


Dunkelheit

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 63,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel hat sich verändert, schon seit einigen Wochen ist er nicht mehr so wie früher. Er zieht sich immer mehr zurück und lässt niemanden an ihn heran. Seine Freunde kämpfen darum wieder an ihn heranzukommen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marcel, ein Rätsel

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist zusammen mit Buffy017 entstanden, sobald sie ihren Account hat, füge ich sie als Co-Autor hinzu.

Marcel. In den letzten Wochen, Monaten schon, war er wirklich zu einem Rätsel geworden. Heute war es wieder ganz deutlich zu spüren, beim Training. Trainingslager in der Schweiz - und wieder lief Marcel seine Runden alleine.

Das ging schon so seit dem Trainingsauftakt. Marcel hielt sich abseits. Egal ob bei den Besprechungen oder wie jetzt beim Warmlaufen.

Natürlich grüßte er, wenn er zum Training kam, und verabschiedete sich, wenn er wieder ging, aber dazwischen hielt er sich zurück. Wurde er angesprochen, antwortete er freundlich, aber kurz angebunden, und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er froh war, wenn er seinen Gesprächspartner wieder verlassen konnte.

Auch in Asien war das so gewesen, aber dort war alles so aufregend gewesen, dass es nicht so ins Auge gestochen war. Aber hier, in einem relativ normalen Trainingslagerumfeld war es wieder unübersehbar.

Letztes Jahr hatten sie stundenlange Kniffelturniere veranstaltet, und Marcel war mit Feuer und Flamme dabei gewesen. Dieses Jahr verzog er sich nach dem Abendessen in sein Zimmer.

Irgendwann in der Hinrunde hatte es angefangen. Erst langsam, als Marcel immer öfter Einladungen abgelehnt hatte oder nach dem Training gleich abgehauen war, statt mit den anderen essen zu gehen.

Es war nicht gleich aufgefallen. Jeder lehnte mal eine Einladung ab oder hatte keine Zeit nach dem Training. Aber bei Marcel wurde es häufiger.

Sie hatten es erst auf die schwierige Lage im Verein geschoben. Niemand wusste so ganz genau, wo es hingehen würde. Und als dann klar wurde, dass Kloppo aufhören würde, waren alle für eine Zeit bedrückt.

Aber Marcel hatte es noch mehr mitgenommen - und nicht wie bei den anderen gebessert, als mit Tuchels Ankündigung wieder Ruhe einkehrte.

Selbst als feststand, dass Mats bleiben würde und nach ihm auch Neven verlängerte wurde es nicht besser. Marcel zog sich immer mehr in sich zurück - auch jetzt im Trainingslager

"Einer von uns sollte nochmal mit ihm reden", murmelte Neven, der zusammen mit Mats und Marco seine Runden drehte.

Marco nickte. "Aber ich hab das Gefühl, er will gar nicht."

"Aber so geht das doch nicht weiter. Guckt ihn euch doch an!"

"Ich weiß", seufzte Marco. "Er... es ist, als wäre er gar nicht da."

"Ich hab's gefühlte dutzende Male versucht", sagte Mats kopfschüttelnd. "Ich bekomme immer nur die gleiche Antwort. Es geht ihm gut und wir brauchen uns keine Sorgen machen."

"Aber das stimmt doch nicht", widersprach Neven.

"Was soll ich machen? Ihn fesseln und im Zimmer einsperren bis er mit mir redet?"

"Vielleicht das einzige, das hilft. Wir geben euch auch Kniffelbecher."

Mats lachte leise. "Ich denke, das würde auch nicht helfen."

"Was dann? Ihn abfüllen?", schlug Marco vor.

"Im Trainingslager? Na du bist ja lustig", schnaubte Mats. "Vielleicht sollten wir mal Kevin auf ihn hetzen. So nervig wie der sein kann, sagt Marcel vielleicht was los ist, nur damit Kevin den Mund hält."

"Oder er bringt ihn um."

"Und dann?"

"Du willst echt Kevin aufs Spiel setzen?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Mats. "Mir gehen nur die Ideen aus."

"Ich versuch es noch mal", erklärte Marco. "Vielleicht schaff ich es ja.!

"Viel Glück", sagte Neven.

"Danke. Ähm - hast du Kniffelwürfel dabei?"

"Ich glaube, Erik hat welche mit", sagte Mats.

"Ich frag ihn mal. Drückt mir die Daumen."

Mats und Neven nickten.

Marco zog ab, zu Erik, der tatsächlich Würfel mit Becher und dazu sogar einen Kniffelblock mitgenommen hatte. "Kannst du dir nachher nach dem Essen abholen."

"Danke", sagte Marco. "Mal gucken ob ich so was aus unserem Trauerkloß rausbekomme."

"Marcel? Viel Glück", seufzte Erik.

"Das kann ich wohl gebrauchen..."

"Mit mir hat er zumindest nicht geredet."

"Mit Mats auch nicht. Und ich glaub, Sven hat's auch schon probiert."

"Und keiner weiß, was mit ihm ist", murmelte Erik.

"Wir haben nicht mal eine Idee was es sein könnte", sagte Marco.

"Solange er nicht redet..."

"Ich versuch nachher mein bestes", versprach Marco.

"Viel Glück", wünschte auch Erik.

Marco nickte und begann sich nun wieder aufs Training zu konzentrieren.

Das war auch dringend nötig, das Training in der Vorbereitung war einfach hart, sehr hart. Und ihnen steckte auch die Asienreise noch in den Knochen. So toll es gewesen war, war es eine Marathontour gewesen. Nicht nur die Zeitumstellung steckte ihnen noch in den Knochen, sondern dazu auch noch die vielen Eindrücke der völlig fremden Kultur.

Dazu kam auch noch die Umstellung, nun einen neuen Trainer zu haben. Auch wenn Thomas sehr nett war, er war einfach nicht Kloppo und daran mussten sie sich alle noch gewöhnen. Kloppo war für viele Spieler eine Vaterfigur gewesen, jemand, dem man sich auch bei privaten Problemen anvertraute. Thomas musste sich dieses Vertrauen erst einmal erwerben - und dann auch willig sein, diese Rolle zu übernehmen.

Wäre Kloppo noch dagewesen, dann hätten sie vielleicht ihn gebeten, mal mit Marcel zu sprechen. Oder vermutlich hätte er das sogar von sich aus getan. Aber Thomas kannte sie nicht und konnte daher nicht wissen, wie untypisch Marcels Verhalten zurzeit war. Außerdem hätte Marcel sicher nicht mit ihm gesprochen, wenn er sich schon nicht mal seinen Freunden anvertraute.

Nach dem Training ging es zurück zum Hotel. Es war echter Luxus, denn sie hatten hier alle Einzelzimmer. Marco bedauerte es, denn so hatte Marcel noch mehr Möglichkeiten sich zurückzuziehen, und kein Zimmernachbar konnte versuchen etwas aus ihm herauszukriegen.

Auf der anderen Seite hatte er so die Möglichkeit in Ruhe mit Marcel zu sprechen.

Wie versprochen ging er nach dem Essen gleich mit Erik auf dessen Zimmer und ließ sich die Kniffelsachen geben.

"Nochmal viel Glück", sagte Erik. "Und lass dich nicht abwimmeln."

"Werde ich nicht", versprach Marco.

Erik lächelte. "Und sonst müssen wir es halt mit ner Gruppentherapie versuchen. Wir alle auf Marcel, bis er aufgibt."

"Er tut mir fast schon leid", erwiderte Marco das Lächeln.

"Na er kann ja mit dir reden, dann müssen wir das nicht das tun."

"Ich hoffe, er tut das auch", murmelte Marco und zog dann ab.

Er ging direkt zu Marcels Zimmer. Davor blieb er stehen und holte tief Luft. Hoffentlich wimmelte er ihn nicht sofort ab. Dann klopfte er, laut und kräftig.

Eine Weile passierte nichts, so dass er erneut klopfte. "Marcel? Ich bins, Marco!"

"Bin müde...", kam es aus dem Zimmer.

"Ach komm, lass mich rein, Marcel! Lohnt sich doch eh jetzt nicht sich hinzulegen. Um 15 Uhr müssen wir wieder zum Training."

"Was willst du?", fragte Marcel von drinnen.

"Reinkommen? Dann muss ich wenigstens nicht länger rumbrüllen", rief Marco.

Er hörte ein Grummeln, dann öffnete sich die Tür, und ein ziemlich erschöpfter Marcel streckte seine Nase hervor.

Marco lächelte ihn an. "Wollen wir ein bisschen spielen?", fragte er und hielt die Kniffelsachen hoch.

Es war offensichtlich, dass Marcel ein Seufzen unterdrückte, dann, nach einigem Zögern, nickte er.

"Dann lass mich mal rein", sagte Marco und drängte sich an Marcel vorbei ins Zimmer. Es war Marcel offensichtlich nicht recht, aber darauf konnte Marco jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. "Wollen wir uns zum Spielen auf den Balkon setzten?", schlug Marco vor.

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Marcel nickte und zur Balkontür trat. Er zog den Vorhang zurück und öffnete die Tür. Es war warm draußen, aber der Balkon hatte im Moment keine direkte Sonne. Sie würden es also gut aushalten können.

Ohne Marcel zu fragen holte Marco zwei kleine Flaschen Wasser aus der Minibar und setzte sich an den Tisch.

"So", sagte Marco und verteilte Kniffelbögen und Würfelbecher. "Wir haben seit ner Ewigkeit nicht mehr gespielt."

Marcel setzte sich und nickte nur wortlos. Er nahm einen Stift, schrieb seinen Namen oben in die Ecke und sah Marco an.

"Fang du ruhig an", sagte Marco.

Noch immer sprach Marcel nicht, begann aber zu würfeln. Vier Dreien konnte er nach dem dritten Wurf notieren.

"Wie hat dir der Asientrip gefallen?", fragte Marco und begann zu würfeln.

"Spannend. Und anstrengend." Irgendwie klang Marcels Stimme eher wie 'anstrengend' und weniger wie 'spannend'.

"Ja, es war echt spannend", sagte Marco und bekam im dritten Wurf zum Glück noch eine vier für die kleine Straße. "Was hat dir am besten gefallen?"

Marcel sah ihn ausdruckslos an, offenbar musste er echt überlegen, was sie überhaupt gesehen hatten. "Singapur war schon... krass", meinte er dann.

"Krass", wiederholte Marco. "Ja, so könnte man es wohl nennen..."

"So groß - und so viele Fans." Es schien Marco, als würde Marcel sich jetzt ein wenig auf das Gespräch einlassen können.

"Die Fans waren irre, oder?", fragte Marco grinsend. "So begeistert und so nett!"

"Ja, und so viele. Solche Mengen schon am Flughafen, und alle schwarz-gelb."

"Ich finds schade, dass wir nur so kurz dort waren", sagte Marco.

Marcel nickte leicht. "Aber war auch... verdammt anstrengend."

"Oh ja! Training mitten in der Nacht ist schon extrem seltsam."

"Und die Reiserei. Noch mal schnell rüber nach Japan..."

"Ja... Mehr im Flugzeug als sonst was."

"Irgendwie war ich froh, als ich wieder zu Hause war."

"Und jetzt sind wir schon wieder von zu Hause weg", lachte Marco.

Marcel nickte und würfelte wieder. Es war ein mieser Wurf, denn er dennoch zu einem FullHouse mit Einsen und Zweien ausbauen konnte.

"Wie machst du das nur? Bei mir, hätte ich vermutlich den Kniffel streichen dürfen", schnaubte Marco und versuchte in seinem ersten Wurf auch nur irgendwas zu finden, auf dem er aufbauen konnte.

Marcel zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Glück im Spiel...", meinte Marco aus seinem Getuschel herausgehört zu haben.

"Was hast du denn in deinen beiden freien Tagen zu Hause so gemacht?", fragte Marco weiter.

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht viel.. erholt."

"Wieso? Wilde Party gefeiert?", fragte Marco grinsend.

"Von der Reise, du Blödmann."

"Das war ein Witz", sagte Marco. "Aber wo wir grad dabei sind... du hast noch gar nicht erzählt, was du im Urlaub gemacht hast."

"Nicht viel... War zu Hause in Magdeburg, eine Woche auf Ibiza, aber..."

"Aber?" hakte Marco sofort nach.

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht... war nicht so was Besonderes."

"Du hast in den drei Wochen nichts erlebt? Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen."

Wieder ein Schulterzucken. "Und du?"

"War wieder auf Kreta, wie letzten Sommer", lächelte Marco. "Ich dachte, ich guck mich da mal um, wenn ich ein bisschen besser zu Fuß bin."

"Und hat es sich gelohnt?"

Marco nickte. "War toll. Ich war Schnorcheln und Segelbootfahren. Richtig cool."

"Alleine?"

"Mario und Schü waren mit."

"War klar", nickte Marcel, aber selbst jetzt grinste er kaum.

"Warst du denn allein auf Ibiza? Oder warst du mit Martin da?"

"Mit Martin und noch einem Kumpel."

Marco seufzte innerlich. Das hier war wirklich Schwerstarbeit Marcel ließ sich jeden noch so kleinen Informationsbrocken aus der Nase ziehen. Er schien gar kein Interesse an einer Unterhaltung zu haben. Und da er so, mit dem vorsichtigen Herantasten offenbar keinen Erfolg haben würde, würde er es nun einmal mit dem Holzhammer versuchen. "Marcel, du bist... du hast dich verändert..."

Marcel zuckte zusammen und starrte Marco kurz an, dann sah er auf die Würfel. "Willst du noch was daraus machen, oder schreibst du das auf Chance?"

Marco strich ohne groß zu überlegen den Kniffel. "Marcel, wir machen uns alle Sorgen um dich. Seit fast nem halben Jahr bist du nicht mehr du selbst..."

Wieder zuckte Marcel zusammen, dann griff er nach den Würfeln. Drei Würfe, und er hatte den ersten Kniffel - so, wie Marco ihn kannte, würde es nicht der einzige bleiben.

"Marcel, bitte sprich mit mir", bat er und legte Marcel eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Worüber denn?"

"Über das was mit dir los ist. Was dich offenbar so bedrückt, dass du nicht mehr du selbst bist."

"Ich bin ich selbst - hab ich heute Morgen im Spiegel noch mal überprüft."

Marco schnaubte. "Du weißt genau was ich meine."

"Nein, was meinst du?"

"Du redest nicht mehr mit uns, sonderst dich ab. Du kommst zu keiner Party mehr, zu keinem Essen oder Bowlingabend. Du gehst nicht mal mit ins Kino", zählte Marco auf. "Beim Training läufst du deine Runden immer allein. Auf dem Asientrip warst du immer der erste beim Frühstück. Ich weiß das, Erik hat mir erzählt, dass du dich immer fertig gemacht hast, wenn er schon geschlafen hat. Und Abends bist du immer der erste im Zimmer und stellst dich schlafend, wenn dein Zimmernachbar reinkommt."

"Ich bin halt müde...", versuchte Marcel eine ziemlich blöde Ausrede.

"Du bist seit einem halben Jahr müde?"

Marcel zuckte wieder einmal mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht..."

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Gib dir doch wenigstens Mühe damit, ne Ausrede zu erfinden. 'Ich bin müde' ist keine Erklärung für dein Verhalten."

"Was soll ich erklären, wenn ichs nicht kann?"

"Marcel guck dich doch mal an. Du bist doch nicht glücklich! Du lachst nicht mehr, du hast keinen Spaß am Fußball. Du hast nicht mal wirklich Bock mit mir hier zu kniffeln."

"Wenn du die Diagnose schon gestellt hast..."

"Ich hab hier überhaupt keine Diagnose gestellt. Ich teile dir einfach mit, was wir beobachtet haben."

"Wenn es nur beobachtet ist, dann kannst du es auch für dich behalten."

Marco seufzte tief. "Du willst mir also nicht sagen, was mit dir los ist?"

"Es ist nichts los, glaub es mir doch endlich."

"Ein Mensch kann sich nicht einfach so verändern, wenn nicht etwas drastisches passiert ist", sagte Marco leise.

Er sah Marcel genau an - und jetzt bemerkte er, wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte. Schmerz stand darin, und dann wurden seine Augen glasig.

"Marcel, was ist passiert", wisperte Marco. "Du kannst mir alles erzählen."

"Geh bitte", bat Marcel heiser.

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich lass dich doch so nicht allein!"

"Doch, bitte!"

Marco zögerte. "Soll ich jemand anders holen? Mats? Neven? Erik?"

"Nein."

"Ich kann auch hier bei dir sitzen und ich sag nichts mehr. Versprochen."

"Geh bitte", raunte Marcel heiser, und als Marco nicht gleich reagierte, sprang er auf und flüchtete ins angrenzende Bad.

Marco starrte Marcel sprachlos hinterher. "Was zum Teufel...?" murmelte er.

Ins Bad wollte er ihm nicht folgen, deutlicher hatte Marcel es nicht machen können, dass er alleine sein wollte. Er stand auf und ging zur Zimmertür. Schon mit der Hand am Türgriff informierte er Marcel, "Ich lass dich alleine, ja? Wir sehen uns nachher."

Er bekam keine Antwort und verließ das Zimmer.


	2. Ein zweiter Versuch

Vor der Tür blieb er einen Moment stehen, dann wandte er sich schließlich zur Treppe und ging ins obere Stockwerk, wo er an Mats Zimmertür klopfte.

Glücklicherweise war er da und öffnete auch gleich. "Und?", fragte er gleich.

"Er ist ins Badezimmer geflohen, als ich ihn zu sehr bedrängt habe", sagte Marco seufzend.

"Ach Mensch... komm erst mal rein", ließ Mats ihn rein und schob ihn zum Bett. "Setz dich."

"Mats, es ist irgendwas passiert", sagte Marco und setzte sich auf die Matratze. "Er... ich glaube, er hätte fast angefangen zu weinen."

"Dann bist du viel dichter an ihm dran gewesen als jeder andere in den letzten Wochen."

"Nein, das einzige was ich erreicht hab ist, dass ich ihn zum Weinen gebracht habe. Ich habe keine Antworten bekommen, nicht eine."

"Aber du weißt, wie nahe es ihm geht. Und wir wissen jetzt, warum er nicht redet. Er frisst etwas tief in sich rein, weil es zu sehr weh tut."

"Aber das bringt uns nicht weiter..."

"Vielleicht doch. Wir dürfen ihn nicht alleine lassen - also, abends und so."

"Er wird uns hassen", sagte Marco mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Das müssen wir in Kauf nehmen."

"Ok", nickte Marco. "Und wen spannen wir mit ein? Erik nehme ich an, oder?"

"Meinst du? Zu dritt? Oder nur wir beide?"

"Zu dritt haben wir eine größere Chance denke ich. Wir können ihn ja fragen, ob er das überhaupt möchte. Sonst könnten wir auch Neven oder Sven mit ins Boot holen."

"Neven? Meinst du? Der geht noch brutaler vor als ich."

"Ok, streich Neven", lachte Marco. "Also, wollen wir einfach mal runter zu Erik und mit ihm darüber reden?"

Mats nickte. "Mal gucken, was er so sagt."

Die beiden standen auf und verließen Mats Zimmer um runter zu Erik zu gehen. Der hatte offenbar gerade gedöst, jedenfalls sah er müde und verwuschelt aus, als er die Tür öffnete.

"Oh, hab ich was angestellt?" fragte Erik und hielt ihnen die Tür auf.

"Nein, nein, keine Sorge." Mats setzte sich gleich aufs Bett, Marco nahm auf einem der Sessel Platz. "Es geht im Schmelle."

"Dann hast du was rausbekommen?" fragte Erik und sah Marco neugierig an.

"Nur einen Hauch... Irgendwas macht ihn so fertig, dass er versucht nicht dran zu denken.

"Mhm... und jetzt?"

"Müssen wir für ihn da sein. Egal, ob er irgendwann erzählt, was los ist, oder nicht - wir sollten ihn nicht wieder so alleine lassen."

"Was auch immer es ist, es muss etwas Schlimmes sein", sagte Marco. "Etwas wirklich Schlimmes."

Erik nickte. "Und ihr meint, ich soll euch mithelfen?"

"Wenn du uns helfen möchtest", nickte Marco. "Du bist vermutlich einfühlsamer als Neven."

"Nein, Neven solltet ihr echt nicht auf ihn loslassen. Er ist ein toller Freund, aber hat das Feingefühl einer Abrissbirne."

"Also... wie gehen wir dann am besten vor, Männer?" fragte Mats.

"Vorsichtig", das war Erik wichtig. "Und hartnäckig."

"Das ist klar. Aber ich vermute Marcel wird bald wissen, was wir vorhaben. Er ist ja nicht dumm."

"Das darf er ja. Wir müssen ihm nur deutlich sagen, dass wir ihn nicht aushorchen wollen. Wenn er nicht reden will, muss er nicht. Wir wollen ihn nur nicht weiter versacken lassen."

"Und vielleicht erinnert er sich dann wieder daran, dass wir Freunde sind", fügte Mats hinzu. "Und das er uns alles sagen kann."

"Und wenn nicht - dann eben nicht", meinte Erik. "Hauptsache, er merkt, dass wir ihn nicht alleine lassen."

"Irgendwann muss er drüber reden", sagte Mats bestimmt und stand auf. "Es frisst ihn sonst auf. Ich werd dann mal gucken, ob ich ihn wieder aus dem Bad locken kann. Wir sehen uns dann beim zweiten Training."

"Bitte... sei vorsichtig!"

"Hey, ich bin einfühlsam!" sagte Mats. "Das ist sozusagen mein zweiter Vorname."

"Na, dann guck noch mal in den Pass, ehe du hingehst."

"Ich mach das schon", sagte Mats und verließ das Zimmer. "Und seid pünktlich ihr beiden!"

"Ja, ja..."

Mats lachte leise und ging die wenigen Schritte zu Marcels Zimmer. Er klopfte an die Tür. "Marcel?"

Eine Reaktion bekam er erst nach dem dritten Klopfen.

"Geh weg!" rief Marcel durch die Tür.

"Marcel, bitte."

"Egal was Marco gesagt hat, mir geht es gut."

"Aber du bist alleine."

"Das haben Einzelzimmer so an sich..."

"Ich möchte aber nicht, dass du alleine hier hockst."

Hinter Mats öffnete sich eine Tür. "Ey, Marcel, jetzt lass Mats schon rein!" rief Ilkay. "Ihr unterhaltet ihr sonst den ganzen Flur und es gibt Menschen, die versuchen hier ein Mittagsschläfchen zu halten."

"Na los", bat Mats ihn freundlich.

Es dauerte noch etwas, aber dann öffnete Marcel die Tür. "Komm rein", sagte er seufzend und hielt Mats die Tür auf.

Mats lächelte ihn an, und von hinten hörte er Ilkay, "Na endlich!"

"Sorry Illy", murmelte Marcel.

"Schon okay." Die Tür schloss sich wieder, und auch Marcels Zimmertür fiel ins Schloss.

"Warum hast du denn hier alles so verrammelt?" fragte Mats und trat zum Fenster um die Vorhänge aufzuziehen. "Ist doch so schön draußen."

"Ich wollte meine Ruhe?"

"Die können wir auch zusammen haben", meinte Mats lächelnd.

Marcel sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Was meinst du damit?"

"Das wir beide uns jetzt in die bequemen Stühle auf dem Balkon setzen und relexen bis wir zum Training müssen", sagte Mats und öffnete die Balkontür.

"Ich werd dich eh nicht davon abbringen können", seufzte Marcel.

"Ganz richtig erkannt."

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen trat Marcel auf den Balkon und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Selbst die Kniffelsachen lagen noch auf dem Tisch.

"Boah, du hast Marco aber ordentlich fertig gemacht", meinte Mats, als er einen Blick auf die Spielbögen warf.

"Ja."

Mats nickte und schob die Kniffelsachen schnell zusammen.

Offenbar wollte Marcel nicht spielen. Und nicht reden. Aber alleine lassen wollte Mats ihn dennoch nicht. Also lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten und streckte das Gesicht der Sonne entgegen.

"Warum bist du hier?", fragte Marcel nach einem Moment.

"Weil es dir schlecht geht und ich nicht möchte, dass du alleine bist", antwortete Mats ehrlich.

"Es ist alles ok mit mir."

"Dann bin ich einfach so gerne bei dir."

Marcel antwortete nicht, blieb aber immerhin sitzen und schien sich sogar ein klein wenig zu entspannen.

Das sah Mats als Bestätigung und lehnte sich noch etwas bequemer in den Stuhl. Er würde bei Marcel bleiben und mit ihm schweigen.

Auch wenn das merkwürdig war. Grade mit Marcel hatte er immer reden können. Sie kannten sich nun schon so lange, hatten so viel zusammen erlebt. Und jetzt war es so komisch zwischen ihnen.

Vielleicht musste er sich aber auch nur daran gewöhnen mit Marcel zu schweigen.

"Möchtest du was trinken?", fragte Marcel leise.

"Gerne. Wasser", bat Mats.

Marcel stand auf und ging zurück ins Zimmer. Es dauerte erstaunlich lange - Mats war schon drauf und dran nachzusehen - bis Marcel mit zwei Flaschen zurückkam.

Gleich nahm Mats ihm eine ab. "Danke", lächelte er ihn an. Er würde Marcel nicht ansprechen, warum es so lange gedauert hatte - er durfte ihn einfach nicht bedrängen.

Marcel nickte nur leicht und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

So schwiegen sie weiter, bis Mats irgendwann auf die Uhr sah. "Wir sollten langsam los, zum Training."

"Ok", sagte Marcel nur.

"Dann los", forderte Mats ihn auf und erhob sich. "Komm mit, das Training reißen wir doch mit links ab."

Marcel schwieg als er aufstand und voraus ins Zimmer ging.

Mats folgte ihm ebenso schweigend. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den richtigen Weg ging, aber er hatte ein besseres Gefühl dabei als wenn er Marcel weiter alleine schmoren lassen würde. Und er hatte wirklich die Hoffnung, dass Marcel irgendwann anfangen würde zu reden.

Dass er wieder Vertrauen zu ihm fasste und nicht mehr alles in sich hineinfraß.

Jetzt stand aber erst mal das Training an, hart wie immer, aber es tat gut. Jetzt, wo Mats Marcel genauer beobachtete, wurde ihm klar, wie sehr er sich verausgabte. Schneller lief er, verbissener, und ebenso verbissen absolvierte er die Übungen.

Das war auf der einen Seite gut, weil es so kaum Probleme mit dem Trainer geben würde. Auf der anderen Seite wurde so aber auch deutlich, wie sehr Marcel das verdrängen wollte, was ihn so bedrückte.

Er würde also auch beim Training auf ihn achten müssen. In einer kleinen Pause brachte er Marcel Wasser, denn selbst das Trinken schien er zu verdrängen. 

Marcel warf ihm einen unlesbaren Blick zu, nahm die Trinkflasche aber wortlos entgegen. Das reichte Mats, er wollte Marcel ja zunächst nur zeigen, dass er weiterhin für ihn da war. Und dann, wenn es soweit war, würde er auch für Marcel da sein und sich anhören, was den Freund so bedrückte. Das würde aber noch dauern, befürchtete er.

"Und?" hörte er hinter sich plötzlich Marcos Stimme.

"Immerhin hat er mich nicht rausgeschmissen", murmelte Mats.

"Aber auch nichts gesagt, hm?"

"Nein. Aber ich hab auch nicht gefragt. Er will nicht reden, dann wird er auch nicht reden."

"Ich fühle mich irgendwie mies, weil ich ihn vorhin so bedrängt hab", seufzte Marco. "Das wollte ich nicht."

"Ich glaub nicht, dass er es dir übel nimmt."

"Ich werd mich nachher trotzdem bei ihm entschuldigen", sagte Marco. "Ich hab mir von Gonzo Schmelles Lieblingsschokolade geschnorrt. Die beiden mögen diese komische Sorte mit dem Keks drinnen."

"Das ist eine gute Idee. Wenn du zu ihm gehst, frag ihn aber besser nicht, was los ist."

"Nein. ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen und ihn fragen, ob er Bock auf einen DVD-Abend bei Erik hat. Du sollst auch dazu kommen."

"Okay, das klingt gut. Viel Erfolg!"

"Jungs, Kaffeekränzchen ist später!" rief Sven sie grinsend.

"Ja, ja", nickte Mats, warf die Flasche zur Seite und reihte sich wieder in die Mannschaft ein.

Auch Marco folgte ihm und bald waren sie wieder vollauf ins Training eingespannt. Marcel zog wieder voll mit, noch mehr als die anderen.

"Wenn der so weiter macht, ist zu Saisonbeginn so erschöpft, dass er nicht mitspielen kann", meinte Erik kopfschüttelnd, als begannen die Bälle einzusammeln. Mats nickte nur, was sollte er dazu sagen?

"Kommst du nachher zu mir hoch? DVD gucken? Marco will Marcel mitbringen."

"Marco hat es mir schon angedroht - klar komm ich.

"Gut, dann treffen wir uns am besten nach dem Abendessen bei mir."

"Such einen schönen Film raus, ja? Witzig, bisschen Action, sowas in der Art."

"Ich hab schon was im Auge", grinste Erik.

"Das ist gut", nickte Mats.

Erik bückte sich und schob den letzten Ball ins Netz. "So, dann können wir", sagte er. "Auf zum Duschen!"

"Duschen, Essen, Film", zählte Mats die Reihenfolge auf. "Klingt machbar."

Erik lachte. "Klingt nach einem guten Plan. Hoffen wir, dass Marcel da mitspielt."

Mats nickte. Wenn nicht, dann würde er sich einfach wieder zu Marcel setzen und mit ihm schweigen. Aber jetzt war erst mal Marco dran es zu versuchen.

***

Nach dem Duschen machte Marco sich gleich auf den Weg zu Marcel. Nach dem Desaster mit dem Kniffeln würde er sich diesmal zurückhalten.

Er hatte die Tafel Schokolade dabei, die Marcel hoffentlich gnädig stimmen würde. Zurückhaltend klopfte er. "Marcel? Lässt du mich rein, bevor Ilkay wieder nörgelt?"

Marcel öffnete die Tür nur wenige Augenblicke später. "Vor euch hat man heute gar keine Ruhe, oder?"

"Nein, hat man nicht. Lässt du mich rein?"

Marcel nickte und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

"Danke", lächelte Marco ihn an und trat ein. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, drückte er Marcel die Schokolade in die Hand. "Vielleicht kannst du die gebrauchen."

"Ich... danke", sagte Marcel leise. "Das wäre.. nicht nötig gewesen. Ich bin dir nicht böse."

"Ist schon okay. Manchmal braucht man ein wenig... Aufmunterungsschokolade."

"Hm", machte Marcel nur und legte die Schokolade auf seinen Nachtschrank. Erst jetzt fiel Marco auf, wie... kahl das Zimmer wirkte. Nichts Persönliches lag rum. Keine Bücher, Zeitschriften, kein Laptop oder Tablet, keine Spielekonsole... absolut nichts.

Bei dem Anblick des Zimmers wurde Marco mulmig. Marcel breitete sich sonst immer sofort aus und nahm das ganze Zimmer ein.

"Du... Erik hat uns für nachher zum DVD gucken eingeladen", sagte Marco.

"Viel Spaß", kam es leise von Marcel

"Nein, du musst mitkommen", sagte Marco. "Ohne dich drängt uns Erik wieder einen dieser schlimmen Filme auf, für die er so einen Faible hat."

Marcel holte Luft, wohl um etwas zu sagen, dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.

"Mats kommt auch. Das wird lustig."

Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln.

"Na komm schon. Das haben wir schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gemacht."

"Ich hab euch ja schon viel Spaß gewünscht."

"Aber du kommst mit", sagte Marco.

"Nein."

"Warum nicht?"

"Ich möchte nicht."

"Wir können auch was anderes machen."

"Ihr könnt diesen Film gucken, ich bleibe hier."

"Ich versteh dich nicht", seufzte Marco. "Haben wir irgendwas falsch gemacht?"

"Nein, habt ihr nicht."

"Und warum stößt du uns dann immer wieder weg? Wir sind doch Freunde."

Marcel zögerte, dann kam wieder dieses blöde Schulterzucken. "Lass mal."

Marco unterdrückte einen Fluch. "Wir... sollten runter zum Essen gehen", sagte er schließlich.

Marcel nickte, dann nahm er die Zimmerkarte und sah Marco auffordernd an. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer und gingen schweigend nach unten.

Die meisten Mitspieler waren schon da und hatten sich auch schon am Buffet bedient.

"Komm, bei Mats und Erik ist noch frei", sagte Marco und zog Marcel mit sich.  
Es war wie immer, Marcel tat, was ihm gesagt wurde, aber ohne irgendein Gefühl zu zeigen.

"Hey ihr beiden", lächelte Erik sie an.

"Hey", lächelte Marco, Marcel nickte nur.

"Marcel hat keine Lust auf unseren DVD-Abend", erzählte Marco.

"Schade", sah Erik ihn mit wahrem Bedauern an.

"Wir könnten statt dessen ein bisschen Pokern", schlug Mats vor.

"Macht, was ihr wollt." Marcel sah kurz in die Runde, dann stand er auf um sich etwas zu essen zu holen.

"Ich hab's versaut", murmelte Marco.

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe", beruhigte ihn Mats, "wir kriegen das schon wieder hin."

"Ich hab das Gefühl, als würde es an mir liegen. Vielleicht hab ich ja was falsch gemacht. Was auch immer."

"Wir können das später klären - du solltest dir erst mal was zu essen holen."

Marco nickte und stand auf um sich etwas zu Essen zu holen.

Er sah Marcel bei den Beilagen stehen - er hatte Nudeln und Gemüse auf dem Teller, und offenbar sollte nichts weiter dazukommen.

Er selbst nahm sich etwas Gulasch. Dazu griff er noch eines der Salatschälchen, für den Nachtisch würde er noch einmal herkommen. Damit ging er zurück zum Tisch.

Marcel kam kurz nach ihm zurück und setzte sich.

"Ah das Gulasch hab ich auch probiert", nickte Erik. "Sehr lecker. Aber Marcel, dein Teller sieht... ziemlich spärlich aus..."

Es waren wirklich nur Nudeln und Gemüse, ohne jegliche Sauce. "Schmeckt so auch", nuschelte Marcel.

"War nichts nach deinem Geschmack dabei? Die Leute aus der Küche machen dir bestimmt was anderes", sagte Mats.

"Nein, ist schon okay so."

"Wenn du meinst. Dann lass es dir schmecken."

"Guten Appetit", wünschte Marcel, und tatsächlich aß er seine Nudeln mit Gemüse auf.


	3. Zusammenbruch

Auch die anderen aßen erst einmal schweigend. "Ich hol mir Nachtisch", verkündete Erik schließlich. "Soll ich was mitbringen?"

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf "Nein, danke."

"Sicher? Keine Rote Grütze? Kein Schokopudding?"

"Nein, keinen Hunger drauf."

"Also ich nehme Pudding", grinste Mats Erik an.

"Bringst du mir welchen mit?"

"Na du wolltest doch gehen."

Erik grinste. "Versuchen konnte ich es doch." Er stand auf und blickte in die Runde. "Marco? Marcel, echt keinen Nachtisch?"

"Ich hätte gern was von der Grütze", sagte Marco.

Erik grinste. "Also doch. Marcel, kann ich dich auch noch überreden?"

Marcel schüttelte nur den Kopf. Erik nickte und zog ab, und kurz darauf kehrte er mit den Dessertschüsseln zurück.

"Ich geh dann auch hoch", murmelte Marcel und stand auf.

Mats sah ihm wortlos nach. Als er außer Hörweite war, seufzte er leise. "Ich werde dann wohl nicht mit zum Filmgucken kommen."

"Ich kann auch", bot Erik an.

"Nee, lass mal, vorhin hat das mit uns ganz gut geklappt. Wäre wohl nicht so gut, wenn jetzt noch der dritte mitmacht."

"Tut mir echt leid, dass ich es so verbockt hab", seufzte Marco.

"Das hätten wir wohl alle so gemacht."

"Ich glaub auch nicht, dass es an dir liegt", sagte Erik.

"Nein, du hast ihn einfach auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt."

Marco lächelte schief. "Zweimal an einem Tag ist da eine ganz schlechte Quote..."

Mats schob das halbleer gegessene Schälchen Nachtisch von sich. "Ich guck mal zu ihm."

"Viel Glück", sagte Erik

"Danke", nickte Mats und stand auf. Er folgte Marcel mit einigem Abstand, fuhr noch kurz auf sein Zimmer um sich etwas Bequemes anzuziehen - und ein wenig Zeit zu schinden - dann ging er zu Marcels Zimmer.

Mit einem Seufzen sah er das Schild an, dass an der Tür hin. "Bitte nicht stören" stand dort. Offenbar hatte Marcel mit einem weiteren Überredungsversuch gerechnet.

Ob er es trotzdem versuchen sollte? Behaupten, er hätte das Schild nicht gesehen?

"Lungerst du schon wieder vor Schmelles Tür rum?" hörte er hinter sich plötzlich Ilkay.

"Er hat einfach die bessere Aussicht", grinste Mats gekünstelt.

"Na wenn du meinst. Kommt ihr gleich runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum? Wir wollen ein bissel zocken."

"Mal gucken, ob ich ihn überreden kann." Das bezweifelte Mats.

"Wäre schön. Schmelle macht sich schon ziemlich rar in der letzten Zeit."

Mats nickte nur, dann überwand er sich und klopfte. Er hörte, wie Ilkay hinter ihm sein Zimmer betrat und die Tür schloss. Hinter Marcels Tür regte sich allerdings nichts.

Noch einmal klopfte Mats. "Marcel?"

Es dauerte etwas, dann öffnete sich die Tür einen Spaltbreit "Ich wollte mich grad hinlegen", sagte Marcel leise.

"Geht dir nicht gut?"

"Bin einfach müde."

"Wollen wir zusammen was im Fernsehen gucken?"

"Du wolltest doch mit Marco und Erik einen Film gucken."

"Und ich denke mal, dass du nicht mitkommen wirst - oder?"

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Hatte ich unten ja schon gesagt."

"Eben. Wollen wir dann zusammen was gucken?"

Marcel seufzte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann öffnete er die Tür soweit, dass Mats eintreten konnte.

"Danke", lächelte Mats ihn an und schob sich an ihm vorbei.

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern und schloss die Tür. Auch Mats wurde die seltsame leere im Zimmer auf. "Seit wann bist du so ordentlich?" fragte er und konnte sich grade noch davon abhalten unter das Bett zu schauen. Vielleicht hatte Marcel ja dort die ganzen Sachen versteckt, die sonst in einem bewohnten Hotelzimmer so rumlagen.

Marcel zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern. "Bin noch nicht zum Auspacken gekommen - und für die paar Tage lohnt es ja auch eigentlich nicht."

"Nicht?" fragte Mats. "So fühlt man sich doch gar nicht richtig wohl in diesen Zimmern... soll ich dir schnell beim Auspacken helfen?"

"Nee, lass mal - sind ja nur noch ein paar Tage."

"Na gut", sagte Mats und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Wollen wir mal gucken, was es so im Fernsehen gibt?"

"Mach mal... ich bin im Bad."

"Ok", sagte Mats und sah Marcel nach, bis sich die Badtür hinter ihm schloss.

Er suchte nach der Fernbedienung und zappte sich durch die Kanäle. Allerdings bekam er kaum mit, was da überhaupt lief, denn sein Blick ging immer wieder zur Badezimmertür. Was machte Marcel da nur? Man hörte kein Wasser laufen, nichts.

Irgendwann legte er die Fernbedienung einfach zur Seite, es war wohl irgendein Nachrichtensender, der gerade lief. Er stand auf und ging auf die Tür des Badezimmers zu. "Marcel?" rief er leise.

Er hörte keine Reaktion.

"Marcel ist alles ok?" fragte Mats diesmal lauter.

Erneut hörte er keine Antwort. Ob Marcel da drin was passiert? Vielleicht war er ausgerutscht und mit dem Kopf irgendwo gegen geknallt? Vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke herunter. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatte Marcel nicht abgeschlossen.

"Marcel? Bist du ok?" fragte Mats und spähte ins Bad.

Er sah Marcel auf dem Klodeckel sitzen.

"Marcel, was ist los?" fragte Mats und trat zu ihm.

Marcel rührte sich noch immer nicht.

Mats hockte sich vor ihn und legte Marcel eine Hand aufs Knie. "Marcel?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, hatte er Mats gar nicht gehört?

"Willst du nicht wieder ins Zimmer kommen?" fragte Mats sanft. "Das ist viel bequemer als hier im Bad."

Marcel schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

"Soll ich gehen? Kommst du dann hier raus?"

Schulterzucken, dann endlich hob Marcel den Kopf. Sein Blick war... verstörend. Rote Augen, geschwollenes Gesicht, und eine Hoffnungslosigkeit, Verzweiflung, die Mats bei noch niemandem gesehen hatte.

Ohne irgendwas zu sagen zog Mats ihn zu sich und umarmte ihn fest. Er erschrak - Marcels Körper fühlte sich dünn, knochig an, und er zitterte.

"Hey", wisperte er und strich ihm über den Rücken. "Ich bin da Marcel. Ich lass dich nicht allein..."

Es war, als bräche es jetzt ganz aus Marcel heraus, sein ganzer Körper bebte, und Mats meinte ihn auch leise schluchzen zu hören.

Mats fühlte sich schrecklich hilflos. Er wusste nicht, was los war, warum es Marcel so schlecht ging und so wusste er nicht, wie er ihn richtig trösten sollte. So blieb er ziemlich unbequem vor dem Klo hocken und hielt Marcel an sich gepresst.

Irgendwann hörte das Zittern und Beben auf. Auch das leise Schluchzen verebbte nach und nach. Mats hielt ihn weiter fest, er wusste nicht, wie lange Marcel es brauchte.

Schließlich bewegte sich Marcel und löste sich vorsichtig von Mats. Ohne darüber nachzudenken strich Mats ihm durch die zerzausten Haare.

"Tut... mir leid", wisperte Marcel heiser.

"Muss es nicht, Marcel, muss es wirklich nicht. Ich bin dein Freund."

"Trotzdem", murmelte Marcel und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

"Mach dir darüber bitte keine Gedanken, ja?"

"Ich... wollte dir nicht den Abend verderben", sagte Marcel, als hätte er Mats gar nicht gehört.

"Wieso solltest du mir den Abend verdorben haben?"

Marcel seufzte tief, antwortete aber nicht.

"Wollen wir rübergehen?", schlug Mats vor.

"Willst du nicht lieber zu anderen gehen?"

"Nein, ich würde gern bei dir bleiben."

"Warum?"

"Warum nicht? Wir können es genauso gemütlich sein. Außerdem hast ich Schokolade da."

"Wenn du meinst", sagte Marcel, der ganz offenbar zu erschöpft war, um sich auf eine Diskussion einzulassen.

"Dann komm her." Mats stand auf und drückte mit leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Beine durch.

Langsam erhob sich Marcel. "Ich... wasch mir kurz das Gesicht", murmelte er.

"Okay. Dann kommst du rüber?"

Marcel nickte.

"Wirklich?"

"Versprochen."

"Dann bis gleich", lächelte Mats ihn an und kehrte is Zimmer zurück.

Dort verflog das Lächeln allerdings sofort und wich tiefer Besorgnis. Was war nur mit Marcel los? Was machte ihn so fertig? Er hatte ihn noch nie so dermaßen verzweifelt erlebt. Marcel war völlig am Ende - und hatte offenbar beschlossen, damit allein fertig zu werden.

Dabei musste er das doch nicht! Er hatte doch Freunde - jedenfalls hatte Mats sich immer für einen Freund gehalten.

"Da bin ich... wie versprochen", sagte Marcel plötzlich hinter ihm.

"Oh - schön", lächelte Mats ihn an. "Dann setz dich zu mir, ja?"

"Wenn du möchtest", sagte Marcel nur und setzte sich neben Mats aufs Bett.

"Ja, das möchte ich. Und wenn du willst, können wir jetzt zusammen einen Film gucken."

"Ist mir egal", sagte Marcel und sah auf seine Finger.

"Oder, nur wenn du möchtest, können wir reden."

"Nein!" sagte Marcel fast schon panisch.

"Okay, okay, müssen wir nicht. Ich wollte es dir nur anbieten."

"Gucken wir einen Film", sagte Marcel schnell.

"Okay - wollen wir einfach durchzappen?"

"Ja, mach das", sagte Marcel leise und sah erneut auf seine Finger.

Langsam zappte Mats durch das Programm, bis sie bei einer hundertsten Wiederholung der Simpsons hängenblieben.

"Ist das ok?" fragte Mats, auch wenn er sicher war, dass Marcel nicht mal mitbekommen hatte, was da grade lief.

"Hmm", machte Marcel dann auch nur.

Mats unterdrückte ein Seufzen und legte den Umschalter zur Seite. Immerhin musste er bei den Simpsons nicht großartig nachdenken.

Marcel schien das Programm gar nicht mitzubekommen.

"Willst du dich nicht schon mal hinlegen?" fragte Mats nach einiger Zeit. "Ich... bleib dann einfach solange bis du eingeschlafen bist."

"Ich kann alleine schlafen."

"Das weiß ich. Ich verschwinde ja auch, wenn du eingeschlafen bist."

"Ich kann auch alleine einschlafen."

"Das weiß ich", sagte Mats.

"Du willst trotzdem nicht gehen."

"Nein", sagte Mats mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Dann... bleib halt."

Mats war erleichtert, dass Marcel ihn nicht rauswarf. Das hieß doch, dass Marcel ganz tief drinnen nicht allein sein wollte, egal was er nach außen hin sagte. "Na komm, dann leg dich hin", sagte Mats.

Marcel nickte leicht, rutschte tiefer auf die Matratze und zerrte die Decke unter sich hervor. Mats rutschte etwas zur Seite, damit Marcel sich bequem hinlegen konnte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken zog er die Decke etwas höher über Marcels Körper. "Schlaf gut."

Marcel sagte nichts, sondern schloss einfach nur die Augen und drehte sich leicht weg von Mats. Offenbar wollte er in Ruhe gelassen werden, und Mats würde ihn auch nicht weiter belästigen. Aber er würde auf jeden Fall abwarten, bis er sicher war, dass Marcel schlief.

Es würde wohl noch dauern, Marcel wälzte sich von links nach rechts und wieder zurück. Wenn Mats es richtig bedachte... so schlecht, wie Marcel aussah, hatte er wohl schon länger solche Probleme mit dem Schlafen.

Ob er Marcel mal einen Besuch beim Doc vorschlagen sollte? Der konnte ihm bestimmt ein pflanzliches Mittel geben, das ihm beim Einschlafen helfen würde.

So machte er sich doch nur kaputt! Irgendwie machte er Mats immer noch größere Sorgen.

Vielleicht sollte er doch noch einmal versuchen, Marcel zum Reden zu bringen. Abwarten war gut und schön, aber Marcel brauchte Hilfe.

Wieder drehte Marcel sich um, offenbar konnte er noch immer nicht einschlafen. Mats sah nun irgendeine blöde Sitcom, die nach den Simpsons gesendet wurde, aber er war zu träge jetzt umzuschalten.

Mühsam unterdrückte er ein Gähnen und schielte auf den Wecker. Wirklich spät war es noch nicht, aber im Trainingslager gingen sie eigentlich alle früh schlafen. 

Aufstehen und Marcel alleine lassen, das wollte er nicht. Aber würde es Marcel recht sein, wenn er hier bei ihm schlief? Er konnte ja sagen, dass er einfach eingepennt war, überlegte Mats.

Außerdem wäre es ja auch nicht das erste Mal, dass sie in einem Doppelbett einschliefen. Und ehrlich gesagt war er inzwischen viel zu müde, um noch die Energie zum Aufstehen zu finden.

Also zog er - halb im Liegen - seine Trainingshose aus, die dazugehörige Jacken ebenfalls, auch die Socken, und kuschelte sich in Shorts und T-Shirt neben Marcel ins Bett.

Mit schon halb geschlossenen Augen schaltete Mats den Fernseher aus und aktivierte den Wecker an seinem Smartphone. Dann schloss er die Augen und schlief fast auf der Stelle ein. Er merkte nicht, wie Marcel sich die ganze Nacht von links nach rechts wälzte. 

Und so bekam er auch nicht mit, dass Marcel gegen 2 Uhr aufwachte und sich aus dem Bett schob. Leise zog er sich Trainingshose, Schuhe und Jacke an und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Einen Moment blieb er vor der Tür stehen und überlegte, wo er nun hingehen sollte. Er hatte Mats einfach nicht wecken wollen, aber er ertrug es auch nicht, länger neben ihm liegen zu bleiben. Vielleicht würde ihm ja ein bisschen frische Luft gut tun.

Er blickte sich noch einmal um zur Tür und stellte sich Mats vor, der so seelenruhig schlief. Wie sehnte er sich danach, es auch wieder zu können. Leise schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer.


	4. Alleine

Marcel schlich sich über stille Flure und Gänge und ging leise die Treppe hinunter. Auch hier war alles ruhig, solange er nicht an der Rezeption vorbei ging, würde er niemanden treffen. Und um in den Hotelpark zu kommen, musste er zum Glück nicht zwingend an der Rezeption vorbei.

Er benutzte eine Hintertür und verließ das Gebäude. Vermutlich sah der Rezeptionist ihn über irgendeine Überwachungskamera, aber das war Marcel egal - solange er mit niemandem reden musste.

Ein leichter und überraschend kühler Wind empfing ihn. Am dunkeln Nachthimmel waren ein paar Sterne zu sehen und vor ihm erstreckte sich die dunkle Anlage. Nur ein paar vereinzelte Lampen sorgten für einsame Lichtquellen und unwillkürlich wandte sich Marcel in die Richtung, in der am wenigsten Lampen zu finden waren.

In einer dunklen Ecke setzte er sich unter die ausladenden Äste eines alten Baumes.

Er zog die Knie an die Brust und umschlang seine Beine mit den Armen. Eine Wurzel bohrte sich schmerzhaft gegen seinen Oberschenkel, aber er machte keine Anstalten seine Position zu verändern.

Er konnte nur hier sitzen und darum kämpfen nicht wieder zusammenzubrechen. Das vorhin im Badezimmer hätte so nicht passieren dürfen. Nicht vor Mats. Erst Marco, der ihn beim Kniffeln schon fast zum Heulen gebracht hatte und nun auch noch Mats.

Er musste sich besser zusammenreißen. Er durfte keine solche Heulsuse sein! Er musste stark bleiben

Aber es war so schwer! Ständig sah er die sorgenvollen Blicke seiner Teamkollegen, seiner Freunde. Er wusste, dass sie hinter seinem Rücken über ihn sprachen. Inzwischen hatte schon fast jeder aus dem Team versucht mit ihm zu reden. Sogar Gonzo hatte sich schon erkundigt, was mit ihm los sei.

Seit März hatte er sich zusammengerissen, aber jetzt schien seine Mauer brüchig zu werden. Warum konnte er nicht weiterhin stark bleiben? Er musste doch durchhalten, er konnte hier nicht einfach zusammenbrechen!

Aber irgendwie schien es immer nur schlimmer zu werden. Er hatte gehofft, dass ihn die neue Saison ablenken würde - obwohl das ja schon in der alten nicht geklappt hatte. 

Er konnte einfach an nichts anderes denken, egal, was er versuchte, egal, wie sehr er sich beim Training verausgabte. In den unpassendsten Momenten kamen die Bilder wieder hoch. Die Bilder, die Erinnerungen und die Gefühle. Sie alle taten so weh! Es kam ihm vor als würde ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue das Herz herausgerissen.

Am schlimmsten waren die Nächte. Denn dann träumte er. Manchmal - viel zu selten - waren es schöne Erinnerungen. Aber fast immer träumte er von diesen letzten Monaten, die alles zerstört hatten.

Die Diagnose, das Leid, das Krankenhaus.. und das Ende. "Scheiße", wisperte Marcel heiser und presste die Fäuste auf die Augen. Nicht schon wieder heulen! 

Mit einem Fluch sprang er auf. Laufen. Er würde laufen und nicht denken. An gar nichts. Er verließ das Gelände des Hotels und bog nach links ab, in den erstbesten Weg, der irgendwie wegführte. Ganz langsam verfiel er in einen leichten Laufschritt. Nicht zu schnell am Anfang. Im Geist begann er seine Schritte zu zählen.

Als er bei 324 war, hatte er sein endgültiges Lauftempo erreicht - und lief weiter, weiter, nur weiter. Bloß nicht nachdenken!

Es war eine leichte Unebenheit im Boden, die er bei der Dunkelheit nicht sah, die ihn schließlich aus dem Tritt brachte. Mit einem derben Fluch schaffte er es grade so auf den Beinen zu bleiben, stolperte aber ein paar Schritte zur Seite und wäre fast in einer Hecke gelandet, die sich plötzlich vor ihm aus der Dunkelheit schälte.

"Verdammte Scheiße", fluchte er und rieb sich den Arm, mit dem er in dem Gestrüpp hängen geblieben war.

Probeweise bewegte er seinen Fuß, aber zum Glück schien nichts passiert zu sein. Das wäre es noch gewesen, wenn er sich bei seinem nächtlichen Lauf verletzt hätte"

Einen Moment blieb er sitzen. Im Grunde tat der Schmerz gut, es schien ihm so als würde er überhaupt etwas fühlen. Ein paar Minuten blieb er noch sitzen, dann stand er langsam auf. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war, aber vermutlich wurde es langsam Zeit zurück zum Hotel zu gehen.

Nicht, dass Mats noch merkte, dass er abgehauen war. Vermutlich würde er ihn dann gar nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Das konnte er gar nicht gebrauchen! Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung.

Er lief nicht zurück, sondern ging und brachte deshalb deutlich länger zurück zum Hotel. Es war inzwischen hell geworden, aber noch war alles still, auch im Hotel. Heute stand ein etwas gemäßigteres Programm auf der Tagesordnung und das hieß, dass sie länger schlafen durften.

So schlich er sich zurück in sein Zimmer, in der Hoffnung, dass Mats noch schlief und nichts von seinem nächtlichen Ausflug bemerkt hatte.

Tatsächlich sah es erst so aus, als hätte er Glück, denn Mats lag noch im Bett, als er das Zimmer betrat und die Tür so leise wie möglich schloss. Mats schlief weiter, bis sich Marcel auf die Bettkante setzte - offenbar zu schwungvoll.

Mats gab ein dumpfes Brummen von sich und drehte sich in Marcels Richtung. Marcel blieb reglos sitzen, vielleicht würde Mats dann einfach weiterschlafen.

"Wiespätistes?" nuschelte Mats ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Marcel sah schnell auf die Uhr. "Kurz nach vier. Schlaf weiter."

"Warum bist du wach?" fragte Mats und rieb sich über die Augen.

"Konnte nicht mehr schlafen."

Langsam setzte Mats sich auf und gähnte herzhaft. Dann sah er Marcel an und runzelte die Stirn. "Du bist ja total verschwitzt..."

"Schlaf weiter", murmelte Marcel nur, obwohl er recht sicher war, dass das Mats eher noch aufmerksamer werden lassen würde.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf und rutschte näher zu ihm. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Marcels Arm. "Was ist das?" fragte er und griff Marcels Arm um ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Ein paar lange Kratzer waren von seinem Kampf mit der Hecke auf seiner Haut zurückgeblieben.

"Nichts", war Marcels kurz angebundene Antwort.

"Nichts?" fragte Mats. "Wo hast du die her?"

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du solltest schlafen. Mats."

"Und du solltest reden, Marcel", sagte Mats leise.

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. Das ging nicht, das durfte er auf keinen Fall.

"Ich mache mir Sorgen Marcel", fuhr Mats fort. "Du bist einer meiner besten Freunde hier in Dortmund und wir waren bisher immer ehrlich zueinander."

"Es geht mir gut, Mats. "Und ich will nicht reden. Bitte, du bist mein Freund - dann akzeptiere das bitte."

"Du willst nicht reden, aber es geht dir nicht gut", widersprach Mats. "Du musst nicht mir reden, wenn du das nicht möchtest. Aber bitte... der mit irgendwem. Mit dem Doc oder mit deiner Familie oder mit Marco oder Erik. Egal mit wem."

"Es ist schon okay, Mats. Und jetzt leg dich wieder hin und schlaf."

Mats seufzte tief. "Lass mich wenigstens deinen Arm verarzten Dann hab ich wenigstens das Gefühl, irgendwas für dich getan zu haben. Außerdem kann sich sowas entzünden..."

Marcel seufzte. "Wenn es sein muss..."

"Es muss", sagte Mats und stand auf. "Kommst du mit ins Bad?"

Wortlos stand Marcel auf und ging ins Bad. Dort setzte er sich auf den Badewannenrand und sah Mats an.

Mats trat zum Waschbecken und machte einen Lappen nass um die Kratzer zu säubern. "Du schläfst nicht gut, oder?", murmelte er dabei.

Eigentlich musste Marcel darauf nicht antworten, es war schließlich offensichtlich, dennoch nickte er leicht.

"Und du isst nicht genug."

Wieder hielt Marcel es nicht für notwendig zu antworten.

"Bisher hast du das alles gut wegstecken können", sagte Mats und hielt Marcels Arm ein wenig höher um die Kratzer besser zu sehen. "Aber du brauchst Schlaf und Essen um weiter auf dem Niveau trainieren und spielen zu können. Denn daran liegt dir doch was, oder? Am Fußball, an Dortmund, an unserer Mannschaft."

Diesmal stimmte Marcel mit einem Nicken zu. Er traute seiner Stimme nicht genug um ihm antworten zu können. Mats kümmerte sich so liebevoll um ihn, streichelte seinen Arm leicht, wusch den Dreck mit einem warmen Handtuch ab und reinigte die Kratzer.

"Es ist ok, wenn du nicht reden willst", sagte Mats und schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Ist es nicht, aber ich werd dich nicht zwingen können. Auch wenn Neven wohl verschieden Dinge vorschlagen würde, um dich doch zwingen... aber ich möchte, dass du genug isst. Und schläfst. Geh zum Doc und lass dir was Pflanzliches verschreiben. Das ist nicht schlimm, kommt immer mal wieder vor, dass jemand nicht schlafen kann."

Marcel hätte ihn gerne beruhigt, aber er wusste, dass er nicht sprechen konnte - sonst würde er gerade nach Mats' freundlicher Zuwendung wieder losheulen.

"Kannst du mir das versprechen, Marcel?" fragte Mats und sah ihn an.

Wie befürchtet fingen Marcels Augen an zu brennen, und wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er nicht, was Mats gerade von ihm wollte. Er hatte nicht wirklich zugehört.

Wortlos zog Mats eine Rolle Klopapier zu sich und riss ein paar Blätter am um sie Marcel zu geben. "Hab keine Taschentücher da", sagte er entschuldigend.

"Scheiße", raunte Marcel heiser, dann liefen ihm schon die Tränen die Wangen herunter.

Mats setzte sich schweigend neben ihn auf den Badewannenrand und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter.

Er fühlte Marcels Schultern wieder leicht beben. Sanft strich er ihm über den Oberarm, sagte aber nichts.

Nur ganz langsam beruhigte sich Marcel wieder und wischte sich ein letztes Mal mit dem Klopapier über das Gesicht. Dann sah er Mats aus verquollenen Augen an: "Lass uns wieder ins Bett gehen, ja?"

Mats nickte. "Das ist eine gute Idee."

Marcel nickte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er nicht mehr lange warten musste, ehe er aufstehen durfte. So lange würde er auch noch mit Mats an seiner Seite durchhalten.

"Und du versuchst zu schlafen, ja?" bat Mats und stand auf.

Ein Nicken bekam er zur Antwort. Versuchen konnte Marcel es ja, auch wenn er schon so wusste, dass es nicht klappen würde. 

Mats hielt ihm seine Hand hin und zog Marcel dann hoch. Behutsam legte er einen Arm um ihn und schob ihn in das Zimmer, zum Bett. "Willst du die Sachen ausziehen, oder dich schnell so hinlegen?"

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war ihm ziemlich egal, ob er nun in Klamotten oder ohne ins Bett ging.

"Dann zieh dich aus, das ist gemütlicher", schlug Mats vor.

Gemütlich, als ob es darauf ankam, dachte Marcel erschöpft. Allerdings wollte er auch nicht mit Mats streiten und begann deshalb sich langsam auszuziehen.

Als er sich hinlegte, deckte Mats ihn gleich wieder fürsorglich zu. "Schlaf gut", wünschte er, dabei blieb er zunächst neben Marcel auf der Bettkante sitzen.

Marcel sah ihn einen Moment an, dann drehte er sich zur Seite und schloss die Augen.

Er fühlte Mats' Hand auf seinem Rücken, die ihn leicht streichelte.

Einen Moment ließ Marcel sich das gefallen, aber dann rückte er ein Stück von Mats weg. Selbst diese Berührungen erinnerten ihn... und taten so weh!

"Hat dir jemand weh getan, Marcel?" fragte Mats leise.

Marcel kniff die Augen zu. Warum bohrte Mats bloß? Ganz leicht schüttelte Marcel den Kopf. Nein, niemals, niemals!

"Ok", sagte Mats und klang ein wenig erleichtert.

Unwillkürlich zog Marcel die Decke höher, als könnte er sich darunter verkriechen.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir irgendwie helfen", murmelte Mats.

"Hör auf", wisperte Marcel kaum hörbar.

"Das sagt sich so einfach..." 

"Bitte, Mats..."

"Ich versuche es", sagte Mats. "Und jetzt schlaf noch ein bisschen."

Marcel würde nicht schlafen, da war er sich sicher. Aber er konnte zumindest so tun als ob. "Du auch", bat er Mats leise.

"Ich warte bis du eingeschlafen bist."

"Nein, du brauchst deinen Schlaf."

"Du auch."

"Ich kann eh nicht schlafen", seufzte Marcel.

"Du musst es wenigstens versuchen."

"Ich habe es versucht." Seit Wochen, seit Monaten.

"Soll ich dir was erzählen?" fragte Mats.

"Du sollst schlafen", wiederholte Marcel.

Mats seufzte. "Im Gegensatz zu dir schlafe ich regelmäßig. Eine Nacht mit etwas weniger Schlaf wird mir deshalb nichts ausmachen."

"Trotzdem. Das Training ist hart."

"Und deswegen machst du jetzt die Augen zu und versuchst zu schlafen."

Marcel seufzte, schloss aber die Augen und versuchte die Bilder zu verdrängen, die zwangsläufig vor seinen Augen erschienen. Aber nun mischten sich zu diesen Bildern auch noch die Schuldgefühle, weil Mats sich solche Sorgen machte. Er musste sich einfach mehr zusammenreißen und so tun, als wäre alles normal. Aber zumindest Mats würde ihm das nicht mehr glauben. Dazu war heute zu viel passiert.

Mit Mühe unterdrückte Marcel ein Seufzen. Er hätte nach dem Lauf nicht hier herkommen sollen - am besten hätte er gar nicht auf der Strecke hinfallen sollen! Dann hätte Mats ihn auch nicht verarzten müssen.

Allerdings war da immer noch sein Zusammenbruch vom Abend, der hatte Mats auch schon misstrauisch genug gemacht. Wie hatte er es nur so weit kommen lassen können? Er hatte sich doch bisher immer so zusammengerissen. Bis jetzt hatte es immer geklappt - selbst auf der Asienreise. Und auf einmal...

"Marcel, du sollst schlafen", wisperte Mats. "So verkrampft wie du bist, kannst du ja gar nicht einschlafen."

"Ja", knurrte er zur Antwort. "Du auch."

"Ich bin nicht verspannt, sondern besorgt. Und ich schlafe nicht, bevor du nicht eingeschlafen bist."

"Dann solltest du in dein eigenes Zimmer gehen."

Einen Moment schwieg Mats. "Du machst es dir selbst schwer, Marcel. Ich will dir nur helfen."

"Ich weiß. Aber du kannst mir nicht helfen. Niemand kann das."

"Das bezweifle ich Marcel. Es gibt für jedes Problem eine Lösung. Aber wenn man nicht drüber redet, dann ist das schwierig."

Marcel schüttelte nur den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippen, denn sonst hätte er es Mats womöglich noch erzählt - und das ging auf keinen Fall. Er würde ihn verachten - und bemitleiden. Beides war indiskutabel.

Nein, wenn er ehrlich war, wäre das Mitleid am schlimmsten. Er wusste, wie Mats ihn danach ansehen würde, mit ihm umgehen würde. Und das würde alles nur noch viel, viel schlimmer machen.

Er fühlte, wie Mats sich leicht bewegte, dann wohl zögerte. Marcel konnte nur hoffen, dass er ihn nicht wieder anfasste!

Zum Glück schien Mats das zu spüren, denn er spürte keine Berührung.

Mats schien ebenso wenig zu schlafen wie er selbst, auch wenn er sich offenbar zwang ruhig zu liegen. Endlich, etwa drei Stunden später, meldete sich Mats' Handy, und sie durften aufstehen.

Mats ging zur Tür, drehte sich aber noch einmal um. "Marcel, vergiss nicht, was du mir versprochen hast, ok? Vernünftig essen und schlafen."

"Ich versuch e es", murmelte Marcel. Er sah Mats kurz hinterher, dann ging er ins Bad und stellte sich unter die eiskalte Dusche. So konnte er wenigstens ein wenig was fühlen.

Aber das kalte Wasser half nichts gegen die Gedanken. Wie immer verfolgten sie ihn. Unerbittlich lauerten sie auf ihn. Egal wo er war oder was er grade tat, alles konnte Erinnerungen auslösen. Und wenn sie ihn einmal in ihren Fängen hatten, dann kam er so schnell nicht wieder von ihnen los.

Das einzige, was ein bisschen zu helfen schien, war Training. Hartes, anstrengendes, ermüdendes Training. Dabei und oft auch danach hatte er endlich Ruhe. Jedenfalls bis er dann in seinem Zimmer war und sich ausruhen wollte.

Kaum saß er auf dem Bett, waren sie wieder da, die unerwünschten Erinnerungen.

"Wann ist das endlich vorbei?" wisperte Marcel und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die nassen Fliesen der Duschwand.

Selbst das rief wieder Erinnerungen hervor. Schnell verließ Marcel die Dusche, trocknete sich hastig ab und zog sich an. Er war grade fertig, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Sicher Mats, der ihn weiter überwachen wollte.


	5. Ein weiterer Tag

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen öffnete er die Tür. Es war nicht Mats, sondern Erik, der ihn fröhlich angrinste. "Guten Morgen Marcel!"

"Guten Morgen", zwang sich Marcel zu einem antwortenden Lächeln

"Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Erik und musterte ihn. "Nun, offenbar eher nicht. Na komm mal mit, du brauchst nen starken Kaffee und was Gutes zu essen, dann sieht die Welt gleich viel besser aus."

Innerlich seufzte Marcel, das war ja klar gewesen!

Erik griff ihn sanft am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. "Du hast gestern einen echt lustigen Film verpasst. Totaler Schwachsinn, aber sooo lustig!"

"Ich war müde", versuchte Marcel eine schwache Entschuldigung.

"Marco war nach 20 Minuten schon drauf und dran mich mit einem Kissen zu meucheln", sagte Erik und grinste Marcel an. "Der Kerl hat überhaupt keinen Filmverstand. Das nächste Mal musst du mit dabei sein - zu meinem Schutz!"

"Mal gucken", murmelte Marcel. Er hatte nur "Das nächste Mal" gehört, das reichte ihm schon.

"Marcel, du weißt, dass wir alle deine Freunde sind, oder?" fragte Erik deutlich ernster.

"Ja, weiß ich." Aber das half ihm nicht.

"Marco und Mats - und alle anderen - werden dir das auch schon gesagt haben, aber wir machen uns wirklich Sorgen um dich."

"Müsst ihr nicht. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

"Ok", sagte Erik. "Dass das nicht stimmt, sieht allerdings ein Blinder. Aber ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht reden willst. Mats redet gern über alles und Marco auch. Aber es gibt Sachen... die behält man halt gern für sich. Aber... wir würden dir gern helfen, damit es dir besser geht."

"Könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"

Erik schüttelte den Kopf. "Bitte um was anderes."

"Ich hab nur diese einzige Bitte."

"Marcel, wir wären schreckliche Freunde, wenn wir ignorieren würden, wie schlecht es dir geht. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich nicht fragen werde, was los ist", sagte Erik. "Aber ich lass auch nicht zu, dass du dich immer mehr verkriechst."

"Ich will einfach alleine sein." War er doch jetzt sowieso!

Erneut schüttelte Erik den Kopf. "Tut mir wirklich leid, Marcel, aber du wirst uns nicht los. Und jetzt lass uns frühstücken. Wollen wir uns draußen hinsetzen?"

"Nein, drinnen ist okay." Er würde ja eh nicht lange bleiben.

"Ok", sagte Erik und zog Marcel zu einem Fensterplatz.

Marcel ließ es sich einfach gefallen, ging dann auch mit Erik zusammen zum Buffet und füllte sich genug auf dass Erik nicht meckern würde.

Erik redete fast ununterbrochen, allerdings fragte er wie versprochen nicht, was mit Marcel los war. Das war auf eine gewisse Art und Weise fast schon eine Erleichterung. Er konnte einfach nur Eriks Stimme lauschen und dabei an nichts denken.

Tatsächlich konnte er die Erinnerungen verdrängen und mal ein wenig mehr als nur ein halbes Brötchen essen.

Sie waren schon fast fertig, als sich Mats neben ihn setzen. "Und könnt ihr was empfehlen?" fragte er und lächelte Marcel an. Der zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch, wenn er mehr als sonst gegessen hatte, konnte er sich kaum erinnern, was es gewesen war.

"Marcel mochte offenbar den Erdbeerquark gern", sagte Erik. "Und ich finde diese kleinen dunklen Körnerbrötchen total super."

"Na, dann gibt's Körnerbrötchen und Erdbeerquark", grinste Mats sie beide an.

"Bringst du mir ein Glas Orangensaft mit?" fragte Erik und sah Mats mit großen, bittenden Augen an.

Mats lachte, "Wenn ichs noch tragen kann."

"Danke, du Held", grinste Erik.

Marcel beobachtete sie nur, ohne eine Miene zu regen.

"Marcel, du auch noch was?" fragte Mats.

Nur ein Kopfschütteln, das musste reichen.

"Na gut", sagte Mats und stand auf um sich etwas zu essen zu holen.

Kaum war er weg, stand Marcel auf. "Ich geh hoch."

"Dir ist klar, dass Mats dir nachgehen wird, oder?" fragte Erik.

"Der soll erst mal was essen - musste ich ja auch."

"Dann bleib noch ein bisschen und sag ihm dann, dass du gern vor dem Training einen Moment allein sein möchtest", schlug Erik vor.

Marcel schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging aus dem Speisesaal. Aber er ging nicht hoch in sein Zimmer, sondern schlüpfte nach draußen. Dort würde Mats ihn nicht so schnell finden.

Er setzte sich wieder einen Baum im Hotelgarten, etwas verdeckt von einigen Büschen. Erschöpft lehnte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Sollte es nicht besser werden? Das behaupteten sie doch alle. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass es immer schlimmer wurde. 

Er wünschte sich, er könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen. Zurück, als alles noch schön gewesen war. Er schloss die Augen und erlaubte sich einen Moment von der glücklichen Zeit zu träumen. Das Aufwachen war dann immer unerträglich, aber der Moment war einfach zu schön.

Wenn er damals schon gewusst hätte, was auf sie zukommen würde... vielleicht hätte er dann ein paar Dinge anders gemacht. Weniger Training, weniger Verbissenheit, mehr Zeit zusammen. Vielleicht hätte er auch seine Freunde mehr in sein Leben einbezogen, dann wäre es jetzt einfacher. Sie wüssten, warum es ihm schlecht ging. Sie hätten schon länger für ihn da sein können.

Dann müsste er jetzt niemanden anlügen und könnte... "Hier bist du."

Mats stand vor ihm, früher als erwartet. "Ja."

"Wir haben in 10 Minuten Training", sagte Mats.

So lange hatte er hier draußen gesessen? Marcel war es nicht so vorgekommen. "Okay", sagte er nur und stand etwas steif auf.

"Komm, ich begleite dich nach oben", sagte Mats.

Er half Marcel auf und unter dem Baum hervor, dann gingen sie zusammen hoch in Marcels Zimmer. Mats schwieg, wofür Marcel dankbar war, aber er beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit. Er zog sich schnell um und schnürte seine Laufschuhe, dann gingen sie zusammen runter.

Immer noch schwieg Mats. Das war Marcel nur zu recht, er wollte einfach nicht reden. Worüber denn?

Sie hatten in den letzten Stunden schon viel zu viel geredet! Marcel war froh, dass er sich während des Trainings ein wenig von Mats - und auch von Erik - fernhalten konnte. Er trainierte verbissen, wie immer in den letzten Monaten. Wieder stellte sich zu Ende des Trainings diese ersehnte Phase des Nicht-Denkens ein, die er so sehr brauchte. So war es keine schwere Entscheidung, nach dem Training noch eine Ausdauereinheit anzuhängen. Erst zum Mittagessen tauchte Marcel wieder auf, geschafft und ohne Gedanken.

Er quälte sich irgendein Essen rein, dann verzog er sich wie die anderen Spieler auf sein Zimmer. Noch ehe Mats ihn hier aufsuchen konnte, hatte er sich schon wieder auf den Weg in den provisorischen Kraftraum gemacht und fuhr auf dem Ergometer seine Kilometer runter.

Auch den restlichen Tag konnte er größtenteils alleine verbringen, auch wenn er natürlich merkte, wie Mats immer wieder versuchte Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen.

Aber er wollte nicht Gefahr laufen, erneut zusammenzubrechen.

Er ahnte schon, dass der Abend - vermutlich wieder mit Mats - schwer genug werden würde. Er versuchte zwar, sich nach dem Abendessen schnell auf sein Zimmer zu verziehen, ehe Mats ihn aufhalten konnte, doch schon eine halbe Stunde später klopfte es.

"Warum?" fragte er seufzend, als er Mats die Tür öffnete. "Hat dir das gestern nicht gereicht?"

"Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass du alleine bist", erklärte Mats ehrlich.

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern und hielt Mats die Tür auf. Das war einfacher, als sich jetzt mit Mats zu streiten.

Er setzte sich wieder auf das Bett, wo er zuvor schon gesessen hatte, und zog sich die Trainingshose aus. Vielleicht würde Mats ja gehen, wenn er sah, dass Marcel schlafen wollte.

"Du willst jetzt schon schlafen?" fragte Mats und setzte sich neben Marcel aufs Bett.

"Trainingslager sind anstrengend. Du solltest auch schlafen."

"Marcel, es ist noch nicht mal 8 Uhr."

"Ich bin müde", erklärte Marcel, und das war nur halb gelogen. Körperlich war er erschöpft.

Mats nickte. "Dann leg dich hin und ich warte, bis du eingeschlafen bist."

Da konnte Mats vermutlich mal wieder die ganze Nacht warten, aber diese Diskussion wollte Marcel nicht anfangen.

"Kannst ruhig Fernsehen anmachen", murmelte er stattdessen.

Wie erwartet setzte sich Mats neben ihn und nahm die Fernbedienung vom Nachttisch. Er zappte kurz herum, ehe er bei einer Sitcom hängen blieb. "Das okay?"

"Ja klar", sagte Marcel, der nicht mal zum Fernseher hinsah.

"Ach, Schmelle", murmelte Mats mit einem Seufzen.

Marcel zuckte nur erneut mit den Schultern und legte sich dann auf sein Bett.

Wie schon am Vorabend deckte Mats ihn fürsorglich zu. Seufzend drehte sich Marcel auf die andere Seite und schloss die Augen. Viel Hoffnung hatte er aber nicht, dass er schlafen würde.

Er hörte den Fernseher, registrierte jeden Lacher der Sitcom, die Werbung, die nächste Sendung danach. Dabei bewegte er sich nicht und atmete ganz ruhig, in der Hoffnung, dass Mats ihm bald abnahm, er würde schlafen.

Aber Mats blieb einfach sitzen und Marcel hatte das Gefühl, dass er genau wusste, dass Marcel noch wach war.

So würde er wohl die ganze Nacht hier sitzen und Fernsehen - wie gut, dass es morgen Abend nach Hause ging, da würde Mats ihn nicht mehr beobachten können.

"Soll ich dir vielleicht nen Kakao oder so bestellen?" fragte Mats leise. "Mir hilft was Warmes zu trinken immer ganz gut beim Einschlafen."

Marcel zögerte, wenn er jetzt etwas sagte... aber andererseits wusste Mats es ja eh schon. "Ja, ich kann es ja mal versuchen." Damit würde sich Mats zumindest besser fühlen.

"Dann ruf ich eben unten an", sagte Mats und Marcel hörte, wie Mats nach dem Telefon griff und eine Kanne heiße Schokolade und zwei Becher an der Rezeption bestellte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann klopfte es, und Mats nahm den Wagen mit dem Kakao entgegen.

Marcel lag immer noch im Bett, hatte aber die Augen geöffnet und sah Mats zu, wie er den Kakao in zwei Becher goss.

"Magst du dich hinsetzen?", fragte ihn Mats, setzte sich wieder neben ihn und reichte ihm einen Becher. "Der riecht unheimlich gut."

Marcel setzte sich wortlos auf und nahm den Becher entgegen. Ohne auf ihn zu achten trank Mats langsam und genüsslich von dem Kakao.

"Du kannst wirklich auf dein Zimmer gehen", sagte Marcel nach einer Weile.

"Ich weiß. Aber... möchtest du das?"

Marcel war selbst überrascht, dass er zögerte. In den letzten Stunden war es mit Mats angenehm ruhig gewesen, da hatte es tatsächlich gut getan, nicht alleine zu sein.

"Wir reden nicht", sagte Marcel leise. "Dann... dann kannst du gern bleiben."

Mats lächelte leicht. "Versprochen." Er setzte sich wieder bequemer hin und trank einen weiteren Schluck von dem heißen Kakao. Nun nahm auch Marcel einen vorsichtigen Schluck vom Kakao. Warm und süß und sahnig - eigentlich perfekt. Nur... nur rief selbst der Kakao Erinnerungen wach. Schöne Erinnerungen, die aber grade deshalb so unglaublich schmerzhaft waren.

Marcel trank hastig aus, verbrannte sich dabei ordentlich den Mund - und den Hals - reichte Mats den Becher und legte sich dann wieder hin. Er konnte fast spüren, wie Mats etwas auf der Zunge brannte, aber er hielt sich an sein Versprechen und sagte nichts. Darüber war Marcel froh - er hätte sich jetzt nicht mehr zusammenreißen können. Ihm brannten ja so schon die Augen.

Er presste die Augen zusammen und hoffte, die Tränen so unterdrücken zu können. Glücklicherweise war Mats wohl abgelenkt genug, dass er es nicht mitbekam. Einige Tränen versickerten im Kissen, aber auch das blieb unbemerkt.

"Ist es ok, wenn ich wieder hier schlafe?" wisperte Mats irgendwann.

"Hm, ja", knurrte Marcel. Er war froh, dass er das herausbekommen hatte ohne verschnupft zu klingen.

"Danke", sagte Mats und Marcel spürte, wie Mats sich bequemer hinlegte. "Soll ich dir ne Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählen, damit du vielleicht mal einschläfst?"

Marcel schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Soweit kam es noch! Außerdem... würde das alles höchstens noch schlimmer machen.

"Ok", sagte Mats. "Dann... versuch einfach einzuschlafen. Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht", wünschte auch Marcel, dann war es still. Mats hatte wohl den Fernseher ausgemacht, das hatte Marcel gar nicht mitbekommen.

Dafür hörte er nun Mats ruhige, gleichmäßige Atemzüge, die bald daraufhin deuteten, dass er eingeschlafen war.

Wenn er doch auch bloß einfach so einschlafen konnte... ihm stand wieder eine lange, einsame Nacht bevor. Er wusste, was Mats dazu sagen würde. Er sollte zum Doc und sich was verschreiben lassen. Aber der Doc würde Fragen stellen... Fragen, die Marcel nicht beantworten wollte. Und konnte. Nein, er musste das alleine durchstehen. Er musste es einfach schaffen. Er musste, er musste, er musste.


	6. Schlaf- und andere Probleme

Irgendwann war Marcel dann doch eingedöst, auch wenn er schlecht geträumt hatte und sich wieder hin und her gewälzt hatte.

Gegen fünf Uhr wurde er wieder wach und konnte nicht wieder einschlafen, aber an diesem Morgen blieb er im Bett liegen. Er drehte sich zur Seite und sah zum schlafenden Mats. Er sah so friedlich aus!

Wie gerne würde er auch so schlafen können, ungestört und ohne Angst. Wie lange war es her, dass er so geschlafen hatte? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Erst die Sorge - und dann... dann die Erinnerungen. Und wie lange würde es wohl noch dauern, bis er endlich wieder schlafen konnte? Wie lange, bis er nicht mehr von diesen schmerzhaften Erinnerungen verfolgt wurde? Bis er endlich wieder... wieder leben konnte?

Bis er wieder lachen konnte?

Er seufzte lautlos, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er je wieder würde lachen können! Marcel schluckte und ballte eine Hand zur Faust und drehte sich schnell wieder weg von Mats. Er sollte nicht eifersüchtig auf so etwas sein!

Aber er war es! Er war eifersüchtig auf Mats, auf Erik, auf Marco und auf all die anderen. Auf seine Freunde, die einfach Spaß haben konnten, denen es so viel besser ging als ihm!

"Bist du schon wach?" kam es plötzlich von Mats.

"Hmm", machte Marcel, "aber du solltest noch schlafen. Nachher ist das Testspiel, und dann gehts nach Hause."

"Ja... endlich mal wieder ein paar Tage am Stück zu Hause sein", sagte Mats. "Freust du dich schon drauf?"

"Hmm", machte Marcel nur. Zu Hause würden die Erinnerungen noch stärker wiederkommen.

"Wir könnten dann ja mal wieder zu unserem Lieblingsitaliener gehen", fuhr Mats fort. "Und ins Kino."

Marcel nickte wenig überzeugt. Das würde es auch nicht besser machen.

"Ich lass dich auch in Dortmund nicht allein, Marcel", sagte Mats sanft.

"Ich befürchte es", murmelte Marcel. "Aber gib mir ein paar Tage zur Erholung." Dann würde er vielleicht wieder gefasster sein.

"Wie lange hast du heute Nacht geschlafen?" fragte Mats.

"Weiß nicht...", knurrte Marcel, "vielleicht ein paar Stunden." Eher weniger.

"Besser als nichts", seufzte Mats. "Wir müssen offenbar mit kleinen Schritten anfangen."

Mats glaubte doch nicht, dass er auf einmal wieder schlafen konnte!

"Also... ich werd dann mal in mein Zimmer gehen und Duschen und so", sagte Mats. "Ich hol dich zum Frühstück ab, ok?"

"Okay." Offenbar konnte Marcel ihm nicht entgehen.

Mats lächelte ihn an. "Dann bis gleich."

"Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

Mats drehte sich zum Wecker. "Kurz nach sieben."

In anderthalb Stunden würde das erste Training stattfinden, er musste sich also wirklich fertig machen. 

Mats gähnte und schob sich dann aus dem Bett. Schnell zog er sich Hose und Shirt an und ging dann zur Tür. "Wenn Erik oder Marco eher auftauchen, dann haltet mir unten einen Platz frei, ja?"

"Ja, machen wir." Am liebsten würde Marcel Mats dann gern seinen Platz überlassen.

"Danke", lächelte Mats und schlüpfte aus der Tür.

Marcel stand nun auch auf und machte sich notdürftig fertig. Die kurzen Haare waren nicht der Hit, aber sie waren zumindest pflegeleicht, so war er recht bald fertig. Und dann hieß es erst mal warten. Auf Mats oder wer immer kam um ihm abzuholen. Um zu überwachen, dass er auch etwas aß.

Das war doch zum Kotzen, so kontrolliert zu werden! Er wusste, dass sie das nur taten, weil sie sich Sorgen machten. Aber er wollte es trotzdem nicht! Es machte nichts besser. Im Gegenteil fühlte er sich schlecht, weil sie sich Sorgen machten. Sie hatten das nicht verdient. Diese Jungs, das waren seine Freunde. Gute Freunde. Sie sollten glücklich sein, und sich nicht so sorgen. Vielleicht sollte er sich noch mehr von ihnen fernhalten - wenn sie wieder in Dortmund waren.

Allerdings würde zumindest Mats das nicht so einfach zulassen. Er kannte Mats zu gut. Er war stur, wenn er sich einmal was in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Er musste einfach versuchen ihn irgendwie zu beruhigen. Vielleicht schon, indem er heute etwas mehr aß - egal, wie schlecht ihm davon wurde. Und vielleicht konnte er sich ja überwinden, ab und an mit den Jungs weg zu gehen. Ins Kino, da müsste er zumindest mit niemandem reden.

Irgendwelche dämlichen Actionfilme, auf die die anderen so standen, und bei denen man nicht nachdenken musste.

Wenig später klopfte es an seiner Zimmertür. Marcel öffnete die Tür und griff gleich nach seiner Zimmerkarte. Mats und Marco standen vor der Tür und lächelten ihn an.

"Guten Morgen", seufzte Marcel.

"Morgen", sagte Marco. "Dann lasst uns mal gleich runtergehen. Ich hab Hunger."

Marcel nickte, er musste nicht erwähnen, dass er keinen Hunger hatte.

Gemeinsam gingen die drei nach unten.

Erik war schon unten und hatte ihnen einen Tisch freigehalten. "Kaffee hab ich euch schon besorgt", deutete er auf eine umher eilende Kellnerin.

"Super", sagte Marco. "Genau das, was ich jetzt brauche."

Erik lächelte ihn an. "Weiß ich doch."

Das Frühstück überstand Marcel einigermaßen, auch das Training und die Zeit bis zu dem Testspiel. Hier saß er die erste Halbzeit auf der Bank und wurde erst zur zweiten eingewechselt. Wie das Spiel verlaufen war, wusste er hinterher kaum noch, aber immerhin war der Trainer wohl recht zufrieden mit ihm. Nach dem Spiel ging es zurück nach Dortmund.

Die nächsten beiden Tage hatten sie frei. Mats verbrachte die Tage in München, so dass sich Marcel keine Ausrede einfallen lassen musste um den Bemutterungsversuchen zu entgehen. Die Anrufe von Marco und Erik und den anderen ignorierte er einfach.

Mats hingegen machte sich große Sorgen um Marcel. Es ging ihm so schlecht, da musste er als Freund doch etwas tun - doch Marcel ließ ihn einfach nicht an sich heran. Auch, wenn die Auszeit bei seinen Eltern gut getan hatte, war er froh, als er wieder in Dortmund war. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, besser für Marcel da zu sein, wenn er in seiner Nähe war. München war da einfach verdammt weit weg.

So fuhr er von München auch auf direktem Weg zu Marcels Wohnung.

Er bog grade in die Straße, in der Marcels Wohnung lag, als er seinen Freund aus einem Blumenladen kommen und mit einem Strauß im Arm zu seinem Auto gehen sah. Unwillkürlich hielt Mats an und sah wie Marcel in den Wagen stieg und los fuhr. Ohne lange zu überlegen folgte Mats ihm.

Langsam fuhr Marcel durch die Straßen, dann stockte Mats der Atem - Marcel hielt vor einem Friedhof an.

"Scheiße", flüsterte Mats. Er wartete, bis Marcel ausgestiegen war, dann parkte er seinen Wagen und stieg zögernd aus.  Sollte er Marcel wirklich folgen oder lieber hier warten?

Er entschied sich am Auto zu warten und ihn hier in Empfang zu nehmen. Doch Marcel kehrte nicht zurück. Nach zehn Minuten wurde Mats ungeduldig, nach zwanzig konnte er es kaum noch aushalten.

Schließlich machte er sich doch auf den Weg um Marcel auf dem Friedhof zu suchen.

Der Friedhof war groß, und er brauchte eine Weile, bis er Marcel fand. Er saß auf der feuchten Erde vor einem Grab, die Beine angezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen - er wirkte wie ein Häufchen Elend.

Erneut zögerte Mats, aber schließlich ging er auf Marcel zu. "Marcel?" fragte er leise.

Erst, als er ihn das zweite Mal ansprach, zuckte Marcel heftig zusammen und blickte auf. Rote Augen sahen ihn aus einem verquollenem Gesicht an.

Mats trat einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu und ging schließlich neben ihm auf die Knie. Marcel sah ihn verzweifelt, aber auch ängstlich, fast panisch an.

"Komm her", wisperte Mats und zog Marcel in eine Umarmung. Nur für einen kleinen Moment sträubte sich Marcel dagegen, dann ließ er sich fallen - auch körperlich, so dass Mats ihn nicht mehr halten konnte und auf den Hintern fiel.

"Shh", machte Mats und strich Marcel über den Rücken. Schon hielt er ein herzzerreißend schluchzendes Bündel im Arm. Immer weiter strich Mats ihm über den Rücken und gab beruhigende Laute von sich bis er spürte, dass Marcel sich langsam beruhigte.

Schließlich löste sich Marcel von ihm und sah ihn an.

"Warte, ich hab bestimmt ein Taschentuch mit", sagte Mats und zog ein etwas zerknautschtes Paket aus seiner Hosentasche.

Marcel nickte kurz und nahm ihm das Päckchen ab. Er wischte sich das Gesicht ab und schnäuzte sich, dann sah er wieder wortlos zu Mats.

Erst jetzt kam Mats dazu einen Blick auf den Grabstein zu werfen, vor dem sie auf dem Boden saßen.

Er war hell und schlicht. [Felix Weimann], stand darauf, und [* 12.07.1988, + 21.03.2015]

"Felix?" fragte Mats nur und sah Marcel an.

Marcel nickte, und wieder stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

"Willst du es mir erzählen?" fragte Mats, auch wenn er schon eine Vermutung hatte, wer Felix für Marcel gewesen war.

Marcel zögerte, dann nickte er. Mit rauer Stimme bat er, "Nicht hier, ja?"

"Komm, wir fahren zu mir", sagte Mats und half Marcel beim Aufstehen. Der ließ sich willenlos hoch und über den Friedhof ziehen, bis zu Mats' Auto. 

"Im Handschuhfach liegen noch Taschentücher", sagte Mats und fuhr los.

Wortlos bediente sich Marcel. Sie schwiegen, bis sie bei Mats angekommen waren - es war glücklicherweise nicht weit.

In seiner Wohnung bugsierte Mats Marcel ins Wohnzimmer und auf die Couch. "Tee oder Kakao?"

"Egal..."

Mats nickte nur und verschwand in der Küche um Teewasser aufzusetzen.


	7. Felix

Mit zwei Bechern, in denen Teebeutel baumelten, kehrte er ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Marcel hatte sich offenbar gar nicht bewegt, seit Mats ihn hier abgesetzt hatte.

"So", sagte Mats und drückte Marcel den Becher in die Hand. "Dann erzähl mal."

Marcel sah in seinen Becher und beobachtete den Teebeutel. Erst nach einer Weile begann er zu erzählen. "Felix... wir haben uns vor vier Jahren kennengelernt. Wir... wir waren so glücklich. Wir wollten sogar heiraten - irgendwann. Und dann... dann kommt dieser verfickte Hirntumor..."

Mats schluckte und wusste erst mal nicht, was er sagen wollte. Natürlich hatte er inzwischen so etwas geahnt, aber es zu hören, war dann doch was anderes. Und vier Jahre! Marcel hatte Felix vier Jahre verheimlicht!

Er hätte diesen jungen Mann gerne kennengelernt, der Marcel offenbar so glücklich gemacht hatte. Und er fragte sich auch, warum Marcel sie nicht miteinander bekannt gemacht hatte.

"Magst du von ihm erzählen?", fragte Mats behutsam nach.

***

Als Marcel die Wohnung seines Bruders betrat, war die Party schon in vollem Gang. Musik dröhnte aus dem Wohnzimmer und der Küche und überall wuselten Leute herum.

Er war froh, dass Martin nach Bergkamen gezogen war, ganz in die Nähe, und er so seinen kleinen Bruder häufiger sehen konnte. Und mit Sabrina hatte Martin wirklich eine nette Freundin gefunden, mit der sich auch Marcel gut verstand.

Zunächst suchte Marcel nach seinem Bruder und beglückwünschte ihn zu seinem Geburtstag und drückte ihm sein Geschenk in die Hand. "Ist ja schon gut was los", bemerkte er.

Martin grinste breit. "Ja, total super. Die Hälfte der Leute kenne ich nicht, aber bisher sind alle echt gut drauf."

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Du spinnst - bis seit ein paar Monaten hier und hast die Bude voll mit Leuten, die du noch nie gesehen hast."

"Na aber so lerne ich doch gleich ein paar neue Leute kennen. Ist doch super!"

"Und wo hast du die Leute aufgegabelt?", wollte Marcel wissen.

"Das sind Kumpels von Freunden und so. Ein paar Bekannte von Sabrina, ein paar Nachbarn", erzählte Martin.

"Klingt nach einer bunten Mischung. Ich guck sie mir mal an - nachdem ich was gegessen habe."

"Essen und Trinken steht in der Küche", sagte Martin. "Vorsicht bei der grünen Bowle, die ist... stark."

"Ich werd mich zurückhalten", grinste Marcel und machte sich auf den Weg. In der Küche fand er einige Schüsseln mit Salaten, Brot, Kräuterbutter - und einige Leute, die sich hier unterhielten.

"Weißt du wer das grüne Zeug gemacht?" fragte hinter ihm jemand.

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wurde nur gewarnt, dass es stark ist."

Der junge Mann schnaubte. "Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahres. Man fällt schon um, wenn man nur dran riecht."

Jetzt drehte sich Marcel um. Ein dunkelhaariger Typ mit leuchtend blauen Augen grinste ihn an.

"Ah, du bist der Bruder vom Geburtstagskind", grinste er.

"Ja, genau. Und wer bist du?"

"Felix", stellte sich sein Gegenüber. "Ich bin der Kumpel von Torben, der ist ein Kumpel von Micha und der arbeitet hier mit Martin zusammen."

"Marcel - aber das weißt du sicher schon. Also, was ist hier essbar - und trinkbar?"

"Alles bis auf die grüne Plörre", lachte Felix. "Es gibt sogar trinkbares Bier. Oder musst du als Profisportler bei Wasser bleiben?"

"Bier liegt schon drin", meinte Marcel mit einem Grinsen. "Nur eben das grüne Zeug nicht."

"Na dann", sagte Felix und angelte zwei Bier aus einem der Kühlkästen. "Stoßen wir doch mal auf deinen Bruder an."

Schnell waren die Flaschen geöffnet, dann stießen sie sie zusammen. "Auf Martin - und seine vielen neuen Freunde!", grinste Marcel Felix an.

"Na vielleicht findest du ja auch welche. Also neue Freunde", meinte Felix mit einem Zwinkern.

"Ich hätte nichts dagegen", grinste Marcel Felix an. Dieser Mann interessierte ihn - auf eine Art und Weise, die er nicht sollte. Die für ihn ziemlich gefährlich werden konnte. Aber allein dieses Grinsen, dazu die leuchtenden Augen - Marcel war echt hin und weg von Felix.

Und Felix schien, wenn er das richtig einschätze, ebenfalls nicht ganz abgeneigt zu sein.

Er kämpfte mit sich - einerseits konnte er sich diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen, aber andererseits hatte er einfach noch immer Schiss, entlarvt zu werden. Als schwuler Profifußballer.

"Wie siehts aus, wollen wir uns mal durch das Essen probieren?" fragte Felix. "Ich hab jedenfalls ganz schön Hunger."

"Klar - sieht alles gut an", meinte Marcel, schnappte sich einen großen Teller und begann sich aufzufüllen. Nudelsalat, Kartoffelsalat, Couscoussalat, Tomatensalat, Mettbällchen, Käsespieße - es gab eine große Auswahl.

Wie selbstverständlich blieb Felix bei ihm und sie suchten sich dann auch zusammen einen Platz im Wohnzimmer. Sie fanden einen etwas größeren Sessel, auf dem sie es sich bequem machten.

"Also, erzähl doch mal", sagte Felix. "Was macht man so den lieben langen Tag als Fußballer?"

"Trainieren - und Geburtstag feiern", grinste Marcel. "Und hin und wieder mal ein Spiel."

"Na das ist ja ein Lotterleben", grinste Felix zurück.

"Ich beneide mich selbst manchmal darum", lachte Marcel.

"Und sonst? Wenn du nicht trainierst oder Geburtstag feierst oder ein Spiel hast? Was machst du dann?"

"So viel Zeit bleibt da nicht", meinte Marcel. "Fernsehen, Kino, mal schön essen gehen. Und du? Was machst du so, wenn du nicht gerade Martins Geburtstag feierst?"

"Arbeiten, fürchte ich", sagte Felix. "Und einsam und allein auf meinem Sofa sitzen. Und am Wochenende habe ich dann meistens einen Besuch im Stadion eingeplant, wenns ein Heimspiel ist."

"Ich hoffe doch, das richtige Stadion?"

Grinsend deutete Felix auf seine Füße, die in hübschen gelb-schwarzen Socken steckten.

Marcel lachte auf. "Okay, die sind genehmigt!"

"Puh", sagte Felix und wischte sich imaginären Schweiß von der Stirn. "Da bin ich jetzt aber erleichtert."

"Ich hätte nicht mehr mit dir reden dürfen", erklärte Marcel ernst.

"Ja, schon klar. Und das wäre sehr schade gewesen."

"Aber darüber müssen wir uns ja keine Gedanken mehr machen. Isst du den Pilz nicht mehr?", deutete Marcel auf Felix' Teller.

"Nö. Aber was bekomme ich dafür?" fragte Felix grinsend.

"Noch ein Bier?", schlug Marcel vor, dann lächelte er Felix an. "Oder... an was denkst du?"

"Wie wärs mit deiner Telefonnummer?"

Marcel grinste und zückte sein Handy. "Dafür will ich deine auch. Und eben den Pilz."

"Hm, also Telefonnummer für Telefonnummer", sagte Felix. "Dann bekomme ich für den Pilz... ein Essen?"

"Ein Essen für ein Essen - das ist in Ordnung", beschloss Marcel. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er Felix unbedingt wiedersehen.

Sofort hielt Felix ihm seinen Teller hin, damit Marcel sich den Pilz nehmen konnte.

Den schnappte sich Marcel mit den Fingern und schob ihn genüsslich in den Mund.

Dabei bemerkte er natürlich, dass Felix ihn beobachtete. Und es gefiel ihm, wie der andere ihn ansah. Sehr sogar.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken rutschte er etwas dichter an Felix heran. Nur unauffällig, so dicht saßen viele auf den raren Sitzgelegenheiten, aber es war schön Felix an seinem Oberschenkel zu fühlen.

"Wollen wir... wann hast du Zeit?" fragte Felix. "Für unser Essen mein ich."

"Morgen Abend gehts nach Frankfurt, übermorgen ist das Spiel. Dann am Sonntag?"

Felix strahlte. "Sehr gern."

"Abends? Ab wann kannst du?"

"Sonntag arbeite ich nicht, also bin ich völlig frei. Wann immer du möchtest", sagte Felix.

"Wir treffen uns um sechs?", schlug Marcel vor.

"Und wo?"

"Keine Ahnung - wo gehst du gerne hin?"

"Vielleicht... könnte ich ja etwas für uns Kochen", bot Felix an.

Überrascht sah Marcel ihn an. "Das klingt... das klingt noch viel besser als Essen gehen"

"Pasta ok?"

"Pasta sehr gut", strahlte Marcel ihn an.

"Dann", sagte Felix und tippte kurz auf seinem Handy rum. Wenig später piepte Marcels Handy. "Dann hast du hier meine Adresse."

"Dann komm ich am Sonntag um sechs zu dir", nickte Marcel.

"Ich freu mich sehr Marcel", sagte Felix und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen.

"Ich freue mich auch", erwiderte Marcel den intensiven Blick.

Es war Martin, der mit seiner besonderen Begabung für das richtige Timing, den Moment zwischen ihnen unterbrach. "Komm her, mein großer Bruder, ich will dir ein paar Jungs vorstellen!"

"Na, geh schon", nickte Felix ihm zu, und Marcel stand auf.

Den restlichen Abend sahen sie sich nur noch selten und nie waren sie so ungestört, dass sie noch ein paar Worte wechseln konnten. Als Marcel schließlich ging, winkte er Felix zum Abschied zu und formte mit den Lippen "Bis Sonntag".

Felix lächelte zurück, Marcel fühlte seinen Blick im Rücken, bis sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

Auch während der nächsten zwei Tage musste er ständig an Felix denken und er freute sich unbändig, als er am Morgen des Spieltags eine SMS von ihm erhielt. [Ich wünsche euch viel Glück. Wenn ihr gewinnt, dann bekommst du am Sonntag einen ganz besonderen Nachtisch; ), F.]

[Ich geb mein Bestes], schrieb Marcel zurück, und in der Tat motivierte ihn diese SMS noch mehr als er eh gewesen wäre.

Endlich war es schließlich Sonntagabend und Marcel machte sich - nach einem Umzugsmarathon durch seinen kompletten Schrank - auf den Weg zu Felix.

Sie hatten tatsächlich am Vortag gewonnen, und irgendwie war er gespannt auf den 'besonderen Nachtisch'.

Er hatte ein Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn er daran dachte. Irgendwie vermutete er, dass mit dem Nachtisch kein besonders raffiniertes Dessert gemeint war, sondern etwas viel, viel Besseres.

Er hätte nichts dagegen! Ziemlich nervös fuhr er durch die Stadt, es war nicht weit, so dass er kurz vor sechs bei Felix war.

Vor der Tür blieb er stehen. Kurz wurde ihm klar, wie gefährlich und dumm das war, was er hier vorhatte. Wenn er jetzt zu Felix ging, dann hätte der ihn in der Hand.

Nein, schüttelte er dann innerlich den Kopf. Felix hatte ihn jetzt schon in der Hand - und er würde nichts tun, so weit vertraute Marcel seiner Menschenkenntnis. Außerdem hatte sich Marcel nicht getäuscht. Felix war an ihm interessiert und diese Chance konnte er sich einfach nicht entgehen lassen.

Mit zitternden Fingern drückte er auf die Klingel. Fast sofort ertönte der Summer. Ob Felix wohl an der Tür gestanden und gewartet hatte? dachte Marcel grinsend, als er die Tür aufdrückte und schnell hoch in den zweiten Stock lief.

Hier stand Felix erwartungsvoll in der Tür.

"Hallo Marcel", begrüßte er ihn. "Ich freu mich so, dass du hier bist."

"Ich freu mich auch, Felix", strahlte Marcel ihn an.

"Dann komm rein", sagte Felix und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

"Hm, das riecht ja schon sehr gut!", freute sich Marcel. Er hatte schon großen Hunger.

"Pasta mit Bolognesesauce", sagte Felix. "Und extra ohne Knoblauch", fügte er zwinkernd hinzu.

Marcel lachte, "Bolognese - selbst gemacht?"

Felix nickte. "Ich war ein halbes Jahr in Italien, da hab ich ein paar Rezepte mitgebracht."

"Oh, wo warst du? Und warum?", wollte Marcel gleich wissen.

"Ich wusste nach dem Abi nicht, was ich machen wollte und bin auf so ein Work and Travel-Portal gestoßen. Und ich war früher mit meinen Eltern oft in Italien zum Urlaub, also hab ich mich dafür entschieden. Ich war in Nord- und Mittelitalien unterwegs. Toskana, Umbrien, Ligurien und so."

"Das klingt toll. Und was hast du danach gemacht?"

"Meine Eltern wollten, dass ich studiere, aber ich hatte keinen Bock drauf und hab mir ne Lehrstelle zum Veranstaltungskaufmann gesucht", sagte Felix und lotste Marcel dabei in die Küche. "Allerdings überlege ich, ob ich jetzt nicht doch noch ein Event-Management-Studium nachschiebe."

"Das klingt total spannend!", meinte Marcel. "Wir arbeiten ja oft mit Veranstaltungsleuten zusammen, was die... was ihr alles organisiert..."

"Es macht total Spaß. Und der Job ist vielseitig und findet nicht nur im Büro statt. Das war für mich wichtig. So und jetzt probiere mal die Sauce, ob sie so gut ist, oder mehr Gewürze rein müssen", sagte Felix und hielt Marcel einen Löffel Sauce entgegen.

Marcel öffnete den Mund, und Felix ließ etwas von der Sauce auf Marcels Zunge tropfen.

"Mhm", machte Marcel. "Die ist perfekt so."

Felix strahlte ihn an, "dann können wir essen, sobald die Nudeln fertig sind. Das sind noch ein paar Minuten."

Marcel lächelte. "Verrätst du mir schon, was mein besonderer Nachtisch ist?" fragte er zwinkernd.

Felix trat einen halben Schritt dichter an Marcel heran. "Du kannst schon mal probieren, wenn du magst."

"Nachtisch vor dem Hauptgang?" fragte Marcel leise. "Gefällt mir..."

Er fühlte, wie sein Herz heftig klopfte, als er sich nun ganz leicht zu Felix beugte. Felix kam ihm entgegen, bis sich ihre Lippen leicht berührten. Der Herzschlag beschleunigte sich weiter, dann schloss Marcel die Augen.

Er spürte, wie Felix noch etwas näher kam und ihm dann leicht eine Hand auf den unteren Rücken legte. Dann vertiefte Felix den Kuss - und es war, als wäre eine Horde Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch ausgebrochen.

Felix Lippen waren so warm und weich und er passte einfach so perfekt in seine Arme.

Er wollte niemals etwas anderes als diese Lippen zu küssen und Felix im Arm zu halten.


	8. Felix‘ Geschichte

Marcel stockte und schluckte heftig, als er an diesen ersten Kuss zurückdachte. Es war ein so perfekter Moment gewesen, dass er sich noch heute an den Geschmack der Sauce erinnern und sie sogar riechen konnte, wenn er die Augen schloss. Und vor allem fühlte er Felix in seinen Armen.

Doch es war nicht Felix an seiner Seite, sondern Mats, der ihn an sich gezogen hatte. Er sagte nichts, sondern hielt Marcel einfach fest.

"Hört sich wie die große Liebe auf den ersten Blick an", wisperte Mats als Marcel nicht mehr schniefte.

"Ja, war es auch. Felix... Felix war perfekt. Es war wie ein Traum mit ihm."

"Das war ganz schön mutig von dir. Auf so einen Flirtversuch einzugehen", meinte Mats lächelnd.

"Ich wusste irgendwie, dass es richtig war. Dass Felix der richtige war", erklärte Marcel mit rauer Stimme.

"Klingt so", nickte Mats und strich Marcel über den Arm "War Felix dein erster Freund?"

Marcel nickte. "Hab ganz früher mal mit ein paar Leuten... rumgemacht. Ausprobiert. Aber Felix war mein erster."

"Und dann offenbar gleich ein Volltreffer."

"Felix war wirklich ein Volltreffer. Er... er hätte alles für mich getan, und ich für ihn. Wenn ich nach dem Training zu ihm kam, hat er gekocht. Und wenn wir verloren haben, war er für mich da. Er... er war immer da." Wieder schniefte Marcel leise.

Mitfühlend sah Mats ihn an. "Ich... warum hast du mir – uns - nie von Felix erzählt?" fragte er dann vorsichtig.

"Das war... irgendwie..." Marcel sah ihn unsicher an. Sie hatten darüber gesprochen, Felix und er...

***

"Marco hat mich eingeladen - er feiert Geburtstag. Hast du Lust mitzukommen?" Felix und Marcel saßen zusammen beim Abendessen, und Marcel genoss mal wieder die Kochkünste seines Freundes. Sie waren inzwischen seit einigen Monaten zusammen.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Felix und legte seine Gabel zur Seite. "Deine Kollegen wissen doch eh nicht über dich Bescheid..."

"Ich hätte dich halt gerne dabei", versuchte Marcel zu erklären.

"Ich dachte, du wolltest deinen Kollegen nicht erzählen, dass du auf Männer stehst."

Marcel schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Aber ich kann doch einen Kumpel mitbringen. Immerhin warst du bei Martins Geburtstag auch nicht mit eingeladen gewesen."

"Weißt du denn überhaupt, wie deine Kollegen reagieren würden? Wenn sie das mit uns mitkriegen?"

"Nicht gut, fürchte ich", murmelte Marcel. "Gibt immer wieder Sprüche."

Felix nickte, als hätte er das erwartet. "Dann... sollten wir vermutlich kein Risiko eingehen."

"Nein, sollten wir nicht. Dann fahr ich alleine zu der Feier, okay?"

"Ist wohl besser", sagte Felix.

Marcel nickte. Er bedauerte es, aber es war wirklich besser so. "Dafür gehen wir am Tag danach schön essen, okay?", schlug Marcel vor.

Felix lächelte. "Klingt wie eine super Idee."

"Ich denk mir was Tolles aus, ja?" Marcel hatte da schon eine Idee für ein außergewöhnliches Restaurant.

"Ich verlass mich da voll auf dich", sagte Felix und griff nach Marcels Hand.

Eine Woche später fuhr Marcel sie zu dem Restaurant, das er ausgesucht hatte. Felix hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was geplant war. Sie hielten vor einem recht unscheinbaren Gebäude mit schwarzen Schildern.

Felix sah Marcel fragend an. "Das sieht ein bisschen... morbide aus."

"Das ist es gar nicht, keine Sorge", lächelte Marcel ihn an. "Es ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Traust du dich mit rein?"

"Natürlich", sagte Felix. "Du weißt doch, dass ich abenteuerlustig bin."

"Dann komm mit." Marcel führte Felix in das Gebäude, eine gemütlich eingerichtete Empfangshalle begrüßte sie. Sie traten an die Theke, wo sie ein offenbar sehbehinderter Kellner sie begrüßte. "Wollen Sie gleich rein?", fragte er, und auf Marcels Nicken führte er sie in einen stockdunklen Raum.

"Ähm... Stromausfall?" fragte Felix ein wenig irritiert.

Er hörte den Kellner leise lachen. "Nein, das ist schon richtig so. Immerhin ist das hier ein Dunkelrestaurant. Also, was möchten Sie essen? Wir haben ein italienisches Menü, eines mit Rind, mit Geflügel, mit Fisch, ein vegetarisches und ein veganes Menü. Dazu gehört jeweils eine Suppe, ein Hauptgericht und ein Dessert."

"Italienisch", sagten Felix und Marcel fast zeitgleich.

"Sehr schön. Und zu trinken? Wir können Ihnen alle üblichen Getränke anbieten."

"Einen passenden Rotwein", sagte Felix und sah in die Richtung, in der er Marcel vermutete. "Ist doch ok, oder?"

"Ja, Rotwein, und dazu bitte eine große Flasche Wasser." Dann zögerte er. "Das heißt - geht das? Das mit dem Eingießen?"

"Natürlich. Wir helfen Ihnen", sagte ihr Kellner.

"Gut, dann Wein und Wasser", bestellte Marcel. Sie hörten, wie ihr Kellner den Tisch verließ, und Marcel drehte sich zu Felix. "Und? Was sagst du?"

"Das ist auf jeden Fall außergewöhnlich", sagte Felix. "Wie bist du auf den Gedanken gekommen?"

"Ich wollte dich mal richtig... ausführen. Ohne immer aufpassen zu müssen." Marcel schob seine Hand vorsichtig über den Tisch, berührte Besteck und zwei Gläser - und dann Felix' Finger.

Sofort schoben sich Felix Finger zwischen seine. "Stimmt. Hier können wir uns ganz normal benehmen."

"Und keiner guckt blöd", lächelte Marcel.

"Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie das mit dem Essen im Dunkeln klappt", meinte Felix und lachte leise.

"Es soll zumindest sehr lecker sein. Und spannend - so genau wissen wir ja nicht, was wir kriegen."

"Es ist Italienisch, also wird es bestimmt großartig sein", sagte Felix und drückte Marcels Hand.

"Und du bist dabei - dann wird alles großartig."

Marcel spürte, wie Felix ihre Hände anhob, dann drückte Felix einen Kuss auf seinen Handrücken. Er lächelte verliebt. Es war schön, Felix in der Öffentlichkeit so nahe sein zu können.

Sie beiden waren in der Hinsicht extrem vorsichtig. Bei Marcel war klar warum, schließlich waren Fußballer nicht schwul. Aber bei Felix war es schon merkwürdig, wie zurückhaltend er war. Grade weil er bei Martins Party ja doch sehr in die Offensive gegangen war.

***

Als Marcel gedankenverloren nicht weiter sprach, fragte Mats nach. "Und... warum war Felix so... zurückhaltend?"

Marcel seufzte. "Das hab ich an dem Abend nicht mehr gefragt. Ich wollte die Stimmung und den schönen Abend nicht kaputt machen. Ich hab befürchtet, dass eine unschöne Geschichte dahinterstecken würde und... ich hatte recht damit."

***

"Sag mal", fing Marcel vorsichtig an. Felix und er saßen auf dem Sofa und sahen fern. "Ich mein - es ist ja klar, warum keiner wissen darf, dass ich einen Freund habe - aber warum darf es von dir keiner wissen?"

"Wie... meinst du das?" fragte Felix zögernd zurück.

"Wer, außer mir, weiß, dass du schwul bist?", fragte Marcel direkt.

Felix schwieg eine ganze Weile. "Meine Eltern", sagte er dann knapp.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff Marcel nach seiner Hand. "Und sie waren nicht begeistert."

"Willst du jetzt echt darüber reden?" fragte Felix ohne ihn anzusehen.

"Warum nicht jetzt? Ich würde es gerne hören. Immerhin... gehört diese Geschichte auch zu dir."

"Es ist aber keine schöne Geschichte", warnte Felix.

"Eine schöne Geschichte hättest du mir schon lange erzählt." Marcel rutschte etwas dichter an Felix heran.

Erneut zögerte Felix, aber dann griff er nach dem Umschalter und stellte das Fernsehen aus. "Wenn ich das erzähle, dann brauch ich was zu trinken. Und zwar kein Wasser", murmelte er.

"Bier? Rotwein?", fragte Marcel, während er aufstand. "Ouzo?"

"Alles", brummte Felix düster.

Marcel sah ihn verwundert an, so kannte er Felix gar nicht. Er ging schnell in die Küche und holte Gläser und verschiedene alkoholische Getränke.

"Gott, wo kommt denn nur der ganze Alkohol her?" fragte Felix schief grinsend. "Haben wir nen Schnapsladen überfallen und ich habs verdrängt?"

"Vermutlich. Das Zeug wartet einfach seit langem auf diese Gelegenheit."

"Reizend", sagte Felix.

"Dann... was möchtest du?"

Felix zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete dann auf eine der Flaschen.

"Ouzo? Okay", nickte Marcel und goss etwas von der kalten, klaren Flüssigkeit in ein kleines Glas.

Felix nahm das Glas entgegen und starrte es einen Moment an, ehe er es in einem Zug leerte und dann das Gesicht verzog. "Ekelhaft..."

"Hustensaft", grinste Marcel. "Noch einen?"

"Ja, noch einen und dann erzähl ich dir eine nette kleine Geschichte..."

Marcel nickte, schenkte nach, und setzte sich dann dicht neben ihn.

"In Italien da hab ich einen Jungen kennengelernt", erzählte Felix. "Daniele. Er arbeitete als Betreuer für die Work and Travel-Agentur."

Marcel nickte. "Und er hat dich ganz besonders... betreut?

Felix grinste leicht. "So kann man es nennen. Wir waren schrecklich verknallt, auch wenn ich ja wusste, dass ich zurück nach Deutschland gehen würde. Aber das war egal, und als ich dann wieder zurück war, da wollte Daniele mich sogar besuchen kommen."

"Klingt sehr schön. Aber wollte... er hat dich nicht besucht?"

"Doch. Leider", schnaubte Felix.

"Leider?", fragte Marcel nach.

Felix holte tief Luft. Es fiel ihm offensichtlich wirklich schwer darüber zu reden. "Ich hab... zu der Zeit noch bei meinen Eltern gewohnt. Ich hab sie gefragt, ob es ok wäre, wenn mich jemand besuchen kommt, den ich in Italien kennengelernt hatte. Sie waren einverstanden, weil sie immer gern meine Freunde kennenlernen wollten. Um zu gucken, ob ich auch nicht in schlechte Kreise gerate."

"Das machen ja viele Eltern", meinte Marcel, seine eigenen waren da nicht anders gewesen.

Felix nickte und schwieg einen Moment. Dann griff er sich eine Bierflasche vom Tisch, öffnete sie aber nicht, sondern begann sie in den Händen zu drehen. "Ich hatte meinen Eltern bisher nicht erzählt, dass ich auf Männer stehe. Erstens gab es zu der Zeit niemanden und irgendwie dachte ich nicht, dass es ein Problem sein würde."

"Aber... es war dann doch ein Problem."

"Es war eine Katastrophe", flüsterte Felix.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte Marcel ihm einen Arm um.

"Als Daniele eintraf da war noch alles ok. Sie waren sehr nett zu ihm und Daniele konnte umwerfend charmant sein, wenn er es wollte", fuhr Felix fort.

"Damit hätte er deine Eltern um den Finger wickeln müssen."

"Wäre er nur ein Kumpel gewesen, dann wäre das auch passiert. Aber irgendwann am Abend legte er einen Arm um meine Schultern und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange."

"Damit wussten deine Eltern dann bescheid.

"Und sie sind ausgeflippt. So... hab ich sie noch nie vorher erlebt."

Marcel zog Felix etwas dichter an sich.

"Sie haben... Daniele beschimpft... und mich auch und... sie wollten sich überhaupt nicht mehr beruhigen."

"Sie waren überrascht - oder mögen sie keine Schwulen?"

"Sie hassen uns kranke Perverse", sagte Felix und öffnete nun doch die Bierflasche um einen tiefen Schluck darauf zu nehmen.

"Sie irren sich."

"Ja... aber das macht es nicht besser. Meine Eltern waren nie besonders gläubig, aber auf einmal warfen sie mir an den Kopf, dass es eine Sünde wäre und Gott uns bestrafen würde, wenn wir nicht dagegen kämpfen würden", sagte Felix bitter. "Und als das nicht zog, da versuchte meine Mutter es, als Krankheit darzustellen. Sie suchte mit Therapeuten raus, zu denen ich gehen sollte oder erzählte mir von irgendwelchen obskuren Klinken in Russland, die angeblich solche Sachen heilen könnten."

Vorsichtig küsste Marcel ihn auf die Wange. "Du bist aber nicht nach Russland gegangen um dich einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen."

"Nein. Weil ich nicht so denke wie meine Eltern. Ich bin weder krank noch sonst was", sagte Felix seufzend und trank einen weiteren Schluck Bier.

"Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch und genau richtig so, wie du bist."

Felix lächelte ihn an und strich ihm über die Wange. "Danke. Ich... weißt du, ich will einfach nicht, dass dir sowas passiert. Als ich von meinen Eltern rausgeworfen wurde, da stand ich plötzlich ganz allein da. Ich... meine Familie wollte mich nicht mehr und meine angeblichen Freunde schienen die Meinung meiner Eltern zu sein. Ich musste mir ein völlig neues Leben aufbauen und seitdem... erzähle ich halt niemandem, dass ich auf Männer stehe."

"Stell ich mir hart vor - ohne Freunde, ohne Familie - und das ja auch schon länger. Ich glaub, ich wäre kaputtgegangen. Und du - du bist so stark und überstehst das einfach."

"Bisher wars nicht schwer. Neue Stadt, neues Leben, neue Freunde - kein Liebesleben", erzählte Felix ein wenig zynisch. "Wenn ich mal Bock auf Sex hatte, hab ich nen Ausflug nach Holland gemacht. Und dann... hab ich dich auf der Party gesehen. Wie du da in der Küche gestanden und die grüne Bowle angestarrt hast. Das... hat mich umgehauen..."

"Das mit dem Umhauen - das hast du auch geschafft. Ich wäre bei keinem anderen auf die Flirtereien eingegangen, aber du - ja, du hast mich echt umgehauen. Ich wunder mich noch immer, dass du das geschafft hast."

Felix lächelte leicht und zog Marcel an sich, um ihn kurz zu küssen. "Du musst mir Zeit geben", wisperte er dann. "Ich... weißt du, ich wünsche mir wirklich, dass deine Freunde und deine Familie uns akzeptieren würden. Und vielleicht tun sie das ja auch. Du beschreibst sie immer so toll... Aber im Moment kann ich das einfach nicht. Nicht solange die Gefahr besteht, dass es doch so laufen könnte, wie bei mir."

"Es ist in Ordnung", lächelte Marcel ihn an. "Wir haben uns, das reicht mir. Alles andere kann später immer noch kommen. Wenn ich nicht mehr Fußball spiele oder so."

***

Marcels Worte verhallten und eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille im Zimmer. Dann holte Mats tief Luft. "Der arme Kerl", sagte er leise. "Das... von den eigenen Eltern so behandelt zu werden..."

"Er hatte lange damit zu tun. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand mitbekommt, dass er schwul ist. Er hat auch nicht versucht nochmal Kontakt zu seinen Eltern aufzunehmen."

"Nichtmal als er krank wurde?" fragte Mats leise.

"Nein, nicht einmal da. Er wollte auch nicht, dass sie zu seiner..." Marcel bekam das Wort nicht heraus, er wischte sich nur über die Augen und riss sich merklich zusammen. "Ich hab ihnen die Karte hinterher geschickt. Sie... sie haben sich nicht mal gemeldet."

Mats nickte und zog Marcel wieder dichter an sich. "Du weißt, dass wir nicht so reagiert hätten, oder?"

"Du nicht - aber die anderen? Hast du mal in der Kabine zugehört? Naja, und Felix... er wollte es nicht."

"Ah Marcel, weil wir in der Kabine blöde Witze reißen? Wir erzählen auch Polen-Witze. Und Kuba kennt die schlimmsten. Keiner der Jungs in der Mannschaft hätte was dagegen."

"'Mit so einem will ich aber nicht zusammen spielen'", zitierte Marcel einen der Sprüche, die ihm hängengeblieben waren.

Mats seufzte. "Ok, vielleicht hast du recht und es wäre nicht alles super gelaufen. Aber Marco, Neven und mir hättest du es anvertrauen können. Obwohl ich nachvollziehen kann, warum Felix das nicht wollte."

"Wir hätten euch eingeweiht", meinte Marcel. "Aber dann..." Er schluckte hart, als er an diesen Tag dachte, der alles verändert hatte.


	9. Das Ende

Marcel erzählte weiter. 

***

Er war frustriert. Er hatte sich so auf die Vorbereitung zur WM gefreut, hatte sich solche Hoffnungen gemacht mit nach Brasilien zu fliegen und jetzt hatte er sich ausgerechnet im Trainingslager in Tirol das Knie verletzt. Und zwar so blöd, dass er abreisen musste.

Wenigstens war Felix da, er musste zwar arbeiten, aber sie würden trotzdem Zeit miteinander verbringen können. Und eine winzig kleine Hoffnung bestand ja noch, jedenfalls hatte Jogi ihm das gesagt. Das endgültige Aufgebot würde er ja erst nach dem Trainingslager bekannt gegeben werden und wenn er es irgendwie schaffte doch noch fit zu werden...

Er hatte Felix schon angekündigt, wann er ankommen würde, und sein Freund würde auf ihn warten. 

Als er die Tür aufschloss war es ruhig in der Wohnung. "Felix?" rief Marcel und stellte seine Taschen im Flur ab. "Ich bin da!"

"Wohnzimmer", meldete sich Felix müde.

Marcel ging ins Wohnzimmer. "Hey..."

"Hey", grüßte Felix ihn, dann stand er auf um Marcel zu umarmen.

Marcel seufzte und schmiegte sich in Felix Arme. "Hab dich vermisst", nuschelte er.

"Ich dich auch." Felix schmiegte sich in seine Arme und hielt ihn ganz fest.

"Alles ok?" fragte Marcel nach einem Moment. "Du warst die letzten Tage am Telefon so kurz angebunden."

Felix schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Was ist los?" fragte Marcel und sah Felix an.

Felix schloss die Augen, er schien mit den Worten zu kämpfen. "Ich... ich war beim Arzt. Wegen den Kopfschmerzen."

Marcel nickte. Endlich, damit lag er Felix nun schon seit Wochen in den Ohren. "Und?" fragte er leise und ein wenig heiser. Felix Gesichtsausdruck gefiel ihm nicht.

"Es ist... es ist ein Tumor. Ein Hirntumor."

Marcel fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Er hatte mit einer starken Migräne gerechnet oder einer Art Kopfgrippe, aber... "Ein Tumor", wisperte er mühsam.

"Ich... ich muss am Montag in die Klinik. Da wollen sie... da wollen sie gucken, was sie machen können." Felix schniefte leise.

"Du meinst ne OP", vermutete Marcel.

"Ja, vielleicht. Oder Chemo oder Betrahlung oder so. Das wusste mein Doc noch nicht.

Marcel nickte und zog Felix dann an sich. Er vergrub sein Gesicht am Hals seines Freundes und kämpfte mit den aufsteigenden Tränen. Er durfte nicht weinen. Felix brauchte ihn jetzt und... vielleicht war es ja gar nicht so schlimm, wie es sich jetzt anhörte. In der modernen Medizin war doch so viel möglich!

"Es tut mir so leid", wisperte Felix.

"Das ist doch Blödsinn, Schatz. Du kannst doch nichts dafür", sagte Marcel heiser. "Und wir schaffen das. Ich bin bei dir und wir stehen das zusammen durch."

"Danke", erwiderte Felix heiser. "Ich... dabei musst du doch fit werden für die WM."

"Die WM ist mir egal. Du bist viel wichtiger."

"Ich... ich hab das gehofft", kam es kaum hörbar von Felix.

"Ich liebe dich", sagte Marcel nur leise.

"Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe, Marcel."

Marcel schaffte es, ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu bringen. "Wir schaffen das, Felix. Ganz bestimmt."

Felix nickte leicht und zog ihn wieder fest an sich."

Eine ganze Weile hielt Marcel ihn einfach fest. "Was... hat dein Arzt noch irgendwas gesagt? Können wir bis Montag irgendwas machen?" fragte er schließlich.

"Nein. Warten. Ablenken."

"Ablenken... ok", nickte Marcel. "Das kriegen wir irgendwie hin."

"Wie geht es deinem Knie?"

"Geht so", sagte Marcel. "Bestimmte Bewegungen tun weh, aber wirklich kaputt ist ja zum Glück nichts."

"Also gleich Reha?"

"Jogi und der Doc hatte mir nen Programm zusammengestellt, dass ich die nächste Tage machen sollte. Um für die WM... aber das ist ja jetzt egal. Jetzt kann ich auch den normalen Weg gehen."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Erstmal eine Ruhepause für das Knie und dann ein langsames Reha-Aufbauprogramm", sagte Marcel.

"Aber was ist jetzt egal?", wollte Felix wissen.

"Die WM", sagte Marcel. "Oder glaubst du echt, ich würde dich jetzt allein lassen?"

Felix brauchte einen Moment um das zu verstehen. "Du willst die WM sausen lassen?"

Marcel nickte. "Du brauchst mich jetzt. Und wie sollte ich mich auf Fußball konzentrieren, wenn du krank bist?"

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Felix nur.

"Ich dich auch."

"Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe."

Marcel strich ihm über die Wange. "Versprich mir einfach, dass du gesund wirst."

"Ich tu alles dafür."

***

"Deshalb warst du damals so komisch", murmelte Mats. "Ich dachte, die Verletzung hätte dich so fertig gemacht, aber... damit hatte es gar nichts zu tun."

"Nein, und deswegen war ich auch nicht mit nach Brasilien gefahren. An dem Montag... da hat der Arzt quasi Felix' Todesurteil gesprochen." Marcel schluckte hart. "Mit dieser Art Tumor überleben die meisten kein Jahr."

"Es tut mir so leid Marcel", flüsterte Mats.

In Marcels Augen standen wieder die Tränen, aber er schien einigermaßen gefasst.

"Wir hatten viel zu wenig Zeit", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. "Wir hatten noch so viele Pläne, die wir nie verwirklichen konnten. Ich wollte aufhören mit dem Fußball, oder zumindest aussetzen, aber davon wollte Felix nichts wissen. Er wollte, dass ich weiter spielte, auch wenn das hieß, dass wir noch weniger Zeit hatten."

"Vielleicht wollte er auch, dass du Abwechslung hast - und dich hinterher auch nicht zu sehr vergraben konntest."

"Vermutlich. Aber das hat nicht besonders gut geklappt."

"Immerhin habe ich es gemerkt - und bin jetzt hier."

Marcel nickte. "Felix wäre sauer auf mich", sagte er dann mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Ich... er wollte, dass ich zu dir gehe und mit dir rede wenn er... aber ich hab das nicht geschafft"

"Jetzt haben wir ja geredet", meinte Mats und legte ihm einen Arm um. "Es hat zwar gedauert, aber wir haben geredet."

"Ich vermisse ihn so, Mats", wisperte Marcel. "Ich dachte, es wird besser, aber... es wird immer nur schlimmer."

Mats zögerte. "Bis jetzt wurde es immer schlechter. Aber jetzt bin ich ja für dich da."

"Aber Felix kommt trotzdem nicht wieder..."

"Nein, er kommt nicht wieder. Aber du bist nicht mehr alleine, Marcel."

Erschöpft lehnte sich Marcel an Mats Schulter und schloss die Augen.

Mats hielt ihn einfach fest.

"Felix ist im März... gestorben", flüsterte Marcel nach einer Weile. "Am 21. März..."

"Da warst du verletzt", murmelte Mats. "Du warst bei ihm?"

Marcel nickte leicht. "Wenigstens die letzten Tage und Stunden wollte ich bei ihm sein..."

"Du warst auch sonst für ihn da, da bin ich mir sicher."

"Nicht so, wie er es verdient hätte."

"Du hast ihn nicht alleine gelassen, als er dich gebraucht hat."

Marcel nickte und dachte zurück an diese wenigen letzten Tage, die er mit Felix gehabt hatte.

***

Es war schon frühlingshaft draußen - und es würde der letzte Frühling sein, den Felix erleben würde, das war beiden klar. Felix ging es immer schlechter, seit Wochen war das so. Mehr als Schmerztherapie konnten die Ärzte nicht mehr machen, und so hatten sie ihn nach Hause entlassen - zum Sterben.

Ein paar Tage hatten die Ärzte im Krankenhaus ihm noch gegeben, länger würde es nicht mehr dauern.

Und so war es dann auch. Felix lag den ganzen Tag im Bett, im Schlafzimmer - und Marcel lag die meiste Zeit daneben. Pflegte ihn, hielt ihn im Arm, war einfach da, ließ ihn nie länger als zehn Minuten alleine.

"Musst du nicht zum Training?" fragte Felix ihn einmal leise.

"Nein. Ich bin 'verletzt'. Mich kriegt hier niemand von dir weg."

Felix lächelte schwach und tastete nach Marcels Hand.

"Ich bin hier, ich lass dich nicht alleine", flüsterte Marcel. Er drückte seine Hand und rutschte näher an Felix heran. Er sah wirklich sterbenskrank aus und war so schwach, dass er nicht mehr aufstehen konnte.

"Ich wäre so gern mal richtig mit dir in den Urlaub gefahren", flüsterte Felix mit rauer Stimme und ganz langsam. Das Sprechen kostete ihn viel Kraft. "Nach Australien am liebsten. Ich wollte immer mal tauchen lernen..."

Marcel fiel es so schwer nicht loszuheulen - Felix war noch nicht tot, noch musste er nicht heulen, noch sollte er jeden Moment mit ihm genießen. "Ich werde das für dich machen", versprach er nach einem Moment.

"Aber nicht allein", sagte Felix und sah ihn an. "Das machst du mit deinem Freund. Einen, der nicht so nen Knacks hatte, und den du deshalb vor allen verstecken musstest."

"Du hast keinen Knacks, Felix. Du bist das Beste, das mir passieren konnte."

"Doch, ich hab nen Knacks. Aber das macht nichts, weil es dir offenbar immer egal war", sagte Felix mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Versprichst du mir was, Marcel?"

"Was soll ich dir versprechen?"

"Dass du es nicht mehr geheim hältst. Ich weiß, wie sehr dich das grade in den letzten Monaten belastet hat. Red mit deinen Freunden und deiner Familie darüber."

Marcel nickte, "Ich verspreche es." Er würde es machen, aber wohl nicht sofort.

"Das ist gut", sagte Felix. "Tut mir leid, dass du dich mit mir so verstecken musstest..."

"Ich war... bin glücklich mit dir, Felix. Mach dir bitte keine Gedanken über so etwas."

"Ich will nur, dass du das weißt. Und ich... hab nicht mehr viel Zeit, dir das zu sagen."

"Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich keinen Moment mit dir bereue. Es war und ist ein Traum mit dir."

Felix lächelte, schloss dann aber erschöpft die Augen.

"Ich bin bei dir", wisperte Marcel und drückte seine Hand, mit der anderen strich er ihm über den Kopf.

***

"Am nächsten Morgen war es dann... vorbei", sagte Marcel kaum hörbar.

"Im Schlaf?", fragte Mats leise.

Marcel nickte, während die Tränen wieder über seine Wangen rollten.


	10. Nachrichtenzentrale

Mats zog Marcel wieder fest an sich und streichelte seinen Rücken.

"Von den Tagen danach weiß ich kaum noch was", fuhr Marcel nach einer kleinen Weile fort. "Felix hatte... er hatte alles schon... organisiert. Ich musste kaum noch etwas machen..."

Mats hielt ihn weiter im Arm - und schwieg mit ihm. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es ihm in Marcels Situation gegangen wäre.

Vor allem, wo Marcel damit völlig allein gewesen war.

"Ich hätte für dich da sein müssen", wisperte er, "es ist... unmenschlich, sowas alleine durchmachen zu müssen."

"Aber ich wollte es doch nicht", sagte Marcel leise.

"Das, was du wolltest, war nicht gut für dich, oder?"

Marcel zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Und jetzt - jetzt bin ich für dich da."

"Danke", sagte Marcel leise und schloss die Augen.

"Du bist müde, hm?", fragte Mats ihn leise.

"Kann ich... hier bleiben?" fragte Marcel leise.

"Ja, natürlich", nickte Mats. "Du kannst im Gästezimmer schlafen. Oder.. im Schlafzimmer. Wenn du nicht alleine sein magst."

Es war deutlich zu sehen, wie Marcel mit sich kämpfte, also entschied Mats für ihn. "Also Schlafzimmer. Dann komm mit und wir suchen ein paar Sachen für dich raus."

Er erhob sich vorsichtig und zog Marcel dabei mit sich. Marcel folgte ihm ohne Zögern, offenbar dankbar, dass Mats die Initiative übernahm. Er war offenbar zu keiner Entscheidung mehr in der Lage.

Im Schlafzimmer schob Mats Marcel aufs Bett und suchte ihm dann ein Shirt zum Schlafen raus.

"Zieh dich schnell um, ich such dir eine Zahnbürste raus und hol dich dann wieder ab", beschloss Mats einfach.

"Ok", sagte Marcel und begann sich langsam umzuziehen.

Wenig später war Mats wieder bei ihm und hielt ihm die Hand hin. "Ab ins Badezimmer, ja?"

Marcel stand auf und sah Mats an. "Danke Mats."

"Ich kann endlich für dich da sein und dir helfen, dass es irgendwann besser wird."

"Meinst du, es wird irgendwann besser?"

"Ja, da bin ich mir sicher. Du wirst Felix nie vergessen, aber dein Leben wird weitergehen."

Marcel lächelte schwach und verschwand dann im Badezimmer um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Mats wartete an der Tür und nahm ihn wieder in Empfang, als er aus dem Bad kam.

"Möchtest du noch was zu trinken haben?" fragte Mats.

"Ja, wenn... ja, bitte."

"Dann leg ich dich einfach schon mal hin und ich hol uns was."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging Marcel ins Schlafzimmer, legte sich auf die offensichtlich unbenutzte Seite des Doppelbetts und zog die Decke hoch. Er fühlte sich schrecklich erschöpft und traurig und er vermisste Felix unheimlich, aber... er war auch erleichtert, dass er endlich mit jemandem hatte reden können.

Es war, als wäre ihm eine tonnenschwere Last von den Schultern genommen, die ihn seit Monaten erdrückt hatte. Er hätte Felix Wunsch früher beherzigen müssen. Er hätte gleich mit Mats reden sollen, hätte sich Hilfe holen sollen.

"So, Apfelschorle für uns beide", sagte Mats in diesem Moment und er stellte ein Glas auf Marcels Nachttisch. "Also, ich bin auch noch kurz im Bad und dann bin ich sofort wieder bei dir."

Marcel nickte leicht und kuschelte sich in das Kissen. Er schloss die Augen und fühlte, wie er langsam wegdämmerte.

Er hörte noch, wie Mats zurückkam und sich neben ihn legte. Aber diesmal störte ihn seine Anwesenheit nicht. Im Gegenteil fühlte er sich... irgendwie beschützt.

***

Was Marcel aufgeweckt hatte, konnte er hinterher nicht sagen, aber irgendwann - es war schon hell draußen - schlug Marcel die Augen auf.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich wieder an den gestrigen Tag erinnerte. Den Besuch an Felix' Grab, Mats plötzliches Auftauchen und dann... hatte er ihm alles erzählt. Und danach hatte er offenbar zum ersten Mal seit Wochen richtig geschlafen.

Er hatte nie erwartet, dass ihm das Erzählen so sehr helfen konnte!

Marcel richtete sich auf und sah das Mats nicht mehr neben ihm lag. Er sah sich um und entdeckte sein Smartphone auf dem Nachttisch. Er schnappte sich das Gerät und rief ein Bild von Felix auf. "Ich hab mein Versprechen gehalten", flüsterte er. "Viel zu spät, aber... ich habs gehalten."

Er bildete sich ein, dass Felix ihn zufrieden zuzwinkerte.

"Oh, du bist wach", hörte er in diesem Moment Mats Stimme von der Tür her.

"Ja, gerade auf gewacht. Wie spät ist es?" Das hatte er auf dem Handy gar nicht nachgesehen.

"Gleich 9", sagte Mats und trat lächelnd näher. "Ich hätte dich jetzt also sowieso gleich wecken müssen."

"Ich hab... ich hab durchgeschlafen", murmelte Marcel und ließ das Smartphone sinken.

Mats nickte. "Ja hast du. Ich vermute, dass das letzte Mal ne ganze Weile her ist."

Marcel nickte leicht. "Danke."

Mats sah auf das Smartphone in Marcels Hand. "Kann... ich ihn mal sehen?"

Marcel nickte leicht und reichte ihm das Handy. Mats sah auf das Display und betrachtete den jungen Mann, der in die Kamera lächelte und offensichtlich glücklich war.

"Das war letzten Sommer - vor der Diagnose", erklärte Marcel leise. "Ich hab nicht viele Bilder danach. Und ich sehe sie mir auch nicht an. Ich möchte mich so an ihn erinnern."

"Das ist auch richtig so", sagte Mats. "Er sieht sehr glücklich aus."

"Wir waren beide so glücklich", wisperte Marcel.

Mats legte einen Arm um Marcels Schulter. "Das wirst du auch wieder sein."

"Du klingst so sicher."

"Bin ich auch. Ich weiß, dass dir das im Moment nicht hilft und du mir nicht mal glaubst, aber du wirst wieder glücklich sein. Du wirst wieder lachen und Spaß haben. Und zwar ohne dich schuldig zu fühlen."

Marcel nickte, war aber offenbar nicht überzeugt.

"Einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Jetzt würde ich vorschlagen, verschwindest du erst mal im Bad und dann frühstücken wir."

Wieder ein Nicken, dann schob Marcel die Beine aus dem Bett.

"Möchtest du Kaffee oder lieber Tee?" fragte Mats.

"Kaffee. Mit Milch, wenn du hast."

"Klar hab ich Milch", lachte Mats und stand auf. "Im Bad liegt alles für dich bereit."

"Danke." Marcel stand jetzt ganz auf und ging ins Bad. Hier lag schon frische Wäsche für ihn bereit."

Es tat gut, so umsorgt zu werden. Sich um nichts kümmern zu müssen - und jemanden bei sich zu haben, der einen auffing. Vermutlich hatte Felix genau deshalb gewollt, dass er mit jemandem sprach. Er schloss kurz die Augen - er hätte das wirklich schon lange machen sollen.

"Marcel, der Kaffee wird kalt!" rief Mats von draußen.

Schnell zog Marcel sich an und ging dann zu Mats in die Küche. Der Frühstückstisch war fertig gedeckt und Mats war sogar offenbar schon draußen gewesen und hatte Brötchen geholt.

Marcel setzte sich und nippte erst einmal an dem Kaffee. Er war gut, und irgendwie... schmeckte er sogar wieder.

"Hier, ich hab diese komische Erdbeermarmelade die du so gern isst", sagte Mats und schob ihm das Glas zu.

"Oh", machte Marcel überrascht.

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich damit überreden kann, was zu essen", sagte Mats lächelnd.

"Ich kann es ja mal versuchen", überlegte Marcel und griff nach einem der Brötchen.

"Ein halbes Brötchen und ne Banane, dann wäre ich schon glücklich." Mats schob ihm Butter hin und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Marcel nickte. Ein halbes Brötchen müsste zu schaffen sein. "Felix... mochte keine Erdbeermarmelade. Aber er hat immer welche für mich gekauft, wenn das Glas leer war", sagte er leise, während er die Brötchenhälfte mit Butter bestrich.

"Ihr ward ein tolles Paar", nickte Mats.

"Er war toll... und er hatte was viel besseres als mich verdient", sagte Marcel und sah auf sein Brötchen.

"Nein", widersprach Mats. "Er war glücklich mit dir, wie du mit ihm glücklich warst. Was du erzählt hast, und das Bild auf deinem Handy. Du warst für ihn da, als er dich gebraucht hat."

Marcel lächelte schwach. "Vielleicht. Aber es kommt mir trotzdem so vor, als hätte ich... ihn im Stich gelassen. Immer ging es um mein Training, meine Spiele, meine Turniere. Die Liga, die Nationalmannschaft, Champions League, DFB-Pokal..."

"Als er dich am dringendsten gebraucht hat, da warst du da, da warst du bei ihm."

Marcel spürte, wie seine Hände zitterten und legte schnell das Messer zur Seite. Mats sagte nichts weiter, sondern legte eine Hand auf Marcels. Marcel holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, dann lächelte er Mats schwach an. "Danke."

"Und jetzt reden wir von was anderem, ja?"

"Ich... versuchs", sagte Marcel und strich nun endlich die Marmelade auf das Brötchen.

Mats überlegte kurz, dann erzählte er von seinem Besuch zu Hause, jetzt im Sommer, als er sich mit Jonas die ganze Zeit gekabbelt hatten.

Marcel hörte ihm zu und knabberte dabei an seinem Brötchen. Am Ende hatte er das halbe Brötchen und sogar auch die Banane gegessen.

Damit war Mats mehr als zufrieden. "Also, ich glaube langsam müssen wir auch mal los zum Training."

Marcel nickte und stand auf. Er half ihm wortlos beim Abdecken und zog schon seine Jacke über, während Mats noch ein paar Sachen suchte.

"So wir können", verkündete Mats schließlich, als er endlich sein Smartphone gefunden hatte.

"Dann los... Was... was sagst du den anderen`"

"Was meinst du?" fragte Mats.

"Erik und Marco."

"Na du musst entscheiden, was du ihnen sagen willst", sagte Mats.

"Ich kann das nicht."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Ich kann ihnen nicht von Felix erzählen. "

"Aber die beiden sind deine Freunde."

"Ja, sind sie. Aber... ich habs dir ja schon kaum erzählen können."

Mats nickte. "Ok, ich... werde ihnen erzählen, dass jemand, den du sehr liebst, gestorben ist. Aber alles andere, das musst du selbst erzählen. Nicht jetzt sofort, aber irgendwann."

Marcel nickte. "Danke."

Mats lächelte leicht. "Dann los. Unser neuer Trainer steht nämlich genauso wenig auf zu spät kommen, wie unser alter Trainer."

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Marcel sicher gegrinst, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht.

Mats hielt ihm die Tür auf und zusammen gingen sie nach unten. Als sie unten im Wagen saßen sah Mats Marcel an. "Hör mal, ich hab heute Morgen ein bisschen nachgedacht."

"Worüber?"

"Was hältst du davon, wenn du ein paar Nächte bei mir bleibst", schlug Mats vor.

"Warum das?", fragte Marcel gleich nach.

Mats zögerte. "Felix ist bei dir zu Hause gestorben", sagte er dann leise. "Deine Wohnung ist voller Erinnerungen an ihn. Und du bist dort allein mit diesen Erinnerungen. Ich will dich nicht überwachen, Marcel. Aber ich glaube, es würde dir gut tun, wenn du mal... abschalten kannst."

Marcel dachte einen Moment nach, dann nickte er leicht "Vielleicht... ist das eine gute Idee. Aber dann muss ich ein paar Sachen holen."

"Das machen wir nach dem Training", sagte Mats erleichtert.

"Dann... sollten wir jetzt losfahren."

Mats nickte und fuhr los. Wenig später kamen sie am Trainingsgelände an. Auf der Fahrt hatten sie nicht gesprochen. Mats parkte und schnallte sich ab, während Marcel noch sitzen blieb.

"Marcel?"

"Redest du mit ihnen?"

"Versprochen. Mit Marco, Eric und mit Neven."

"Neven auch?"

"Neven macht sich auch Sorgen, aber wenn du nicht möchtest, dann erzähl ich ihm nichts."

"Doch, doch, erzähl es ihm." Dann würde Nerven ihn hoffentlich in Ruhe lassen. Neven war ein lieber Kerl, aber eindeutig zu neugierig, nicht allzu verschwiegen und für seine momentane Stimmung viel zu aufgedreht.

Mats nickte. Er wusste, warum Marcel bedenken hatte. Aber er hoffte sogar, dass Neven es in der Mannschaft weitererzählte. Damit würden alle wissen, was mit Marcel los war und ihn nicht unnötig bedrängen. Dass Marcel schwul war, das würde er natürlich nicht erwähnen, aber das musste er auch nicht.

"Komm mit, ich passe schon auf dich auf."

Marcel seufzte und schnallte sich ab um Mats aus dem Wagen zu folgen. Mats führte ihn in die Kabine, und sie beide zogen sich um.

"Lauf du vor, ich lauf mit den dreien die Aufwärmrunde und rede mit ihnen", sagte Mats leise zu Marcel.

Marcel nickte dankbar. Die Mannschaft machte sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Trainingsplatz.

"Laufen wir gleich zusammen?" sprach Mats nacheinander Marco, Erik und Neven an. "Ich will was mit euch besprechen."

Sofort flogen kurze Blicke zu Marcel.

Mats nickte. "Ja, geht um Marcel."

"Okay", nickte Erik sofort.

Auch Marco und Neven nickten sofort. Wenig später liefen sie los, ein Stück vor Marcel, der die Zusammenkunft argwöhnisch beobachtete.

"Ich hab gestern rausbekommen, was los ist", sagte Mats leise.

"Was ist es?", wollte Marco sofort wissen.

"Etwas sehr trauriges. Ein enger Freund von Marcel ist an einem Hirntumor gestorben", sagte Mats.

"Oh", machte Erik betroffen. "Das... das erklärt es auf jeden Fall."

"Und warum hat er uns das nicht gesagt?" fragte Marco.

"Es ging ihm echt mies - es war gestern Abend echt hart."

"Kennen wir den Freund?" fragte Neven.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich hab ein Bild von ihm gesehen, ich kannte ihn auf jeden Fall nicht."

"Und wann ist er gestorben?" fragte Marco. "Ich mein, Marcel ist ja schon seit ein paar Monaten nicht er selbst."

"Ende März."

"Muss ja echt ein sehr, sehr guter Freund gewesen sein."

"Ja, und eben auch eine Scheiß-Zeit zum Ende hin. Das hat ihn wohl auch sehr mitgenommen."

"Klar", sagte Erik leise. "Armer Marcel... Können wir irgendwas für ihn tun?"

"Sprecht ihn bitte erst mal nicht darauf an. Ich will versuchen ihn ein wenig abzulenken. Reden, wenn er will, aber nicht ständig daran denken."

Die drei nickten. "Kann ich verstehen", sagte Neven. "Über sowas will man nicht ständig reden oder nachdenken."

"Er hat die letzten Monate wohl an nichts anderes gedacht."

"Umso unverständlicher das er uns nicht eingeweiht hat. Ich versteh das einfach nicht", sagte Marco.

"Ich weiß es auch nicht", log Mats. "Aber jetzt wissen wir ja Bescheid."

"Und wir müssen ihn nicht mehr so bedrängen", sagte Erik. "Wir können Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen."

"Vielleicht traut er sich ja auch wieder an euch heran, wenn ihr jetzt Bescheid wisst."

"Was ist denn mit den anderen aus der Mannschaft?" fragte Neven.

"Wir wissen doch alle, dass du platzen würdest, wenn du es nicht weitererzählst."

Neven hatte zumindest den Anstand ein wenig betreten auf den Boden zu gucken. "Also bin ich für die Nachrichtenverbreitung zuständig?"

"Sagen wir es mal so  wenn es keiner erfahren soll, dann darf man es dir nicht sagen."

"Du bist blöd", sagte Neven, grinste aber. "Ich... lauf dann mal so meine Runde. Guck mal, wies Manni so geht, halt nen kurzen Schwank mit Kevin, tausche ne Neuigkeit mit Roman aus..."

Mats lachte. "Werden es alle wissen, wenn das Training anfängt?", fragte er und sah dann Marco und Erik an. "Wetten werden noch angenommen."

"Frag Gonzo, der kennt Neven noch nicht so gut wie wir und wettet vielleicht mit dir", schnaubte Marco.

Mats grinste und ließ sich dann zurückfallen, zu Marcel.

"Mission erfüllt", sagte er leise. "Neven verbreitet die Neuigkeit."

"Er ist gerade schon mit Sven fertig...", beobachtete Marcel und wurde langsamer. Ihm wurde schlecht.

"Was ist?" fragte Mats besorgt.

"Gleich wissen es alle."

"Marcel, sie wissen nur, dass ein guter Freund von dir gestorben ist. Mehr nicht."

"Ja, ich weiß..." Marcel war inzwischen ganz schön blass geworden.

"Es war richtig es ihnen zu sagen, Marcel. Die ständigen Nachfragen, was mit dir los ist, haben dich doch auch genervt, oder?"

"Ja, aber jetzt... jetzt wissen sie es. Und sie werden mich bemitleiden."

Mats nickte. "Ja. Aber ich denke, dass ist trotzdem besser als vorher."

"Hoffentlich." Marcel sah sich um und versuchte Neven zu entdecken. "Wo ist er?"

"Ähm... bei Roman."

"Oh Mann.."

"So wie ich das sehe, unterhält sich Neven nur mit den Leuten, die dich schon lange kennen. Manni, Roman, Kevin... alles Leute, die dich sehr mögen, Marcel, und sich große Sorgen gemacht haben. Hab ein bisschen Vertrauen zu Neven, er weiß was er tut."

"Ja, meistens zumindest."

"Das Thema ist zu ernst, Neven wird das gut machen", sagte Mats überzeugt.

In diesem Moment wurden sie fürs Training zusammengerufen. Mats war Marcel einen aufmunterten Blick zu, dann liefen sie zu ihrem Trainer.

Irgendwie schaffte Marcel es immer wieder alles auszuschalten, wenn es ums Training ging. Es tat einfach gut, sich körperlich auszupowern. Er dachte nie dabei nach, und jedes Mal war er überrascht, wenn das Training beendet war. Auch heute war das wieder so.


	11. Mittagspause

"Marcel?", sprach Mats ihn an, "wir sind fertig."

"Ich weiß", sagte Marcel seufzend und nahm die Wasserflasche entgegen, die Mats ihm hinhielt.

"Wollen wir gleich in die Sauna?"

Marcel zögerte. Sauna ließ einem viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Sehr viel Zeit...

"Keine Sauna? Was dann?"

"Ich will nicht nachdenken", sagte Marcel leise.

"Okay, was dann?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung..."

"Okay... Schwimmen, laufen, Kino?"

"Schwimmen", sagte Marcel. "Wenn... das für dich wirklich ok ist."

"Ja, klar. Dann schwimmen wir."

Marcel nickte leicht. Schwimmen war fast so gut wie laufen. 

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie noch nicht beim Schwimmen, sondern standen im vereinseigenen Restaurant. Mats hatte Marcel überzeugt, dass er ihn sonst nicht mitnehmen würde.

"Aber wirklich nur was Kleines", murmelte Marcel.

"Salat mit Hähnchen?", schlug Mats vor. "Oder Obstsalat mit Vanillesauce?"

"Salat mit Hähnchen müsste gehen", meinte Marcel.

"Ich hol uns welches." Mats stand auf und ging zum Tresen, an dem die Speisen zubereitet wurden. Wenig später kehrte er mit zwei Tellern mit Salat zurück. "Guten Appetit", wünschte er.

Marcel schnaubte leicht, begann aber zu essen.

Er schmeckte nicht viel, merkte aber, wie der Salat seinen Magen füllte.

Nachdem sie beide fertig waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Schwimmen. "Nach dem zweiten Training holen wir dann deine Klamotten, ok?" schlug Mats vor.

Marcel nickte. Es würde ihm schwer fallen in die Wohnung zu gehen - und ebenso schwer, sie wieder zu verlassen. Für längere Zeit...

Aber es war richtig, das wusste er auch. Mats hatte mit allem, was er heute Morgen im Auto gesagt hatte recht. Nur so konnte er Abstand gewinnen - auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob er das wollte. Abstand zu Felix... das war der erste Weg ihn zu vergessen. Nein, nicht vergessen. Niemals vergessen. Es war der Weg den Schmerz zu überwinden und wieder zu Leben anzufangen. Und das sollte er, musste er. Er hatte es Felix versprochen.

"Willst du reden?" fragte Mats, der Marcel einen Moment schweigend beobachtet hatte. 

Marcel überlegte kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Ok, dann raus ins Wasser", sagte Mats.

"Klingt besser", meinte Marcel und blickte über die Wasserfläche. Es waren nicht viele Leute hier, es war auch nur ein kleines Schwimmbad ohne viele Attraktionen, aber genau das richtige, um in Ruhe ein paar Bahnen schwimmen zu können. Er trat auf das Wasser zu und ließ sich elegant hineingleiten.

Mats folgte ihm und nebeneinander schwammen sie schweigend ein paar Bahnen. 

Die Ruhe tat ihm selbst gut, die Stunden mit Marcel waren sehr anstrengend gewesen. Wie viel anstrengender mussten die letzten Wochen und Monate für Marcel alleine gewesen sein? Bewundernswert, wie gut er alles durchgestanden hatte.

Bewundernswert und überraschend. Der Zusammenbruch hätte schon viel früher erfolgen müssen, dann wäre Marcel gar nicht erst so tief in seinem Elend versunken. Nun würde es viel Zeit brauchen, um ihn aus diesem Loch wieder rauszuholen.

Aber sie würden es durchziehen, er mit Marcel, und Erik, Marco und Neven würden ihm dabei helfen. Vielleicht konnte er Marcel ja überreden zumindest Marco oder Erik alles zu erzählen. Wer Felix wirklich für ihn gewesen war. Er hatte ja schon gemerkt, wie gut es Marcel getan hatte überhaupt darüber zu sprechen.

Ihm selbst würde Hilfe auch gut tun. Mit sowas hatte er ja auch keine Erfahrung und konnte nur seinem Instinkt vertrauen und hoffen, dass er alles richtig machte.

Bis jetzt schien es ja so, zumindest schien es Marcel ein klein wenig besser zu gehen, seit er über Felix reden konnte. Mats konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es sein mochte, sowas ganz mit sich selbst auszumachen! So ganz nachvollziehen, warum Marcel so lange geschwiegen hatte, konnte er immer noch nicht. Vielleicht hatte Marcel einfach keinen Anfang gefunden - und je länger er gewartet hatte, desto schwerer wurde es.

Wäre er ihm gestern nicht nachgefahren, dann hätte es wohl noch länger gedauert - bis Marcel dann wirklich zusammengeklappt wäre. Es war gut, dass er, Mats, jetzt für ihn da sein konnte. Ihn ein wenig bemuttern vielleicht, denn schließlich wusste nicht einmal Marcels Familie von Felix.

Darüber müsste er auch mal mit Marcel sprechen. Nicht heute, aber irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen. Erst einmal standen andere Dinge an - Essen, Schlafen, Reden. Vor allem Schlafen und Essen, da musste wieder eine Regelmäßigkeit reingebracht werden.

Er würde Marcel nicht länger als unbedingt nötig alleine lassen, das nahm er sich fest vor.

Vermutlich würde er Marcel damit ganz schön auf den Keks gehen, dachte Mats mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Aber Marcel würde schon merken, dass es das Beste für ihn war.

Und wo er grad daran dachte, sollten sie langsam mal wieder raus aus dem Wasser, um sich noch etwas vor der nächsten Trainingseinheit auszuruhen. Die würden sie sonst wohl nicht überstehen.

Er blickte zu Marcel rüber, der ruhig neben ihm seine Bahnen geschwommen war. "Raus?", fragte er, als sie sich wieder dem Beckenrand näherten.

"Sollten wir vermutlich", seufzte Marcel.

"Wir können uns noch ein bisschen in die Sonne legen und dann zurückfahren", schlug Mats vor. "Willst du was trinken?"

Marcel nickte nur und zog sich dann aus dem Becken. Ohne etwas zu sagen ging er zu ihren Taschen, trocknete sich ab und folgte Mats dann zu den Umkleiden. Hier duschten sie sich schnell ab, zogen sich an und besorgten dann zwei Flaschen Wasser, die sie mit nach draußen nahmen.

"Hier ist es doch schön", deutete Mats auf einen sonnenbeschienen Fleck, der neben einigen Büschen etwas versteckt lag.

Marcel nickte nur. Mats würde schon wissen, was er tat. Er sah zu, wie Mats zwei große Handtücher ausbreitete und dann seine eigene Wasserflasche an ein Ende warf. "Komm, hinlegen."

Marcel setzte sich auf ein Handtuch und legte sich dann auf den Rücken.

"Und jetzt mach mal die Augen zu und fühle die Sonne", riet Mats leise.

"Wenn ich die Augen zumache, dann muss ich wieder nachdenken", flüsterte Marcel.

"Dann lass die Augen auf. Wir können ja die Wolken beobachten." Kleine Quellwolken zogen in den unterschiedlichsten Formen über den Himmel.

Marcel seufzte tief und versuchte sich auf die Wolken zu konzentrieren und keine Gedanken an Felix zuzulassen. Mit Mats an seiner Seite schien es ihm zu gelingen, denn der wies ihn immer wieder auf neue Wolkenformationen hin, ehe ihn traurige Gedanken übermannen konnten.

Sie lagen fast eine halbe Stunde so da, ehe Mats nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr zum Aufbruch drängte.

"Schade", murmelte Marcel, als er sein Handtuch zusammenrollte.

"Das können wir morgen Mittag gern wieder machen", sagte Mats.

Marcel nickte leicht. "Das war eine schöne Mittagspause."

Mats lächelte. Mit so einem Eingeständnis hätte er gar nicht gerechnet. Aber das zeigte ihm, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war.

"Dann machen wir das morgen auf jeden Fall wieder", versprach er Marcel.

"Danke", sagte Marcel, auch wenn er mit Worten nie ausdrücken konnte, wie dankbar er Mats wirklich war.

Mats nickte nur, für ihn schien das selbstverständlich zu sein. "Kommst du?"

"Ja klar", sagte Marcel und folgte Mats.

Sie fuhren schnell zurück, um überpünktlich zu sein hatten sie doch etwas zu sehr getrödelt. Aber es hatte ihnen beiden, besonders natürlich Marcel, gut getan. Mats überlegte während der Fahrt ernsthaft, den Trainer mit einzuweihen, damit sie nach solchen längeren Pausen keinen Ärger bekamen.

Bei Jürgen hätte er da gar nicht erst überlegt, aber Thomas Tuchel kannte er einfach so wenig.

Er beschloss später mit Marcel darüber zu sprechen. Möglicherweise hatte ja auch schon der ein oder andere Mitspieler geplaudert.

Jetzt war sowieso erst mal das zweite Training wichtig.

Sie zogen es ohne Zwischenfälle durch, und glücklicherweise hielten die Mitspieler sich auch Marcel gegenüber zurück.

Mats bemerkte zwar ein paar Blicke, aber nichts übermäßig Auffälliges. Das war halt der Vorteil, wenn man sich so lange und so gut kannte, wie die meisten hier. Da wusste man, wie man mit dem jeweiligen Kollegen umzugehen hatte.

Am Ende des Trainings, als sie noch ein paar lockere Runden liefen, gesellte sich Gonzo zu ihm.

"Na, Kleiner", begrüßte Mats ihn grinsend.

"So klein bin ich nun auch nicht", protestierte Gonzo sofort.

"Siehst du hier jemanden, der kleiner ist?" fragte Mats.

Gonzo sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Siehst du hier jemanden, der besser ist?"

Mats lachte auf. "Wer von uns beiden ist hier der Weltmeister, hm?"

"Ich fand, die anderen Mannschaften sollten noch eine Chance gegen uns haben, deswegen hab ich Löw abgesagt."

"Ja ist klar", grinste Mats.

Gonzo lachte fröhlich, dann wurde er ernst. "Schmelle geht es echt mies, hm?"

"Ziemlich", nickte Mats. "Aber endlich wissen wir wenigstens was los ist und können versuchen ihm zu helfen."

"Ich finds schön, dass du dich so um ihn kümmerst. Muss schlimm sein, wenn so ein... enger Freund auf einmal so leidet - und dann stirbt."

Mats überhörte die kleine Pause in Gonzos Worten und nickte. "Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich es richtig anstelle. Ich kann nur vage erahnen, wie sich Marcel fühlen muss."

"Wenn ich irgendwas für ihn machen kann...?"

Mats lächelte. "Gib ihm ein paar Tage, bis er sich dran gewöhnt, dass jetzt alle Bescheid wissen und dann frag ihn selbst. So wie ich das einschätze, ist er für jede Ablenkung dankbar."

"Mach ich", versprach Gonzo. "Mir wird schon was Schönes einfallen."

"Kennst Marcel ja auch gut genug", sagte Mats.

"Na, dir kann ich da nicht das Wasser reichen."

"Das ist schon klar. Gefühlt kenne ich Schmelle schon mein ganzes Leben."

"Und er kann froh sein, so einen Freund zu haben."

"Ich bemühe mich", lächelte Mats.

"Du machst das schon. So, und jetzt kümmre dich mal wieder um ihn", nickte Gonzo in die Richtung, in der Marcel irgendwie verloren an einer Wasserkiste stand.

Mats nickte und lief zu Marcel. "Kannst du dich nicht entscheiden?"

"Hm? Was meinst du?"

"Na welche der Flaschen du nimmst. Ich würde die ganz links nehmen, die sieht sehr nett aus."

Ohne wirklich zugehört zu haben, griff Marcel nach der Flasche ganz links.

"Was ist los?" fragte Mats leise.

"Es ist komisch. Dass es jetzt alle wissen."

"Hat jemand was dummes zu dir gesagt?" fragte Mats.

"Nein... es hat keiner etwas gesagt. Aber ich weiß, dass sie gern was sagen würden. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich das will. Ich glaub nicht. Ich... ich will nicht mit jedem über Felix..."

"Verlangt doch auch keiner."

"Ich weiß, aber es ist eben komisch."

"Du gewöhnst dich dran. Und es hat auch Vorteile. Wenn die Jungs dich dann mal ansprechen, dann wirst du viele nette Angebot bekommen, die dich ablenken werden", sagte Mats. "Und das ist genau das, was du jetzt brauchst."

Marcel nickte leicht, vermutlich hatte Mats recht. "Wollen wir dann gehen...?"

"Ja, wir wollten ja noch zu dir und deine Sachen abholen", sagte Mats.

Marcel nickte. "Dann los. Ich... ich werd nicht lange brauchen. Hoffe ich."

"Du brauchst so lange wie du brauchst", sagte Mats nur.

Marcel nickte dankbar. "Dann machen wir uns mal fertig."

Die beiden gingen zusammen in die Kabine, wo sich schnell abduschten und anzogen.  
Marcel schwieg auf der ganzen Fahrt, aber Mats sah, dass er seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte.

Je näher sie der Wohnung kamen, desto mehr verkrampfte sich Marcel.

"Ich bin bei dir, Marcel", sagte Mats als er einparkte. 

"Ja." Mehr sagte Marcel nicht.

"Wir können auch direkt wieder zu mir fahren", bot Mats an. "Deine Sachen können wir auch morgen holen."

"Nein, morgen wirds auch nicht besser sein. Ziehen wir es uns jetzt durch."

Mats nickte. Das sah er auch so, aber er hatte es Marcel wenigstens anbieten wollen. "Dann los."

Marcels Hände zitterten leicht, als er sich abschnallte und die Tür öffnete. Mats eilte um den Wagen und tragt neben Marcel, als der ausstieg.

Marcels Schritte waren zögerlich, als er auf die Haustür zuging. Nervös tastete er in seiner Tasche nach dem Schlüssel und zog ihn hervor.

Mats legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. Vielleicht konnte er ihm so ein wenig Stärke geben.

Marcel sah ihn einen Moment an, dann hielt er ihm wortlos den Schlüssel hin.

"Du schaffst das - du bist stark", redete Mats ihm gut zu, dann schloss er auf.

Marcel wohnte im ersten Stock, sie mussten also nur wenige Treppenstufen gehen, bis sie vor der Wohnungstür standen. "Felix hat da gewohnt...", murmelte Marcel und zeigte auf die Tür auf der anderen Seite.

"Hast du die Wohnung schon... leergeräumt?", fragte Mats leise.

Stumm schüttelte Marcel den Kopf. Er zahlte im Moment die Miete für beide Wohnungen. 

"Ist okay", meinte Mats. "Du hast Zeit. Lass uns erstmal gucken, was du so brauchst, für die nächsten Tage."

"Ok", sagte Marcel leise und beobachtete dann, wie Mats die Wohnungstür aufschloss.

Dann fühlte er wieder Mats Hände auf dem Rücken, und er wurde sanft in die Wohnung geschoben.

Er schluckte mühsam und fragte sich, wie er die letzten Wochen und Monate hier überstanden hatte. Jetzt mit Mats schien es, als könnte er hier drinnen nicht atmen. Alles, jedes noch so kleine Staubkorn, erinnerte ihn an Felix.

Mats ließ ihm einen Moment, dann sprach er ihn leise an. "Was brauchst du so?"

"Klamotten", murmelte Marcel. 

"Gut. Willst du hier warten oder mit ins Schlafzimmer kommen?"

"Ich... ich komm mit", sagte Marcel leise.

"Gut", nickte Mats und schob ihn wieder langsam in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Auch Mats war ein wenig mulmig, als er das Zimmer betrat. In dem Bett hier war Felix gestorben und hatte einen völlig am Boden zerstörten Marcel zurückgelassen.

Es war, als würde dieses Ereignis noch immer über dem Raum schweben.

Ein Bild auf dem Nachttisch fiel Mats ins Auge und er trat näher. Es zeigte Marcel und Felix, die sich umarmten und in die Kamera grinsten.

Das Bild würde Marcel sicher mitnehmen wollen. Mats nahm es hoch und betrachtete es näher. 

"Da waren wir im Urlaub", flüsterte Marcel. 

"Am Meer... es sieht schön aus."

Marcel nickte. "Kroatien", sagte er. "Vor zwei Jahren."

"Ihr seht so glücklich aus."

"Das waren wir auch."

Mats nickte, er wusste echt nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Also zog er Marcel kurzerhand in seine Arme.

Einen Moment ließ Marcel das zu, aber dann machte er sich los. "Bitte lass uns schnell alles einpacken", bat er.

"Machen wir", nickte Mats, griff nach einer Reisetasche links neben dem Schrank und begann einzupacken. Das Bild kam ganz nach unten, dann Kleidung, ein paar Bücher, das Tablet, Ladekabel, Sachen aus dem Bad...

"Noch etwas?", fragte Mats

"Ich glaub nicht", meinte Marcel.

"Dann lass uns gehen."

"Wenn ich noch was brauche... holst du es dann?"

Mats nickte und schob Marcel dann sanft vor sich her in Richtung Wohnungstür.

"Moment noch," Marcel drehte sich um und ging schnell ins Schlafzimmer zurück, dort verstaute etwas unter seinem Shirt.

Mats sah ihn fragend an.

"Lass uns gehen", murmelte Marcel nur.

"Ok", sagte Mats und hielt Marcel die Wohnungstür auf. 

Der flüchtete quasi aus der Wohnung.

Als Mats fertig mit abschließen war, hatte Marcel schon das Haus verlassen und sich in die Sicherheit von Mats Wagen zurückgezogen.

"Alles okay", beruhigte ihn Mats, nachdem er das Gepäck im Kofferraum verstaut hatte und eingestiegen war.

"Ich... es ist nur ne Wohnung", nuschelte Marcel. 

"Nein", widersprach Mats mitfühlend. "Es ist eine Wohnung mit viel zu vielen Erinnerungen. Ein Wunder, dass du so lange durchgehalten hast - geschlafen in dem Bett, in dem Felix... mit dir gelegen hat." Deutlicher musste Mats nicht werden. "Aber jetzt bist du erstmal bei mir und kannst das alles verdauen. Dann kannst du immer noch zurück."

Marcel nickte leicht.

"So, und jetzt fahren wir." Mats startete den Motor und gab Gas. Er fuhr aber nicht nach Hause, sondern hielt erstmal an einem Supermarkt an. "Bleib sitzen, ich beeil mich", kündigte er an.

"Ok", sagte Marcel und lehnte sich nach hinten.

Es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange bis Mats zurückkam - eine große Tüte in der Hand. "So, jetzt hab ich alles."

Marcel sah zwar kurz zur Tüte, fragte aber nicht, was Mats gekauft hatte.

Das erfuhr er einige Minuten später, als er bei Mats auf dem Sofa saß. "So, Frustessen", kündigte Mats mit einem breiten Grinsen an. In den Händen hielt er zwei Becher Ben&Jerrys Eis, dazu eine große Tafel Milka Schokolade mit Karamell.

Gegen seinen Willen schob sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf Marcels Lippen. "Und dann jammerst du wieder, dass du zu dick bist?"

"Jetzt weißt du, warum ich zu dick bin", murrte Mats. "Aber extreme Situationen erfordern nun mal extreme Maßnahmen. Coookie Dough oder What-a-Lotta Chocolate?"

"Ich... glaub das Cookie-Zeug", sagte Marcel.

"Hier", drückte Mats ihm die Halbliterpackung und einen langstieligen Löffel in die Hand.

"Danke", sagte Marcel und starrte auf die Eispackung. 

Unwillkürlich grinste Mats. "Man nimmt den Löffel, kratzt etwas Eis ab und steckt es in den Mund. Das wiederholt man, bis einem schlecht ist."

"Ich weiß", seufzte Marcel.

"Versuchst du es mal?", bat Mats.

Erneut seufzte Marcel, holte aber mit dem Löffel etwas Eis aus der Packung und schob es sich in den Mund.

Es war kalt und süß, mehr schmeckte er zunächst nicht. Doch mit dem zweiten Löffel wurde es schon mehr, trotz der Kälte des Eises schmeckte er Wärme.

"Wollen wir Fernsehen anmachen?" fragte Mats nach einem Moment.

Marcel nickte langsam. "Such was aus."

Mats nickte und streckte sich nach dem Umschalter. Hoffentlich lief irgendwas Lustiges, was Marcel ablenken würde.

Er suchte einen etwas dämlichen Film mit Jim Carrey aus, locker und entspannte konnte man ihn sehen.

Er wusste sowieso nicht, ob Marcel überhaupt etwas mitbekam. Seit sie aus der Wohnung raus waren, war Marcel wieder so tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er kaum was von seiner Umgebung wahr zu nehmen schien.

Mats konnte nur hoffen, dass das erstmal der letzte Besuch in der Wohnung gewesen war.

"Was geht dir durch den Kopf?" fragte er schließlich leise. Vielleicht half es Marcel ja, wenn er darüber sprach.

"Felix... er war auf einmal wieder so nah", murmelte Marcel kaum hörbar.

Mats nickte. "Ich hätte an deiner Stelle glaube ich keine Sekunde mehr in der Wohnung bleiben können nachdem..."

"Es ist gut, dass du mich da rausgeholt hast."

"Denke ich auch."

Er beobachtete, wie Marcel gedankenverloren einen Löffel Eis in den Mund schob.

"Es wird besser werden, Marcel. Irgendwann wird es aufhören, so schrecklich weh zu tun."

"Ich hoffe es. Felix... Felix hat gesagt, ich soll mein Leben genießen und glücklich sein. Aber... das kann ich ohne ihn doch nicht."

"Du wirst es lernen müssen", sagte Mats.

"Ich weiß", nickte Marcel, "aber irgendwie hab ich Angst davor. Ohne Felix zu leben."  
Mats seufzte und legte Marcel einen Arm um die Schulter. "Ich wünschte ich könnte irgendwas sagen oder machen damit es dir besser geht..."

"Du tust schon so viel, Mats."

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bemüh mich."

"Danke dafür."

"Wir sind Freunde, Marcel. Du würdest das auch für mich tun."

Marcel nickte dazu nur. "Würde ich. Trotzdem... es ist gut, dass du da bist."

Mats lächelte Marcel an. "Ich bin froh, dass du es zulässt, dass ich dir helfe."

"Alleine würde ich eingehen." Jetzt leckte er den Eislöffel schon etwas langsamer ab, als ob er etwas schmecken würde.

"Die anderen Jungs würden dir bestimmt auch gern helfen beim ablenken. Vielleicht können wir ja mal was zusammen mit Marco machen", schlug Mats vor.

"Du reichst erstmal," meinte Marcel. "Wenn ich dir nicht zu sehr auf den Geist gehe."

"Tust du nicht, Marcel."

Dazu nickte Marcel wieder nur.

Mats strich ihm über den Arm und sah wieder zum Fernseher.

Marcel sah ihn kurz an, dann starrte er auf den Bildschirm.

"Wenn du was anderes sehn möchtest, schalt einfach um", sagte Mats.

"Nein, das ist schon okay." Egal was, Marcel zwang sich einfach dazu zuzusehen - und nicht an Felix zu denken.

Irgendwann - das Eis war längst aufgegessen - stupste Mats ihn leicht an. "Bett?" fragte er.

Marcel nickte leicht. "Ist schon spät, oder?"

"Ja, spät genug fürs Bett", grinste Mats.

"Dann..." Marcel stand auf und sammelte die Löffel und leeren Eisbecher ein.

Auch Mats kämpfte sich hoch. "Willst du wieder bei mir schlafen?"

"Wenn ich darf?"

"Sonst würde ich es dir nicht anbieten", lächelte Mats.

"Dann... gerne."

"Geh doch schon mal ins Bad, ich räum hier schnell auf", schlug Mats vor.

"Okay,"nickte Marcel und drückte ihm die Löffel und Eisbecher in die Hände. Dann verschwand er schnell im Bad und wenig später im Schlafzimmer.

Mats hatte hier seine Taschen hingestellt und nach einem kurzen Zögern trat Marcel an die Tasche und öffnete sie. Er musste etwas wühlen, aber schließlich hatte er das Bild von Felix und sich ganz unten gefunden.

Er sah es lange an, dann presste es an seine Brust. "Oh, Felix", wisperte er heiser.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so da saß und mühsam mit den Tränen kämpfte.

Irgendwann legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Marcel sah erschrocken hoch.

"Ist alles okay?", fragte Mats besorgt.

Marcel nickte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

"Kann ich dir helfen?"

"Nein", wisperte Marcel.

Mats sah ihn an. "Magst du das Bild auf den Nachttisch stellen und ins Bett kommen?"

Zögernd nickte Marcel und stellte das Bild dann mit zittrigen Händen auf den Nachttisch.

"Und jetzt leg dich hin, ja?"

Erneut nickte Marcel und legte sich ins Bett.

Liebevoll deckte Mats ihn zu.

"Tut mir leid", wisperte Marcel.

"Marcel, es muss dir nichts leid tun."

Marcel sah Mats dankbar an.

"Schlaf jetzt, ja?" flüsterte Mats und stopfte die Decke an Marcels Schultern fest.

"Ich versuchs", versprach Marcel kaum hörbar.

Mats schaltete schnell das Licht aus und legte sich ebenfalls hin.

Marcel lag auf dem Rücken und starrte in Richtung Zimmerdecke. Der Schlaf schien plötzlich unerreichbar fern. Neben sich hörte er Mats amten und es klang so anders, als Felix Atmung geklungen hatte.

Er hatte doch letzte Nacht so gut schlafen können! Jetzt war es, als hätte es diese eine Nacht nie gegeben.

"Soll ich ein Hörbuch oder so anmachen?" fragte Mats leise. "Vielleicht hilft dir das beim einschlafen."

"Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Marcel.

"Oder du redest einfach über das, was dir im Kopf rumgeht. Ich bin hier, ich hör dir zu."

"Es geht mir nichts durch den Kopf - nur Felix."

"Dann erzähl mir was von ihm. Vielleicht hilft dir das ja. Schöne Dinge, an die du gern zurückdenkst."

Marcel war nicht überzeugt, doch er begann dann leise zu erzählen. Vor allem von ihrem Urlaub in Kroatien, auf dem das Foto aufgenommen worden war.

Er erzählte von dem schrecklichen Hotel, in dem sie es nur eine Nacht ausgehalten hatten. Von der kleinen Pension, in der sie dann untergekommen waren und wo Felix von der Gastwirtin verschiedene Rezepte von Kroatischen Spezialitäten gelernt hatte. Von dem kleinen Mischlingsrüden, der ihnen ganze fünf Tage kaum von der Seite gewichen und dann plötzlich verschwunden gewesen war. "Felix war so traurig gewesen, als der Kleine nicht mehr da war", flüsterte Marcel. "Ich glaube Felix hätte ihn sonst mit nach Hause genommen."

"Das klingt schön", wisperte Mats kaum hörbar. In jedem Wort fühlte man die Liebe, sie Marcel für Felix noch immer fühlte.

"Das war es. Der tollste Urlaub, den ich je hatte..."

"Es ist schön, das ihr das erleben konntet."

"Vermutlich hast du recht, aber ich... es ist einfach nicht fair, dass wir nur so wenig Zeit miteinander hatten. Wir hatten noch so viel vor...", flüsterte Marcel heiser.

"Das ist nicht fair", stimmte Mats zu. "Dass du jetzt alleine zurechtkommen musst."

"Manchmal... manchmal bin ich wütend auf ihn", wisperte Marcel. "Ich hasse mich dafür, aber ich... bin manchmal einfach so wütend, weil er gegangen ist und mich hier allein gelassen hat..."

Mats knurrte zustimmend. "Auf ihn - oder auf die Krankheit?"

"Keine Ahnung. Auf beides irgendwie." Marcel schniefte leicht. "Ich weiß, dass er keine Wahl hatte... aber ich bin jetzt trotzdem allein."

"Und das ist echt... scheiße."

Marcel nickte leicht.

"Du bist stark, Marcel. Du schaffst das."

"Manchmal hab ich Angst, dass ich es nicht schaffe..."

"Du schaffst das. Du hast so lange Zeit alleine überstanden - und jetzt hast du mich."

Marcel drehte sich zur Seite, so dass er Mats ansehen konnte. "Danke."

"Es ist das mindeste, das ich für dich tun kann."

Marcel streckte eine Hand aus, bis er Mats Hand fand und drückte sie fest.

"Meinst du, du kannst jetzt schlafen?"

"Ich... glaube schon."

"Oder doch Hörbuch?"

"Ich versuch es so. Ich... denk an Kroatien, dann geht das schon", sagte Marcel leise.

"Mach das. Träume ein bisschen von der schönen Zeit." Mats war nicht sicher, ob das auf Dauer gut war, aber vielleicht würde er so schlafen können.

Und im Moment war erst mal nur das wichtig. Über alles andere... musste er mal in Ruhe nachdenken. Und vielleicht mal im Internet recherchieren.

Oder sich einen Fachmann suchen.

Mats sah zur Seite und bemerkte, dass Marcel wirklich eingeschlafen war.

Er lächelte leicht, es war gut, dass er schlafen konnte.

Schlafen und regelmäßig Essen, damit konnten sie anfangen.

Alles weitere würde nach und nach kommen, war er sich sicher.

Erleichtert, dass sie auch diesen Tag mehr oder weniger gut über die Bühne gebracht hatten, schloss nun auch Mats die Augen. Und wenig später war er eingeschlafen.


	12. Frühstück zu dritt

Marcel schlug die Augen auf. Es war hell - wieder war es hell. Zwei Tage hinter einander durchgeschlafen!

Es war Monate her, dass ihm das gelungen war!

Eigentlich... eigentlich in der Nacht, in der Felix.. ja, das war wohl die letzte durchgeschlafene Nacht gewesen.

Marcel drehte den Kopf und sah zu dem Bild, das auf dem Nachttisch stand. "Morgen Felix", wisperte er.

Felix strahlte ihn an, glücklich, wie er in Kroatien gewesen war. Felix würde auch glücklich sein, dass er endlich wieder richtig schlief.

Er schlug die Decke zur Seite und stand auf. Frisch fühlte er sich. Frisch genug, um sich anzuziehen und mit Mats zusammen zu frühstücken.

Das tat er dann auch, so dass er bald darauf in die Küche kam.

"Guten Morgen, Marcel", sagte Mats überrascht. "Schon wach?"

"Ja, hab aber gut geschlafen."

"Das freut mich", lächelte Mats. "Möchtest du ein bissen Rührei zum Frühstück?"

Marcel horchte in sich hinein. "Ich glaub schon."

"Dann hol mir mal die Eier aus dem Kühlschrank", grinste Mats und holte eine Pfanne aus dem Schrank.

Marcel reichte ihm die Eier.

Mats hatte die Rühreimasse grade zusammengerührt, als es an der Tür klingelte. Er runzelte die Stirn. "Das ist bestimmt wieder die alte Dame von unten, die sich irgendwas ausborgen will. Das letzte mal wollte sie einen Löffel Kaffeepulver", sagte er grinsend zu Marcel.

"Dann hilf ihr mal aus", nickte Marcel.

Mats nickte und lief schnell zur Tür.

"Guten Morgen", wurde er fröhlich begrüßt - allerdings nicht von Frau Berger, sondern von Marco.

"Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Mats völlig perplex.

"Ich dachte, ich bring euch ein paar Brötchen zum Frühstück mit."

"Das... ist lieb von dir", sagte Mats zögernd. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Marcel auf diesen spontanen Überfall reagieren würde.

"Lässt du mich rein?"

Mats seufzte. "Na klar. Geh durch in die Küche, ich wollte grad Rührei machen."

Mats folgte ihm langsam und bekam so nur halb mit, wie Marco Marcel begrüßte.

"Wusstest du das Marco kommt?" fragte Marcel, als Mats in die Küche kam.

"Nein, er ist ja gerne so spontan."

"Ja, das ist eine meiner vielen charmanten Eigenschaften", sagte Marco. "Soll ich mal Kaffee kochen?"

"Mach mal - gleich für uns drei."

Marco nickte und begann sich um den Kaffee zu kochen, während Marcel sich langsam an den Tisch setzte.

"Okay für dich?", fragte Mats ihn leise.

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. Jetzt war es ja eh zu spät. Sie konnten Marco ja schlecht vor die Tür setzen.

In diesem Moment stellte Marco schon den ersten Becher vor Marcel.

"Mats, willst du dich nicht mal um dein Rührei kümmern?" fragte er dann.

"Oh ja, stimmt", nickte Mats und ließ Marcel alleine.

"Also Marcel... wie gehts dir?" fragte Marco leise.

"Wie solls mir gehen?", fragte Marcel leise und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Das frag ich dich."

"Geht so."

"Mats hat uns gestern ja in groben Zügen erzählt was los ist", sagte Marco.

Marcel nickte leicht. "Und du möchtest mehr wissen?"

"Nur wenn du möchtest. Es ist nur so... eine Sache macht mich etwas stutzig."

"Stutzig?"

Marco nickte. "Mats hat erzählt, dass es ein enger Freund von dir war. Ich... dieser Freund, der war mehr für dich, oder?"

"Wie kommst du da rauf?", fragte Marcel, wie er meinte, ziemlich überzeugend.

"So ein Gefühl."

"Hm."

"So wie du trauerst, so trauert man nicht um einen engen Freund", fuhr Marco vor. "So trauert man um... einen Geliebten."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken nickte Marcel leicht. Er hatte nicht die Kraft jetzt noch zu lügen.

Marco griff nach Marcels Hand und drückte sie fest.

"Felix... wir waren vier Jahre lang zusammen."

"Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte Marco.

Marcel nahm das Mitgefühl an ohne sich zu wundern, wie selbstverständlich jetzt nach Mats auch Marco damit umging.

"War ich gestern so unglaubwürdig?" fragte Mats nach und setzte sich neben Marcel.

"Nein, keine Sorge. Aber... ich hab länger nachgedacht. Dass man eben um einen guten Freund nicht über Monate so trauerte."

Mats nickte. Er war ehrlich gesagt nicht böse, dass Marco die Wahrheit erraten hatte.

"Magst du erzählen? Oder lieber nicht?"

Marcel zögerte, begann dann aber eine stark verkürzte Version zu erzählen. Nochmal so ausführlich wie bei Mats, konnte er nicht wieder von Felix erzählen. Nicht nach so kurzer Zeit.

Aber Marco schien zufrieden mit der Erzählung.

Während Marcel erzählte hatte Mats das Rührei fertig gemacht und brachte ihnen nun die Teller an den Tisch.

Die frischen Brötchen schmeckte toll dazu.

Selbst Marcel aß ein wenig, auch wenn es deutlich weniger war, als Mats gut fand.

Schließlich schob er seinen Teller weg und lehnte sich nach hinten. "Fertig?", fragte Marco nach.

Marcel nickte leicht.

"Dann lassen wir Mats einfach mal abdecken und aufräumen und fahren schon mal vor, ja?"

"Ja, macht das nur", murrte Mats.

"Hey, Marcel ist dein Gast, und ich hab schon die Brötchen mitgebracht!", verteidigte sich Marco.

"Ich beschwere mich ja auch gar nicht."

"Dann ist ja gut. Komm, Marcel, ehe er es sich noch anders überlegt. Und uns womöglich zum Bügeln verdonnert."

Marcel lächelte schwach und stand auf.

Marco folgte ihm aus der Küche und drängte ihn sanft in Richtung Wohnungstür. "Brauchst du noch was?"

"Ich... meine Sachen", nickte Marcel und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer um seine Sporttasche zu holen.

Marco wartete auf dem Flur auf ihn und sah so nicht, wie Marcel wieder einen langen Blick auf das Foto auf dem Nachttisch warf.

"Marcel, wir wollen los!" rief Marco.

"Ja...", murmelte Marcel und riss sich schweren Herzens von dem Foto los.

Mit der Sporttasche in der Hand ging er zu Marco, der ihm die Tür aufhielt.

Der nahm ihn mit einem Lächeln in Empfang. "Dann wollen wir mal."

Marcel nickte nur wortlos und ging nach unten und zu Marcos Wagen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass sein eigenes Auto noch am Friedhof stand.

Er musste es nach dem Training abholen. Und er musste hin, zu Felix.

"Marcel?" fragte Marco sanft. "Einsteigen."

"Oh... ja, tschuldige."

Er öffnete die Beifahrertür und stieg ein. Seine Tasche warf er nach hinten auf die Rückbank.

Marco nahm ebenfalls platz und fuhr los.

Marcel sah aus dem Fenster und versuchte nicht ständig an Felix zu denken. Marcos Schweigen machten es ihm aber sehr schwer. Es war ganz anders als Mats Schweigen. Marco schien... auf irgendwas zu warten.

Immer wieder sah er kurz zu Marcel, dann wieder auf die Straße.

"Was ist?" fragte Marcel schließlich leise.

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du bist... komisch. Ich mein, ich weiß jetzt, warum, aber irgendwie..."

"Komisch? Wie... wie meinst du das?" fragte Marcel irritiert.

"Ich weiß nicht. Dass du anders drauf bist, da weiß ich ja jetzt warum. Aber trotzdem sagst du nichts."

Marcel seufzte. "Was soll ich sagen Marco?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Du musst mir ja jetzt nichts mehr... verheimlichen. Ich hatte gedacht, dass du dann etwas erzählen würdest."

"Es tut weh über... Felix zu reden", sagte Marcel.

"Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte Marco sich sofort.

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Schon ok."

Marco seufzte innerlich, das würde noch schwierig werden.

"Du weißt aber, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst, wenn du möchtest?" fragte er nach.

"Ja", antwortete Marcel kurz

Marco nickte. "Aber Mats hast du mehr erzählt, oder?" fragte er nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens nach.

"Hm - von Felix, ja."

"Gut", sagte Marco. Immerhin etwas.

Natürlich wollte er auch für Marcel da sein, aber solange er überhaupt redete, war es schon gut. Und er konnte schon verstehen, dass das Reden über Felix schmerzhaft sein musste. Es war nur so... er war so schrecklich neugierig.

Seit Mats gestern von dem "engen Freund" erzählt hatte, kreisten seine Gedanken eigentlich pausenlos darum.

Jetzt hatte dieser "enge Freund" einen ganz anderen Status und auch einen Namen bekommen. Und Marcels grenzenlose Trauer war erklärbar geworden.

Die Frage war nun aber, wie sie Marcel helfen konnten. Das Marcel jetzt offenbar erst mal bei Mats schlief war bestimmt ein guter Anfang, aber seiner Meinung nach, brauchte Marcel professionelle Hilfe.

Es gab ja einige Organisationen, die sich auf Trauernde spezialisiert hatten. Er sollte gucken, ob er beim Training mal mit Mats darüber reden konnte - am besten so, dass Marcel es nicht mitbekam.

Marcel hatte schon genug Probleme, da mussten sie ihn damit nicht noch zusätzlich belasten.

Außerdem waren dafür doch Freunde da - dass sie sich Gedanken machten, wenn man es selbst nicht konnte.

"So, da wären wir", sagte Marco, als er sein Auto auf dem Parkplatz abstellte.

"Danke fürs Mitnehmen", murmelte Marcel. "und... fürs nicht Nachbohren."

Marco lächelte ihn an. "Du hast mir gesagt, warum du nicht reden willst und das verstehe ich total. Und du weißt auch, dass du jederzeit mit allem zu mir kommen kannst."

"Das weiß ich", nickte Marcel.

"Dann ist alles gut", sagte Marco und stieg aus.

Marcel folgte ihm mit seiner Tasche in der Hand.

In der Kabine zogen sie sich um und warteten dann auf Mats.

Die Mitspieler musterten Marcel, aber offenbar hatte Neven deutlich gemacht, dass sie ihn nicht ansprechen sollten.

Wenig später kam Mats in die Kabine. "Ach ihr habt gewartet?" fragte er Marco und Marcel. "Dann beeil ich mich!"

"Wäre gut", meinte Marco, "sonst kriegen wir alle drei Ärger."

"Wer hat mich denn mit dem bösen Geschirr allein gelassen?" schnaubte Mats. "Der blöde Kochlöffel hat mich angegriffen!"

Marco lachte auf, bei Marcel erahnten sie ein Verziehen seiner Mundwinkel.

"Lach du nur, Herr Reus. Es war ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod!"

Der angesprochene Herr Reus prustete los. "Hat er dich verprügelt?"

"Schlimmer. Er hat das restliche Rührei auf dem Küchenboden verteilt."

"Oh", machte Marco und lachte wieder. Marcels Mundwinkel hoben sich ein kleines bisschen.

"Ja, es war bestimmt auch sehr amüsant, als ich auf Knien durch die Küche gerobbt bin um auch das letzte bisschen Ei aufzuwischen", sagte Mats.

"Das arme Rührei..."

"Das arme Rührei? Meine armen Knie muss das heißen!"

Marco hob eine Augenbraue. "Du beschwerst dich über ein bisschen knien, aber gleich willst du über den Platz rennen und jeden vom Platz räumen?"

Mats hielt mit dem Trikot in der Hand inne, überlegte und nickte dann. "Klar. Ich rutsch ja nicht auf Knien vor meinen Gegnern rum und bettle um den Ball."

"Dann ist ja gut", grinste Marco.

"Darf ich mich dann fertig umziehen oder möchtest du mehr vom Rührei-Knie-Desaster hören?"

"Du darfst dich gern umziehen. Du weißt ja, sonst kriegen wir alle ärger.

"Komm Marcel, ich vermute der Herr Hummels braucht noch. Wird ja auch langsam älter, da geht das mit dem umziehen nicht mehr so fix", sagte Neven plötzlich grinsend und zog Marcel mit aus der Kabine.

Marcel nickte leicht und ließ sich recht willenlos wegziehen.

Marco blieb bei Mats stehen. "Wir müssen was machen", sagte er leise. "Wegen Marcel."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Ihm Hilfe besorgen."

"Hilfe? Du meinst, einen Psychologen?"

Marco nickte. "Oder eine Selbsthilfegruppe oder irgendwas."

"Vermutlich hast du recht."

"Ich vermute nur, dass Marcel davon nicht begeistert sein wird, oder?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", meinte Mats. "Es fällt ihm schwer von Felix zu erzählen, weil sie sich immer versteckt haben. Aber andererseits merkt er schon, dass es gut tut."

"Warum hat er sich und Felix überhaupt versteckt?"

"Würdest du dich so einfach outen? Und Felix hatte zudem wohl auch schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht."

"Aber Marcel kennt uns doch schon so lange. Er müsste doch wissen, dass wir kein Problem damit haben."

"Wie gesagt, Felix wollte das wohl auch nicht."

Marco seufzte. "Dann wissen nur wir beide von Felix?"

"Ja. Nur wir beide."

"Unglaublich... und Marcel hat das alles die ganze Zeit für sich behalten. Ich hätte das nicht gekonnt..."

"Er ist ja auch fast kaputtgegangen dabei."

"Wie hast du es aus ihm rausbekommen?"

"Ich... ich hab ihn auf dem Friedhof... gesehen."

"Oh..."

"Ja, oh... das trifft es ganz gut. Er war völlig am Ende."

"Er tut mir so leid", sagte Marco leise.

"Ja, mir auch", nickte Mats. "Ich bin froh, dass wir jetzt wissen, was mit ihm ist.“

"Ich auch. Und jetzt sollten wir langsam raus."

"Wie machen wir das mit dieser Hilfe...?"

"Ich werde mich nachher mal ein bisschen im Internet umgucken", sagte Marco. "Du kümmerst dich solange um Marcel."

"Mach ich. Was steht heute Nachmittag an?" Irgendwie hatte er keinen Kopf dazu.

"Ein paar Pressetermine glaub ich."

"Dann müssen wir gucken, ob einer von uns dran ist."

Marco nickte und schob Mats dann aus der Kabine. "Gucken wir nach dem Training."

"Ja...", nickte Mats und ging vor, an den Fans vorbei zum Trainingsgelände.

Zum Glück kamen sie grade noch pünktlich, so dass sie keinen Ärger vom Trainer bekamen.

Sie liefen erst einmal in Ruhe, Marcel wurde von allen alleine gelassen. Dann rief der Trainer sie zusammen und gab seine Anweisungen. Auch hier blieb Marcel alleine. Erst, als sie ihre Runden nach dem Training liefen, gesellte sich Gonzo zu Marcel.

"Gonzo macht das schon", sagte Marco neben Mats.

Mats beobachtete die beiden, dann nickte er.

Marcel würde mit Gonzo nicht reden, aber er leistete ihm Gesellschaft.

Und allein das half ihm sicher.


	13. Eisschmuggel

In der Tat halfen Marcel die Gespräche mit seinen Freunden - vor allem mit Mats, aber auch mit Marco und mit Gonzo, der sich immer mal wieder an seine Seite hängte. Gerade mit Gonzo sprach er nie über Felix, und besonders das tat gut. Er trainierte die nächsten Tage und Wochen, als wäre nichts passiert, bis sie sich am Nachmittag vor dem 30. Juli auf die Abreise nach Klagenfurt vorbereiteten.

Marcel stellt selbst ein wenig verwundert fest, dass er sich auf das Spiel freute. Kein Testspiel, sondern ein wichtiges Pflichtspiel. Solange er nicht an Felix dachte - oder ihn Mats und Marco auf ihn ansprechen - konnte er sich nur darauf fokussieren und das tat gut.

Die beiden wussten wohl auch instinktiv, dass sie ihn in dieser Situation eher ablenken sollten. Inzwischen hatten sie auch ein ganz gutes Gespür dafür, wie - und was sie eher meiden sollten. Planschen im Hotelpool war gut, sehr gut, Sonnen auch, und das taten sie jetzt.

Dabei beobachteten sie die wüste Wasserballschlacht, die sich zwischen Neven, Illy, Erik und dem "Kleinen Roman", wie sie ihren neuen Torhüter gern nannten, im Pool abspielte.

Die vier hatten richtig Spaß, aber Marcel reichte es ihnen zuzusehen.

Er lauschte dem Lachen, den dummen Sprüchen, die hin und herflogen, und ließ sich völlig davon ablenken.

Mats und Marco neben ihm sprachen nicht, aber es war gut sie bei sich zu haben.

"Ich hol mir was zu trinken", sagte Marco in diesem Moment und setzte sich auf. "Für euch auch was?"

"Ja, gute Idee", nickte Marcel.

"Drei mal Johannisbeerschorle?"

"Oh ja", strahlte Mats ihn an. "Davon krieg ich nie genug."

Marco lachte. "Ja weiß ich. Irgendwann wirst du noch zur Johannisbeere. Bis gleich."

Bald, nachdem Marco gegangen war, tauchte Gonzo auf. "Hey, hier seid ihr also!"

"Ja, wo auch sonst? Bei dem schönen Wetter ist es hier draußen viel angenehmer als im Hotel", sagte Mats.

"Und besonders schön ist es anderen beim Sport zuzugucken, was?"

Mats grinste breit und nickte.

"Stört es euch, wenn ich mit zugucke?"

Mats sah kurz zu Marcel, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Du störst nicht, weißt du doch."

"Schön", nahm Gonzo einfach Marcos Platz ein.

"Ey Gonzo, willst du mitmachen?" rief Erik aus dem Pool.

"Nee, macht viel mehr Spaß euch zuzugucken", grinste Gonzo und lehnte sich gemütlich nach hinten.

Dabei musterte er aus den Augenwinkeln Marcel, der noch kein Wort gesagt hatte, seit er zu ihnen gestoßen war.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm gut tun würde, sich im Wasser zu bewegen und ein bisschen Leichtigkeit zu spüren.

Aber vermutlich hatte es keinen Sinn, Marcel das vorzuschlagen.

Sollte er es dennoch versuchen? "Marcel, wollen wir nicht auch ein bisschen ins Wasser?", traute er sich nach einer Weile zu fragen.

Marcel sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kannst aber ruhig gehen."

"Nee, ich dachte halt nur, dass es dir Spaß machen könnte."

Marcel lächelte schwach. "Ist lieb von dir, aber... mir gehts gut hier im Liegestuhl."

"Okay", nickte Gonzo und machte es sich jetzt auch bequem.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Marco mit einem kleinen Wagen zurück, auf dem einige Gläser mit Schorle und Wasserflaschen standen. "Na wie gut, dass ich gleich mehr Getränke organisiert habe", meinte er, als er Gonzo sah.

"Das ist einfach perfekt vorausgeplant von dir", grinste Gonzo und nahm ihm das große Glas ab.

"Ich kenne euch Pappnasen einfach zu gut", lachte Marco und gab Marcel ein Glas.

Marcel nahm das Glas dankbar an.

Auch Mats bekam ein Glas gereicht, dann rief Marco in Richtung Pool "Wenn ihr Durst habt, Wasser und so ist hier draußen!".

"Oh, die Versorgungseinheit hat uns gefunden"; witzelte irgendjemand, und vier klatschnasse Männer kamen aus dem Pool.

"Keine Häppchen?" fragte Erik. "Das gibt aber Punktabzug mein Lieber!"

"Ich habs ja versucht, aber der Trainer kam dann in meine Nähe", entschuldigte sich Marco. "Pommes und Döner musste ich dann zurücklassen."

Erik brummte, griff sich dann aber eine Flasche Wasser.

Auch die anderen bedienten sich, man sah ihnen aber deutlich an, dass ein Döner ihnen auch sehr gefallen hätte.

"In zwei Stunden gibt's doch eh Abendessen", sagte Gonzo.

"Ja, aber so ein Döner..." Neven blickte etwas sehnsüchtig in die Ferne.

"Ey Neven, wenn du nicht gleich mit dem Döner aufhörst, dann werfe ich dich ins Wasser", drohte Mats.

"Pommes?", fragte Erik schüchtern nach.

"Und zum Nachttisch Schokoeis", sagte Ilkay.

"Oh ja", nicke Erik...

Mats griff sich ein Handtuch und warf es Erik schwungvoll gegen den Kopf.

"Magst du kein Schokoladeneis?"

Mats verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. "Ok Jungs, ihr habt es geschafft. Wir schleichen jetzt ins Hotel und besorgen uns Eis."

"Ha", lachte Erik und stellte seine halb geleerte Flasche auf den Wagen

"Marcel, Gonzo, kommt ihr mit?" fragte Mats.

Marcel zögerte, doch eher er etwas sagen konnte, war Gonzo schon aufgestanden und griff nach Marcels Hand. "Wir kommen mit", beschloss er kurzerhand.

Marcel sah Gonzo ziemlich überrascht an, ließ sich aber hochziehen. "Na gut..."

Gonzo lächelte ihn an, und machte ihm damit ein bisschen Mut.

Manchmal fragte er sich, warum sich grade Gonzo so eine Mühe mit ihm machte. Klar, sie kannten sich schon einige Jahre, aber sie waren nie so eng befreundet gewesen.

Aber Gonzo schien es gern zu machen. Er kam einfach mit seiner ihm eigenen Fröhlichkeit und war für ihn da.

"Na wir bilden ja ne hübsch unauffällige Gruppe", meinte Marco lachend. "Wird auch niemandem auffallen, wenn wir da durchs Hotel schleichen und nach Eis suchen."

"Nein, und auch, wenn wir nachher da drüben in der Sonne sitzen und es uns schmecken lassen - wird niemand bemerken", meinte Erik

"Manchmal bist du wirklich putzig Erik", grinste Neven.

"Du kannst ja deinen Tarnumhang holen, dann sind wir unauffälliger."

Gonzo grinste und sah zu Marcel. "Ich hab das Gefühl die Jungs hier sind noch alberner, als die in Leverkusen."

"Ich kanns nicht vergleichen, aber das kann gut sein. Sie haben alle so ihre Macken."

"Haben wir ja alle", meinte Gonzo lachend. "Aber ihr macht es einem Neuen sehr einfach, sich wohl zu fühlen."

"Das ist schön. Und ja, man kann sich mit den Jungs wohl fühlen.

"Wo kriegen wir denn eigentlich das Eis her?" fragte Erik.

"Hotelrezeption?", schlug Ilkay vor.

"Na das ist ja nun wirklich MEGA-Unauffällig", schnaubte Marco.

"Meinst du, die Frau Gruber verpetzt uns?

"Wir schicken Erik vor", sagte Mats. "Der hat doch einen Stein bei Frau Gruber im Brett."

"Und der holt uns dann... acht Eis?"

Mats nickte. "Klar. Nicht wahr Erik, für deine allerliebsten Teamkollegen machst du das."

Erik seufzte leise, dann nickte er. "Ich versuchs mal."

"Wir warten hier auf dich", sagte Marco.

Erik nickte und ging dann los in Richtung Lobby. Es dauerte lange und länger, bis er dann endlich wiederkam. Mit einer Plastiktüte in der Hand, die sich ein wenig ausbeulte. "Sie hat uns Eis gegeben", strahlte er und griff in die Tasche. Zum Entsetzten aller holte er ein Minimilk Schokolade heraus.

Mats war der erste der laut anfing zu lachen.

"Wie - wolltest du ein anderes? Vanille oder Erdbeere?"

Auch die anderen hatten inzwischen angefangen zu lachen - sogar Marcel musste zumindest schmunzeln.

"Oder wollt ihr etwas anderes?"

"Nein, das ist super", grinste Marco. "Los, ab mit unserer Beute zum Pool."

Erik lachte und folgte ihm zum Pool.

"So Jungs und jetzt rückt alle mal schön zusammen", sagte Marco und zückte sein Handy. "Und das Eis bitte schön deutlich in die Höhe halten."

Strahlend hoben sieben Jungs ihre Hände mit dem Eis, Marcel schaffte es immerhin zu grinsen.

Marco quetschte sich mit dazu und schaffte es irgendwie, sie alle mehr oder weniger auf das Selfie zu kriegen. "So, das schick ich jetzt Mario, damit der sieht, wie viel Spaß wir haben. So was lustiges erlebt er bei den dummen Kerls aus dem Süden ja nicht", grinste er und schob sich das Eis in den Mund, während er zu tippen begann.

Gonzo sah Marcel an, die genaue Beziehung zwischen Mario und der BVB-Mannschaft interessierte ihn schon.

"Mhm?" machte Marcel, als er Gonzos Blick bemerkte.

"Erklärst du mir später, ja?"

"Wenn du willst... ich wollte eh hoch auf mein Zimmer und mich noch ein bisschen ausruhen", sagte Marcel. Ihm wurde das grade alles ein bisschen zu viel hier unten.

"Gern - dann lassen wir die Jungs mal alleine."

Marcel nickte. Er ging kurz zu Mats und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, dann ging er mit Gonzo neben sich zum Hoteleingang.

Noch immer mit dem Eis in der Hand betraten sie sein Zimmer.

Marcel seufzte tief und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Natürlich war er den Jungs dankbar, dass sie versuchten ihn abzulenken. Aber sie waren dabei manchmal etwas... sehr enthusiastisch am Werk.

Es war zeitweise ganz schön, wurde aber bald zu viel. Immerhin verstanden die anderen.

"Also", sagte er und sah Gonzo an. "Was genau wolltest du eben wissen?"

"Wie ist es... so zwischen euch und Mario?", fragte Gonzo ganz direkt.

"Weil er nach München gegangen ist?"

"Ja, genau. Und der Spruch von Marco, dass wir hier Spaß haben und er nicht..."

"Ach... Marco und Mario sind halt wirklich enge Freunde. Und Marco hatte ziemlich dran zu knapsen, dass Mario nach München gegangen ist", erzählte Marcel. "Aber das ändert nicht daran, dass sie Freunde sind. Marco stichelt nur manchmal ganz gern..."

"Das ist ja okay, ich wollt halt nur wissen, wie es... unter der Stichelei aussieht. Aber ist schön zu hören, dass er nicht der Ausgestoßene ist."

"Ist er nicht. Wir... waren alle sauer, dass er gegangen ist, aber so ist das im Fußball. Und Freunde... die sind zu wichtig, um sich über sowas auf immer und ewig zu zerstreiten", sagte Marcel leise.

Gonzo nickte. "Ja, das sind sie. Es ist gut, dass ihr das auch so sieht - auch wenn wohl nicht viele verstanden haben, warum er das gemacht hat."

Marcel schnaubte. "Sind wir doch mal realistisch - wenn Bayern dich haben will, dann bekommen sie dich auch. "

"Ja, vermutlich. Haben ja auch nicht alle verstanden, warum ich gewechselt habe."

"Wird immer Leute geben, die das nicht gut finden oder nicht verstehen. Bei Mario kam halt erschwerend hinzu, dass es die Bayern waren. Wäre er ins Ausland gegangen, dann wäre der Aufschrei nur halb so laut gewesen."

"Ja, das mit den Bayern ist auch ein schwieriges Thema, weil kaum ein anderer Verein eine Chance gegen sie hat."

"Und weil sie uns die besten Spieler weggekauft haben", sagte Marcel und grinste schief.

"Ja, euch... sorry, uns haben sie ja immer besonders auf dem Schirm."

"Ja leider", sagte Marcel. "Aber wir haben diese Saison wieder eine gute Truppe zusammen. Illy und Mats sind geblieben und haben damit doch ein deutliches Zeichen gesetzt."

"Ja, es ist schön, dass sie geblieben sind", bestätigte Gonzo. "Und die Mannschaft macht Spaß. Die Jungs sind toll."

"Sind sie", sagte Marcel leise.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff Gonzo nach seiner Hand. "Und du auch."

Marcel grinste schief. Es war von Gonzo das zu sagen, auch wenn es nicht stimmte. "Ich bin... im Moment nicht besonders... gut drauf...", murmelte er.

"Nein, bist du nicht, aber du bist trotzdem ein lieber Kerl."

Marcel schluckte mühsam, als ihm plötzlich ein Satz von Felix durch den Kopf schoss. "Du bist ein viel zu lieber Kerl". Marcel wusste gar nicht mehr, warum Felix das gesagt hatte, aber er hörte ihn ganz deutlich, als würde ihn Felix genau in diesem Moment in sein Ohr flüstern.

Er fühlte, wie sein Hand gedrückt wurde. "Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt?" 

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich musste nur... an was denken", brachte er mühsam heraus.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich daran erinnert habe."

"Kannst du nichts für..."

"Aber ich kann dich ablenken, oder?" Gonzo überlegte kurz, dann weckte er ein paar Erinnerungen an ihre EM, die sie vor sechs Jahren zusammen gewonnen hatten.

Tatsächlich begann Marcel irgendwann zu lächeln. "Wir waren schon ein netter Haufen damals", sagte er.

"Es hat unheimlich Spaß gemacht", erwiderte Gonzo das Lächeln.

In diesem Moment klopfte es leicht an die Tür.

"Ich mach mal auf", murmelte Marcel und stand auf.

Es war Marco, der vor der Tür stand und ihn anlächelte. "Wollte euch zum Abendessen abholen", sagte er.

"Oh, schon so spät?", fragte Marcel überrascht nach.

Marco nickte und musterte ihn prüfend. "Alles ok mit dir?" fragte er leise.

"Hm, ja... ist okay."

"Gut", nickte Marco. "Dann kommt mal mit ihr beiden, ich hab Hunger."

Auch Gonzo war inzwischen aufgestanden und stand hinter Marcel. "Ich auch", bemerkte er und schob Marcel vor sich her aus dem Zimmer.

Marcel ließ das einfach mit sich machen. Er kämpfte immer noch mit den Erinnerungen an Felix und versuchte diese mühsam wegzuschieben.

Gonzo blieb an seiner Seite, sagte aber zunächst nichts.

Unten im Speisesaal setzten sie sich zu Erik an den Tisch.

Gonzo schnappte sich Marcel gleich um mit ihm zum Buffet zu gehen.

Ziemlich wahllos nahm sich Marcel vom Buffett. Im Moment wäre ihm eh lieber gewesen, wenn er nichts hätte essen müssen, aber das würden seine Freunde nicht zulassen.

Er wusste ja, dass sie recht hatten, und er hatte sich ja auch immer bemüht etwas zu essen, aber heute fiel es ihm besonders schwer.

Er wusste selbst nicht warum, aber etwas an der Unterhaltung mit Gonzo auf seinem Zimmer, hatte die Erinnerungen an Felix wieder so verflucht dicht an die Oberfläche gespült.

Es konnten doch nicht nur die paar Worte gewesen sein!

"Marcel, was ist los?" hörte er plötzlich Mats Stimme hinter sich.

"Alles okay", log Marcel.

"So siehst du aber nicht aus."

"Ich weiß es doch auch nicht..."

"Hat Gonzo was damit zu tun?"

"Nein, wieso?", fragte Marcel nach.

"Weil du eben mit Gonzo auf deinem Zimmer warst und jetzt aussiehst als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."

"Ich weiß doch auch nicht..."

Mats seufzte und strich ihm kurz über den Rücken. "Komm, geh zu deinem Tisch und iss was."

"Ja... versuch ich."

"Denk an was Schönes. An das Spiel morgen. Endlich wieder richtiger Fußball."

"Wir müssen gewinnen.. kein Testspiel mehr."

"Ganz genau. Das Spiel ist wichtig."

Marcel nickte und versuchte sich auf das bevorstehende Spiel zu konzentrieren. Doch wieder schon sich Felix dazwischen.

Felix hatte ihm vor wichtigen Spielen immer etwas in die Tasche geschmuggelt. Einen Glücksbringer. Mal war es eine ausgefallene Praline, mal eine CD von Marcels Lieblingsband, ein Foto von ihnen oder etwas Ähnliches.

Auch vor einen Qualifikationsspiel wie am nächsten Tag hätte er irgendetwas vorgefunden.

Marcel schluckte und legte seine Gabel zur Seite. Er konnte nicht weiter essen. Er... brauchte frische Luft. Und zwar sofort.

Wortlos stand er auf und verließ den Raum.


	14. Hilfe für Marcel?

"Mist", murmelte Mats und war drauf und dran Marcel zu folgen. Aber vielleicht sollte er ihm erst einen Moment für sich geben. Deshalb sah er Gonzo an. "Was ist da oben in Marcels Zimmer passiert?"

"Ich weiß es auch nicht. Wir haben ruhig gesessen und Eis gegessen und ein wenig geredet, und irgendwas muss ihn an... ihn erinnert haben."

Mats nickte. Das kannte er auch schon aus Erfahrung.

"Wir haben uns dann über die EM unterhalten, ich glaub, Ablenken ist da das Beste."

"Das ist so ziemlich das einzige, was vielleicht helfen kann", sagte Marco.

"Ist aber auch keine Lösung. Irgendwann muss er es auch verarbeiten."

Marco und Mats sahen sich kurz an. Im Gegensatz zu Gonzo wussten sie ja, warum es für Marcel so schwer war.

Aber auch ohne dieses Hintergrundswissen schien Gonzo die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Vielleicht ahnte Gonzo auch einfach, dass es nicht nur ein enger Freund gewesen war. Und vermutlich war Gonzo da nicht der einzige. Die Jungs aus der Mannschaft waren ja nicht dumm.

Aber sie würden Marcel nicht fragen, war Mats sicher. Und das war richtig so.

"Hat... hat Marcel denn Hilfe?" fragte Gonzo vorsichtig.

Mats sah ihn fragend an. "Hilfe? Wie meinst du das?"

"Naja... von einem Profi. Wenn es Marcel schon so lange so schlecht geht, dann braucht er Hilfe."

"Wieso sind wir noch nicht darauf gekommen", schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Da müssen wir mal gucken, wie wir ihn dazu bringen können."

"Darüber haben wir auch schon nachgedacht, aber wie bringen wir ihn dazu?"

"Marcel redet nicht gern darüber", fügte Marco hinzu.

"Vielleicht sollte man ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen?"

Mats zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du willst Marcel einen Therapeuten suchen? Ohne ihn zu fragen?"

"Ja, klar. Einen Termin ausmachen und Marcel dann fragen, ob er hinfahren will."

"Puh", machte Marco. "Ich weiß nicht. Das könnte Marcel uns ziemlich übel nehmen."

"Dann mach ich das", beschloss Gonzo. "Er braucht euch mehr als mich, auf mich kann er sauer sein und noch immer bei euch Trost suchen:"

Erneut wechselten Marco und Mats einen Blick. "Dann sollten wir dir aber noch ein paar Infos geben", sagte Mats. "Aber... nicht hier, wo alle mithören können."

"Okay... und Marcel? Wollen wir ihn so lange alleine lassen?"

"Ein paar Jungs wollten Kickern, vielleicht macht Marcel da ja wenigstens eine Runde mit."

"Das ist gut. Sollen wir jemanden engagieren, der ihn holt?"

Mats seufzte. "Ich komm mir schrecklich dabei vor. Als würde ich Marcel kontrollieren..."

"Meinst du nicht, dass er jetzt irgendwo unter einem Baum sitzt und es nicht schafft aufzustehen?", vermutete Gonzo. Er hatte das schon einige Male bei Marcel erlebt.

"Vermutlich ja..."

"Und darauf wartet - unbewusst - dass jemand zu ihm kommt?"

Mats zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du hast Marcel ziemlich genau beobachtet, hm?"

Gonzo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ein bisschen vielleicht."

Marco grinste leicht. "Nicht nur ein bisschen. Also, wie wärs wenn ich mich erst mal um Marcel kümmere und du erzählst Gonzo alles?" fragte er Mats.

"Ist okay. Wir sehen uns dann nachher." Mats stand gleich auf.

Gonzo schob sich noch schnell sein letztes Stück Gulasch in den Mund und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Gemeinsam gingen sie auf Mats' Zimmer, während Marco sich auf die Suche nach Marcel machte.

"Also", sagte Mats, als er mit Gonzo auf seinem Bett saß. "Wie viel ahnst du schon?"

"Marcels Freund... muss ein sehr enger Freund gewesen sein"; vermutete Gonzo. "Ich kann es nicht beschwören, aber wenn es so lange so schlecht geht, muss es mehr als ein Freund gewesen sein."

Mats nickte. "Stimmt genau. Felix ist mehr für Marcel."

"Sein... Freund?"

"Sie waren vier Jahre zusammen", erzählte Mats leise.

Gonzo schloss die Augen und seufzte leise. "Kein Wunder, dass es ihm so schlecht geht."

"Nein, ist es nicht. Aber langsam... muss es besser werden, sonst geht Marcel daran kaputt. Im Moment wohnt Marcel bei mir und das hilft ein bisschen. Er schläft und isst regelmäßig."

"Natürlich kann das so nicht weitergehen. Aber umso mehr braucht er professionelle Hilfe."

"Das wissen wir. Aber Marco und ich haben keine Ahnung, wie wir ihn dazu bringen sollen", gestand Mats und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Marco hat schon Listen mit Selbsthilfegruppen ausgedruckt, auch wenn das vermutlich nichts für Marcel ist."

"Nein, sicher nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir es wirklich so machen - wir suchen jemanden raus, machen einen Termin aus und schlagen ihm dann eine Stunde vorher vor da hin zu fahren. Wenn ihr wollt, mach ich das."

"Marcel wird das nicht toll finden", sagte Mats.

"Nein. Aber meinst du, er wird da anders mitmachen?"

"Vermutlich nicht", sagte Mats und grinste schief. "Er wird sauer auf dich sein Gonzo. Willst du das echt riskieren? Ich meine... du magst Marcel ziemlich..."

"Ja. Aber wenn ich ihm so helfen kann, dann nehme ich das in Kauf."

"Du bist ein feiner Kerl Gonzo", sagte Mats lächelnd.

Gonzo erwiderte das Lächeln. "Dann frag ich Marco nachher mal nach seinen Erkenntnissen."

"Wir sollten dann versuchen gleich für nächste Woche einen Termin zu bekommen. Vor dem Pokalspiel", überlegte Mats.

"Ich tu mein bestes", versprach Gonzo.

Zum Glück schaffte Marco es an diesem Abend Marcel wieder einigermaßen aus seinem Loch zu holen, so dass er am nächsten Tag und vor allem Abend voll konzentriert in das Quali-Spiel gehen konnte. Und es lohnte sich. Zumindest in der ersten Halbzeit zeigte Dortmund eine ganz gute Leistung und sie gewannen mit 1:0 gegen Wolfsberg.

Drei Tage nach der Rückreise trat Gonzo nach dem Vormittagstraining etwas forscher als sonst an Marcel heran. "Hey - wollen wir heute zusammen essen?"

Überrascht sah Marcel ihn. "Ähm... ja, klar."

"Schön. Worauf hast du Lust?"

"Such du aus."

"Spanisch?", grinste Gonzo ihn breit an.

Marcel lächelte ganz leicht. "Ok."

"Schön", freute sich Gonzo.

"Ich... fahr bei dir mit?" fragte Marcel zögernd. "Mein Auto ist im Moment... nicht da."

"Ja, klar nehme ich dich mit. Schon klar, dass du den Wagen bei Mats hast."

Marcel nickte nur, auch wenn das nicht stimmte. Sein Wagen stand noch immer am Friedhof. Bisher war er noch nicht dazu gekommen ihn abzuholen. Dabei müsste er längst wieder hin und Felix neue Blumen bringe...

Aber er ahnte schon, was Mats sagen würde - und auf das Gespräch hatte er keine Lust.

"Wollen wir dann gleich los?" fragte Gonzo.

"Ja, okay", nickte Marcel, griff nach seinem Handy und dem Portemonnaie und folgte Gonzo dann aus der Kabine.

"Ich bin ja froh, dass ich hier schon nen guten Spanier gefunden habe", sagte Gonzo und schloss seinen Wagen auf. "Kommt zwar nicht an meinen Lieblingsspanier in Köln ran, aber er ist nicht schlecht."

Marcel stieg ein. "Musst mir dann sagen, was gut schmeckt."

Gonzo lächelte und fuhr los.

Der Spanier war nicht weit weg, so waren sie nach wenigen Minuten schon da, und Gonzo parkte ein.

Marcel war erleichtert. In diesem Restaurant war er nie mit Felix gewesen, also würde er hier wohl von Erinnerungen verschont bleiben.

Gonzo führte ihn hinein und begrüßte den Kellner gleich auf spanisch.

Marcel ließ Gonzo machen und folgte ihm dann zu einem Tisch.

Kaum hatten sie platz genommen, dann brachte der Kellner schon die Karten.

"Fleisch oder Fisch?" fragte Gonzo Marcel.

"Weiß nicht... was würdest du empfehlen?"

"Wie gesagt, kommt drauf an ob du Fisch oder Fleisch möchtest."

"Dann... Fleisch?"

"Hm... magst du Lamm?"

"Lamm kann ganz lecker sein, ja."

Gonzo lächelte. "Schön. Dann bestell ich für dich, ok?"

"Ja, mach..."

Gonzo winkte den Kellner wieder heran und gab ihre Bestellung auf - natürlich auf spanisch, so dass Marcel immer noch nicht wusste, was er nun essen würde.

Zumindest kam bald der Kellner mit ihren Getränken - Fruchtsaftschorlen.

"Weißt du, dass das erste Mal ist, dass wir beide zusammen essen gehen?" fragte Gonzo lächelnd. "Also ohne Mats und so."

Marcel überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. "Sonst wäre ich sicher schon früher in diesem Restaurant gewesen.

"Na, ich esse ja nicht nur spanisch", grinste Gonzo. "Aber ich finds immer mal schön, die Sprache zu sprechen und zu hören."

"Ist ja auch lecker."

"Ich hab uns ein paar Tapas zur Vorspeise bestellt", sagte Gonzo als der Kellner erneut zu ihnen an den Tisch trat. "Echt nur ne Kleinigkeit, aber das gehört einfach dazu."

Marcel nickte leicht und betrachtete die Kleinigkeiten. Datteln mit Speck, gebratene Pfefferschoten und kleine gebackene Kartoffeln

Er hatte sogar etwas Hunger, wie er feststellte und nahm sich eine der Datteln. Die  hatte er schon immer gern gegessen.

Gonzo lächelte zufrieden und nahm sich von den Pfefferschoten.

Schweigend aßen sie die Tapas, aber es war ein angenehmes Schweigen.

Sie naschten so lange von den Tapas, bis die Hauptgerichte serviert wurden.

"Verrätst du mir jetzt, was ich hier esse?" fragte Marcel.ö

"Das sind Lammspieße mit scharfen Chutney und so eine besondere Art Reis."

"Klingt gut", sagte Marcel.

"Ist es auch", nickte Gonzo. "Guten Appetit."

Die beiden machten sich über ihre Hauptspeisen her und auch wenn Marcel nicht alles aß, hatte er doch eine vernünftige Portion gegessen, als er sein Besteck zur Seite legte.

"Hat dir ja geschmeckt. Noch einen Kaffee?"

Marcel überlegte und nickte dann.

Gonzo winkte den Kellner heran und bestellte Kaffee.

"Wir können das öfter machen", sagte Gonzo dann. "Zusammen essen gehen, meine ich."

Marcel nickte leicht. Immerhin versuchte Gonzo ihn einfach abzulenken und nicht mit ihm zu reden.

Ein paar Minuten später brachte der Kellner den Kaffee.

Sie tranken ruhig, dabei merkte Marcel, wie Gonzo irgendwie unruhiger wurde.

"Hast du noch was vor?" fragte Marcel leise.

Gonzo zögerte, dann nickte er. "Schon, irgendwie."

"Oh dann... ich will dich nicht aufhalten."

"Nein, so mein ich das nicht..." Gonzo war jetzt wirklich nervös. "Es geht um dich..."

"Um mich?" fragte Marcel.

"Ja. Es ist... ähm... Marcel... es geht dir noch immer so schlecht, weißt du? Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich."

Marcel seufzte tief. "Das musst du nicht."

"Doch, das macht man doch automatisch, wenn man befreundet ist, und es geht dem Freund so schlecht."

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zur Seite. Er hatte wirklich gehofft, dass Gonzo ihm nicht so ein Gespräch aufdrücken würde.

"Ich glaub, dass du.. Hilfe brauchst."

"Hilfe?"

Gonzo nickte. "Damit du damit... fertig wirst."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Marcel verstand, was Gonzo sagen wollte. Sofort sah er hoch. "Du willst... dass ich zu einem Arzt gehe."

"Ich glaub, er könnte dir helfen."

"Ich... es ist nett, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber... ich krieg das allein hin", sagte Marcel leise.

"Meinst du echt? Dir geht es jetzt schon so lange, seit Monaten so mies."

"Ein Arzt kann mir da auch nicht helfen."

"Willst du es nicht wenigstens versuchen? So kann es doch nicht weitergehen."

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf.

"Warum nicht?", fragte Gonzo sanft nach und legte seine Hand auf Marcels.

Marcel presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte nur erneut den Kopf. Es war schon schwierig genug mit Mats oder Marco zu reden, aber dann noch einem völlig Fremden von Felix erzählen?

"Bitte", sah Gonzo ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen intensiv an. "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das schwer ist, aber ich glaub schon, dass er dir helfen kann."

"Kann er Felix wieder lebendig machen?" fragte Marcel kaum hörbar.

Gonzo seufzte leise. "Er kann dir helfen, ohne Felix zu leben."

Marcel schnaubte. "Das sagst du so einfach."

"Darum gehts doch. Dass es nicht einfach ist. Und dass du dir deswegen Hilfe suchen solltest."

"Du verstehst das nicht", murmelte Marcel.

"Erklärst du es mir?", bat Gonzo ganz leise.

Marcel seufzte. Genau das wollte er nicht. Aber Gonzo würde sich - ähnlich wie Mats - offenbar nicht abwimmeln lassen. "Wie viel weißt du schon?" fragte er resigniert.

Nein, Gonzo würde nicht verraten, dass Mats ihn eingeweiht hatte. Aber er hatte sich ja sowieso schon etwas ähnliches gedacht. "Ich vermute, dass Felix für dich mehr war als ein Freund. Viel mehr."

Marcel schaffte es zu nicken. Gonzos Hand lag noch immer auf seiner, jetzt drückte sie mitfühlend zu.

"Dann solltest du das erst recht überlegen."

"Ich... will nicht... einem Fremden von Felix erzählen", sagte Marcel stockend.

"Das versteh ich", erklärte Gonzo leise. "Aber... es wird ja nicht besser. Seit März... das sind vier Monate, Marcel. Ich glaub echt, dass du da etwas machen solltest. Wenn du möchtest, kommt auch jemand mit."

Ein Teil von Marcel wusste, dass Gonzo recht hatte. Aber der Gedanke daran, mit einem Arzt oder Therapeuten über Felix zu sprechen, schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Die Hand auf seiner begann beruhigend zu streicheln.

"Wollen wir zusammen hin?", fragte Gonzo nach einer Weile.

Marcel blickte auf Gonzos Hand und musste daran denken, wie oft Felix und er Abends auf dem Sofa gesessen hatten und er seine Hand gestreichelt hatte. "Du hast schöne Hände", hatte Felix immer wieder gesagt. Er sah erst wieder auf, als Gonzo seine Frage wiederholte."Ok", wisperte er. Felix hätte gewollt, dass Marcel die Hilfe annahm.

Gonzo lächelte leicht. "Schön – danke!"

Marcel lächelte schwach. "Dann... müssen wir wohl nach jemandem suchen, der... sich damit auskennt..."

"Das... das hab ich schon gemacht", gestand Gonzo und holte einen klein gefalteten Ausdruck aus seiner hinteren Jeanstasche. "Hier, der Dr. Bachmann, der ist darauf wohl spezialisiert."

Ein wenig zögernd nahm Marcel den Ausdruck entgegen. So ganz wusste er nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dass Gonzo sich schon umgehört hatte.

Einerseits war er froh, dass er es ihm abgenommen hatte, aber es war auch eine Einmischung, die er eigentlich nicht mochte."Nicht ok?" fragte Gonzo unsicher.

"Ich weiß nicht", gestand Marcel.

"Ich dachte, es wäre leichter für dich, wenn du dich darum nicht kümmern musst", sagte Gonzo. "Du kannst dir auch jemand anderen suchen."

Dieser Erklärung leuchtete ein. "Was heißt... drum kümmern?", fragte Marcel nach."Naja... dich durch die ganzen Möglichkeiten wühlen und... Termine machen", nuschelte Gonzo. Bisher war Marcel ziemlich ruhig geblieben, aber bisher wusste er auch nicht, dass Gonzo schon einen Termin für ihn bei Dr. Bachmann gemacht hatte.

Es dauerte etwas, dann sah Marcel ihn fragend an. "Du hast schon einen Termin ausgemacht?"Gonzo nickte. "Ist nur... ein erstes Gespräch. Zum Kennenlernen. Ob ihr euch sympathisch seid und so..."

"Wann?"

"In einer halben Stunde..."

"Oh", machte Marcel überrascht, dann sagte er erst mal gar nichts mehr.

"Bist du mir böse?" fragte Gonzo nach einem Moment.

Marcel zögerte, dann schüttelte er ganz leicht den Kopf. "Ich glaub nicht."

Erleichtert lächelte Gonzo ihn an. "Da bin ich echt froh. Ich war mir unsicher, wie du darauf reagieren würdest..."

"Es ist schon komisch, aber ich weiß ja, dass du es gut meinst."

"Dann lass uns losfahren", sagte Gonzo. "Und wir gucken uns diesen Doc ganz genau an."

Marcel nickte leicht und beobachtete dann, wie Gonzo den Kellner heranwinkte, zahlte und dann aufstand und ihn selbst hochzog.

"Wissen Mats und Marco davon?" fragte Marcel, als sie in Gonzos Wagen saßen.

Gonzo nickte leicht. "Sie waren nicht begeistert, dass ich mich so eingemischt habe, aber ja, sie wissen davon."

"Wundert mich, dass sie mich nicht schon längst dazu überreden wollten", murmelte Marcel.

"Sie waren sicher, dass du das nicht willst. Aber ich glaube, dass du das wirklich machen solltest."

"Ich... werde es ausprobieren", sagte Marcel sehr viel sicherer, als er sich eigentlich fühlte.

"Danke", lächelte Gonzo ihn an. Den Rest des Weges fuhren sie schweigend, bis Gonzo vor einem größeren Altbau anhielt.

"Da wären wir", sagte Gonzo und sah Marcel an.

Marcel nickte und stieg aus. Er schien sich jetzt wirklich darauf einlassen zu wollen.

Er hatte selbst nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so einfach sein würde Marcel zu überzeugen. Aber tief drinnen wollte Marcel offenbar, dass ihm geholfen wurde.

So stieg er selbst auch schnell aus und ging mit Marcel zusammen zum Haus. Die Praxis lag im dritten Stock.


	15. Ein erster Besuch beim Doc

Durch die Tür gelangten sie in den Empfangsbereich, der mit einer Mischung aus offenbar sehr alten Möbeln als auch modernen Möbeln eingerichtet war. Eine junge Frau stand hinter dem Tresen und begrüßte sie.

Sie erkannte Marcel und Gonzo sofort und brachte sie gleich in den Besprechungsraum. Auch der war mit alten und neuen Möbeln geschmackvoll eingerichtet.

"Dr. Bachmann kommt gleich zu Ihnen", sagte die junge Frau. "Möchten Sie etwas trinken?"

"Ein Wasser, bitte", sagte Gonzo, und Marcel schloss sich ihm an.

"Sieht doch ganz nett hier aus", sagte Gonzo leise, als sie wieder allein waren.

Marcel nickte leicht. Er hatte schon ungemütlichere Praxen erlebt.

Allerdings kam es ja vor allem auf diesen Dr. Bachmann an. Wenn der ihm nicht gefiel, dann konnte die Praxis noch so nett eingerichtet sein.

Doch vor dem Arzt kam zunächst die Sprechstundenhilfe und brachte ihnen Gläser und eine Flasche Wasser. Kurz darauf kam Dr. Bachmann - ein sympathischer bärtiger Mann irgendwo in den Fünfzigern.

"Herr Schmelzer, Herr Castro", begrüßte er die beiden und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

"Guten Tag", grüßten die beiden ihn. Herr Bachmann sah sie kurz an, dann wandte er sich Marcel zu. "Herr Schmelzer, Herr Castro hatte am Telefon erwähnt, dass Sie Hilfe benötigten."

Marcel sah kurz zu Gonzo, dann nickte er. "Ein... mein Freund ist vor vier Monaten gestorben", sagte er leise.

Dr. Bachmann nickte mitfühlend, dann begann er ganz behutsam das Gespräch, fragte nach Felix, nach der Beziehung, und wie es Marcel seit Felix' Tod ergangen war.

Marcel hatte am Anfang gar nicht so viel erzählen wollen, aber irgendwie brach es dann doch aus ihm heraus.

Gonzo reichte ihm Taschentücher an, wenn er sie benötigte, schwieg aber die ganze Zeit.

Schließlich konnte Marcel nicht weiter reden Er fühlte sich völlig ausgelaugt und die Erinnerungen an Felix standen ihm wieder so schmerzlich klar vor Augen.

"Ist in Ordnung", beruhigte Dr. Bachmann ihn sofort. "Sie haben das sehr gut gemacht."

"Hier trink noch was", sagte Gonzo leise und drückte Marcel sein Wasserglas in die Hand.

Dankbar nahm Marcel das Glas an und leerte es.

"Ich denke für heute sollten wir Schluss machen", sagte Dr. Bachmann. "Sie haben viel erzählt und müssen das auch erst einmal sacken lassen."

Marcel nickte wortlos.

Dr. Bachmann warf einen Blick in seinen Kalender. "Ich möchte Sie gern... übermorgen wiedersehen. Dann können wir besprechen, wie wir in Ihrem Fall am besten weitermachen. Das heißt, wenn Sie die Therapie bei mir machen möchten."

Marcel nickte leicht. Mit Herrn Bachmann zu reden war doch noch mal anders als mit seinen Freunden, außerdem würde er sie damit nicht weiter belasten.

"Dann kommen Sie übermorgen so wie heute zu mir?" fragte Dr. Bachmann.

"Ja, mache ich", versprach Marcel.

Dr. Bachmann stand auf und gab Gonzo und Marcel die Hand. "Dann bis Mittwoch Herr Schmelzer."

"Bis Mittwoch", verabschiedete sich Marcel leise und noch immer mit rauer Stimme.

Die beiden verließen das Sprechzimmer. "Möchtest du kurz ins Bad und dich frisch machen?" fragte Gonzo leise.

Marcel nickte leise und verschwand auf der Toilette, während Gonzo im Empfangsbereich auf ihn wartete.

Das gab ihm Zeit, kurz durchzuschnaufen. Was Marcel da erzählt hatte, das war wirklich heftig gewesen.

Er hatte Felix' Krankheit alleine mit ihm durchgestanden, nirgends, mit niemandem darüber reden können, und danach ebenfalls nicht.

Gonzo konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie sehr Marcel gelitten hatte. Immer noch litt.

Es musste schrecklich sein jemanden zu verlieren, der einem so dermaßen nah stand - und dann auch noch alleine zu sein.

"Gonzo?" fragte Marcel leise.

"Oh... entschuldige. Du bist fertig?"

Marcel nickte. Er sah tatsächlich etwas besser aus, auch wenn seine Augen noch etwas rot waren.

"Dann lass uns fahren. Ähm... soll ich dich zu Mats bringen?"

"Haben wir heute kein zweites Training?" fragte Marcel mit immer noch heiserer Stimme.

"Heute Nachmittag ist dieses Ankleiden da, da hab ich uns entschuldigt."

Marcel schloss für einen Moment erleichtert die Augen. "Dann zu Mats."

"Dann komm", nickte Gonzo und führte ihn aus der Praxis nach draußen. Die frische Luft tat gut, fand Marcel, und blieb erst mal vor dem Wagen stehen.

"Wollen wir ne Runde spazieren gehen?" schlug Gonzo vor, als er das sah.

Marcel nickte leicht, ein bisschen Bewegung würde ihm sicher gut tun.

"Warte mal", murmelte Gonzo und zückte sein Smartphone. Nach wenigen Minuten nickte er. "Fünf Minuten von hier ist ein Park mit Ententeich", verkündete er.

"Dann lass uns da mal hingehen."

Gonzo nickte und ging in die Richtung, die ihm sein Handy anzeigte.

In der Tat waren sie wenige Minuten später an einem Park mit alten Bäumen und dichten Büschen und einem Teich in der Mitte.

Gonzo zog Marcel sanft zu einer Bank an dem Teich und sie setzten sich.

Schweigend sahen sie auf den Teich und blickten auf den Teich. Einige Enten schwammen darauf, und einige andere, kleinere Wasservögel.

"Was hast du für ein Gefühl bei dem Doc?" fragte Gonzo schließlich.

Marcel schwieg weiter, so dass Gonzo unsicher war. War er sauer, oder enttäuscht, oder suchte er nach freundlichen Worten, wie er ausdrücken sollte, wie blöd er es fand?

"Bist du böse?" fragte er deshalb vorsichtig nach.

"Nein, nein", widersprach Marcel sofort. "Ich finde es nur schwer... es auszudrücken. Es war kein Vergnügen... obwohl Dr. Bachmann wirklich nett ist. Und ich denke, dass es helfen wird."

"Wirklich?" fragte Gonzo überrascht. Damit hätte er gar nicht gerechnet.

Marcel nickte kaum merklich. "Neben dir wissen nur Marco und Mats von Felix. Also - dass wir zusammen waren." Verstohlen strich sich Marcel über die Augen. "Jetzt ist es noch einer mehr. Ich habs eigentlich nicht gewollt..."

"Aber glaubst du denn dein Felix hätte gewollt, dass du so leidest?" fragte Gonzo sanft.

"Nein, das wollte er nicht. Hat er immer gesagt."

"Dann machst du jetzt doch genau das Richtige."

"Ja. Aber das macht es nur wenig leichter."

"Ich weiß. Aber ich denke mit der Zeit wird dir der Gedanke helfen", meinte Gonzo.

Marcel nickte. "Macht er jetzt schon. Sonst hätte ich das heute wohl nicht geschafft. Ohne Felix - und ohne dich."

Gonzo senkte ein wenig verlegen den Blick. "Dafür sind Freunde da", nuschelte er.

"Wir sind noch gar nicht so lange befreundet."

Gonzo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber wir kennen uns schon lange. Und ich hab dich immer gemocht."

Marcel schluckte leicht. Ja, Gonzo und er, sie kannten sich wirklich schon lange. Aber eben nicht besonders eng. Bis jetzt.

Vielleicht hatte er Gonzos Hilfe aber auch grade deshalb akzeptieren können. Wenn Mats oder Marco ihm mit dem Doc gekommen wären... vermutlich hätte er da anders reagiert.

Mit Gonzo konnte er offener sein - und auch ruhiger schweigen.

"Ich bin immer für dich da Marcel. Immer", sagte Gonzo ernst.

"Danke. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

Gonzo lächelte, glücklich über Marcels Worte.

Es war ein schönes Gefühl, dass er Marcel helfen konnte

"Ich... denke wir können jetzt zu Mats fahren", sagte Marcel schließlich.

"Okay", nickte Gonzo und sah Marcel jetzt genauer an. Er hatte wieder ein wenig Farbe im Gesicht und wirkte ruhiger.

Sie standen auf und gingen langsam zurück zu Gonzos Wagen.

Sie ließen sich Zeit, schließlich hatten sie keine Eile.

"Darf... ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?" fragte Marcel leise, als sie schon fast wieder bei Mats angekommen waren.

"Ja, jeden."

"Mein Auto... es steht am... Friedhof."

"Oh - okay. Willst du es abholen, oder soll ich das machen?"

"Ich will es abholen. Und Felix besuchen. Mittwoch nach... nach meinem Termin", sagte Marcel.

"Das machen wir, versprochen."

"Danke", sagte Marcel.

"Hey", lächelte Gonzo ihn an und griff kurz nach seiner Hand. "Ich hab doch gesagt, ich mach alles für dich."

"Ich weiß. Und dafür bin ich dir einfach dankbar."

"Ist schon okay."

"Kommst du noch mit hoch?" fragte Marcel, als Gonzo vor Mats Wohnung hielt.

"Wenn du möchtest?"

Marcel nickte.

"Dann gerne", nickte Gonzo.

Sie schnallten sich ab und stiegen aus. Marcel hatte inzwischen einen Schlüssel, so dass sie nicht klingeln mussten.

Sie betraten die Wohnung, und Marcel rief in den Flur, "Mats? Bist du da?"

"Küche!"

"Gonzo ist mitgekommen", rief Marcel und zog sich die Schuhe aus.

"Hallo Zwerg!" rief Mats grinsend und kam nun barfuß aus der Küche.

"Hey, Giraffe", lachte Gonzo.

"Wollt ihr ein Stück Kuchen?"

"Was gibt's denn leckeres?"

"Pflaume oder Kirsche", sagte Mats.

"Dann nehme ich Pflaume. Und du, Marcel?"

"Kirsche", sagte Marcel.

Mats sah kurz zu Gonzo, etwas erstaunt, dann verschwand er wieder in der Küche. "Geht schon mal wieder ins Wohnzimmer."

Gonzo nickte und grinste dann. "Ich nehme übrigens auch gern ne Tasse Kaffee zum Kuchen, danke fürs Angebot."

Sie hörten Mats aus der Küche lachen.

Marcel und Gonzo setzten sich auf die Couch, während sie Mats in der Küche rumoren hörten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Mats mit einem Tablett ins Wohnzimmer - Tee für sich und Marcel, Kaffee für Gonzo, dazu Teller und zwei große Stück Blechkuchen.

"So Jungs, einmal Kuchen für euch", sagte Mats und verteilte den Kuchen.

"Sieht gut aus", lobte Gonzo.

"Ja, hab ich gut gekauft, gell?" grinste Mats.

"Sehr gut. Auch das will geübt sein."

"Keine Angst, im Kuchen kaufen bin ich sehr sehr gut."

Gonzo probierte ein wenig. "Du bist hiermit offizieller Kuchenkäufer!"

"Ist Mats schon länger", sagte Marcel. "Jedenfalls seit wir nicht mehr so einfach an den Kuchen von Mama Götze kommen. Ich sag dir, die kann backen..."

"Aber jetzt backt sie ja in München", knurrte Mats. "Und wir haben noch keine Ersatzbackmama gefunden."

Gonzo lachte auf. "Jetzt verstehe ich! Deshalb seid ihr so böse auf Mario! Ihr bekommt keinen Kuchen mehr!"

"Ja, klar. Meinst du, das legt an seinen fußballerischen Fähigkeiten?", schnaubte Mats.

"Also Jungs, tut mir leid, aber ich bringe euch da auch nicht Erlösung. Im Backen bin ich eine große fette Niete", sagte Gonzo. "Und meine Mama ist zu weit weg."

"Hm - aber wie sieht es mit kochen aus? Lewas Frau kocht so gut, und die ist ja nun auch weg."

"Geht so. Da ich mich nicht immer bei Simon oder Kieß durchschnorren konnte, kann ich notgedrungen einige Sachen."

"Wenn du mal kochst, darfst du dich hier gern durchfressen."

Gonzo nickte. "Das kriegen wir schon hin. Wie siehst mit dir aus Marcel. Kochst du gern?"

"Felix hat meistens gekocht", erklärte Marcel leise. "Er konnte das so gut..."

Gonzo fluchte innerlich. "Tut mir leid..."

"Nein, ist schon okay..."

"Wie... wie war dein Termin Marcel?" fragte Mats ein wenig zögernd.

"Hart. Aber... ich glaub, Dr. Bachmann kann mir wohl helfen."

 

"Wir waren nicht sicher, ob Gonzos Idee... funktionieren würde."

"Ich war nicht begeistert", gab Marcel zu.

"Deshalb hatten Marco und ich dich bisher auch noch nicht drauf angesprochen."

"Damit ich nicht auf euch sauer bin?"

"Hättest du bei uns den Vorschlag denn angenommen?" fragte Mats.

"Ich weiß nicht. Gonzo hat mich ja ziemlich überrascht damit."

"Und ich glaube, das war der Trick bei der Sache. Du konntest nicht lange nachdenken", sagte Gonzo.

Marcel nickte leicht. "Vermutlich hast du recht."

"Dann wirst du wieder hingehen?" fragte Mats.

"Übermorgen."

Mats lächelte. "Ich finde das wirklich toll Marcel."

Marcel nickte leicht.

"Wir werden dich auch nicht ausquetschen über deine Therapie", sagte Mats. "Wenn du da darüber reden möchtest, dann sind wir da, aber wenn nicht ist das auch ok."

"Es gäbe nicht viel zu erzählen", meinte Marcel. "Ich hab viel erzählt. Aber das weißt du schon alles."

"Und Gonzo jetzt auch", vermutete Mats.

"Ja, ich hab es ihm erzählt", nickte Marcel, und Gonzo ergänzte, "ich hatte mir ja schon so etwas gedacht."

Mats lächelte. Offenbar hatte Gonzo nichts davon gesagt, dass er ihm schon einiges vorher erzählt hatte. "So Jungs und jetzt lassen wir uns endlich den leckeren Kuchen schmecken und sprechen über was schöneres."

Alle drei aßen, während vor allem Gonzo und Mats sprachen.

Marcel hörte zu und sagte nur ab und an etwas, aber er wirkte ruhig und entspannt und das war die Hauptsache.

Es war keine Wunderheilung, die da geschehen war, in den letzten Wochen hatte Marcel auch immer mal solche Phasen, aber es war ein gutes Zeichen, dass auch der Besuch bei Dr. Bachmann gut getan hatte.


	16. Besuch bei Felix

Den nächsten Termin bei Dr. Bachmann nahm Marcel allein wahr. Gonzo fuhr ihn hin, erledigte dann einige Einkäufe und holte ihn nach anderthalb Stunden wieder an der Praxis ab.

Marcel wirkt wieder mitgenommen, aber auf eine gewisse Weise auch erleichtert. Gonzo war froh darüber, schließlich bestätigte es seinen Entschluss Marcel zu dem Psychotherapeuten zu bringen.

"Bist du sicher, dass du jetzt noch zum Friedhof möchtest?" fragte Gonzo trotzdem. 

Marcel nickte leicht. "Und vorher noch... Blumen kaufen."

"Ok", sagte Gonzo und startete den Wagen.

Er fuhr zunächst zu einem nahegelegenen Blumenladen. "Oder willst du zu einer Gärtnerei und etwas zum Einpflanzen kaufen?"

Marcel zögerte. Wenn er etwas zum Einpflanzen kaufte, dann hätte er keinen Grund mehr, um regelmäßig zu Felix Grab zu fahren. "Noch nicht", sagte er deshalb leise, auch wenn es bescheuert war. "Ich... im Moment will ich ihm noch regelmäßig frische Blumen bringen."

Gonzo nickte. "Okay. Wollen wir zusammen nach schönen Blumen gucken?"

Diesmal nickte Marcel, auch wenn der Gedanke komisch war mit einem anderen Mann Blumen für Felix zu kaufen.

Gonzo begleitete ihn aber nur in den Laden und ließ ihn dann auswählen - einen bunten Strauß mit Sonnenblumen.

"Felix mochte Blumen immer gern", sagte Marcel leise. "Er ist dafür verantwortlich, dass mein Balkon nicht mehr so kahl ist..."

"Dann sollte vielleicht mal jemand hinfahren zu deinem Balkon und gießen", schlug Gonzo vor.

"Oh", machte Marcel, der bis jetzt überhaupt keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte. "Stimmt."

"Soll ich das machen?", bot Gonzo an.

Marcel sah ihn an und nickte. "Danke", wisperte er.

"Dann fahren wir zum Friedhof, von da zu Mats, und ich fahr heute Abend bei dir vorbei", beschloss Gonzo. Er wollte Marcel nicht mit der Wohnung konfrontieren.

Marcel sah er erleichtert aus. "Es ist albern, dass ich Angst vor meiner Wohnung hab, oder?"

"Nein, ich versteh das. Du musst das alles erst irgendwie hinter dir lassen."

"Das hat Dr. Bachmann auch gesagt."

Gonzo lächelte, froh, dass er richtig gelegen hatte.

"Ich komm mir trotzdem feige vor. Es ist nur eine Wohnung..."

"Nein, es ist ein Raum mit verdammt vielen Erinnerungen. Ein Friedhof ist doch auch mehr als ein normaler Park", widersprach Gonzo.

Marcel überlegte einen Moment. "Wenn du das so siehst... stimmt es. Dann ist es nicht schlimm, wenn ich dich allein zu mir nach Hause schicke?"

"Nein, quatsch. ich mach das gerne für dich. Ich mach es auch gerne wieder, damit die Blumen nicht verdursten."

"Würdest du... mir noch ein paar Sachen mitbringen?"

"Ja, natürlich. Wollen wir erst zum Friedhof, oder willst du mir erst ne Liste aufschreiben?"

"Nein, erst zu Felix", sagte Marcel fest.

"Okay, dann los." Sie fuhren die paar Meter zum Friedhof und stiegen aus. "Willst du alleine?", fragte Gonzo ihn.

"Nein... komm ruhig mit", sagte Marcel.

Gonzo nickte und schloss den Wagen ab. "Dann los"

Marcel folgte ihm langsam.

"Wo müssen wir hin?", fragte Gonzo leise, als sie die Kapelle passiert hatten.

"Rechts", murmelte Marcel nur und hielt dabei die Blumen fest an sich gedrückt.

Gonzo ging vor. Hier waren die jüngeren Gräber, aus dem letzten und diesem Jahr.

Marcel wurde deutlich langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. "Da ist es..."

Ein Einzelgrab, ein weißer, schlichter Grabstein. [Felix Weimann, * 12.07.1988, + 21.03.2015], zwei verwelkte Blumensträuße - es war Sommer und heiß, und Marcel war einige Tage nicht auf dem Friedhof gewesen.

Marcel trat näher und berührte wortlos den Stein. Eine ganze Weile blieb er so stehen, ehe er sich bückte, den frischen Strauß vorsichtig ablegte und die beiden verwelkten Sträuße aus den Grabvasen nahm.

Gonzo nahm sie ihm ab und brachte sie wortlos zu der Sammelstelle. Er ging ganz langsam zu Marcel zurück um ihm ein wenig Zeit zu lassen.

Als er wiederkam standen die Blumen im frischen Wasser und Marcel kniete neben dem Stein. Immer noch sagte er kein Wort, aber Gonzo vermutete, dass er in Gedanken mit Felix sprach.

Er stellte sich neben Marcel, er wollte ihn spüren lassen, dass er nicht alleine war, andererseits aber auch nicht stören.

Schließlich strich Marcel noch einmal über den Grabstein, dann stand er auf.

Gonzo trat dicht neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Marcel holte hörbar tief Luft und drehte sich dann zu Gonzo. "Wir... wir können gehen", wisperte er.

"Okay", nickte Gonzo und ging langsam neben Marcel her den breiten Gang entlang.

Auch auf dem Rückweg schwieg Marcel und Gonzo ließ ihn in Ruhe.

"Willst du fahren, oder sollen Mats und ich nachher den Wagen holen?"

Marcel holte erneut tief Luft. "Ich fahre. Vielleicht... ich brauch jetzt ein paar Minuten für mich, ok? Treffen wir uns bei Mats? Dann schreib ich dir Liste..."

"Klar, alles, wie es für dich am besten ist", nickte Gonzo, strich ihm kurz über die Schulter und ging dann zu seinem Wagen.

Auch Gonzo war ganz dankbar für einen Moment allein. Friedhöfe hatte er noch nie gemocht und Marcel so vor dem Grab zu sehen... das war schwer gewesen.

Erst nach und nach begriff er, was das alles wirklich für Marcel bedeutete. Natürlich, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren ist immer hart, aber die ganzen Kleinigkeiten, die gemeinsame Wohnung, das Grab, das alles hatte er nie bedacht.

Und Marcel hatte das alles völlig allein durchstehen müssen.

So etwas war einfach unvorstellbar brutal. Aber jetzt würde er alles tun, damit Marcel nicht mehr alleine da stand.

Er, Mats und Marco. Und Dr. Bachmann.

Gonzo meinte sogar schon zu spüren, dass es langsam besser wurde.

Es war noch lange nicht gut, aber Marcel war an einem Punkt angelangt, wo er Hilfe wollte. Wo er verstanden hatte, dass er so nicht weitermachen konnte.

Er fuhr etwa zehn Minuten, ehe er vor Mats' Wohnung parkte.

Er überlegte ob er im Wagen sitzen bleiben sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Er würde hoch zu Mats gehen und dort auf Marcel warten.

Er klingelte, und Mats öffnete ihm. "Wo ist Marcel?", fragte er statt einer Begrüßung.

"Braucht einen Moment für sich", sagte Gonzo.

"Okay. Komm rein."

Gonzo folgte Mats ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. "Ich hasse Friedhöfe"

Mats nickte mitfühlend. "Magst du was trinken?"

Gonzo nickte. "Ja, das wäre nett."

"Wasser oder Saft? Tee, Kakao?"

"Kakao", sagte Gonzo nach einem Moment Eigentlich war es zu heiß dafür, aber Kakao hatte einfach was unfassbar beruhigendes an sich. "Am besten gleich ne Kanne, Marcel wird auch was brauchen."

"Gehts ihm schlecht?", fragte Mats, der schon auf dem Weg in die Küche war.

"Weiß nicht. Aber er hat grad ne Therapiesitzung hinter sich und hat dann das Grab von seinem toten Freund besucht. Ich an seiner Stelle bräuchte literweise Kakao", murmelte Gonzo.

"Literweise, okay", nickte Mats und setzt den Topf auf.

Gonzo war Mats in die Küche gefolgt und setzte sich dort an Tisch. "Es war so... schrecklich Marcel an diesem Grab zu sehen..."

Mats nickte. "Hab ihn da getroffen, danach hatte er überhaupt erst von Felix erzählt. Es war... erschreckend."

"Ich... ich würde ihm so gern helfen, aber ich fühle mich so hilflos."

"Das tun wir schon."

"Es kommt mir nur so wenig vor."

"Schneller kann Marcel nicht."

"Das weiß ich. Aber ich würde es trotzdem gern. Um Marcel nicht mehr leiden zu sehen."

"Das würden wir alle wollen, Gonzo. Marcel ist ein lieber Kerl, der das einfach nicht verdient hat."

"Nein, das hat er nicht verdient. Das hat niemand verdient", sagte Gonzo seufzend.

Mats nickte leicht, während er in dem Topf rührte. Schließlich holte er einen Becher aus dem Schrank und goss Gonzo Kakao ein.

"Danke", sagte Gonzo und schlang die Hände um den warmen Becher. "Ich fahr nachher zu Marcel in die Wohnung. Blumen gießen und ein paar Sachen holen."

"Das ist lieb von dir. Marcel ist da recht.. spontan aufgebrochen, vielleicht guckst du auch mal in den Kühlschrank und so."

"Mach ich. Irgendwie komisch, gleich allein da hin zu fahren. In die Wohnung, wo Felix gestorben ist..."

"Und die Wohnung, in der Marcel über Wochen... Monate alleine gelitten hat."

"Warum hat er das gemacht, Mats? Ich... er hat mir erzählt, warum er Felix verschwiegen hat, aber ich verstehs trotzdem nicht. Wenn sowas passiert, dann... dann muss man doch reden."

"Ich weiß es auch nicht. Ich kann mir aber vorstellen, dass es immer schwerer wird, je länger man wartet."

"Das schon, aber... ich verstehs einfach nicht..."

"Versteht er vielleicht selbst nicht mehr."

Ehe Gonzo noch etwas sagen konnte, hörten sie den Schlüssel an der Wohnungstür. "Da kommt er", sagte Mats und goss den Kakao in den freien für Marcel bestimmten Becher.

Gemeinsam trugen sie Topf und Becher ins Wohnzimmer, dann trat Mats auf den Flur um Marcel in Empfang zu nehmen.

"Ich hab Kakao gemacht", begrüßte er Marcel mit einem Lächeln.

Marcel nickte nur, er sah geschafft aus.

"Komm mit ins Wohnzimmer", sagte Mats.

Marcel knurrte etwas Unverständliches, dann folgte er aber Mats ins Wohnzimmer.

"Gonzo hat mir schon erzählt, dass er dir ein paar Dinge aus deiner Wohnung mitbringen will", sagte Mats, während er Marcel aufs Sofa drückte. "Aber erst mal entspannen wir uns jetzt und trinken den Kakao aus."

Marcel setzte sich. Er sah verheult aus, aber jetzt wirkte er wieder gefasster.

Schweigend nippte er an dem Kakao und lauschte der Unterhaltung von Mats und Gonzo ohne wirklich zu hören, worum es dabei ging.

Es war auch nichts wichtiges - sie unterhielten sich einfach um Marcel ein wenig abzulenken.

Und das funktionierte zum Glück. Schließlich war Marcel soweit und schrieb Gonzo die Liste mit den Sachen, die er gern aus seiner Wohnung hätte.

Gonzo verabschiedete sich schnell und fuhr los. Es war nicht weit, nach zehn Minuten stand er vor dem Haus, mit zwei Schlüsseln in der Hand. Er war noch nie hier gewesen, und es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, jetzt in Marcels und Felix' Reich einzudringen.

"Komm schon, ist nur ne Wohnung", machte er sich selbst Mut und schloss die Haustür auf.

Marcel wohnte im ersten Stock rechts, Felix links. Erst einmal betrat er Marcels Wohnung, das fühlte sich einfacher an. Die Räume wirkten verlassen und etwas stickig, so dass er erst einmal die Fenster zum Lüften öffnete.

Dann kümmerte er sich um die Blumen auf dem Balkon.

Sie waren schon ziemlich verwelkt, aber Gonzo war überzeugt, dass er sie wieder hinbekommen würde. Anschließend räumte er im Kühlschrank auf und sortierte auch sonst einige Lebensmittel aus, ehe er nach den Sachen suchte, die er Marcel mitbringen sollte.

Es waren hauptsächlich Klamotten, aber auch ein paar Bücher und ein Fotoalbum mit einem rostroten Einband. Gonzo zögerte, als er das Album in den Händen hielt. Er vermutete, dass darin Bilder von Felix waren.

Nein, beschloss er, er würde nicht rein gucken, sondern warten, ob Marcel ihm irgendwann die Bilder zeigen würde.

Er verstaute alles in der Reisetasche, die er mitgebracht hatte und verließ Marcels Wohnung. Nun musste er also noch kurz bei Felix rein gucken, ob dort alles ok war.

Mit klopfendem Herzen schloss er auf. Es war eigenartig, in eine Wohnung zu gehen, deren Besitzer vor Monaten verstorben war. Hier war es aber ordentlich und sauber, der Kühlschrank leer, der Gefrierschrank abgetaut - offenbar hatte Felix schon länger nicht mehr hier gelebt. Lediglich einige Pflanzen auf dem Balkon benötigten Wasser.

Gonzo beeilte sich und goss die Blumen und beeilte sich dann dieser Wohnung - diesem Grab - zu entfliehen.

Ihm war, als konnte er erst wieder wirklich durchatmen, als er im Treppenhaus stand und sich die Wohnungstür hinter ihm schloss.

So schnell würde er in die Wohnung nicht wieder reingehen, dachte er bei sich. Und Marcel sollte das auch nicht tun.

Er griff die Taschen, die er vor der Wohnungstür hatte stehen gelassen, und trug sie runter in den Wagen.

Dann holte er noch schnell die Post aus Marcels Briefkasten und machte sich auf den Rückweg zu Mats.

Vielleicht war ja noch Kakao da, den brauchte er jetzt!

Allerdings sollte er versuchen, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn der Besuch in den Wohnungen mitgenommen hatte. Marcel brauchte das nicht zu wissen.

An Mats' Wohnung angekommen schulterte er die Taschen und klingelte. Wenig später saß er wieder mit Mats und Marcel auf dem Sofa, und glücklicherweise war noch etwas - wenn auch abgekühlter - Kakao übrig.

"Also in den Wohnungen ist alles ok, Blumen leben auch noch. Deinen Kühlschrank hab ich ausgemistet", erzählte Gonzo.

"Danke, das ist lieb von dir. Und die Sachen hast du alle gefunden?"

Gonzo nickte. "Alles in den Taschen."

"Danke." Marcel wirkte erleichtert.

"Ach, und deine Post hab ich auch mitgebracht", sagte Gonzo.

Marcel nickte nicht besonders interessiert.

"Wir sollten bei der Post vielleicht einen Nachsendeauftrag einrichten lassen, solange du hier bist", schlug Mats vor.

"Meinst du, das lohnt sich? So lange wollte ich dir nicht auf den Keks gehen."

"Du gehst mir nicht auf den Keks und du kannst so lange bleiben wie du möchtest."

"Sag mir aber, wenns zu viel wird, ja?"

Mats nickte. "Aber bisher klappt es doch ganz gut mit unserer WG, oder?"

"Ja, klappt es", nickte Marcel.

"Siehst du, dann gibt's keinen Grund, dass du mich hier schon wieder allein lässt", meinte Mats zwinkernd. "Mit wem soll ich denn sonst über das schlechte Fernsehprogramm streiten?"

Marcel zwang sich ein Lächeln auf, sie stritten nicht über das schlechte Fernsehprogramm - sie sprachen abends nur selten.

Aber er wusste, was Mats damit bezweckte und dafür war er ihm unendlich dankbar.

So konnte er still zuhören, während Mats und Gonzo sich unterhielten, und war nicht unter Druck selbst etwas beisteuern zu müssen.


	17. Felix kennenlernen

Irgendwann stand Marcel auf und verschwand im Bad. Auf dem Rückweg sah er die Taschen, die Gonzo mitgebracht hatte. Leise trat er zu ihnen, hockte sich hin und öffnete sie. Das Fotoalbum lag ganz oben. Marcel sah in Richtung Wohnzimmer, aber Mats und Gonzo unterhielten sich immer noch. Ganz vorsichtig zog er das Album aus der Tasche und huschte dann damit zurück ins Badezimmer.

Er hockte sich auf den Badewannenrand und schlug das Album behutsam auf. Felix strahlte ihm entgegen, so fröhlich und zuversichtlich, wie er immer gewesen war. Auf diesem Bild war er noch gesund gewesen, hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass ein Tumor sein Leben beenden würde.

Da hatten sie noch Pläne gehabt, was sie alles miteinander erleben wollten.

Reisen, ein gemeinsames Leben, Hochzeit, sobald Marcel nicht mehr spielen würde.

"Warum hast du mich allein gelassen?" flüsterte er und strich über Felix Foto.

Ja, so fühlte es sich an. Felix hatte ihn alleine gelassen. Dr. Bachmann hatte gemeint, das wäre eine normale Reaktion, und dass er sie auch aussprechen sollte.

Trotzdem zuckte er bei den Worten leicht zusammen. Felix hatte sich das nicht ausgesucht. Er hatte gelitten und schreckliche Schmerzen gehabt. Wie konnte er ihm da Vorwürfe machen?

"Ich liebe dich doch", wisperte er und versuchte in Felix' Augen zu versinken, wie er es immer gekonnt hatte. Aber auf einem Foto ging das einfach nicht.

Es war nur ein Bild. Da war nichts Lebendiges. Nur eine Erinnerung.

"Felix", schluchzte Marcel kaum hörbar und wischte sich über die Augen. Mehr als ein paar Fotos und einige Nachrichten auf seiner Mailbox waren ihm von Felix nicht geblieben. Und ein ganzer Kopf, ein ganzes Herz voller Erinnerungen.

Erinnerungen, die wehtaten. Die ihn aus seiner Wohnung vertrieben hatten. Er musste zu nem Seelenklempner wegen ihnen, und seine Freunde machten sich tierisch Sorgen um ihn.

Eben diese Freunde - oder eher einer von ihnen - klopften nach einer Weile an die Badezimmertür.

Marcel schluckte. "Komm gleich", rief er mit belegter Stimme nach draußen.

"Soll ich reinkommen?", fragte Gonzo leise.

"Von mir aus", seufzte Marcel.

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür, und Gonzo trat ein. Er erfasste das Bild sofort und setzte sich neben Marcel auf die Badewanne.

"Ist er das?" fragte Gonzo und deutete auf das Bild.

Marcel nickte leicht, und mit erstickter Stimme bestätigte er, "Das ist... war Felix."

"Hübscher Kerl", sagte Gonzo mit einem sanften lächeln.

"Und so lieb... Er... er hätte alles für mich getan. Und ich für ihn."

Gonzo strich ihm leicht über den Arm. "Du musst dich nicht hier verstecken, wenn du dir die Fotos ansehen willst, das weißt du, oder?"

Marcel nickte leicht. "Ja..." Aber er irgendwie hatte er mit Felix alleine sein wollen.

"Oder... geh doch ins Gästezimmer. Hier im Badezimmer ist es nicht schön", meinte Gonzo.

Marcel nickte leicht und stand auf.

"Mats hat gefragt, ob ich zum Abendessen bleiben möchte", sagte Gonzo und stand ebenfalls auf. "Erträgst du mich noch ein bisschen?"

"Ja", nickte Marcel. "Es ist schön mit dir... und Mats."

"Na dann fall ich noch ein bisschen länger auf den Wecker", meinte Gonzo zwinkernd und schob Marcel dann sanft aus dem Badezimmer.

Marcel hielt das zugeschlagene Album fest im Arm.

Gonzo sagte nichts dazu, sondern schob Marcel direkt in die Küche.

Hier bereitete Mats gerade das Abendessen vor.

"Gonzo, du bleibst?" fragte er.

"Ja, gerne. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Mats schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Das bisschen Salat und so krieg ich noch selbst hin. Aber ihr könnt auf dem Balkon mal den Tisch decken", schlug er vor. "Regen hat aufgehört und es ist richtig schön draußen."

"Das ist eine gute Idee", nickte Gonzo. "Marcel, willst du schon mal rausgehen und die Stühle hinstellen?"

Marcel nickte, dann sah er auf das Album. "Ich... ich bring das nur schnell ins Wohnzimmer."

Gonzo nickte nur und begann dann die Teller und Besteck herauszuholen.

"Das Album wird ihn wieder ganz schön runterziehen", murmelte Mats leise.

"Ja, fürchte ich auch. Er war jedenfalls eben wieder ziemlich fertig."

"Der ganze Tag war ja auch ziemlich heftig für ihn."

"Ja, nur gut, dass er nicht in die Wohnung gegangen ist. Es ist sehr... belastend."

Mats nickte. "Glaub ich dir..."

"Wir sollten ihn davon abhalten hinzufahren."

"Irgendwann wird er es aber müssen..."

"Ja, aber erst, wenn es ihm an sich besser geht. Wenn er wieder stabiler ist.“

"Wir sollten da glaub ich auf den Doc vertrauen. Sie werden bestimmt auch über so etwas reden."

"Ja, sicher. Und Marcel wird sich danach richten, was er sagt."

"Hoffe ich zumindest. Marcel hat nen ganz schönen Dickschädel."

"Normalerweise würde ich dir recht geben, aber im Moment nicht."

Mats sah Gonzo einen Moment an, dann lächelte er. "Du kannst Marcel gut einschätzen."

"Ich kenne ihn zwar nicht gut, aber eben auch schon lange."

"Das ist dein Vorteil. Ich bin jetzt so lange fast täglich mit Marcel zusammen. Ich weiß, dass er sich verändert hat, aber dir fallen ganz andere Dinge auf als mir."

Gonzo nickte. "Weil ich die Entwicklung nicht so mitbekommen habe."

"Das mein ich", nickte Mats.

"Ich glaub, ich guck mal zu ihm..."

"Ich ruf euch, wenn ich fertig bin."

Gonzo nickte und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer. Wie befürchtet saß Marcel auf dem Sofa, mit dem Album auf den Knien.

Gonzo setzte sich neben ihn, sagte aber nichts.

Marcel blätterte eine der steifen Seiten um. "Das war in Kroatien", erzählte er leise. "Zwei Wochen."

"Ich war auch schon in Kroatien im Urlaub", sagte Gonzo lächelnd. "Ist schön da."

"Ja... nette Leute... gutes Essen... und niemand hat mich erkannt."

"Ein Vorteil", nickte Gonzo.

"Ja. Felix und ich... wir haben es zwar niemandem gesagt, aber wir waren wirklich als Paar da."

"Was das euer einziger Urlaub als Paar?"

"Ja, irgendwie schon. Wir waren auch sonst mal weg, aber nie so frei wie in Kroatien."

Gonzo nickte leicht.

"Ich... ich sollte das weglegen, oder?"

"Im Moment macht es dich traurig, Marcel", sagte Gonzo leise. "Vielleicht... solltest du es für eine Weile zur Seite legen und warten, bis... es dir besser geht."

Ein leises Seufzen. "Ich... ich lege es... Es kommt ganz unten in die Tasche."

Gonzo lächelte. "Sprich doch mit Dr. Bachmann darüber und hör mal, was er dir rät", schlug er vor. "Und solange, packen wir es in die Tasche, ok?"

Marcel stand wortlos auf und brachte das Album in den Flur, wo er es in eine der Taschen steckte.

"Essen ist fertig!" rief Mats in diesem Moment

"Dann komm mit", lächelte Gonzo Marcel an und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. Sanft schob er ihn vor sich her zur Küche.

"Ich hab draußen schon alles gedackt", sagte Mats und drückte Marcel dann eine Flasche Apfelsaft in die Hand.

Marcel nickte und brachte sie auf den Balkon.

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und begannen von dem Salat und dem Baguette zu essen, das Mats im Ofen aufgebacken hatte.

"Hm, lecker", lobte Gonzo die Salatsauce.

"Danke", lächelte Mats.

"Marcel, magst du Baguette?", bot Gonzo an.

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir reicht der Salat."

Da Marcel den ganzen Tag über nicht viel gegessen hatte, würde es nicht wirklich reichen, aber dass Marcel überhaupt etwas aß, war schon ein Erfolg.

"Zum Nachtisch gibt's Eis", verkündete Mats, als sie fertig waren.

"Schoko?", fragte Gonzo sofort nach.

"Natürlich, was denn sonst?"

"Gut", lächelte Gonzo und stand auf. "Dann decken wir schon mal ab."

Marcel erhob sich schweigend und half mit beim abdecken.

In der Küche füllte Mats gleich das Eis auf.

Auch damit setzten sie sich wieder auf den Balkon.

Marcel schwieg weiter, lauschte aber des Gesprächs zwischen Gonzo und Mats.

Es war schon relativ spät, als sich Gonzo schließlich verabschiedete. "Wir sehen uns dann morgen beim Training."

"Ja, bis morgen - schlaf gut", wünschte Mats mit einem Grinsen.

"Ihr beiden auch", sagte Gonzo und sah Marcel an.

Marcel erwiderte den Blick nur kurz, dann nickte er. "Danke."

Gonzo lächelte, dann verschwand er und ließ Marcel und Mats allein.

Mats sah Marcel an. "Willst du auch schon schlafen gehen?"

"Bitte... war ein harter Tag", murmelte Marcel.

"Klar. Brauchst du noch irgendwas?"

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann ab ins Bad", grinste Mats. "Ich räume noch ein bisschen auf."

Marcel lächelte Mats schwach an und ging dann ins Bad.

Mats beeilte sich aufzuräumen und zog sich dann schon mal um, während Marcel noch im Bad war.

Marcel würde heute Nacht vermutlich wieder bei ihm schlafen. Zwar war inzwischen auch das Gästezimmer für ihn hergerichtet, aber die meisten Nächte schlief Marcel bei Mats.

Gerade, wenn der Tag belastend gewesen war, war es Mats so auch lieber. Hin und wieder war Marcel nachts aufgewacht, und es hatte ihm offenbar geholfen nicht alleine zu sein.

So war es wenig überraschend, dass Marcel schon im Bett lag, als Mats in sein Schlafzimmer kam.

Mats legte sich ganz selbstverständlich neben ihn. "Schlaf gut", wünschte er leise.

"Du auch", wisperte Marcel.

Mats kuschelte sich ins Kissen und schlief bald ein.


	18. Zum Friedhof – aber nicht alleine

Am Tag nach dem Spiel gegen Wolfsberg stand zum Glück nur leichtes Training an. Grade am Anfang der Saison war jedes Spiel noch extrem anstrengend, weil man den Rhythmus noch nicht wieder gefunden hatte.

Jetzt schonte ihr Trainer sie glücklicherweise. In einer der Pausen lief Gonzo zu Marcel und reichte ihm eine Wasserflasche.

"Ich bin echt froh, dass wir heute Nachmittag frei haben. Wenns so heiß wird, macht Training gar keinen Spaß", sagte Gonzo.

Marcel nickte leicht. "Das Wetter ist schön, aber nicht zum Trainieren."

"Was hast du heute Nachmittag vor?"

Ein Schulterzucken. "Ich muss zum Friedhof."

"Willst du Begleitung?"

Marcel zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. "Wenn du nichts Besseres vorhast?"

Gonzo schüttelte den Kopf. Selbst wenn er was vorgehabt hätte, hätte er das abgesagt um Marcel zu begleiten.

"Dann... wäre es schön wenn du mitkämst."

"Immer, Marcel", sagte Gonzo ernst.

Ebenso ernst antwortete Marcel. "Danke."

"Soll ich dich dann wieder vor der Praxis von Dr. Bachmann abholen?" fragte Gonzo.

"Ja, ich bin um vier fertig."

"Ich werd pünktlich da sein."

"Danke", nickte Marcel mit einem kleinen Lächeln, dann wurden sie schon wieder von ihrem Trainer gerufen.

Nach einer halben Stunde war dann Schluss für heute und sie durften zum Duschen gehen.

Zusammen mit Erik und Sven aßen sie zusammen zu Mittag, dann fuhr Marcel zu Dr. Bachmann.

"Gonzo, hast du Lust mit mir nen Kaffee zu trinken?" fragte Mats.

"Gern", nickte Gonzo. "Hab ja Zeit bis vier."

"Eiscafé? Oder zu mir?"

"Bei dir ist es immer recht kühl, lass uns mal da Eis essen", schlug Gonzo vor.

Mats nickte und sie machten sich in getrennten Autos auf den Weg um zu Mats zu fahren. Oben in der Wohnung holt Mats gleich zwei Eishörnchen aus dem Gefrierschrank.

Damit setzten sie sich auf den Balkon, der zum Glück um diese Uhrzeit im Schatten lag.

Genüsslich leckte Gonzo an seinem Eis und genoss die Ruhe auf dem Balkon.

"Ich wollte mal in Ruhe mit dir reden", sagte Mats, als sie schließlich fertig waren.

Gonzo sah auf. "Worüber?"

"Über dich", sagte Mats und sah ihn an. "Ich... naja, ich mach mir ein bisschen Sorgen."

Überrascht sah Gonzo ihn an, und schließlich erwiderte er, "Du machst dir über alles Sorgen, oder? Ich bin aber nicht Marcel."

"Das weiß ich. Aber... vielleicht irre ich mich ja auch und fang schon an Gespenster zu sehen. Vielleicht aber auch nicht..."

"Was für Gespenster?", fragte Gonzo verständnislos nach.

"Ok, Klartext", nickte Mats. "Deine Gefühle für Marcel, die sind nicht nur rein freundschaftlich, oder?"

Gonzo schluckte, dann sah er zu Boden. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er wieder hoch sah und nickte.

Mats seufzte. "Ach Mensch, ich hab echt gehofft, dass ich mich irre..."

Ganz leicht schüttelte Gonzo den Kopf. "Du irrst dich nicht."

"Wie lange schon?" fragte Mats.

"Interessant fand ich ihn schon immer."

Mats nickte, als hätte er das erwartet. "Keine einfache Situation..." murmelte er.

"Nein. Ich würds auch lieber sehen, wenn er mit Felix noch glücklich sein könnte, als so."

Erneut nickte Mats. "Packst du das denn trotzdem Gonzo? Ich mein so für Marcel da zu sein, als  guter Freund?"

"Meinst du... ich mach es nicht gut genug für Marcel?"

"Nein, das hast du falsch verstanden", sagte Mats. "Es geht hier jetzt erst mal nur um dich. Ich stell mir das unglaublich schwer vor, wenn man nicht nur ein guter Freund ist, sondern noch tiefere Gefühle hat."

"Es geht nicht um mich, es geht nur im Marcel. Ist doch egal, was für Gefühle ich für ihn habe - er soll aus diesem Loch kommen können und lernen ohne Felix zu leben. Und glücklich zu sein. Mehr zählt nicht."

"Es ist nicht egal, Gonzo. Du bist auch wichtig."

"Ich pack das schon. Es ist einfach schwer zu sehen, wie sehr er leidet. Meine Gefühle... die sind egal. Da wird wahrscheinlich eh nichts draus, damit muss ich leben."

"Ich würde dir gern Mut machen, dass es irgendwann klappt, aber...", Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "In der nächsten Zeit ist da eh nicht dran zu denken. Aber wenn du mal reden willst, Frust ablassen musst, dann bin ich da, ok?"

"Danke", lächelte Gonzo ihn an. "Aber Frust ablassen werde ich nicht müssen. Ich weiß ja, wie es Marcel geht. Und ich rechne auch nicht damit, dass es was werden könnte."

"Bewundernswert, wie du damit umgehst", sagte Mats. "Ich könnte das glaub ich nicht so einfach..."

Gonzo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann ihm das geben, was er am dringendsten braucht."

Mats lächelte. "Du bist ein feiner Kerl, Gonzo."

"Ich tu mein bestes."

Mats nickte. "Ich fürchte, du musst langsam los, damit du pünktlich bei Dr. Bachmann bist", sagte er dann.

"Oh ja, gut, dass du auf die Uhr geguckt hast." Gonzo stand auf und sah Mats kurz an. Er musste nichts weiter sagen.

"Fahr danach doch mit Marcel ins Kino. Benni hat mir geschrieben, dass der neue Marvel-Film echt lustig sein soll und nach so nem Tag wäre ne Ablenkung für Marcel echt gut", schlug Mats vor.

"Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Das wird ihm gut tun." Gonzo zwinkerte Mats zu. "Dann nur noch essen gehen und hinterher in eine Bar..."

"Mit nackten Kerlen?" fragte Mats breit grinsend.

"Nee", schüttelte Gonzo den Kopf. "Konkurrenz kann ich nicht gebrauchen."

Mats lachte leise. "Dann viel Spaß ihr beiden"

"Danke." Gonzo umarmte Mats kurz, dann verließ er die Wohnung.

Es war seltsam, aber er war tatsächlich ein bisschen erleichtert, dass Mats bescheid wusste.

Immerhin verstand Mats ihn und unterstellte ihm nicht irgendwelche unlauteren Absichten.

Er fragte sich allerdings echt, wie Mats es raus gefunden hatte.

Er war doch hoffentlich nicht auffällig gewesen? Nicht auszudenken, wenn Marcel etwas bemerkte!

Allerdings hatte Marcel im Moment für sowas gar keinen Kopf und würde es nicht bemerken, da war er sich sehr sicher. Später, wenn Marcel etwas gefestigter war, da würde er aufpassen müssen.

Auf jeden Fall sollte er auch jetzt schon ein Auge darauf haben, nicht, dass jemand anderes - außer Mats - es bemerkte.

Aber jetzt musste er sich erst mal wieder auf Marcel konzentrieren.

Also fuhr er auf direktem Wege zu der Praxis von Dr. Bachmann und parkte davor.

Er musste noch fast 10 Minuten warten, bis Marcel schließlich aus der Praxis kam.

Er wirkte wieder erschöpft und schien froh, dass Gonzo schon auf ihn wartete. "Hey", nahm der ihn gleich in Empfang.

Marcel lächelte ihn schwach an. "Ich wusste nicht, dass Reden so anstrengend sein kann", sagte er leise.

"Ich bin mir sicher, du machst das ganz toll", lächelte Gonzo ihn aufmunternd an. Es tat weh, Marcels so fertig zu sehen, aber Gonzo war sicher, dass es ihm auf Dauer half.

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Warst du schon mal bei einem Therapeuten?"

Gonzo schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur mal bei nem Mentaltrainer und so ein Zeug."

"Es ist komisch, mit einem Fremden so... offen über alles zu sprechen", sagte Marcel leise.

"Ja, das glaub ich dir. Hast du wenigstens das Gefühl, dass es... nicht schlechter wird?"

Marcel überlegte einen Moment. "Ich... weiß es nicht. Ab nächste Woche werde ich zweimal pro Woche zu Dr. Bachmann gehen, je nachdem wie wir spielen. Wir... wir haben eine Art Plan für die Sitzungen gemacht. Ist das nicht komisch? Einen Plan zu haben über was man spricht?"

"Das ist echt komisch. Aber vielleicht siehst du dann so, wie es... besser wird."

Marcel nickte leicht und lehnte sich dann im Sitz zurück. Mehr wollte er offenbar nicht von seiner Sitzung erzählen. Gonzo war überhaupt überrascht, dass Marcel von sich aus darüber gesprochen hatte, aber nachbohren würde er auf keinen Fall.

"Willst du erst Blumen kaufen?", fragte Gonzo nach, während er den Motor startete.

"Ja... bei der Wärme gehen die Blumen ja schnell ein."

"Wieder zum dem selben Blumenladen?"

Marcel nickte nur.

Gonzo fuhr wieder den selben Weg, und erneut suchte Marcel einen Sommerblumenstrauß für Felix aus.

Danach fuhren sie auf direktem Weg zum Friedhof.

Marcel stieg aus und wartete, bis Gonzo den Wagen abgeschlossen hatte und ihm nun folgte.

"Ich hol gleich frisches Wasser", sagte Gonzo, als sie in der Nähe von Felix Grab angekommen waren.

Marcel ging die letzten Schritte alleine und blieb dann still vor dem Grab stehen.

Zur Begrüßung berührte er kurz den kalten Stein, dann hockte er sich hin und zupfte ein paar welke Blüten aus dem alten Strauß.

Einige Blätter, die von irgendwo her auf das Grab geflattert waren, nahm er ebenfalls herunter, dann hörte er Gonzos Schritte auf dem Kiesweg,

Schweigend goss Gonzo Wasser in die Grabvasen, dann stellte Marcel den neuen, frischen Strauß in die leere Vase.

Gonzo hielt sich weiter zurück und wartete, bis Marcel wieder über den Grabstein strich und sich von dem Anblick losriss

"Wir können", sagte er leise.

"Okay", lächelte Gonzo ihn an.

Langsam gingen sie zurück zu Gonzos Wagen.

Erst, als sie saßen und Gonzo den Motor gestartet hatte, sah Gonzo ihn an.

"Hm?" machte Marcel, als er den Blick bemerkte.

"Ist alles okay bei dir?"

"Geht schon."

"Dann zu Mats? Oder..." Irgendwie fiel es Gonzo schwer Marcel ins Kino einzuladen.

"Können wir ein bisschen rumfahren? Einfach nur so?" bat Marcel.

"Klar", nickte Gonzo und gab Gas. Er fädelte sich in den Verkehr und suchte sich seinen Weg durch die Stadt und dann raus, auf irgendwelche Landstraßen.

Ein kleines Lächeln schob sich auf Marcels Lippen. "Ich hab Felix zu seinem Geburtstag mal eine Ausflug mit einem Oldtimer geschenkt. So ein richtig alter, eleganter Wagen. Wir sind den ganzen Tag damit rumgefahren. Haben nur ab und an Pausen gemacht, um uns die Beine zu vertreten und zu Picknicken", erzählte Marcel ganz leise.

"Das klingt toll", meinte Gonzo.

Marcel nickte leicht. "War es..."

"Wo seid Ihr hingefahren?", wollte Gonzo wissen Es war schön Marcel so erzählen zu hören.

"Einfach raus, ohne Ziel. Die Landstraßen entlang..."

"Schön", lächelte Gonzo. "So ganz ohne Ziel." So fuhren sie jetzt auch.

"Felix war gern spontan. Es... hätte dem Tag den Reiz genommen, wenn ich eine Route geplant hätte."

"Ist ja auch schön, einfach so loszufahren. Gerade, wenn es in so einem Auto ist."

Marcel lächelte leicht. "Ich mach mir nicht so viel aus Autos wie Felix. Klar, schnelle Autos sind toll, aber..."

"Er war ein richtiger Kenner?"

"Schon irgendwie. Hatte zwei Autozeitschriften im Abo und war auf der Straße immer ganz aufgeregt, wenn er einen besonderen Wagen gesehen hat", sagte Marcel und erneut lächelte er wenig verträumt. "Einmal musste ich mitten auf der Straße anhalten, damit er aussteigen und ein Foto von irgendwelchen Radkappen machen konnte. Ich bin noch nie so von einem hinter mir stehenden Autofahrer beschimpft worden, wie an diesem Tag."

Gonzo lachte leise. "Das müssen ja echt ganz besondere Radkappen gewesen sein. Und eigentlich hätte es der Fahrer hinter dir verstehen müssen. Immerhin... waren es ja besondere Radkappen."

Marcel schnaubte. "Der wollte mich nach Schalke abschieben, so sauer war der."

"Ist er ausgestiegen?"

"Ja ist er. Ich bin im Wagen sitzen geblieben, aber er hat mich natürlich trotzdem erkannt."

Gonzo grinste weiter. Es war schön zu sehen, wie Marcel zumindest in diesem Moment nicht von seiner Trauer so sehr überwältigt war, dass er keine schönen Erinnerungen mehr zulassen konnte.

Marcel schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Felix hat dann versucht dem netten Herren zu erklären, warum diese Radkappen so einzigartig waren, aber ich glaube, der Typ hat ihm nicht mal zugehört. Felix war jedenfalls glücklich und hat sich diese blöden Radkappen wirklich vergrößert und an die Wand gehängt..."

Wieder lachte Gonzo und - verschwieg Marcel, dass er das Bild in Felix' Wohnung gesehen hatte. Er wollte diese Erinnerung auf keinen Fall zerstören.

"So war er", sagte Marcel leise. "Manchmal ein ganz schöner Spinner..."

"Klingt nach einem echt tollen Freund."

Diesmal nickte Marcel nur.

Gonzo konzentrierte sich auf die Straße, froh, dass her etwas mehr Verkehr war und er nichts sagen musste. Und auch Marcel schwieg nun wieder.

Gonzo fuhr ziellos weiter. Schließlich sagte er leise, "Ich mag es, wenn du so von ihm erzählst."

"Wirklich" fragte Marcel erstaunt.

"Ja. Warum auch nicht. Du klingst... anders, nicht so verzweifelst. Und ich höre gerne, was er für ein Mensch war.“

Marcel schwieg einen Moment. "Geh ich euch nicht auf die Nerven damit?"

"Nein, überhaupt nicht!"

Marco lächelte schwach. "Ohne Mats und dich würde ich durchdrehen."

"Wir sind echt gerne für dich da, Marcel. Du bist ein Freund, und du brauchst uns. Und wie gesagt, ich höre gerne, wenn du erzählst."

"Aber du musst ehrlich sagen, wenn es dir zu viel wird", bat Marcel.

"Ja, mach ich", nickte Gonzo, sicher, dass dieser Moment nicht kommen würde. Er würde alles für Marcel tun, alles. Einfach, weil er ihn wieder glücklich sehen wollte.

"Ich werd euch niemals genug danken können", sagte Marcel leise. "Dir, Marco und Mats. Und den anderen Jungs...“

"Wenn es dir wieder besser geht - irgendwann - das reicht uns als Dank."

Marcel sah ihn an und nickte leicht.

"So, und was machen wir beiden jetzt?"

Marcel seufzte tief. "Keine Ahnung..."

"Mal was... normales? Kino oder so?“

"Was für einen Film?"

"Weiß nicht. Vielleicht der neue Marvel-Film?"

Wieder zögerte Marcel einen kleinen Moment, dann nickte er. "Felix hat diese ganzen Superheldenfilme nie so gemocht. Die Klassiker ja, aber nicht die neuen Sachen. Außer Transformators, aber da waren Autos dabei..."

Gonzo lächelte. "Hätte ich mir denken können. Also, das mit den Transformators Wollen wir dann in den Film?"

"Ok."

"Schön", lächelte Gonzo und freute sich auf den Kinobesuch mit Marcel.

"Ich... ich schreib Mats schnell ne SMS", sagte Marcel. "Er wird bestimmt auch froh sein, mal wieder nen Abend für sich zu haben."

"Das nicht, aber er wird sich freuen, wenn wir ein bisschen... rausgehen."

Marcel lächelte nur und begann die SMS zu schreiben.

Wenig später kam Mats' Antwort, der ihnen viel Spaß wünschte.


	19. Ablenkung und Essen

Gonzo befand sich inzwischen schon auf dem Weg zum Kino. "Holen wir die Karten und essen dann ne Kleinigkeit?" schlug er vor.

"Haben wir noch Zeit dafür?"

"Wenns nicht zu lange dauert. Um die Ecke vom Kino ist doch dieser Asia-Imbiss, da gehts eigentlich immer schnell."

Marcel nickte, "Dann holen wir uns da was."

Gonzo lächelte zufrieden. Ablenkung und Essen, das war ein Riesenerfolg - grade an einem Tag wie heute.

Sie holten die Karten, dann gingen sie die paar Meter zu dem Imbiss, "Wir haben... eine dreiviertel Stunde

"Genug Zeit", nickte Marcel.

"Dann können wir uns ja gemütlich reinsetzen."

Marcel nickte und folgte Gonzo in den Imbiss, der wie immer vor Kinobeginn gut besucht war. Aber ein Tisch war noch frei und den nahmen sie schnell in Beschlag. "Sag mir, was du möchtest, dann bestell ich für uns beide", sagte Gonzo.

"Weiß nicht. Irgendwas... knusprig gebackenes Hühnchen mit irgendwas?"

Gonzo lachte. "Ok Hühnchen mit irgendwas und knusprig. Ich guck mal, was dabei rauskommt", sagte er und stand auf um am Tresen zu bestellen.

Er suchte aus, bestellte und setzte sich dann zu Marcel. "Kommt was Leckeres."

Marcel nickte leicht.

"Was isst du sonst gerne?", fragte Gonzo, um wieder ein Gespräch in Gang zu bekommen.

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin nicht so wählerisch."

Gonzo grinste. "Ich esse gern spanisch. Da bin ich einfach genetisch vorbelastet."

"Dabei bist du doch hier in Deutschland geboren."

"Schon, aber die Gene sind schon noch da. Außerdem kocht meine Mama ganz toll spanisch."

Erneut lächelte Marcel nur schwach.

"Ich esse das total gerne", grinste Gonzo ihn an. "Gerade im Urlaub bei abuela y abuelo - also bei meinen Großeltern."

"Fährst du da oft hin?" fragte Marcel.

"Jeden Sommer", nickte Gonzo. "Früher immer die ganzen Sommerferien, jetzt aber zumindest zwei Wochen."

"Und wo genau wohnen deine Großeltern?"

"In Málaga - und in Girona, das ist in Katalonien, auch recht nah am Meer. Wir haben immer drei Wochen bei den einen und drei Wochen bei den anderen Großeltern verbracht."

"In Malaga war ich schon mal, aber nur für ein paar Tage", sagte Marcel.

"Malaga ist toll, immer so heiß - jedenfalls, wenn wir da waren. Ich mag aber Girona irgendwie lieber. Nicht nur, weil der Teil der Familie irgendwie... lockerer ist. Sondern auch, weil die Stadt nicht so touristisch ist."

"Solche Gegenden sind mir auch lieber."

Gonzo nickte. "Gerade in Malaga sind einfach auch viele Leute, besonders im Sommer."

Marcel nickte nur wieder, offenbar schweiften seine Gedanken schon wieder ab.

Vermutlich wieder der Urlaub in Kroatien, vermutete Gonzo.

Oder andere Urlaube, die er mit Felix verbracht hatte.

Aber Gonzo wagte nicht nachzufragen, so schwiegen sie sich an, bis die Kellnerin ihr Essen brachte.

Gonzo hatte sich gebratene Nudeln bestellt, während Marcel das knusprige Huhn mit scharfer Sauce und Gemüse bekam.

"Ich hoffe, das ist okay? Sonst kannst du auch dein Hühnchen mit meinen Nudeln kriegen."

"Nein das ist ok", sagte Marcel.

"Dann guten Appetit", wünschte Gonzo ihm.

Die beiden begannen zu essen. Gonzo mit großem Hunger, während Marcel eher in seinem Essen herumstocherte und die Gabel nur ab und an zum Mund führte.

Hin und wieder sah Gonzo zu ihm, sagte aber nichts. Solange Marcel überhaupt etwas aß, war es ihm schon genug. Und er würde im Kino einfach noch eine große Portion Popcorn kaufen, das konnte Marcel dann nebenbei essen. Gesund war etwas anderes, aber so würde Marcel wenigstens etwas im Bauch haben.

Als Gonzo mit seiner Portion Nudeln fertig war, schob Marcel seinen Teller zur Seite und sah mit einem schiefen Lächeln hoch. "Sorry, aber mehr geht heute nicht rein..."

"Ist schon okay", lächelte Gonzo ihn an. "Immerhin hast du ein bisschen was gegessen."

"Aber zu wenig", sagte Marcel. "Sagt Mats immer..."

"Ist es auch. Aber es bringt ja auch nichts dich dazu zu zwingen."

Marcel lächelte ihn dankbar an. "Dann sollten wir los, oder?"

"Sollten wir. Und dann haben wir viel Spaß bei dem Film", lächelte Gonzo ihn aufmunternd an.

"Zumindest werde ich da wohl nicht grübeln müssen", meinte Marcel schief grinsend und stand auf.

Auch Gonzo grinste, während sie jetzt den Imbiss verließen. Gemeinsam gingen sie die paar Schritte zum Kino holten sich Popcorn und Cola und suchten schließlich ihre Plätze in Saal 3.

"Ich war schon fast ein Jahr nicht mehr im Kino", sagte Marcel leise.

Gonzo nickte. Vor etwa einem Jahr hatte Felix die Diagnose bekommen. "Dann wirds ja mal wieder Zeit", meinte er jedoch nur.

"Das... das würde Felix auch so sehen", murmelte Marcel kaum hörbar.

"Na komm", lächelte Gonzo ihn an. "Wir gucken einfach für ihn mit, ja?"

Zaghaft lächelte Marcel zurück. "Ok."

"Schön", strahlte Gonzo ihn förmlich an. In diesem Moment verdunkelte sich der Saal, und die Werbung fing an.

Am Anfang sah er noch häufig in Marcels Richtung, aber nach und nach entspannte er sich. Marcel wollte sich ablenken lassen, das war klar und das würde ihm hier hoffentlich auch gelingen.

Offenbar war der Film spannend und witzig genug, denn Marcel blickte nicht ein mal zur Seite - jedenfalls nie, wenn Gonzo zu ihm sah - und ein, zwei Mal entdeckte er sogar ein Grinsen auf Marcels Lippen.

Gonzo war froh, dass Mats diese Idee gehabt hatte. Es war genau das richtige gewesen.

Auch nach dem Abspann wirkte Marcel ruhig und gelöster.

"Wenn wir morgen nicht Training und am Sonntag ein wichtiges Spiel hätten, würde ich dich ja jetzt noch in ne Bar schleppen", meinte Gonzo zwinkernd, als sie vor dem Kino standen.

"In eine Bar..." Marcel wirkte überrascht. "Wieso das?"

"Um ein Bier zu trinken und ne Runde Darts zu spielen", grinste Gonzo. "Seit meinem Wechsel hier her hab ich noch nicht wieder Darts gespielt. In Leverkusen haben wir das regelmäßig gemacht. Aber das wird heute echt zu spät."

Marcel nickte, so ganz wohl war ihm bei dem Gedanken wohl auch nicht. "Wann anders", murmelte er wage.

"Na komm, ich bring dich zu Mats", sagte Gonzo.

"Danke, das wäre lieb."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Gonzos Wagen und fuhren dann zu Mats Wohnung. "Bis morgen beim Training. Und schlaf gut", verabschiedete sich Gonzo.

"Du auch", wünschte Marcel und stieg aus. An der Haustür drehte er sich noch einmal zu Gonzo um, dann schloss er auf.

Der Abend war schön gewesen - zumindest dann, wenn er nicht grade an Felix gedacht hatte.

Er war selbst überrascht, dass er sich so lange ablenken konnte. Langsam stieg er die Treppe hoch und schloss die Wohnungstür auf.

"Hey Marcel!" rief Mats aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Hey", rief Marcel zurück. Er zog die Schuhe aus und ging dann zu Mats.

"Na, wie war der Film?"

"War... gut." Marcels Stimme klang besser als Mats erwartet hatte.

"Komm setz dich noch einen Moment zu mir", sagte Mats und klopfte neben sich aufs Sofa.

Marcel nahm Platz.

"Du siehst... entspannt aus", sagte Mats.

"Es... ich habe... ich habe den Film genossen", stellte Marcel verwunderte fest.

"Das ist doch schön Marcel", lächelte Mats.

"Ja, ist es. Nur... hab ich nicht damit gerechnet."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil sonst... sonst war... Felix immer dabei", murmelte Marcel. "War er heute auch, aber nicht so... dominant"

"Felix wird immer da sein", sagte Mats und legte einen Arm um Marcels Schulter. "Aber... ich glaube, er wäre froh, dass du langsam wieder anfängst ein wenig zu leben."

Marcel nickte leicht und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er sah Felix vor sich - so, wie er ihn nie wieder sehen würde.

Mats zog ihn enger an sich, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Auch Marcel schwieg. Allein Mats' Nähe half ihm jetzt nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Fast 20 Minuten saßen sie so da, bis Mats ihn schließlich ansah. "Schlafen?"

Marcel nickte leicht. "Sollten wir langsam, hm?" Sonst hätte er glatt doch noch mit Gonzo weggehen können.

"Na dann komm, ab ins Bad mit dir", sagte Mats.

"Hmm", machte Marcel nur müde.

Mats lachte leise. "Du bist zu schwer zum tragen", sagte er, stand auf und zog Marcel dann hoch. "Schnell Zähne putzen und dann kannst du schon schlafen."

"Hm, mach ich", knurrte Marcel, dann ging er träge ins Bad.

Er putzte sich nur ganz schnell die Zähne, dann schlurfte er ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich aus und kuschelte sich ins Bett.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Mats zu ihm.

"Schlaf gut Marcel", wisperte Mats.

"Hm, du auch..."

"Alles ok?" fragte Mats und drehte sich in Marcels Richtung.

"Ja,ich denke schon."

"Du kannst mit mir reden, wenn du möchtest. Egal worüber."

"Ich weiß", nickte Marcel leicht.

"Ich wollte es nur noch einmal sagen."

"Danke, Mats. Für alles. Dafür, dass du... für mich da bist."

"Du bist einer meiner besten Freunde Marcel."

"Trotzdem, Mats. Du tust so viel für mich, das würden nicht alle Freunde tun."

"Kann sein. Aber du würdest das auch für mich tun, das weiß ich."

"Ja, würde ich", bestätigte Marcel.

"Siehst du. Wir beide, wir passen aufeinander auf", sagte Mats und lächelte leicht.

"Und jetzt passt du auf mich auf - und ich danke dir dafür."

Mats strich Marcel über den Oberarm. "Versuch zu schlafen, ok? Morgen gehts schon wieder auf nach Chemnitz zum nächsten wichtigen Spiel."

"Immerhin gehts jetzt wieder los", lächelte Marcel leicht und schloss die Augen "Schaf auch gut..."

Mats nickte und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Bald waren sie beide eingeschlafen.


	20. Besserung

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Pokalspiel, Saisonstart und die ersten Ligaspiele, dazwischen Training und unzählige Presse- und Sponsorentermine. Für Marcel ging es außerdem noch zweimal in der Woche zu Dr. Bachmann. Mats, Marco und Gonzo übernahmen an diesen Tagen seine Termine.

Langsam, ganz allmählich merkten sie, wie Marcel zumindest hin und wieder etwas lockerer war und manchmal sogar lächelte oder - sehr selten - lachte. Dennoch graute Mats vor der nächsten Woche - die Woche, in der die nächsten beiden Länderspiele stattfanden. Er und Marco waren nominiert worden, Marcel... nicht.

"Ich bin da Mats", sagte Gonzo, der ebenfalls nicht mit zur Natio fahren würde. "Ich kümmre mich um ihn."

"Ich weiß. Aber ich hab trotzdem ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Ich meine  - wir waren so lange... zusammen."

"Irgendwann musste es so kommen", sagte Gonzo. "Marcel hat in den letzten Woche solche Fortschritte gemacht.... Und zur Not, kommt er einfach mit zu mir solange du weg bist."

"Das wäre sicher besser, als wenn er bei sich zu Hause wäre - da, wo Felix gestorben ist."

"Dann bieten wir ihm das mal an", meinte Gonzo.

"Du? Ich? Zusammen?"

"Du bereitest ihn vor und ich spreche danach mit ihm."

"Okay, so machen wir es", beschloss Mats.

"Dann geh mal zu unserem Helden und... verkünde ihm die frohe Botschaft", sagte Gonzo zwinkernd.

"Na danke", murrte Mats und ging dann auf Marcel zu, der - wieder einmal - alleine in der Kabine auf seinem Platz saß.

"Na, so erschöpft?" fragte Mats und setzte sich neben Marcel.

"Geht so. War schon hart... aber nächste Woche wirds ja ruhiger."

"Ja... darüber wollte ich mit dir reden."

"Ich weiß... ich werde halt wieder nach Hause fahren."

"Nein, das möchte ich nicht", sagte Mats.

"Ich schaff das schon."

"Ich weiß. Aber... es gibt noch eine Alternative."

"Alternative? Ich möchte nicht bei dir bleiben."

"Du willst mich einfach so verlassen?" grinste Mats.

Marcel sah ihn an, schaffte es aber nicht das Grinsen zu erwidern. "Ich kann doch nicht in deiner Wohnung bleiben."

"Ich weiß das du das nicht möchtest, auch wenn es für mich total ok wäre. Das meinte ich aber auch nicht. Du könntest bei Gonzo bleiben."

"Bei Gonzo? Und was sagt er dazu?"

"Der hat es vorgeschlagen."

"Oh", machte Marcel überrascht.

"Überrascht dich das echt?" fragte Mats.

Marcel dachte einen Moment darüber nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Gonzo hatte in den letzten Wochen wirklich sehr viel für ihn getan.

"Siehst du. Dann rede doch am besten mal mit ihm darüber, dann könnt ihr gleich alles besprechen", schlug Mats vor.

Marcel nickte leicht. "Mache ich."

Dass Marcel nicht dagegen protestierte, zeigte Mats deutlich, dass Marcel noch nicht bereit war wieder nach Hause zu ziehen. Sie hatten zwar Fortschritte gemacht, aber auch noch einen langen Weg vor sich.

Aber es war gut, dass Marcel es sich jetzt inzwischen wohl selbst eingestand.

"Dann geh ich mal zu ihm", sagte Marcel und stand auf.

Mats sah ihm mit einem Lächeln nach.

"Hey Gonzo", sprach Marcel seinen dunkelhaarigen Freund an.

"Hey", lächelte Gonzo ihn an.

"Mats hat mit mir geredet. Wegen der Länderspielpause."

Gonzo nickte. "Und? Hast du dich entschieden?"

"Geh ich dir nicht schon genug auf den Keks?" fragte Marcel schief grinsend.

"Du? Bestimmt nicht!"

"Dann möchte ich das Angebot gern annehmen", sagte Marcel.

"Bei mir zu schlafen?"

Marcel nickte. "Während Mats nicht da ist... Ich kam mir komisch vor, während der Zeit weiter in seiner Wohnung zu bleiben. Und in meine eigene... ich glaube, ich bin noch nicht soweit."

"Du bist bei mir herzlich willkommen", lächelte Gonzo ihn an. Es schien fast so, als würde er sich freuen, dass Marcel zu ihm kam.

"Ich werde euch echt nie genug dafür danken können", sagte Marcel kopfschüttelnd.

"Du musst uns nicht danken. Du bist ein guter Freund."

Marcel lächelte. "Dann... komm ich übermorgen zu dir?"

"Pack deine Sachen einfach ein, und wir fahren nach dem Training zu mir."

Marcel nickte. "Ich war noch nie bei dir in der Wohnung", sagte er dann. "Wir waren in der letzten Zeit immer bei Mats oder im Kino oder so."

Gonzo nickte kurz. "Stimmt, ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen."

"Dann also übermorgen nach dem Training."

"Genau", nickte Gonzo. "Ich räume auch vorher auf."

Marcel lachte leise. "Nicht wegen mir."

"Doch. Du willst schließlich irgendwo sitzen."

"Zur Not sitze ich auf dem Boden."

"Kissen hätte ich noch", grinste Gonzo.

"Na siehst du", sagte Marcel.

"Und schlafen auch auf dem Boden?"

"Ungern wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ich bin nicht so der auf-dem-Boden-schlaf-Typ."

"Dann muss ich also trotzdem aufräumen. Oder... naja, als Gast müsstest du dann ja in meinem Bett schlafen."

Marcel grinste schief. Inzwischen schlief er zwar bei Mats im Gästezimmer, aber es gab Nächte in denen er dann doch wieder bei Mats im Schlafzimmer landete.

Bei Gonzo würde er dann im Gästezimmer schlafen - egal, wie es ihm ging. Er konnte Gonzo nicht so auf den Senkel gehen wie Mats.

"Woran denkst du?" fragte Gonzo, als er Marcels nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Nichts... ist schon okay."

"Ok", nickte Gonzo. Auch das hatten sie in den letzten Wochen gelernt. Wenn Marcel reden wollte, dann tat er das. Wenn nicht, dann konnten sie ihn noch so sehr drängen, es brachte nichts.

Im Gegenteil zog er sich dann immer mehr zurück, und es dauerte länger, ehe er wieder locker wurde.

Deshalb akzeptierten sie es einfach und bohrten nicht weiter nach.

"Du kannst dir schon überlegen, was wir die Woche alles anstellen können, bis Mats wieder da ist."

"Du meinst außer den Jungs bei den Spielen die Daumen zu drücken?"

"Sie spielen ja nicht jeden Abend. Die Spiele will ich aber schon sehen."

"Ich... ich überleg mir was", versprach Marcel.

"Schön, ich bin schon gespannt", lächelte Gonzo ihn an.

In diesem Moment trat Marco zu ihnen und legte ihnen je einen Arm um die Schultern. "Also ihr beiden, wenn wir nicht gleich nach draußen gehen, dann werden bestimmte Leute hier zu spät zum zweiten Training kommen. Schon wieder. Und das wollen wir doch alle nicht, oder?"

"Der Trainer könnte uns auch mal Zeit für wichtige private Gespräche einplanen", knurrte Gonzo.

"Oh darf ich dabei sein, wenn du ihm das sagst?" fragte Marco grinsend. "Oder... vielleicht nimmst du es besser auf Video auf."

"Feigling!", lachte Gonzo und machte sich von ihm los. "Beeilt euch!"

Auch Marcel grinste leicht, als sie zusammen die Kabine verließen.

Sie waren die letzten, die zum Training kamen, aber sie waren noch pünktlich

Es war das letzte Training vor dem Spiel gegen Berlin am morgigen Tag. Heimspiel, deshalb fuhren sie erst direkt nach dem zweiten Training ins Hotel.

So war dieses Training eher von Taktik bestimmt, und sie verausgabten sich nicht.

Im Hotel teilte er sich wie schon die letzten Male ein Zimmer mit Mats.

Bisher hatten sie die Abende oft mit Marco oder Gonzo verbracht, und auch an diesem Abend klopfte es irgendwann an ihre Zimmertür.

Marco und Gonzo kamen ins Zimmer und hielt Karten hoch. "Wir haben noch ne Revanche bei euch offen."

Marcel nickte leicht. Bei dem letzten Hotelaufenthalt hatten sie schon gepokert, da hatte Mats ganz gut abgeräumt.

"Hier, wir pokern diesmal um Gummibärchen", sagte Gonzo und hielt eine große Tüte hoch.

"Oh, aber nicht den Einsatz aufessen"

"Keine Angst, dafür ist die Tüte", grinste Marco und hielt eine Tüte mit Fledermäusen hoch.

"Na, das ist mal perfekt geplant!", grinste Mats und stand auf. Er holte den Tisch, den sie zwischen die beiden Betten stellten.

"Kennst uns doch", sagte Marco.

"Dann verteil mal die Einsätze", forderte Mats ihn auf.

Schnell wurden die Gummibärchen zu gleichen Teilen verteilt, dann ging es auch schon los.

Die ersten beiden Runden spielten sie ohne viel zu reden, dann begann Gonzo die anderen durcheinander zu bringen, indem er blöde Sprüche machte oder seine angeblichen Karten kommentierte.

"Du redest wirklich noch mehr Unsinn als Neven", meinte Mats irgendwann grinsend.

"Aber es ist eine gute Taktik, um euch von meinem Full House abzulenken."

Mats musterte ihn, und überlegte, ob Gonzo nun bluffte oder nicht. Aber Gonzo hatte ein astreines Pokerface.

Hin und wieder erzählte er tatsächlich, was er auf der Hand hatte, oft genug waren das aber auch nur Phantasien.

Marco griff sich eine Fledermaus und betrachtete nachdenklich seine Karten. "Ich fürchte Gonzo wird uns heute fertig machen Jungs..."

"Er ist auf dem besten Weg dahin", nickte Marco, der nur noch einen kläglichen Rest Gummibärchen vor sich liegen hatte.

"Er ist auf dem besten Weg dahin", nickte Mats, der nur noch einen kläglichen Rest Gummibärchen vor sich liegen hatte.

Gonzo lächelte nur zufrieden. Der einzige, der außer ihm noch einige Bärchen liegen hatte, war Marcel.

Mats musste in der nächsten Runde mit seinen fünf Gummibärchen All-In gehen und verlor. Damit waren nur noch drei im Spiel.

Mats lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete die anderen und feuerte mal den einen, mal den anderen an.

Als nächster war Marco pleite, auch er beobachtete nun das Spiel zwischen Gonzo und Marcel.

"Na, jetzt bin ich ja mal gespannt", sagte Mats leise zu Marco.

"Oh ja, ich auch. Die beiden Pokerprofis unter sich."

"Hat Gonzo dir erzählt, dass Marcel jetzt erst mal zu ihm zieht, während wir unterwegs sind?"

"Nein", schüttelte Marco den Kopf. "Finde ich aber schön."

"Ich auch", sagte Mats.

Gonzo und Marcel spielten konzentriert weiter, ohne auf das Gespräch zu achten.

"Na, meinst du du kannst mich schlagen?" grinste Gonzo Marcel an.

"Sicher", war Marcel zuversichtlich.

"Na aber du hast es doch eher mit Würfeln."

"Karten gehen auch. Wenn ich genug Vampire krieg."

Sofort hielt Gonzo ihm einen Vampir hin.

Marcel lächelte ihn an, als er ihm den Vampir abnahm.

Für einen Moment konnte Gonzo nur dieses Lächeln sehen und er schluckte. Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen Marcel völlig entspannt war und einfach nur atemberaubend gut aussah.

Er war ruhig und zufrieden, als würde es diese Belastung in seinem Leben nicht geben.

"Gonzo versuchst du Marcel jetzt schon zu hypnotisieren? Ich glaube, das wäre unfair", sagte Marco grinsend.

Gonzo sah - wie erwischt - zu Mats. Nicht, dass er Marcel hypnotisieren wollte - im Gegenteil hatte Marcel das gerade bei ihm geschafft.

Mats sagte nichts, lächelte Gonzo aber beruhigend zu. Weder Marco noch Marcel hatten bemerkt, was wirklich los war.

"Macht mal weiter", drängelte Marco jetzt, "Ihr wollt doch heute noch fertig werden."

"Jetzt hetze den Meister nicht", sagte Gonzo.

Marco lachte und sah nun Marcel in die Karten. "Hmm", machte er aber nur.

"Lass auch mal sehen", sagte Mats und lehnte sich ebenfalls vor um in Marcels Karten zu blicken.

"Ey, nehmt euch eigene Karten... ach nee, ihr seid ja schon raus", knurrte Marcel.

"Wir gucken ja nur", sagte Marco.

"Und hinterher verratet ihr, was ich hab."

"Als würden wir sowas gemeines tun", sagte Mats.

"Nein, nicht gemein. Aber so ganz ohne Pokerface. Sonst wärd ihr ja nicht schon rausgeflogen."

Gonzo lachte auf. "Damit hat Marcel schon recht. Ihr beiden müsst das mit dem Pokerface noch dringend übend."

"Kann ja nicht jeder so ungeniert lügen wie du."

Offenbar zutiefst verletzt sah Gonzo ihn an. "Dass du mir sowas zutraust Mats... das macht mich sehr, sehr traurig."

"Was hast du vorhin über dein Full House gesagt - das hinterher nur ein Pärchen von Zweien war?"

"Das war... eine klitzekleine Verzerrung der Wirklichkeit", grinste Gonzo.

"Klitzeklein", schnaubte Mats.

Gonzo nickte und sah zu Marcel. "Na, willst du nicht lieber aufgeben? Deine Karten können gar nicht so gut sein, wie meine es sind."

"Das glaubst du ja wohl selbst nicht", sah Marcel ihn ernst an.

"Nein. Glauben tu ich das nicht. Ich weiß wie gut meine Karten sind und das du keine Chance hast", behauptete Gonzo fröhlich.

Marcel schob ein Häufchen Gummibärchen in die Mitte. "Ich erhöhe um zehn."

"Ich geh mit", sagte Gonzo immer noch grinsend. "Und ich freu mich jetzt schon auf den Berg roten Gummibärchen, den ich gleich haben werde. Die roten schmecken schließlich am besten."

"Deswegen werde ich sie auch kriegen. Ich will sehen."

"Wären wir im wilden Westen, hätte einer der beiden schon die Pistolen gezogen", raunte Marco Mats ins Ohr.

"Wie gut, dass sie hier höchstens ihre Zahnbürsten ziehen können."

"Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Gonzo.

"Nicht ganz. Wobei - Rasierer habt ihr ja wohl beide nicht dabei."

"Los, Schluss mit den Ausflüchten, ich will sehen Gonzo", sagte Marcel.

"Keine Angst vor meinen Karten?", stichelte Gonzo.

"Nein!"

"Dann zeig!"

"Sehe und staune", sagte Marcel und enthüllte seine Karten.

"Zwei Achten, zwei Asse, eine Dame", grinste Gonzo und legte seine Karten hin. Im selben Moment präsentierte Marcel seine Karten - die drei übriggebliebenen Damen, dazu einen Buben und eine Sieben.

"Das gibt's doch nicht!" sagte Gonzo fassungslos.

Marcel grinste breit, während er die Gummibärchen zu sich schob.

Marco und Mats lachten. "Da ist unser kleiner Kampfstier plötzlich ganz ruhig."

"Ich... ich kann das besser. Wenn nicht jemand so dämliche Karten gibt!"

"Hast du nicht gegeben?" fragte Marco.

"Ähm... ihr habt mich abgelenkt."

"Ausreden, alles faule Ausreden!"

"Was soll ich sonst sagen? Dass Marcel Glück hatte?"

"Ich bin gut, das hat nichts mit Glück zu tun", sagte Marcel, während er sich genüsslich ein rotes Gummibärchen in den Mund schob.

"Das ist gemein", murmelte Gonzo und sah auf seine drei übrigen Gummibärchen. Mit ihnen konnte er nicht einmal den Mindesteinsatz bringen.

"Wir sollten eh langsam ans schlafen denken", meinte Mats.

"Ich glaub auch. Pleite bin ich schon - und Marcel kriegt heute Nacht Bauchweh.

Marcel sah Gonzo einen Moment an, dann schob er die Hälfte seiner Bärchen zu ihm.

Gonzo lächelte ihn an. "Danke." Genüsslich schob er sich ein rotes Gummibärchen in den Mund.

"Na ehe ich Bauchschmerzen bekomme, teile ich lieber."

"Du könntest sie ja auch verstecken, damit du sie bis morgen nicht wiederfindest."

"Aber bis morgen sind sie hart. Und harte Gummibärchen schmecken nicht."

"Trotzdem lieb von dir."

Marcel lächelte leicht.

Dann steckte er sich ein grünes Gummibärchen in den Mund.

"Also Jungs, dann mal ab mit euch", grinste Mats Marco und Gonzo an.

"Gute Nacht Euch beiden", wünschte Marco. Gonzo blieb noch einen kleinen Moment länger sitzen.

"Hast du dir schon was überlegt?" fragte Gonzo Marcel. "Für die nächsten Tage, was wir machen wollen?"e

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nichts."

"Na, dann denken wir zusammen drüber nach, wenn du da bist", sagte Gonzo.

"Okay..."

"Wir beide werden ein paar schöne Tagen haben", sagte Gonzo und stand auf.

Marcel nickte. Er wusste nicht, wieso, aber er konnte es sich tatsächlich vorstellen.

"Nacht ihr beiden", wünschte Gonzo und verschwand dann.

"Gute Nacht", murmelte Marcel verspätet, die Tür war schon hinter Gonzo ins Schloss geklickt.

"Alles ok?" fragte Mats und setzte sich neben Marcel.

Marcel nickte. "Ja, ist es..."

"Du siehst so nachdenklich aus."

 

"Es war ein schöner Abend..."

"War es", nickte Mats.

"Das Pokern... hat Spaß gemacht."

"Und das kommt dir falsch vor?" fragte Mats leise.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab gar nicht an Felix gedacht."

Mats nickte leicht. Er legte einen Arm um Marcels Schulter und hielt ihn fest, sagte aber erst mal nichts.

"Felix hätte das so gewollt - oder?"

"Das hätte er. Und er würde sich freuen, dass du wieder lächeln kannst."

"Ist trotzdem... eigenartig."

"Kann ich verstehen."

"Ja?"

Mats nickte. "Felix war und ist ein wichtiger Teil deines Lebens. Es tut immer noch weh, dass er nicht mehr da ist. Aber... du fängst langsam an zu sehen, dass das Leben ohne ihn weitergehen muss. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das alles komisch und schwer für dich ist."

Dankbar nickte Marcel, "Das... das trifft es", meinte er.

Mats lächelte leicht. "Wir sind alle froh, dass es dir langsam besser geht Marcel."

"Nur langsam." Aber Marcel merkte jetzt selbst, wie die Freunde und sicher auch Dr. Bachmann ihm halfen.

"Du bestimmst das Tempo. Jeder kleine Schritt, ist ein Schritt nach vorn."

Marcel nickte. "Und ihr geht all diese Schritte mit mir."

"Ja, weil wir dich sehr gern haben."

"Ich bin so froh euch zu haben."

Mats lächelte."Wir sind auch froh, dass du da bist. Und jetzt ab ins Bad mit dir, sonst fällt das aufstehen morgen wieder so schwer."

"Noch schwerer als sonst", seufzte Marcel, stand aber auf.

Mats lachte. "Da sagst du was!"

Marcel nickte nur, während er ins Bad ging.

Mats hatte sich schon umgezogen, als er zurückkehrte, und als er gerade im Bett lag, war auch Mats fertig.

"Gute Nacht Marcel", wisperte Mats.

"Gute Nacht", erwiderte Marcel ebenso leise.

Wenig später war Mats eingeschlafen, aber Marcel lag noch wach. Seine Unterhaltung mit Mats ging ihm noch immer im Kopf herum.

Er war langsam tatsächlich auf dem Weg wieder in ein... normales Leben zurückzukehren. Noch sehr holprig, und immer wieder gab es Rückschläge, aber es wurde besser.

Ein Leben ohne Felix. Es würde... es würde nie wieder ein Leben mit Felix geben, und das musste er akzeptieren, so schwer es auch war. Felix wurde nicht wieder lebendig, weil Marcel litt und am Grab weinte. Es gab nichts auf der Welt, was Felix wieder lebendig machen würde.

Er musste ohne ihn weiterleben. Leben, nicht leiden. Felix würde immer ein Teil von ihm sein, aber er würde auf Dauer nicht mehr sein Leben bestimmen.

Und genau das hatte sich Felix ja auch gewünscht.

Er hatte es ihm mehrmals gesagt, "Wenn ich nicht mehr bin. Marcel... dann musst du weiterleben. Für uns beide."

Bisher hatte er immer gedacht, dass er das nie schaffen würde. Aber... das stimmte nicht. Er würde es schaffen, weil er Freunde hatte und weil er... weil er wieder glücklich sein wollte.

Ganz vorsichtig versucht Marcel zu lächeln. Er dachte an den Pokerabend, mit Mats, Marco und Gonzo, und das Lächeln fiel ihm gar nicht so schwer.

Ein wenig mehr mit sich im Reinen schloss Marcel die Augen und schlief kurz danach ein.


	21. Umzug zu Gonzo

Drei Tage später stand Marcel in Mats' Gästezimmer und packte einige Sachen. Es war merkwürdig, wie sehr es sich nach "Auszug" anfühlte, oder nach "Urlaub", wie sehr sich Mats' Wohnung schon wie sein Zuhause anfühlte.

Dabei hatte das hier nur eine Übergangslösung sein sollen. Ein paar Nächte und nichts dauerhaftes. Aber inzwischen waren es schon über 6 Wochen, die er hier bei Mats wohnte. Er war Mats unendlich dankbar, dass er hier Unterschlupf gefunden hatte. Es half ihm so ungemein!

Jetzt würde er also erst mal zu Gonzo gehen, statt wieder in seine eigene Wohnung zu ziehen. Ein bisschen feige kam er sich dabei schon vor, aber auch erleichtert. Er wollte und konnte noch nicht zurück. Er war seit seinem Auszug nicht wieder in der Wohnung gewesen - Gonzo kümmerte sich um die Blumen, wohl in beiden Wohnungen, aber darüber hatten sie nie gesprochen.

"Marcel? Ich bin dann weg", sagte Mats hinter ihm.

Ruckartig drehte sich Marcel um, er hatte Mats nicht kommen gehört. "Okay... ich bin dann auch gleich fertig."

"Lass dir Zeit", meinte Mats. 

"Gonzo wartet sicher schon."

Mats grinste leicht. "Dann los."

Marcel griff seine Tasche, sah sich noch einmal kurz um und ging dann. Zusammen mit Mats verließ er die Wohnung. "Viel Spaß bei der Natio", wünschte er Mats als sie sich an ihren Autos verabschiedeten.

"Und dir viel Spaß mit Gonzo!"

Marcel lächelte leicht und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Gonzos Wohnung. "Hey, schön, dass du da bist", wurde er gleich fröhlich begrüßt.

"Du wohnst in einer echt schönen Ecke", sagte Marcel. "Und dann noch erste Etage - genau richtig für müde Sportlerbeine."

"Das war ein wichtiges Kriterium, als ich die Wohnung ausgesucht habe."

Marcel nickte und folgte Gonzo dann neugierig ins Innere der Wohnung. Sie war modern, aber wirklich gemütlich eingerichtet. Anders als die meisten Wohnungen seiner Mitspieler waren die Wände nicht ganz weiß, sondern in einem sehr hellen Terrakotta-Ton gestrichen.

"Gästezimmer ist gleich hier", sagte Gonzo und führte Marcel in den Raum. Auch dieser Raum war warm und gemütlich eingerichtet.

"Danke." Marcel betrat das Zimmer und stellte seine Tasche ab.

"Willst du erst auspacken oder hast du Hunger?" fragte Gonzo. 

"Erst auspacken", meinte Marcel. Dann hatte er das hinter sich und konnte zur Ruhe kommen.

Gonzo nickte. "Ok, ich hab dir im Schrank platz gemacht und im Bad gegenüber kannst du auch was unterbringen. Die roten Handtücher sind deine, meine sind die blauen."

"Das ist lieb, danke", nickte Marcel und setzte sich erst mal aufs Bett. Jetzt war er also bei Gonzo.

Erneut sah er sich um, diesmal etwas genauer. An den Wänden, die nicht von Regalen oder dem Schrank verdeckt waren, hingen bunte Bilder. In den Regalen standen zum Teil Bücher, zum Teil Ordner und Zeitschriften. Ein kleiner Fernseher stand auf der Kommode gegenüber vom Bett. Es war ein kleiner Raum, in dem man sich aber wohl fühlen konnte. Langsam begann er auszupacken, Kleidung, Waschsachen - dann hielt er das Foto von Felix in den Händen. "Hey", wisperte er ihm zu, während er ihm über das Gesicht strich. "Wir sind jetzt bei Gonzo, weißt du... Er kümmert sich ganz lieb um mich." Einen Moment hielt er das Foto noch in der Hand, dann stellte er es auf den Nachttisch.

Es tat noch immer sehr weh Felix zu sehen und zu wissen, dass sie sich nicht wiedersehen würden - zumindest nicht auf dieser Welt - aber er zerriss ihm nicht mehr das Herz wie noch vor einigen Wochen. Dr. Bachmann hatte gesagt, dass es ganz normal war, dass er sich so fühlte. Er sollte sich Zeit lassen und alles in seinem Tempo machen. Jeder Mensch ging unterschiedlich mit so einem Schicksalsschlag um.

Bei der letzten Sitzung jedoch hatte Dr. Bachmann ihm mit einem Lächeln gratuliert, dass er auf einem guten Weg sei. Deshalb würden sie sich in Zukunft auch nur noch einmal die Woche treffen. "In Notfällen können Sie natürlich immer zu mir kommen", hatte er gesagt. "Aber Sie sind auf so einem guten Weg, dass ich keine Rückschläge erwarte."

Irgendwie hatte das Marcel gleichermaßen stolz und traurig gemacht. Stolz, weil er es schaffen würde - und traurig, weil er Felix ein Stück weiter gehen lassen würde.Marcel seufzte und stand auf. Es war richtig und gut, was er tat und Felix hätte es verstanden. Also würde er die Gedanken nun wieder zur Seite schieben und mal gucken, wo Gonzo abgeblieben war.

Erst brachte er seinen Kulturbeutel in das Bad, dann sah er sich weiter um. "Gonzo?"

"Küche!" rief Gonzo. 

Diese Aussage half Marcel nicht viel weiter, schließlich war er noch nie in dieser Wohnung gewesen, aber er hatte gehört, aus welcher Richtung Gonzos Stimme gekommen war.Also machte er sich auf den Weg und spähte dabei neugierig in die Zimmer, an denen er vorbeikam.

Ein Spielzimmer, offenbar, mit Playstation und Fußballtor, das Wohnzimmer und auch Gonzos Schlafzimmer, schräg gegenüber von seinem eigenen.Und zum Schluss fand er dann schließlich auch die Küche.

"Du kochst?", fragte Marcel überrascht.

Gonzo grinste. "Nein. Ich wärme auf."

"Aber das machst du richtig gut. Und es riecht gut."

"Danke", sagte Gonzo. "Ist eine leichte Gemüsesuppe mit Reis. Bei dem heißen Wetter hat man ja eh nicht soviel Appetit."

"Und wer hat sie gekocht? Herr Erasco?"

"Nein, Mama Castro", sagte Gonzo zwinkernd.

Marcel grinste bei dem Kommentar. "Dann zeig mal, wie Mama Castro so kocht."

"Dann setz dich schon mal hin", sagte Gonzo und deutete zum Tisch, der gedeckt war. "Im Kühlschrank steht eine Karaffe mit Eistee, wenn du magst. Sonst ist auch Wasser oder Apfelsaft für Schorle da."

"Eistee ist prima", nickte Marcel, trat an den Kühlschrank und nahm die große Karaffe heraus. "Selbst gekocht?"

Gonzo nickte. "Ich finde die gekauften sind immer so süß."

"Ich auch, aber ich hab trotzdem noch nie welchen selbst gemacht."

"Ist ganz einfach", grinste Gonzo. "In dem Fall ist es Tee mit Zitrone. Ich trink aber auch gern kalten Minztee mit Limette und Rohrzucker."

"Musst du mir unbedingt zeigen, wie du das machst." Marcel goss Gonzo und sich ein und probierte dann.

Der Tee war herrlich erfrischend und nur ganz leicht süß - perfekt für einen heißen Sommertag.

"Der ist perfekt", lobte Marcel auch gleich.

Gonzo lächelte. "Freut mich, dass er dir schmeckt. So und die Suppe ist auch schon fertig."

"Das ist schön. Kann ich dir noch..." Nein, helfen musst er nicht, denn Gonzo musste nur den einen Topf zum Tisch tragen und setzte sich dann zu ihm. "Bedien dich", forderte er Marcel auf.

In einem Korb neben dem Topf lagen ein paar Scheiben Giabatta, die sie zur Suppe essen konnten.

"Bei Mama Castro schmeckt es ja noch viel besser als bei Herrn Erasco!", lobte Marcel nach den ersten Löffeln.

Gonzo lachte. "Ja. Das ist die Extraportion Liebe, sagt meine Mama immer."

"Dann muss deine Mama dich echt sehr, sehr lieb haben", lächelte Marcel.

"Hat sie. Kocht Mama Schmelzer denn auch ab und an für dich?"

"Klar, und wenn ich in Magdeburg bin, dann komm ich mit vollgepacktem Wagen zurück."

"Na dann kennst du das Prinzip ja."

"Und ich bin auch sehr froh über das Arrangement."

Gonzo nickte zustimmend und wandte sich dann ganz seiner Suppe zu.

Auch Marcel aß mit Appetit - der war in den letzten Wochen auf jeden Fall zurückgekommen.

Er nahm sich sogar noch einen kleinen Nachschlag, ehe er sich zufrieden zurücklehnte und den Rest Eistee austrank.

Gonzo beobachtete ihn dabei genau.

"Das war sehr lecker", sagte Marcel mit einem Lächeln.

"Schön, dass es dir geschmeckt hat", strahlte Gonzo ihn an.

"Morgen bin ich dann aber dran mit Kochen. Wenn ich hier schon wohnen darf", sagte Marcel.

"Oh ja, ich freu mich drauf!"

"Na warte erst mal ab, ob es dir schmeckt", meinte Marcel.

"Mir schmeckt alles", behauptete Gonzo.

"Beruhigend", meinte Marcel.

"Ich bin echt nicht anspruchsvoll - wenn für mich gekocht wird, dann ist das schon genug."

"Ist bei mir genauso", sagte Marcel und sah dann auf die Uhr. "Wir müssen gleich los, oder?"

"Oh ja - wir sollten uns beeilen. Komm, wir lassen alles stehen, das machen wir nachher." Gonzo stand gleich auf und begann seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

Auch Marcel ging ins Gästezimmer um seine Tasche zu holen. Dann fuhren sie gemeinsam - in Gonzos Wagen - zum Training.

Es war eine doch sehr überschaubare Gruppe, die in dieser Woche zusammenkam, so ohne die ganzen Nationalspieler.

Dennoch - oder gerade deswegen - war das Training hart, da sie ganz gezielt arbeiteten.

Sie waren ziemlich erledigt, als sie nach guten zwei Stunden fertig waren und zurück in die Kabine zum Duschen gingen.

"Morgen", keuchte Jonas, "morgen feuer ich den Trainer!"

Gonzo lachte. "Na das möchte ich sehen!"

"Der quält uns", jammerte Jonas.

"Das hat Kloppo vorher aber auch gemacht", sagte Marcel.

"Den wollte ich ja auch feuern", meinte Jonas.

"Warum bist du noch mal Fußballer geworden?" fragte Kevin.

"Um Fußball zu spielen, nicht, um zu trainieren."

Gonzo lachte auf. "Klar, ohne Training und so."

"Ja, schon klar. Schlaucht trotzdem."

"Dann lass dich heute Abend von deiner Freundin schön verwöhnen. Und jetzt ab unter die Dusche!"

"Ich werd ihr sagen, dass du sie beauftragt hast", grinste Jonas und machte sich fertig zum Duschen.

Auch die anderen gingen unter die Dusche und genossen das erfrischende kühle Wasser.

Dann fuhren sie nach Hause - Marcel und Gonzo wieder zusammen.

"Wir müssten noch ein bisschen was einkaufen", sagte Gonzo. "Ich dachte, wir machen das zusammen, dann kannst du gleich Sachen holen, die du magst."

Marcel nickte leicht, wenn er morgen tatsächlich für Gonzo kochen wollte, musste er sich auch noch etwas überlegen.

Nichts großes bei den Temperaturen. Vielleicht Nudeln mit selbstgemachtem Pesto?

Das hatte Felix hin und wieder gemacht... Bei dem Gedanken fühlte er einen Stich in seiner Brust.

Er seufzte lautlos. Felix hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn er das für Gonzo machte. "Magst du Pesto?" fragte er ihn deshalb.

"Oh ja, gerne", lächelte Gonzo ihn an.

"Dann haben wir ja einen Plan für morgen Mittag", sagte Marcel.

"Sehr gut", grinste Gonzo. "Dann guck mal, was du alles brauchst."

Marcel nickte, während Gonzo auf den Parkplatz eines Supermarkts einbog.

Wenig später stöberten sie durch die Regale und kauften allerhand Gesundes und Ungesundes.

Mit einem viel zu vollen Wagen stellten sie sich schließlich an die Kasse. Marcel bezahlte die Einkäufe, dann brachten sie alles zu Gonzos Wagen.

"So, jetzt müssen wir das alles nur noch hoch in die Wohnung kriegen", grinste Gonzo, als er eingeparkt hatte.

"Werden wir schon schaffen. Wohnst ja nicht so hoch, da können wir auch mehr als einmal gehen."

"Auch nach dem Training?"

"Erinnere mich nicht daran, ich hatte es grad verdrängt."

"Okay... dann schaffen wir das auch hoch."

Marcel lächelte und lehnte sich dann im Sitz zurück. Felix hatte ihn, nach einem solchen Training wie heute, manchmal massiert. Er war kein großer Künstler darin gewesen, und trotzdem war es immer schön gewesen.

Auch jetzt tat die Erinnerung nicht so sehr weh wie vor einigen Wochen. Er hatte nicht mehr das Bedürfnis sofort in Tränen auszubrechen. Der Schmerz war erträglich geworden.

Der Gedanke daran kam ihm irgendwie... falsch vor. So ein Schmerz sollte nicht erträglich, nicht alltäglich werden.

Es war ihm, als würde er Felix so vergessen. Und das wollte, das durfte er nicht.

"Marcel?"

"Hm?"

"Wir sind da."

"Oh... sorry", murmelte Marcel und schnallte sich ab.

Gonzo legte Marcel eine Hand auf den Arm. "Hast du an Felix gedacht?"

Marcel nickte. "Ja. Er... ich denke halt oft an ihn."

"Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Manchmal, wenn du an ihn denkst, dann lächelst du ganz verträumt."

"Echt?" Das war Marcel nicht bewusst gewesen, aber jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte... "Ich kann jetzt auch wieder an die schönen Zeiten denken. Nicht nur an seinen... an das Ende."

Gonzo lächelte. "Das klingt doch gut. Genauso solltest du Felix ja auch in Erinnerung behalten."

Ganz langsam nickte Marcel. "Ja, das sollte ich."

Felix wäre bestimmt auch froh, wenn du wieder öfter lächelst", fuhr Gonzo fort. "Das steht dir nämlich viel besser."

Marcel nickte leicht.

"Dann... ähm, sollten wir mal hoch gehen", meinte Gonzo plötzlich ein wenig nervös. "Wir haben ja Sachen im Wagen, die wieder ins Gefrierfach müssen..."

"Ja, stimmt...", nickte Marcel und stieg aus.

Gonzo folgte ihm und gemeinsam wuchteten sie die Einkäufe nach oben.

Zwei Mal mussten sie gehen, dann hatten sie alles in der Wohnung und auf diverse Schränke verteilt

Für ihr Abendessen hatten sie sich ein bisschen griechischen Salat gekauft, den sie kurzerhand auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher aßen.

Schließlich stellte Marcel seinen Teller auf den Tisch und sah zu Gonzo.

Nach einem Moment spürte Gonzo den Blick und sah ihn an. "Alles ok?" fragte Gonzo mit einem Lächeln.

Marcel nickte sofort, ja, es war alles okay.

"Willst du was anderes gucken?"

"Nein, nein, das ist schon okay." Es war irgendeine Serie, die Marcel nicht unbedingt verfolgt hatte.

"Dann entspann dich Marcel."

Marcel nickte leicht und lehnte sich zurück gegen die Rückenlehne.

Es war schon irgendwie komisch. Er war wirklich gern mit Gonzo zusammen. Aber... der Gedanke an die bevorstehende Nacht machte ihn unruhig. Die erste Nacht ohne die Möglichkeit zu haben, zu Mats zu gehen und in seiner Gegenwart zu schlafen.

Er hatte diese Möglichkeit zwar in den letzten Wochen kaum genutzt, aber es war beruhigend sie zu haben. Aber jetzt musste er die Nacht alleine verbringen.

Mats hatte gesagt er sollte mit Gonzo darüber reden. Aber... irgendwie konnte er das nicht. Mats war... ja, fast sowas wie Familie, wie ein Bruder. Da war das ok, wenn man in einem Bett schlief. Aber Gonzo wäre... etwas anderes.

Nein, das war ja mehr als peinlich, wenn er auf einmal bei Gonzo ins Bett kriechen wollte!

"Hey, Marcel", wisperte Gonzo plötzlich neben ihm. "Was ist denn nur los mit dir?"

Wann war Gonzo ihm so nahe gekommen?

Ein Arm von Gonzo lag um seine Schultern und er spürte Gonzo ganz nah an seinem Körper.

Zu seiner Überraschung fühlte es sich nicht ausschließlich schlecht an.

"Willst du mit mir reden Marcel?"

"Worüber?"

"Was dich so nachdenklich macht."

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß ich selbst nicht so."

"Erzähl einfach, was dir durch den Kopf geht", schlug Gonzo vor.

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. Irgendwie fiel es ihm nicht so leicht mit Gonzo zu sprechen wir mit Mats.

Gonzo seufzte tief. "Ist ok. Du musst nicht reden."

"Das... so meinte ich das nicht. Also, dass ich nicht mit dir darüber reden will."

Gonzo lächelte und strich ihm über den Arm. "Ich dränge dich manchmal zu sehr, das weiß ich. Ich... finde es einfach nur schrecklich, wenn du unglücklich bist."

"Das bin ich im Moment doch gar nicht."

"Nicht?"

"Nein", stellte Marcel selbst ein wenig verwundert fest.

Gonzo strahlte ihn an.

"Ich... ich vermisse ihn noch immer unheimlich, aber... es... wie soll ich es ausdrücken? Es überwältigt nicht mehr."

"Das ist gut Marcel", sagte Gonzo und zog ihn noch enger an sich.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken lehnte sich Marcel an ihn.

"Ich bin so froh, dass es dir langsam besser geht2, wisperte Gonzo.

Marcel nickte leicht. "Manchmal hab ich deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen - aber das hätte Felix nicht gewollt."

"Nein, das würde Felix ganz sicher nicht wollen. Er hat dich geliebt also wollte er, dass du glücklich bist. Und... du wirst ihn nie vergessen", sagte Gonzo sanft und tippte Marcel dann in Herzhöhe leicht gegen die Brust. "Er hat immer einen Platz hier drin."

Marcel nickte leicht, "ja, er wird immer... ein Teil von mir sein."

Gonzo nickte und musste sich leicht auf die Lippe beißen um nichts dummes zu sagen.

Oder etwas Dummes zu machen. Marcel zu küssen, beispielsweise.

Er hatte gewusst, dass es schwer werden würde Marcel so nah bei sich zu haben. Aber das er schon am ersten Abend so kämpfen musste, damit hatte er nun auch nicht gerechnet.

Er hatte sich doch sonst immer so gut im Griff. Aber jetzt war Marcel so nahe, viel zu nahe, und dann auch noch so... ruhig und zufrieden.

Nicht mehr so in seiner Trauer gefangen, sondern bereit wieder nach vorn zu sehen. Zu leben.

Und das machte ihn...so unglaublich liebenswert.

"Jetzt bist du derjenige, der grübelt", bemerkte Marcel.

"Ja... siehst du, geht mir auch mal so."

Marcel lächelte Gonzo an. "Ich glaube, ich geh heute mal früh ins Bett. Das Training war heute wirklich ziemlich hart."

"Ja, ich sollte auch... schlafen gehen", nickte Gonzo leicht. Er schien nicht mehr so ruhig, wie er sonst war.

Marcel nickte und stand auf. "Dann schlaf gut Gonzo. Und bis morgen früh."

"Schlaf du auch gut", lächelte Gonzo ihn an.

Gonzo sah Marcel nach, wie er das Zimmer verließ und wenig später hörte er das Wasser im Bad laufen. Tief seufzend lehnte er sich zurück. "Reiß dich zusammen", murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Marcel konnte so etwas nun gar nicht gebrauchen - einen liebestollen Kumpel, der seine

Gefühle nicht im Griff hatte.

Marcel war grade erst dabei, die Sache mit Felix zu verarbeiten und er brauchte ihn als Freund.

Gonzo schüttelte den Kopf - er musste gleich eiskalt duschen, vielleicht half das ja.

"Bad ist frei!" hörte er in diesem Moment Marcel rufen.

"Danke", rief Gonzo zurück und schlich dann aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus.

Er hörte Marcel im Gästezimmer und stellte sich vor, wie er sich nun umzog - oder vielleicht schlief er nur in Shorts? - und dann ins Bett stieg.

Allein die Vorstellung, dass Marcel da womöglich halbnackt im Bett lag - im Nachbarzimmer!

"Scheiße", fluchte er und verschwand schnell im Bad.

Eiskalt, das war jetzt die einzige Lösung.

Nach einer kurzen, aber sehr wirksamen kalten Dusche, verzog sich Gonzo in sein Schlafzimmer.

Und lag wach, mit rotierenden Gedanken. Es war schön, toll, dass es Marcel besser ging. Der Mann, der nebenan lag, und in den sich Gonzo so verguckt hatte. Der Mann, der aber einen Freund brauchte, weil es ihm noch immer nicht gut ging. Auch, wenn es besser ging... und dann fing die Gedankenspirale wieder von vorne an.

Er wusste, dass es schwer werden würde heute einzuschlafen, wenn er nicht endlich Marcel aus seinen Gedanken bekam!

Aber so sehr er es versuchte - es gelang ihm nicht.

Schließlich griff er nach der Fernbedingung und schaltete das Gerät ein, das gegenüber an der Wand hing. Vielleicht half ihm das beim einschlafen.

Es lief eine alte Folge Monk, die Serie schaffte es meistens ihn abzulenken.

Und tatsächlich schaffte er es kurz vor der zweiten Werbepause einzuschlafen.

Einigermaßen erholt wachte Gonzo auf - und schon wanderten seine Gedanken zu Marcel. Ob er wohl noch schlief? Halb acht war es... ganz leise stand Gonzo auf und tapste barfuß durch die Wohnung. Die Tür zum Gästezimmer stand einen Spalt offen, und Gonzo konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.

Ganz vorsichtig schob er die Tür auf und spähte in das dunkle Zimmer.

Marcel lag in seinem sehr zerwühlten Bett und schlief.

Gonzo schluckte und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, ins Zimmer zu gehen und Marcel wieder richtig zuzudecken. Oder, noch schlimmer, zu Marcel ins Bett zu kriechen.

Er wirkte noch immer angespannt, sicher würde es ihm helfen zu spüren, dass er nicht alleine war.

Gonzo schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn Marcel zu ihm kam, dann war das eine Sache, aber so ging das nicht. Am besten machte er sich schon mal dran Frühstück vorzubereiten, dann hatte er was zu tun, was ihn von dummen Gedanken abhielt.

Schweren Herzens riss er sich von dem Anblick los, schob die Tür leise zu und bereitete schon mal das Frühstück vor.

"Du bist ja schon wach", hörte er plötzlich Marcels Stimme hinter sich.

"Hey, guten Morgen", drehte sich Gonzo überrascht um. "Gut geschlafen?"

"Geht so. Bei der wärme ist das mit dem schlafen ja immer so eine Sache", sagte Marcel. "Ist schon Kaffee fertig?"

"Klar", nickte Gonzo und drückte ihm den ersten Becher in die Hand, dann setzte er sich einen neuen auf.

"Danke", sagte Marcel und trank einen Schluck. "Und warum bist du schon wach?"

Gonzo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Warm?", schlug er nicht ganz überzeugt vor, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Frühstück zu. Marcel in Shorts und T-Shirt, dazu mit verwühlten Haaren und dem Kissenabdruck auf der Wange... er sah einfach zum Anbeißen aus.

"Ich mag den Sommer ja, aber Nachts dürfte es ruhig kühler sein", sagte Marcel und gähnte. "Und beim Training auch..."

"Zeitweiligen Sommer, das wäre mal was", grinste Gonzo. "Was willst du essen?"

"Ich glaube ein Toastbrot reicht mir", sagte Marcel und gähnte erneut.

"Ich wollte uns Obstsalat machen", deutete Gonzo auf einen ganzen Berg von Obst.

"Dann helfe ich dir", sagte Marcel lächelnd.

"Schön", strahlte Gonzo ihn an und gab ihm gleich das Messer, das er noch in der Hand hielt.

"Stehen heute irgendwelche Termine an?" fragte Marcel, als er anfing ein paar Äpfel klein zu schneiden. "Also außer Training."

"Ich hab noch einen Termin bei der Physio, aber direkt nach dem ersten Training."

Marcel nickte leicht.

"Und du?" Gonzo sah vom Schneiden seiner Banane auf.

"Nichts weiter - hoffe ich", sagte Marcel schief grinsend.

"Willst du dann nachher auf mich warten?"

"Klar", sagte Marcel.

"Kannst ja bisschen in die Sauna gehen", schlug Gonzo vor.

"Mal gucken - warm genug ist mir eigentlich ja schon."

"Immerhin gibt's hinterher die Abkühlung", grinste Gonzo, dann sah er schnell wieder auf seine Banane. Er sollte es sich nicht vorstellen wie Marcel splitterfasernackt ins kalte Wasser sprang!

"Wir... könnten heute Abend ja vielleicht schwimmen gehen", schlug Marcel vor. "Wenn du nach dem Training noch Lust dazu hast..."

"Gerne", nickte Gonzo, ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte. Nach dem Training war es kein Problem an Marcel quasi vorbei zugucken, aber wenn sie alleine waren?

Marcel lächelte. "Das ist schön. Dann fahren wir direkt vom Training aus hin?"

Gegen alle Vernunft nickte Gonzo. "Gerne."


	22. Eine gemütliche Pause

Nach dem zweiten Training fuhren sie wie geplant zum Schwimmen.

Es war zwar ziemlich voll, dennoch fanden sie einen etwas abgelegenen Platz auf der Liegewiese. Zunächst sprangen sie aber ins kühle Nass, das nach dem anstrengenden Tag wirklich gut tat.

Sie schwammen, ganz gemütlich, ein paar Runden und legten sich dann auf ihre Handtücher.

Sie hatten einen schönen sonnigen Platz ausgesucht, und es war ziemlich warm. Unsicher sah Gonzo Marcel an. "Du... ähm... willst du dich nicht eincremen?"

"Sollte ich vermutlich... sonst hab ich heute Abend wieder Sonnenbrand", murmelte Marcel und lächelte schief.

"Hast du was dabei?"

"Ähm... gute Frage", sagte Marcel und setzte sich auf um in seiner Tasche zu wühlen.

Schließlich fand er tatsächlich eine Flasche mit Sonnenmilch. "Ähm - kannst du...?", fragte er Gonzo und drückte ihm dann schlicht die Flasche in die Hand.

Einen Moment starrte Gonzo Marcel mit einem vermutlich ziemlich dämlichem Ausdruck im Gesicht an, während es in seinem Kopf ratterte.

"Ähm - was denn?", fragte Marcel verunsichert nach.

"Nichts!", sagte Gonzo schnell. "Dann dreh dich mal um."

Marcel nickte und drehte Gonzo dem Rücken zu. Dann überlegte er es sich aber anders und legte sich einfach bäuchlings auf sein Handtuch.

Gonzo rutschte etwas näher und öffnete die Tube der Sonnenmilch. Immer mit der Ruhe, rief er sich in Gedanken zur Ordnung. Du cremst nur einen Freund ein.

Er gab sich etwas von der weißen Flüssigkeit in die Hand, wärmte sie kurz an und legte dann seine Hände auf Marcels hellen Rücken.

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass es in seinem Magen leicht flatterte. Marcel so zu berühren war zu gut um wahr zu sein.

Diese warme, weiche Haut, so hell - bis oben zum T-Shirt Ausschnitt, darüber war  seine Haut sommerlich gebräunt.

Marcel gab ein kleines, zufriedenes Seufzen von sich, was erneut ein Kribbeln in Gonzo auslöste.

Er sollte aufhören, sollte Marcel nicht länger als unbedingt notwendig eincremen, aber es fühlte sich so gut an - und Marcel schien es auch zu gefallen! 

"Fertig", sagte Gonzo trotzdem und riss sich mit aller Kraft von Marcel los.

"Hmm... danke", nuschelte Marcel träge.

"Gern", sagte Gonzo.

Er lächelte ein wenig versonnen, froh, dass Marcel ihn jetzt nicht sehen konnte.

"Soll ich dich auch noch eincremen?" fragte Marcel nach einem Moment.

"Ähm... ja, bitte." Es war unvernünftig, zumal Gonzo sich nur selten eincremte, aber er konnte das Angebot einfach nicht ablehnen.

Marcel rappelte sich auf und streckte sich ein wenig. "Na dann leg dich mal hin."

Gonzo nickte, er wagte nicht irgendwas zu sagen. Er sah Marcel nur ganz kurz an, dann legte er sich auf den Bauch und ließ ihn machen.

"So schön braun wie du werd ich nicht", bemerkte Marcel. "Ist dein spanisches Erbe, was da durchkommt, hm?"

"Hm", machte Gonzo langgezogen. Marcels Berührungen waren viel zu angenehm. "Sicher... ich werd total schnell braun und eigentlich nie wirklich blass."

"Beneidenswert. Ich brauche immer lange um Farbe anzunehmen und dann ist sie weg, sobald keine Sonne mehr scheint."

"Aber helle Haut ist doch auch schön", meinte Gonzo, er schloss genießerisch die Augen.

"Das hat Felix auch immer gesagt..."

Gonzo knurrte zustimmend. er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Gedanke Marcel nicht wieder so herunterzog.

Marcel seufzte. "Ich sollte nicht ständig darüber nachdenken, was Felix gesagt oder getan hat..."

"Er gehört einfach zu dir, Marcel. Solange es dir trotzdem gut geht...?"

Marcel schwieg einen Moment und hörte dabei auch auf, Gonzo weiter einzucremen. "Es geht mir nicht schlecht", sagte er schließlich. "Der Tag ist schön und ich weiß, dass ich in ein paar Minuten ein Eis holen werde. Ich kann... das genießen, aber ich... muss trotzdem daran denken, dass Felix es hier auch schön finden würde..."

"Das ist doch okay, Marcel." Gonzo drehte sich halb um und sah Marcel an. "Es wäre nicht richtig, wenn du ihn jetzt ganz aussperren würdest."

"Aber er ist nicht mehr hier", sagte Marcel leise.

"Auf eine Art ist auch Felix hier, in deinem Herzen. Und es ist nicht falsch, wenn du an ihn denkst. Solange es dir trotzdem gut geht."

Marcels Hand lag immer noch auf Gonzos Rücken, während er nachdenklich in die Ferne sah. "Ich rede manchmal mit ihm... Mit seinem Foto oder vor einschlafen, wenn ich die Augen geschlossen habe..."

Gonzo nickte leicht. "Ich glaub, das würde ich auch machen."

"Ich komm mir dabei manchmal so albern vor. Früher, da hatte ich ein Stofftier, dem ich alles erzählt habe. Aber da war ich fünf oder sechs! Aber ich bin jetzt 27 und kein kleines Kind mehr."

"Wenn es dir hilft, dann ist es doch okay", meinte Gonzo. "Was meinst du, wie viele Leute das machen - in Gedanken mit Leuten reden, die nicht mehr da sind."

Marcel lächelte. "Ja, sagt Dr. Bachmann auch. Er redet mit seiner Schwiegermutter. Oder besser, er führt lebhafte Streitgespräche mit ihr. Die gute Frau ist aber schon über fünf Jahre nicht mehr unter den Lebenden..."

Gonzo lachte. "Da rede ich lieber mit meiner Oma, mit der musste ich nie streiten."

Marcel holte tief Luft und bemerkte nun seine Hand, die noch immer auf Gonzos Rücken lag. "Sorry. Bist fertig."

"Danke", nickte Gonzo. "Legst du dich wieder neben mich?"

"Erst das Eis. Welche Sorte möchtest du?"

"Überrasch mich", lächelt Gonzo ihn an.

Marcel nickte und stand auf. Gonzo blieb allein zurück und sah sich ein wenig um. Auch in ihrer Ecke war es nun merklich voller gewesen. Ein paar junge Männer spielten ganz in der Nähe Volleyball, ein paar andere kickten einen Fußball hin und her.

Die meisten sahen nicht schlecht aus, aber unter den Volleyballspielern war einer... wow, dachte Gonzo bei sich. Groß, blond und schlank, und wie er dem Ball hinterher hechtete, so elegant und geschmeidig... Ja, der Typ hatte echt etwas.

"Na, was hast du da hinten interessantes entdeckt?" schreckte ihn plötzlich Marcels Stimme auf.

Gonzo sah ruckartig auf. "Ähm... da..." Er zeigte nicht auf die Jungs, aber das war sicher schon klar.

Marcel hielt ihm ein Capri-Eis entgegen und zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. "Das ist ein Baum Gonzo. Du weißt schon, diese Dinger mit Stamm, Ästen und Blättern."

Gonzo nahm das Eis entgegen, wandte aber den Blick nicht von den spielenden Jungs ab.

"Ok, jetzt raus mit der Sprache", sagte Marcel. "Welches Mädchen ist es?"

Gonzo schluckte leicht, dann sah er Marcel an. "Da beim Volleyball..."

"Beim Volleyball?"

"Da drüben? Auf der rechten Seite?"

"Ja, aber da spielen nur Kerle mit."

Gonzo nickte leicht. "Ja, ich weiß."

Es dauerte tatsächlich einen Moment, bis bei Marcel der Groschen fiel. Aber dann riss er die Augen auf und sah Gonzo an. "Du...?"

Gonzo nickte leicht. "Ja, ich..."

"Oh...", machte Marcel völlig überrumpelt von dieser Neuigkeit.

Gonzo ließ ihm einen Moment um das zu verdauen, dann sah er wieder zu den Volleyballspielern. "Der ganz rechts in der blauen Badehose."

Sofort schnellte Marcels Blick in die entsprechende Richtung. "Mhm... netter Hintern", murmelte er.

Irgendwie erleichtert lächelte Gonzo, offenbar war Marcel ihm nicht böse, dass er es bisher nicht erzählt hatte.

"Du bist also... wow", murmelte Marcel erneut und erinnerte sich nun wieder an sein Eis.

"Ist... ist doch okay, oder?"

"Natürlich!" sagte Marcel sofort. "Es kommt nur total überraschend. Und zeigt mal wieder, dass ich absolut keinen Riecher in der Hinsicht hab. Ich hätte nie vermutet, dass du auf Männer stehen könntest."

"Ich versuche ja auch es zu verstecken. Und im übrigen wäre ich bei dir auch nie auf die Idee gekommen."

"Trotzdem müssten wir uns nicht irgendwie... erkennen oder so?"

"Nein, sonst wären wir ja beide irgendwie... kaputtgegangen."

Marcel lächelte Gonzo leicht an. "Du hättest es mir schon früher sagen können, das weißt du, oder? Ich vermute, dass du Rücksicht wegen Felix nehmen wolltest und so, aber... ich finds schön."

"Ich war nicht sicher, ob es nicht alles nur schwieriger für dich machen würde", gab Gonzo zu. "Aber ich finds auch schön."

Marcel leckte sich schnell etwas Eis

von den Fingern und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Ich finds schön, dass ich jetzt jemanden habe, mit dem ich reden kann. Kann ich mit Mats auch, aber... naja, der ist halt nicht schwul. Er kann einige Dinge nicht so wirklich verstehen."

"Zum Beispiel, warum der Typ da drüben so gut aussieht?"

"Weil er vermutlich stundenlang vor dem Spiegel steht, vier oder fünf mal in der Woche ins Fitnessstudio geht... und verdammt viel Glück hat", grinste Marcel.

"Vermutlich hast du recht. Und er weiß auch, wie gut er aussieht. Aber das macht ihn ja nun nicht hässlich."

"Nein. Nett zum angucken, aber ich denke anstrengend, wenn man ne Beziehung mit ihm führen muss."

"Oh ja, der ist bestimmt total anstrengend Besonders, wenn man es morgens eilig hat, und er noch die Strähne links stylen muss."

"Und er hat bestimmt mehr Klamotten als seine Freundin."

Gonzo lachte leise. "Sie kann froh sein, dass sie drei der Bügel abbekommt. Oh, und stell dir mal das Schuhregal vor!"

Marcel schnaubte. "Ja. Obwohl sich bei mir inzwischen auch ne ganze Menge Turnschuhe stapeln... vielleicht vermehren die sich im Schuhschrank oder so..."

"Vielleicht muss man sie in Plastiktüten lagern."

"Was als Kondomersatz?" fragte Marcel lachend. Und zwar, wie Gonzo feststellte, aus vollem Herzen lachend.

"Klar, irgendwie muss man doch die Vermehrung verhüten können."

"Da brauchen wir aber ne ganz schöne Menge an Tüten..."

"Meinst du, wir haben keine Chance mehr das einzudämmen?"

"Ich fürchte nicht."

"Dann können wir es einfach lassen."

Marcel grinste und lehnte sich zurück. "Danke", sagte er plötzlich.

"Hm?"

"Du bringst mich zum lachen. Das... das tut gut. Über so dummes Zeug zu lachen, wie Kondome für Turnschuhe."

"Es ist schön, wenn du lachst, Marcel."

Marcels Lächeln vertiefte sich.

Es war unglaublich, wie das Marcels ganzes Aussehen, sein ganzes Wesen veränderte.

"Also, kannst du dich von Mr.Volleyball los reißen und noch ne Runde mit mir schwimmen?" fragte Marcel.

"Wird schwer, aber ich glaub, ich kriegs hin", grinste Gonzo ihn an.

Marcel stand auf und zog Gonzo dann hoch.

"Rutschen oder ein paar Bahnen schwimmen?", fragte Gonzo nach.

"Hm... Rutschen und dann schwimmen?"

"Klingt gut. Die Schlange ist auch gerade nicht so lange."

"Dann los!" sagte Marcel und zog Gonzo einfach hinter sich her.

Gonzo lachte leise, Marcel so gelöst zu sehen war einfach toll.

Hätte er das gewusst, dann hätte er Marcel schon viel früher erzählt, dass er auch auf Männer stand.

Es war für ihn offenbar keine Belastung, sondern eher eine Befreiung, mit Gonzo über alles - wirklich alles - reden zu können.

Ein paar Minuten mussten sie dann doch an der Rutsche anstehen, aber schließlich rauschten sie beide ins kühle Nass.

Marcel lachte fröhlich, als er ins Wasser platschte und Gonzo dabei einen großen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte.

"Blödmann" lachte Gonzo und spritzte Marcel mit der Hand Wasser ins Gesicht.

Wieder lachte Marcel auf und hechtete auf Gonzo zu.

Grinsend versuchte Gonzo Marcel auszuweichen.

Bei Marcels zweiter Attacke war er nicht mehr erfolgreich und wurde schwungvoll unter Wasser gedrückt.

Prustend tauchte er wieder auf und hob drohend einen Finger. "Das gibt Rache!"

"Versuchs doch!"

Gonzo lächelte und stürzte sich im nächsten Augenblick auf Marcel.

Doch Marcel wich geschickt aus.

"Ich krieg dich schon noch!"

Wieder lachte Marcel und flüchtete - erst durch das Wasser, dann aus dem Becken und Richtung Sprungturm.

Gonzo lief ihm hinterher.

Marcel grinste ihn an und kletterte behände hoch - am Ein- und Dreimeterbrett vorbei, höher zum Fünfer - und weiter. "Und? Kommst du mit?", forderte er Gonzo heraus.

"Ähm..." machte Gonzo und folgte Marcel doch ein wenig zögernd.

"Sieben Meter sind zu viel?"

"Mhm... geht grad noch so..."

"Dann lieber den Fünfer?"

"Nein, wir nehmen den Siebener."

"Okay", nickte Marcel und kletterte weiter hoch. Er wartete oben, bis Gonzo neben ihm stand, nickte ihm noch einmal zu und ging dann doch recht langsam und besonnen die Plattform in Richtung Wasser entlang.

Gonzo blieb hinten an der Treppe stehen und sah Marcel zu.

Dessen Schritte wurden nun noch etwas langsamer, bis er vorne an der Kante stand. Er sah kurz herunter, holte tief Luft - und trat den einen, fehlenden Schritt nach vorn.

Damit stand Gonzo nun allein oben und verfluchte sich ein bisschen, dass er nicht auf Marcels Vorschlag eingegangen war.

Vom Siebenmeterbrett - er fand den Fünfer schon grenzwertig. Aber er konnte sich jetzt doch vor Marcel keine Blöße geben! Ganz langsam ging er nach vorne zur Kante, dabei hielt er sich am rechten Handlauf fest.

Eigentlich hatte er keine Höhenangst, aber diese Sprungtürme hatte er schon als Kind einfach nur... gruselig gefunden.

Aber er musste jetzt springen, alles andere war einfach nur zu peinlich! Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, und ohne einen Blick nach unten zu werfen sprang er todesmutig in die Tiefe.

Es kam ihm vor, als würde er ewig fallen, bis er schließlich mit einem Platschen endlich im Wasser landete.

Seine Fußsohlen brannten, glücklicherweise war er nicht mit dem Bauch oder Rücken zuerst aufgekommen. Langsam tauchte er auf und holte tief Luft.

Das musste er wirklich nicht noch einmal haben - egal wie umwerfend Marcel auch war.

Doch dann sah er Marcels Gesicht - es wirkte stolz und glücklich. In diesem Moment war ihm klar, wenn es sein musste, würde er für ihn auch vom Zehner springen!

"Und wars so schlimm?" fragte Marcel, als Gonzo bei ihm angekommen war.

"Es war... zu überleben", grinste Gonzo, und jetzt setzte auch die Wirkung des Adrenalins ein. "Irgendwie... wars doch ganz cool."

"Klar ist das cool", grinste Marcel.

"Hmm", machte Gonzo nicht ganz so begeistert. Klar war es cool gewesen, aber nicht Ich-würds-immer-wieder-tun-cool.

"Na komm, zur Entschädigung lad ich dich auf ne Portion Pommes ein", sagte Marcel.

"Das ist ein Deal", nickte Gonzo und schwang sich gleich aus dem Wasser.

Marcel folgte ihm und sie stellten sich bei der Imbissbude an.

Zu dieser Tageszeit - früher Abend - waren recht viele Badegäste hungrig, so dass sie eine ganze Weile in der Schlange anstehen mussten, ehe sie ihre Schalen mit Pommes und Majo in den Händen hielten.

So bepackt machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Handtücher, wo sie dann genüssliche ihre Pommes aßen.

"Wie gut, dass uns kein Trainer so sieht", grinste Gonzo ihn an. 

"Was denn? Wir machen doch ganz vorbildlich Sport", sagte Marcel.

"Einmal vom Sprungturm springen?"

"Na ein bissel geschwommen sind wir ja auch."

"Okay, das zählt für fünf Pommes. Und der Rest?"

"Zwei Einheiten unter Folterknecht Tuchel?"

"Nee, nee, so viele Pommes sind das nun auch nicht. Eine Einheit. Höchstens!"

"Wir hatten aber auch schon ein Eis", erinnerte ihn Marcel.

"Aber das ist ja nicht fett gewesen. Nur süß und lecker."

Marcel lachte. "Ok, das heißt wir können uns nachher noch Schokolade gönnen?"

Gonzo stutzte kurz, dann nickte er heftig. Alles, womit Marcel sich gut fühlte! "Aber klar doch!"

"Sehr gut", sagte Marcel und leckte sich etwas Majo von den Fingern.

Gonzo konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden, und es fiel ihm schwer, das Kopfkino abzuschalten.

"Alles ok?" fragte Marcel. "Hab ich irgendwo Majo im Gesicht?"

"Nein, nein", widersprach Gonzo sofort. "War nur in Gedanken..."

"Schöne Gedanken?"

Gonzo nickte leicht. Gedanken an Marcel waren nun mal schön.

"Denkst du immer noch an den Volleyball-Kerl?" fragte Marcel grinsend.

Gonzo war versucht zu nicken, aber er wollte nicht lügen, also schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nee, der ist ja leider schon weg."

Marcel nickte leicht, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.

Mit dem letzten Pommes im Mund fragte Gonzo ihn, "Und was machen wir zwei Hübschen jetzt?"

Marcel sah auf seine Uhr. "Mhm... mit vollem Bauch soll man ja nicht schwimmen... wollen wir zusammenpacken und fahren?"

Gonzo nickte. "Ja, langsam geht ja auch schon die Sonne weg." Zumindest lag ihr vormals so sonniger Platz inzwischen im Schatten.

 

"Die Tage werden inzwischen schon wieder ganz schön früh dunkel", seufzte Marcel.

Gonzo nickte. "Ja, aber noch ist ja Sommer. Und es ist noch nicht wieder um vier dunkel."

"Zum Glück!" sagte Marcel. Er streckte sich noch einmal, dann stand er auf.

Auch Gonzo erhob sich, zog sein T-Shirt über, dann packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen.

Ganz in Ruhe gingen sie dann zu Gonzos Wagen und machten sich auf den Heimweg.

"Wollen wir dann heute Abend einen Salat machen?", schlug Gonzo beim Aussteigen vor.

Marcel nickte. "Müsste noch was von gestern da sein. Und das Pesto verschieben wir dann einfach auf morgen."

"Hm - schade, hatte mich schon auf das Pesto gefreut, aber du hast recht, das machen wir morgen."

"Morgen haben wir auch nur Vormittags Training, oder?"

"Ja, genau. Weißt du schon, was du morgen Nachmittag machen willst?"

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "So wirklich drüber nachgedacht hab ich noch nicht..."

"Och, uns fällt schon was Schönes ein", war Gonzo sicher.

Marcel nickte nur und folgte Gonzo nach oben.

Erst brachten sie ihre Badesachen ins Bad, dann gingen sie in die Küche um sich an ihren Salat zu machen.

Viel war es nicht mehr, aber mit zwei Scheiben Toast war es genau richtig.

So saßen sie wenig später zusammen im Wohnzimmer am Esstisch und genossen den Salat.

"Darf ich dich was fragen?" sah Marcel Gonzo an.

"Hm? Ja, klar."

"Hast du eigentlich keinen Freund?"

Gonzo schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist auch ein Grund, warum ich aus Leverkusen weg bin. Die Trennung... war nicht schön, und ich wäre ihm wohl weiter jeden Tag über den Weg gelaufen."

Marcel nickte leicht. "Dann... war er bei euch im Team?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Gonzo schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, keiner aus dem Team. Aus... vom Verein. Wir sind uns ständig über den Weg gelaufen... es war einfach scheiße. Als dann das Angebot kam, war es eine gute Gelegenheit. Philipp hätte sich nie einen neuen Job gesucht."

"Tut mir leid", sagte Marcel und griff kurz nach Gonzos Hand.

"Ach, das geht schon", meinte Gonzo, genoss es aber natürlich, wie Marcel seine Hand hielt.

"Wissen deine Eltern über dich bescheid?" fragte Marcel.

Gonzo nickte. "Aber sie konnten halt auch nicht viel machen."

"Wie... wie war das? Als du es ihnen erzählt hast?" fragte Marcel leise. "Ich kenne nur Felix Geschichte und die... war nicht schön..."

Gonzo überlegte kurz, dann erzählte er.

"Mamá y Papá?" Gonzo war an einem freien Tag zu seinen Eltern nach Wuppertal gefahren, sie hatte gerade gut gegessen.

"Was ist mein Schatz?" fragte seine Mutter, die grade damit begonnen hatte abzuräumen.

"Ich muss euch etwas sagen..."

"Das hört sich ernst an", sagte sein Vater.

"Ist es auch." Gonzo hatte sich alles ganz genau ausgemalt, aber jetzt war es doch noch einmal viel schwerer als gedacht.

"Was ist los?" fragte seine Mutter. "Du kannst uns alles sagen, das weißt du doch."

"Auch... dass ihr keine Enkel kriegen werdet?"

"Du willst keine Kinder?" fragte Gonzos Vater erstaunt.

"Ich würde schon wollen. Glaub ich. Aber... solange Männer nicht schwanger werden können..."

Einen Moment schwiegen seine Eltern, dann griff seine Mutter nach seiner Hand. "Ach Schätzchen, inzwischen können doch auch zwei Männer Kinder adoptieren. Und die würden wir genauso lieb haben, auch wenn sie nicht deine leiblichen Kinder sind."

Gonzo sah hoch zu seiner Mutter, ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er weggeblickt hatte. Es war... es war doch nicht so schlimm gewesen... Vorsichtig lächelte Gonzo sie an.

Seine Mutter erwiderte das Lächeln. "Und das hat dir nun so auf der Seele gebrannt?"

"Ja - ist das nicht normal?"

Gonzos Vater nickte leicht. "Du hast dir jedenfalls einen nicht ganz einfachen Weg ausgesucht. Als Fußballer ist das immer noch Tabu-Thema - und wird es vermutlich auch bleiben, solange du aktiv spielst."

"Ich weiß, das ich es nicht jedem erzählen darf, Papá. Aber ich will deswegen nicht mit dem Fußball aufhören."

"Das sollst du auch nicht", sagte seine Mutter. "Und jetzt erzähl mal: hast du einen Freund und stellst du ihn uns bald vor?"

Gonzo lächelte leicht. Seine Eltern waren einfach toll! Und so erzählte er.


	23. Gonzos Geschichte

Marcel hatte Gonzos Geschichte sprachlos zugehört. Das war so ganz anders gelaufen, als bei Felix.

"Meine Eltern haben mir auch nach der Sache mit Philipp geholfen, aber viel konnten sie halt nicht machen.

Marcel nickte leicht. "Ich wünschte Felix Eltern hätten so reagiert wie deine..."

"Es wäre für euch vieles einfacher gewesen. Gerade für dich."

"Ja...", seufzte Marcel und sah auf seine Hände. "Meine Eltern wissen immer noch nichts. Martin auch nicht..."

Jetzt war es an Gonzo seine Hände zu fassen. "Und du willst es ihnen nicht sagen?"

"Ein Teil von mir schon. Aber ich hab schreckliche Angst davor."

"Wenn du willst... also, du musst es nicht alleine machen."

Überrascht sah Marcel ihn an. "Das... das ist so lieb von dir, aber ich denke, dass ich das tatsächlich allein machen sollte. Zumindest bei Mama und Papa."

"Du kannst ja vorher bei Martin..üben."

"Ja, das war auch mein Gedanke."

Gonzo lächelte ihn an, "Er wird kein Problem damit haben. Er wird nur enttäuscht sein, dass er dir nicht beistehen konnte."

"Ich habs für Felix getan", wisperte Marcel. "Er war doch einfach noch nicht soweit..."

"Ich weiß." Unwillkürlich begann Gonzo seine Hand zu streicheln. "Aber er wäre auch jetzt gern für dich da gewesen. Nach.."

Marcel lächelte schwach. "Ich glaube es ist ganz gut, dass ich... es mir ein bisschen besser geht. Martin kann mit Tränen nicht gut umgehen..."

Gonzo nickte leicht. "Dann solltest du es ihm mal erzählen, hm?"

"Ja", sagte Marcel und nickte. "Ja, das sollte ich."

Gonzo lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Überleg dir, wann und wie du das machen willst."

"Morgen", sagte Marcel und grinste schief. "Ehe mich der Mut verlässt."

"Und wie?"

"Fesseln und Knebeln scheidet vermutlich aus?"

"Dich oder ihn?"

"Ihn... ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie man sowas macht. Ihr habt es ja irgendwie alle... selbst raus gefunden"

"Ich habs vor dem Spiegel geübt. Bevor ich es Simon erzählt habe."

"Ich glaube, da käme ich mir ganz schön doof bei vor."

"Mir hatte es geholfen. Aber ich war ja auch noch jünger."

"Ist es ok, wenn ich ihn hierher einlade?" fragte Marcel nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens.

"Ja, klar", nickte Gonzo. Natürlich war das okay für ihn. "Willst du, dass ich euch alleine lasse?"

"Vielleicht... nur einen Moment? Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich das allein machen muss. Aber wenn du... so als Sicherheitsleine in der Nähe bleiben könntest..."

"Ich such mir etwas zu tun", versprach Gonzo.

"Danke Gonzo."

"Ist doch selbstverständlich."

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich hab großes Glück solche Freunde um mich zu haben."

"Das ist schon okay, Marcel. Du würdest das selbe auch für uns tun."

"Lässt du mich jetzt einfach mal Danke sagen?" bat Marcel lächelnd.

Gonzo erwiderte das Lächeln. "Okay, darfst du."

"Also, danke", sagte Marcel erneut.

Gonzo lächelte nur leicht - und zog Marcel dann in seine Arme.

Marcel drückte Gonzo fest an sich.

Und

auch Gonzo hielt Marcel ganz fest.

Viel zu schnell für Gonzos Geschmack löste sich Marcel aus der Umarmung. "Ich sollte Martin mal anrufen."

"Lad ihn gleich ein, du weißt ja, wann wir Zeit haben."

Marcel nickte. "Und es passt gut, dass wir morgen nur am Vormittag Training haben."

"Ja, dann kann er gleich morgen Nachmittag vorbeikommen."

"Ich... geh zum telefonieren kurz in mein Zimmer", sagte Marcel und stand auf.

Gonzo sah ihm nach. Es war wirklich schön zu sehen, wie Marcel langsam wieder stärker wurde, und dass er sich jetzt vor seinem Bruder outen wollte, war ein weiterer, wichtiger Schritt.

Nach kurzem Zögern holte er auch sein Handy hervor und wählte Mats Nummer. Der würde sich über einen kurz Statusbericht bestimmt freuen.

"Gonzo? Alles okay bei euch?", fragte Mats sofort.

"Ja, ist es. Ich hab Marcel heute erzählt, dass ich auch auf Männer stehe und irgendwie... scheint ihm das echt geholfen zu haben", erzählte Gonzo.

"Oh", machte Mats. Das hatte er wohl auch nicht erwartet. "Das ist toll!"

"Es geht noch weiter. Im Moment ruft er grad Martin an. Er will ihm morgen von sich und Felix erzählen."

"Gonzo? Was hast du mit ihm angestellt?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber heute war er zum ersten Mal wieder... so wie er früher war. Fröhlich und er hat gelacht."

"Das ist toll", freute sich Mats hörbar. "Er hat es sich echt verdient. Und du auch."

"Ich?"

"Für dich ist es doch noch schlimmer ihn so leiden zu sehen."

Gonzo seufzte. "Schon... aber ich versuche nicht daran zu denken. Auch wenns schwer fällt..."

"Du machst das großartig, Gonzo."

"Ich bemühe mich."

"Nein, ich mein das ernst. Dass Marcel heute so fröhlich war, das war allein dein Verdienst."

"Ich hoffe es bleibt so."

"Ich glaub, er hat heute einen großen Schritt gemacht", war Mats sicher.

"Ich hoffe, dass das morgen gut mit Martin läuft. Kennst du ihn?" fragte Gonzo.

"Nur von irgendwelchen Geburtstagsfeiern, also nicht wirklich gut."

"Gut, dann können wir nur die Daumen drücken, dass Martin nichts dagegen hat."

"Du lässt ihn nicht alleine damit, oder?", fragte Mats nach.

"Er möchte es Martin allein sagen, aber ich bleib im Nebenzimmer."

"Gut, das klingt vernünftig."

"Denke ich auch. Aber ich versteh Marcel schon, dass er es Martin allein sagen will."

"Klar, manchmal muss man sowas alleine machen."

Gonzo nickte und sah auf, als Marcel in diesem Moment zurückkam. "Du, Marcel kommt grad wieder", sagte er zu Mats.

"Dann grüß ihn ganz lieb von mir."

"Liebe Grüße von Mats", lächelte Gonzo Marcel an.

"Grüß zurück", bat Marcel und setzte sich dann wieder neben ihn auf das Sofa.

Gonzo richtete die Grüße aus und beendete dann das Telefonat.

"Martin kommt morgen nach Feierabend her. So gegen fünf", erzählte Marcel.

"Schön", sagte Gonzo.

Marcel knibbelte sich am Fingernagel, und so, wie der Nagel aussah, tat er das wohl schon länger.

"Es wird alles gut Marcel", sagte Gonzo.

"Hm, das sagst du so einfach."

"Ich weiß, dass es schwierig ist und viel Kraft kostet. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Martin es gut aufnehmen wird. Und deine Eltern später auch."

Marcel nickte, schien aber nicht ganz überzeugt.

"Wollen wir ein bisschen fernsehen?" fragte Gonzo um Marcel abzulenken.

"Ja... mach irgendwas an."

Gonzo nickte und begann durch die Programme zu zappen.

Marcel lehnte sich im Sofa zurück und zwang sich förmlich sich zu entspannen.

Er wusste, dass es eine gute und richtige Entscheidung war, endlich seine Familie einzuweihen. Und Gonzos Beispiel zeigte ja auch, dass es gut gehen konnte.

Martin war doch eigentlich ganz offen und seine Eltern auch, oder? Sie würden sich damit schon arrangieren können.

Was Felix wohl dazu sagen würde?

Er hatte ja immer gesagt, Marcel sollte sich trauen, spätestens, wenn er selbst nicht mehr war.

"Du grübelst immer noch", bemerkte Gonzo nach einer Weile.

"Kann das halt nicht so einfach ausschalten."

"Ich weiß. Aber denk dran, morgen um diese Zeit hast du es schon hinter dir."

Marcel nickte langsam. "Und vielleicht einen Bruder weniger."

"Hab ein bisschen Vertrauen in deinen Bruder."

Das hatte Felix auch in seine Eltern gehabt... aber das würde Marcel jetzt nicht sagen.

Martin würde nicht wie Felix Eltern reagieren, davon war er überzeugt. Aber begeistert würde er vermutlich auch nicht sein.

Er sah ruckartig auf, als er Gonzos Hand auf seinem Unterarm fühlte.

"Erinnerst du dich, wie Marco und Mats reagiert haben, als sie raus gefunden haben, dass du schwul bist?" fragte Gonzo ihn sanft.

Marcel nickte leicht. "Sie... sie waren so lieb wie immer."

"Ganz genau. Und wer sagt dir, dass dein Bruder nicht genauso reagieren wird, wie die beiden."

"Ich weiß, vermutlich wird er das. Aber was, wenn nicht? Oder wenn er sauer ist, dass ich nie etwas gesagt habe?"

"Dann geb ich ihm was auf die Nase."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Marcel und lehnte sich ein wenig an Gonzos Seite. "Das würdest du echt machen", stellte er überzeugt fest.

"Ohne zu Zögern", nickte Gonzo.

Marcel lehnte sich etwas mehr an und schloss die Augen. "Das ist echt lieb von dir."

Gonzo lächelte und legte einen Arm um Marcel.

Für einen Moment machte auch er die Augen zu und stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn Marcel mehr wäre.

Gonzo seufzte leise. Die Vorstellung war so schön...

Und jetzt erst mal würde er die Vorstellung genießen.

Marcel rutschte noch enger an ihn und nach einer Weile bemerkte Gonzo, dass Marcel eingeschlafen war.

Er lächelte leicht - es war schön zu sehen und zu fühlen, wie entspannt Marcel war.

Eine halbe Stunde ließ er Marcel so schlafen, dann weckte er ihn sanft auf. "Hey, im Bett ist es gemütlicher", wisperte er.

Ein leises, entzückendes Knurren zeigte ihm, dass Marcel langsam aufwachte.

Gonzo biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. Der Drang, Marcel in diesem Moment zu küssen, war fast überwältigend.

Aber er durfte es nicht, auf keinen Fall!

Marcel brauchte ihn jetzt als Freund. Nur als Freund!

Also hielt er sich zurück und wandte auch einen Moment den Blick ab, denn Marcel beim Aufwachen zuzugucken war einfach zu verführerisch.

"Sorry", nuschelte Marcel und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. "Ich wollt nicht einschlafen."

Scheiße, wieso durfte Marcel so sexy aussehen? "Ist schon okay - war ja auch anstrengend heute."

"Trotzdem", sagte Marcel und lächelte ihn an. "Aber deine Qualitäten als Kissen sind sehr gut."

"Ich hab auch noch andere...", fing Gonzo an, unterbrach sich aber dann. "Ich bemühe mich zumindest", brachte er dann raus.

Marcel war zu müde, um nachzufragen, was Gonzo eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. "Ich glaub ich geh dann mal ins Bett."

"Ja, mach das. Ich stell dir noch was zu trinken hin", versprach Gonzo und half ihm dann beim Aufstehen.

Mit einem müden Lächeln tapste Marcel ins Bad zum Zähneputzen.

Als er wenig später in das Gästezimmer kam, stellte Gonzo gerade die Wasserflasche auf den Nachttisch.

"Danke", sagte Marcel mit einem Lächeln.

"Schlaf gut", wünschte Gonzo ihm.

"Du auch", sagte Marcel.

Gonzo lächelte ihn an, dann verließ er das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen lehnte er sich von außen gegen die Tür.

So konnte und durfte das doch nicht weitergehen!

Wenn er so weiter machte, dann würde Marcel noch was merken. Und das wäre nicht gut.

Es war nicht richtig - er sollte für Marcel als Freund da sein - und ihm nicht hinterherhecheln.

Aber Marcel war so... "Nein", murmelte er und stieß sich von der Tür ab. Er würde über Marcel ab sofort nur noch als Freund nachdenken. Als wäre er... Mats oder Marco oder so.

Und sich nebenbei mal nach einer Alternative umsehen. Der Typ da im Schwimmbad war ja schon mal nicht schlecht gewesen.

Dortmund war eine große Stadt, vermutlich liefen hier haufenweise hübsche Männer rum. Und ein paar davon, würden auch schwul sein.

Da waren doch so einige Kandidaten dabei, die in Frage kamen.

Vielleicht sollte er ja in einen der gemischten Clubs gehen, die es hier bestimmt auch gab.

Wenn Mats wieder zurück war und sich wieder um Marcel kümmern konnte. Er wollte ihn ungern alleine lassen.

Aber erst mal sollte er jetzt ins Bett gehen und schlafen. Der morgige Tag würde auch wieder anstrengend werden. Nicht unbedingt vom Training her, aber mit dem Besuch von Martin vor der Brust, würde es Marcel vermutlich nicht so gut gehen.

Er würde ihn ablenken müssen, sonst würde Marcel sicher die Wände hochgehen.

Gonzo sah noch einmal kurz zur Tür, hinter der Marcel jetzt vielleicht schon schlief und ging dann ins Bad.

Später lag er erschöpft aber schlaflos im Bett. Marcel wusste von ihm - aber er kannte nur die halbe Wahrheit.

Und das sollte auch so bleiben.

Marcel konnte die zweite Hälfte nicht verkraften, war Gonzo sicher.

Auch eine Stunde später konnte Gonzo immer noch nicht schlafen und schaltete schließlich den Fernseher an.

Er zappte durch das Programm, ohne wirklich zu sehen, was gesendet wurde.

Frustrierte stellte er den Fernseher wieder aus und griff nach einem Buch.

Es fiel ihm schwer sich auf die Worte und Sätze zu konzentrieren, aber irgendwann übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit. Er bemerkte nicht, wie ihm das Buch langsam auf das Gesicht sank.


	24. Besuch von Martin

"Gonzo! Gonzo du musst aufwachen. Wir kommen zu spät zum Training!"

Gonzos Kopf zuckte hoch - und gleich wieder zurück. Etwas Hartes lag auf seinem Gesicht.

Er hörte wie sich eine Tür öffnete. "Gonzo?"

"Ja", stöhnte Gonzo, "komm rein."

Mühsam zog Gonzo das Buch von seinem Gesicht und öffnete die Augen, grade als Marcel ins Zimmer kam.

"Oh, du hast... das sieht unbequem aus."

"Mhm", nickte Gonzo. "War es auch..."

Marcel war inzwischen an das Bett herangetreten und nahm ihm das Buch ab.

"Muss ja spannend sein", meinte Marcel zwinkernd.

"Hm, war es auch." Gonzo mochte solche Thriller, möglichst dicke Bücher, dass man mehr davon hatte.

"Und deswegen hast du es also... Schlafmaske benutzt?"

"Ja, ich hab gedacht, dann kann ich im Schlaf weiterlesen."

"Spinner. Und jetzt steh auf, wir sind schon wirklich knapp dran."

"So schlimm?" Gonzo setzte sich auf und blickte auf den Wecker. "Scheiße..."

"Ich würde auch noch schlafen, aber bei mir war ne Fliege im Zimmer. Davon bin ich aufgewacht."

"Dann sind wir der Fliege mal dankbar. Und müssen uns trotzdem beeilen."

"Mach dich schnell fertig, ich setz Kaffee auf", sagte Marcel.

"Danke", lächelte Gonzo müde und beeilte sich ins Bad zu kommen."

Er war ein wenig erstaunt, dass es Marcel offenbar so gut ging. Vielleicht hatte er Martins Besuch auch erst mal verdrängt.

Er machte sich schnell fertig und ging dann in die Küche.

Marcel war grade dabei zwei Brote zu schmieren und behielt dabei den Kaffeeautomaten im Auge. "Gibt heute Frühstück to go - Käsebrot und Kaffee", verkündete er.

"Du bist echt toll", strahlte Gonzo ihn an. "Soll ich weitermachen, und du gehst ins Bad?"

Marcel nickte. "Ja, gute Idee."

Gonzo trat an ihn heran und nahm ihm das Messer aus der Hand.

Marcel sah ihn an. "Ich bin nervös wegen heute Abend", sagte er leise.

"Natürlich bist du das", lächelte Gonzo ihn an. "Aber es wird alles gut werden."

"Mhm... wenn du meinst..."

"Ich bin mir ganz sicher."

Marcel lächelte schwach. "Ich bin dann im Bad."

"Beeil dich, ja?"

Marcel nickte und verschwand ins Bad.

Wenig später saßen sie im Auto, tranken Kaffee aus Warmhaltebechern und aßen Käsebrote, während Gonzo sie zum Training fuhr.

Sie kamen noch pünktlich zum Training und gaben beide ihr Bestes, auch wenn das Training wirklich hart war. Nach dem Mittag waren sie wieder im Schwimmbad, heute aber nicht nur zum Planschen, sondern sie schwammen auch die eine oder andere Bahn. Gonzo tat dabei alles, um Marcel von dem bevorstehenden Treffen mit Martin abzulenken. Schließlich saßen sie ab halb fünf in Gonzos Wohnung und warteten.

Pünktlich um fünf klingelte es.

Schlagartig setzte sich Marcel kerzengerade hin

"Ich mach auf", sagte Gonzo und legte ihm kurz beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Und dann verzieh ich mich ins Schlafzimmer."

Marcel nickte, er war jetzt nicht mehr so sicher ob das eine gute Idee war.

Aber jetzt war es auch zu spät um die ganze Sache wieder abzublasen.

Gonzo verschwand und öffnete. Marcel hörte, wie er Martin fröhlich begrüßte und in das Wohnzimmer führte. "Was willst du trinken?"

"Ein Wasser", meinte Martin lächelnd. "Hey Bruderherz!"

"Hey", begrüßte Marcel ihn und stand jetzt etwas steif auf.

"Hast du dich verletzt?" fragte Martin und umarmte seinen Bruder vorsichtig. "Bist du deshalb nicht bei der Natio?"

Nein, ich... ich bin ja eh immer bisschen auf der Kippe..." Und in der letzten Zeit hatte er sich auch nicht von der besten Seite zeigen können.

"Ok... und was machen wir hier?" fragte Martin und lächelte Gonzo ein wenig entschuldigend an, der grade mit den Getränken zurückkam. "Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freue, dich mal kennenzulernen, aber... ein bissel seltsam ist das schon..."

"Ich... ich glaub, Marcel wollte mit dir sprechen. Ich lass euch dann mal alleine."

"Ähm... ok", sagte Martin.

Marcel sah Gonzo hilfesuchend an, aber der blickte sich nicht mehr um.

"Marcel, was ist los?" fragte Martin mit deutlich hörbarer Besorgnis in der Stimme.

Marcel schluckte leicht. Er hatte dich dieses Gespräch so oft vorgestellt, und doch hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er anfangen sollte.

"Marcel?" fragte Martin erneut.

"Ich... erinnerst du dich an Felix?"

Martin runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte nach einem Moment den Kopf. "Keine Ahnung..."

"War vor ein paar Jahren bei deinem Geburtstag... Moment..." Marcel holte sein Handy heraus und suchte ein Portrait von Felix heraus.

"Warum hast du Fotos von diesem... Felix?... warum hast du Bilder von dem auf deinem Handy?" fragte Martin verwirrt.

"Weil... weil wir zusammen waren."

"Wie... zusammen?"

"Wir waren ein Paar."

Martin schluckte sichtbar und wusste offenbar erst mal nicht, was er sagen sollte.

"Felix... ist im April gestorben", ließ Marcel gleich die nächste Bombe platzen.

Diesmal gab Martin ein überraschtes Keuchen von sich.

"Er hatte einen Hirntumor."

"Hirn...-tumor", wiederholte Martin kaum hörbar.

Marcel nickte. "Ein dreiviertel Jahr. Es ging so schnell..."

"Ich... du... puh...", machte Martin.

"Was... was denkst du?", fragte Marcel kaum hörbar.

"Ich... keine Ahnung..."

"Ist... ist es schlimm?"

"Wie... was? Ich geh doch mal davon aus, dass es schlimm ist. Ich mein, ich hab ja keine Erfahrung mit sowas..."

Marcel sah ihn irritiert an, er brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, was Martin meinte. "Ja, es ist schlimm. Es ist die Hölle. Ich wäre am liebsten mit ihm zusammen gestorben."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Nein, kann ich nicht, aber... du weißt was ich meine", sagte Martin. "Aber... wieso Marcel?"

"Was, wieso?"

"Wieso du es mir erst jetzt erzählst."

Marcel sah ihn einen Moment

schweigend an. Martin schien kein Problem damit zu haben. "Felix", erklärte er leise, "Er... seine Familie, sie konnten damit nicht umgehen. Sie waren nicht mal bei seiner... bei seiner Beerdigung. Er wollte es nicht. Es jemandem sagen."

"Gut, dann sind die offenbar ziemliche Arschlöcher. Aber ich... naja, du hättest doch jemanden gebraucht der dir hilft. Mama und Papa wären doch sofort hergekommen um dir zu helfen. Du hättest das nicht allein machen müssen."

"Mama und Papa? Was würden sie sagen, wenn sie erfahren, dass ich schwul bin?"

"Mama würde mich nicht nur bei jedem zweiten Telefonat fragen, wann sie endlich ein Enkelchen bekommen wird", vermutete Martin und grinste schief. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke, sie wären ziemlich überrascht..."

"Nur überrascht? So wie du?"

Martin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Wir haben nie über das Thema gesprochen. Mama hatte mal erwähnt, dass sie das Outing von Thomas Hitzlsperger sehr mutig fand, aber das wars auch schon. Gab ja auch nie wirklich einen Grund darüber zu reden."

Marcel nickte leicht. "Je länger man es verschweigt..." Er sah Martin an. "Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, das du mir deswegen keine Vorwürfe machst."

"Ich bin ein bisschen enttäuscht, das geb ich zu. Und ich... werde mich auch noch dran gewöhnen müssen. "

Marcel nickte leicht. Das konnte er verstehen. Er hatte sich selbst schließlich auch daran gewöhnen müssen, als es ihm klar geworden war - dass er schwul war.

Martin holte einmal tief Luft. "Also... das ist ja echt mal ein Hammer Marcel", murmelte er dann. "Wie kommt es denn, dass du es mir jetzt erzählst?"

"Gonzo hat mich überredet."

"Ist Gonzo dein neuer Freund?"

"Nein!", widersprach Marcel sofort. "Er... ich halte es im Moment in meiner Wohnung nicht aus."

"Ah... ok, sorry. Dann wohnst du also im Moment hier?"

"Eigentlich bei Mats, aber der ist ja gerade unterwegs, da hat Gonzo angeboten, dass ich bei ihm wohnen kann."

"Dann weiß Mats auch bescheid?"

Marcel nickte leicht, "Ja, Mats und Marco auch."

"Deine halbe Mannschaft wusste also vor mir bescheid?"

"Drei Mitspieler..."

"Denen du mehr vertraut hast als mir", sagte Martin und klang diesmal wirklich gekränkt

"Nicht freiwillig. Aber ich bin froh, dass sie es wissen. Sie haben mir sehr geholfen."

"Wie meinst du das? Nicht freiwillig?"

"Mats hat mich getroffen. Auf dem Friedhof."

"Mhm... dann ist er dir vermutlich gefolgt, hm?"

"Er hat meinen Wagen wohl gesehen."

"Und Marco und Gonzo? Wie haben sie es erfahren?"

"Mats hat mich überredet sie einzuweihen."

"Der Mats ist ein kluger Kopf", meinte Martin.

Marcel nickte leicht. "Und ein sehr guter Freund.

Martin lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und schien das eben gehörte erst mal etwas sacken lassen.

Sein Bruder war schwul... und sowas wie... verwitwet

Und er hatte ihm - und ihren Eltern - das alles vorenthalten.

Ihre Eltern hätten ganz sicher nichts dagegen gehabt. Sie hätten ihn unterstützt, die ganze Zeit.

"Zeig mir mal ein paar Bilder von euch", sagte Martin schließlich. "Kann mir dich irgendwie noch gar nicht richtig mit nem Kerl vorstellen", fügte er leicht grinsend hinzu.

Marcel nickte leicht, dann holte er erst mal sein Handy heraus und rief ein paar seiner Lieblingsbilder heraus.

"Und du hast ihn bei mir auf einer Party kennengelernt?" fragte Martin. Er konnte sich wirklich überhaupt nicht an Felix erinnern.

"Ja. War eine Geburtstagsparty, du warst gerade hergezogen. Erinnerst du dich an dieses heftige grüne Zeug?"

Martin grinste breit. "Die Waldmeisterbowle, daran erinnre ich mich."

"Genau auf der Party."

"Mhm... wurde dann vermutlich einfach so mitgebracht oder? Und war danach vermutlich nie wieder auf ner Party von mir."

"Kumpel von einem Kumpel. Ich glaub... irgendein Micha?"

"Ja, Micha hat damals mit mir zusammengearbeitet. Der hatte so einige Leute zu der Party mitgeschleppt", nickte Martin.

Marcel nickte. "Jedenfalls hatte der Felix angeschleppt."

"Du hast also auf meiner Party einfach so nen Typen abgeschleppt", fasste Martin zusammen.

"Ich habe auf deiner Party meinen Freund kennengelernt. Wir haben uns geliebt. Sehr geliebt."

"Sorry", sagte Martin. "Ich... ich weiß nicht so wirklich, wie ich damit umgehen soll Marcel. Du kennst mich, ich mach dann gern dumme Witze..."

Marcel nickte leicht. "Ich weiß, ich kenne dich schon länger. Es ist nur..." Marcel musste leicht schlucken, und mit leicht belegter Stimme fuhr er fort, "ich vermiss ihn noch immer so schrecklich."

Martin zögerte einen Moment, dann stand er auf und setzte sich neben Marcel. Wortlos legte er seinem Bruder einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn an sich.

Irgendwie zutiefst erleichtert ließ sich Marcel zur Seite sinken.

Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an Martin.

Martin schwieg mit ihm, und entgegen seiner Befürchtungen war es nicht komisch.

Nach einer ganzen Weile hörten sie Schritte und wenig später sah Gonzo ins Zimmer. "Ich wollte nur gucken, ob alles ok ist", sagte er entschuldigend.

"Ist es", nickte Marcel, "alles okay. Aber du kannst gern hier bleiben."

"Ich will euch aber nicht stören."

"Tust du nicht - oder, Martin?"

Martin schüttelte den Kopf. "Überhaupt nicht."

Gonzo setzte sich auf den Sessel, auf dem Martin bis eben gesessen hatte.

"Ich finds toll, wie ihr meinem Bruder in der letzten Zeit geholfen habt", sagte Martin. "Danke dafür."

"Er ist mein Freund. Und wenn ein Freund Hilfe braucht, dann ist man doch da."

Martin lächelte. "Ist gut zu wissen, dass ihr auf ihn aufpasst."

"Wir lassen Marcel nicht alleine", lächelte Gonzo.

"Davon bin ich überzeugt. Und ich muss gestehen, nach der Aufregung brauche ich jetzt dringend was zu essen."

"Oh", machte Gonzo, "das haben wir nun nicht gerade geplant. Wollen wir was bestellen? Oder essen gehen?"

"Essen gehen", sagte Marcel.

Etwas überrascht sah Gonzo ihn an, dann lächelte er und nickte. "Und was?"

Marcel sah Martin grinsend an und fast gleichzeitig sagten die beiden "Pfannkuchenhaus".

Gonzo blickte von einem zum anderen, dann lachte er auf. "Das habt ihr abgesprochen!"

Martin schüttelte den Kopf und Marcel lachte. "Nein, haben wir nicht. Aber wir beide lieben Pfannkuchen - egal ob süß oder herzhaft."

"Dann ab ins Pfannkuchenhaus", beschloss Gonzo und stand auf. "Ihr wisst sicher, wie wir da am besten hinkommen."

"Aber natürlich", sagte Martin und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Marcel ließ sich von Martin hochziehen, und gemeinsam verließen sie das Wohnzimmer.

Das Pfannkuchenhaus lag etwas versteckt, vermutlich ein Grund warum Gonzo sich noch nicht hierher verirrt hatte.

Aber kaum waren sie durch die unscheinbare Tür getreten, wurden sie von einer warmen, heimeligen Atmosphäre empfangen.

Eine Kellnerin brachte sie an einen Tisch und reichte ihnen die Speisekarten.

Gonzo sah länger in die Karte und entschied sich schließlich, als die anderen schon lange fertig waren, für einen Pfannkuchen mit Hackfleisch, Bohnen und Fetakäse.

Marcel hatte sich für einen süßen Pfannkuchen mit heißen Kirschen und Vanille-Eis entschieden, während Martin einen Speckpfannkuchen auswählte.

Gonzo sah immer wieder zu Marcel. Er war erleichtert, dass Martin es gut aufgenommen hatte, und es tat so gut ihn gelöst und locker zu sehen.

Das hier war ein weiterer, wichtiger Schritt für Marcel gewesen um endlich wieder richtig zu leben.

Im Moment unterhielten sie sich eher über Nebensächlichkeiten, aber das war schon okay - Hauptsache, Marcel ging es gut damit.

Als die Pfannkuchen serviert wurden, bekam Gonzo erst mal große Augen. Martins und seine Portion waren schon ordentlich, aber was Marcel da auf seinem Teller hatte war... beeindruckend. "Ist unter dem Eis, den Kirschen und der Sahne auch irgendwo Pfannkuchen versteckt?" fragte er.

"Ich hoffe es doch", grinste Marcel und schob eine der Eiskugeln zur Seite, so dass man den Pfannkuchen darunter sehen konnte.

"Sei froh, dass Thomas das hier nicht sieht", meinte Gonzo kopfschüttelnd.

"Verrate mich nicht!"

"Mhm... dann darf ich nachher mal was von deinem Kalorienwunderwerk probieren?"

"Aber nur, wenn ich was von deinem... spartanischen Pfannkuchen abkriege."

"Spartanisch? Das ist ein leckerer herzhafter Pfannkuchen du Banause!"

"Aber Pfannkuchen ohne Sahne und Eis?"

"Versuch es erst gar nicht Gonzo", lachte Martin. "Für Marcel gibt es nur süße Pfannkuchen. Alles andere hält er für barbarisch und absolut unmöglich."

"Dann weiß ich ja...", fing Gonzo an, brach aber gleich ab.

"Mhm?" machte Martin.

"Was wir.. demnächst mal essen können."

"Aha", sagte Martin und musterte Gonzo einen Moment eindringlich.

Der versuchte ein Pokerface aufzusetzen, was ihm vermutlich nicht so ganz gelang.

"Eure Pfannkuchen werden kalt", unterbrach Marcel mit vollem Mund ihren Blickkontakt.

"Oh ja!", nickte Gonzo dankbar für die Unterbrechung.

Ein paar Sekunden spürte er Martins Blick noch auf sich, dann wandte auch der sich dem Essen zu.

Gonzo versuchte jeden unangenehmen Gedanken zu verdrängen und aß auch weiter.

Trotz der riesen Portion auf Marcels Teller, war er deutlich vor den beiden fertig und hatte - bis auf das versprochene Häppchen für Gonzo - alles aufgegessen.

Nach den Wochen der Essprobleme konnte Gonzo gar nicht sagen, wie froh ihn das stimmte. "Du wolltest auch von mir probieren", erinnerte er Marcel.

"Immer her damit", grinste Marcel. "Es geht noch was rein."

Gonzo lachte fröhlich. "Dann stopf mal hinterher", schob er seinen Teller rüber.

Marcel nickte und tauschte ihre Teller aus, damit Gonzo ebenfalls seinen kleinen Nachtisch bekam.

"Geht ja nichts über süße Pfannkuchen", kommentierte Marcel, "aber das hier ist auch essbar. Ziemlich gut sogar..."

Gonzo lächelte und aß dabei genüsslich letzten Reste von Marcels Pfannkuchen.

Dabei fühlte er Martins Blick ganz deutlich, reagierte aber nicht.

"Ist du deinen Rest nicht mehr?" fragte Marcel seinen Bruder und deutete auf seinen Teller.

"Ähm - nein, du Raupe."

"Ich... ich hab Nachholbedarf", verteidigte sich Marcel und schnappte sich dann die Reste von Martins Teller.

Gonzo nickte Martin nur bekräftigend zu. Marcel hatte in den letzten Wochen einige Kilo abgenommen, die konnte er sich ruhig wieder anessen.

"Na gut, wenn ihr meint", lachte Martin.

Beide stimmten in das Lachen ein. Wieder fühlte Gonzo diese Erleichterung, dass Marcel offenbar das Schlimmste überwunden hatte. Und er merkte wieder, wie sehr ihm das Lachen gefiel.

"Also Jungs, ich muss morgen früh raus", sagte Martin schließlich.

"Wir sollten morgen auch fit sein", nickte Gonzo und winkte den Kellner heran.

Nachdem sie gezahlt hatten verließen sie das Restaurant und Gonzo fuhr sie zurück zu seiner Wohnung, wo Martin seinen Wagen geparkt hatte.

Martin verabschiedete sich herzlich von Marcel und nahm ihm fest in die Arme.

"Ruf mich an, wenn du es Mama und Papa sagen willst, ok? Wir fahren dann zusammen nach Hause", wisperte er Marcel ins Ohr.

Marcel nickte leicht, während er sich noch einen Moment länger an seinen Bruder presste. "Danke."

"Nicht dafür. Und jetzt hoch mit dir, ich will noch mal kurz mit Gonzo sprechen", sagte Martin und löste sich von Marcel.

Verwundert sah Marcel ihn an, nickte dann aber. "Machs gut..."


	25. „Trau dich“

Martin wartete, bis Marcel im Haus verschwunden und sah dann Gonzo auffordernd an.

Der erwiderte den Blick nur.

"Marcel hat keine Ahnung, oder?" fragte Martin schließlich.

"Wovon?", fragte Gonzo nach. Er war wohl wirklich zu auffällig gewesen, verdammt!

Martin schnaubte. "Also bitte. Ich bin vielleicht blond, aber nicht blöd. Und vor allem nicht blind."

Leise seufzte Gonzo. "Nein, er hat keine Ahnung. Er weiß, dass ich auch... schwul bin, aber mehr nicht. Und das soll er auch nicht."

"Und warum nicht?"

Verständnislos antwortete Gonzo, "Warum sollte er? Meinst du, er würde damit fertig werden? Meinst du, wir hätten eine Chance? Wohl nicht. Also ist es so besser - dass er einfach einen guten Freund hat. Und nicht den Eindruck, dass ich was von ihm wollen würde."

"Mhm", machte Martin. "Die Sache mit Felix ist jetzt aber ne ganze Zeit her Gonzo. Und ich persönlich glaube, dass Marcel eine neue Beziehung gut tun würde."

Gonzo lächelte leicht. Immerhin würde Martin ihnen keine Steine in den Weg legen. "Ich weiß nicht. Meinst du nicht, dass es noch zu früh ist. Es... es ist noch nicht so lange her, da musste er nur an Felix denken und... und ist in Tränen ausgebrochen."

"Vielleicht", sagte Martin. "Aber ich finde, Marcel hat das Recht das selbst zu entscheiden. Und wenn er nicht weiß, dass du... naja verfügbar wärst... überlegs dir einfach."

Gonzo nickte leicht. "Meinst du nicht, das wird komisch werden?"

"Kein Plan. So viel Ahnung hab ich in der Hinsicht auch nicht. Ich will nur das Beste für meinen Bruder."

"Dann..." Gonzo lächelte leicht. "danke, dass du mich für eine Option hältst."

Martin grinste leicht.

 Es fühlte sich gut an - das Vertrauen, und auch Martins Zuversicht. "Ich werd mal gucken, was ich tun kann."

"Mach das", nickte Martin. "Und jetzt wünsche ich dir erst mal ne gute Nacht."

"Dir auch. Komm gut nach Hause."

Martin nickte und ging zu seinem Wagen, während Gonzo sich auf den Weg hoch in seine Wohnung machte.

Marcel wartete schon auf ihn. "Alles geklärt?", fragte er neugierig nach.

Gonzo lächelte und nickte. "Ja klar."

"Schön." Marcel sah ihn an. "Martin ist toll, oder?"

"Genauso wie ein Bruder sein sollte", lächelte Gonzo.

Marcel lächelte. "Ja, genau so. Ich hätte es ihm wirklich schon früher sagen sollen."

"Du hast es ihm jetzt gesagt und er schien nicht allzu böse zu sein, dass du gewartet hast", meinte Gonzo. "Und eure Eltern werden ja auch bald folgen, hm?"

"Ja... ich denke schon. Martin will mit mir zusammen hinfahren. Aber vielleicht... sollten sie herkommen."

"Fänd ich glaub ich auch besser", nickte Gonzo.

"Ich frag mal, wann sie kommen können."

"Aber nicht mehr heute", sagte Gonzo grinsend. "Heute gehören wir nur noch ins Bett um unseren Pfannkuchenrausch auszuschlafen."

Marcel lachte kurz auf. "Also ab ins Bett rollen."

"Passt du überhaupt noch durch die Tür?" grinste Gonzo.

"Meinst du, ich muss auf dem Sofa schlafen?"

Ein "oder bei mir" lag Gonzo auf der Zunge, aber er schluckte es runter.

Vermutlich hatte Martin recht, und er sollte es ansprechen - aber nicht so dermaßen plump.

"Willst du erst ins Bad?" fragte er deshalb nur.

"Ich beeil mich auch", versprach Marcel.

"Nur keine Hektik, das ist mit vollem Bauch ja nicht gesund", lachte Gonzo.

Marcel erwiderte das Lachen, so fröhlich, dass es tatsächlich in Gonzos Bauch anfing zu kribbeln.

Aber ehe Gonzo etwas dummes anstellen konnte, drehte Marcel sich um und verschwand im Bad.

Mit einem stillen Seufzen sah Gonzo ihm nach. Bis zu diesem Abend war es so leicht gewesen, selbst Mats' Mitwisserschaft war kein Problem gewesen. Aber Martin, der ihm auch noch dazu geraten hatte, machte es so viel schwerer.

Wenn er ehrlich war, dann war es schwer, seit Marcel bei ihm wohnte. Ständig in seiner Nähe zu sein, das war einfach anstrengend und half garantiert nicht dabei, die Gefühle für Marcel zu vergessen.

Marcel war einfach zu... toll. Das konnte Gonzo ignorieren, wenn er ihn nur ein paar Stunden am Tag sah. So hatte er aber gar keine 'Erholungsphasen' mehr, und das machte das Vergessen einfach unmöglich.

Er würde mit Marcel reden müssen, wenn er nicht durchdrehen wollte, das wurde ihm nun klar. Also... würde er irgendwann morgen das Gespräch führen müssen.

Mit diesem Gespräch vor der Brust lag Gonzo schließlich die halbe Nacht wach, ehe er schon bei Sonnenaufgang aufstand.

Er kochte sich einen Kaffee, den er dann zurück mit ins Schlafzimmer nahm, dann wählte er Mats Nummer. Der würde ihn vermutlich heftig verfluchen, aber Gonzo musste mit jemandem sprechen.

"Was ist mit Marcel?", fragte Mats sofort alarmiert, erstaunlich, fast schon erschreckend wach für diese Uhrzeit.

"Ich will es ihm sagen", fiel Gonzo mit der Tür ins Haus.

Es dauerte einen Moment ehe Mats begriff. "Meinst du, er kommt damit zurecht?"

"Martin sagt ja. Und... ganz ehrlich, wenn das so weiter geht, dann hab ich mich bis heute Abend eh verraten."

"Ist es so schlimm geworden?", fragte Mats mitfühlend.

"Marcel ist nicht mehr so ein Trauerkloß, sondern lacht viel und... ja, es ist schlimmer geworden", seufzte Gonzo.

"Du klingst auch schon ziemlich verliebt."

"Wenn Martin es in der kurzen Zeit schon rausbekommen hat, dann muss ich inzwischen schon ziemlich unvorsichtig sein. Und jetzt hab ich noch die Chance, es Marcel selbst zu sagen. Das ist vermutlich besser, als wenn er es durch Zufall rausfindet."

"Dann wünsche ich Dir viel Glück dabei. Und ich wünsche dir und Marcel, dass er sich drauf einlassen kann."

"Wie... hast du ne Idee, wie ich das Gespräch anfangen soll?" fragte Gonzo ein wenig kleinlaut.

Es war einen Moment lang still, dann hörte er Mats leise lachen. "Ach Gonzo... dir wird schon was einfallen."

"Das sagst du so einfach!"

"Ich wäre auf jeden Fall total gern dabei", hörte er Mats grinsen. "Ich weiß aber auch nicht, was du sagen könntest."

"Du bist ja ne super Hilfe", knurrte Gonzo.

"Sei einfach ganz du selbst. Das ist schließlich derjenige, in den Marcel sich auch verlieben soll."

Gonzo seufzte tief. "Ich weiß. Sorry, dass ich dich so vollgenölt habe."

"Hey, ist schon okay. Dafür sind Freunde schließlich da."

"Trotzdem. Grüß die anderen schön ja?"

"Mach ich - viel Glück!"

Gonzo verabschiedete sich, dann legte er auf. Jetzt war er genauso schlau wie vorher. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wie er es Marcel sagen sollte.

Er ließ sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen. Was sollte er Marcel bloß sagen? "Hey, Schatz, ich liebe dich?" Wohl kaum!

Er wollte keine große Sachen draus machen, damit Marcel sich nicht irgendwie... unter Druck gesetzt fühlte.

Andererseits wollte er es ihm auch nicht so ganz nebenbei erzählen, schließlich war es - und war Marcel - ihm sehr wichtig. Er trank von seinem Kaffee, dabei hatte er die zündende Idee. In Shorts und T-Shirt, wie er war, ging er in die Küche und schmiss die Kaffeemaschine ein zweites Mal an. Als der Kaffee endlich durchgelaufen war, nahm er seinen und den frischen Becher und schlich sich in Marcels Zimmer.

Marcel schlief tatsächlich noch tief und fest und regte sich nicht mal ,als Gonzo ihn leise beim Namen rief.

Es kostete Gonzo nun doch etwas Überwindung sich auf die Bettkante zu setzen und Marcel noch einmal zu rufen.

"Noch ein bisschen Mami", nuschelte Marcel, der offenbar noch halb träumte.

Gonzo musste grinsen. Da war Marcel schon seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr in Magdeburg bei seinen Eltern, und doch bat er seine Mami weiterschlafen zu dürfen. "Komm, wach auf, Marcel, ja?", bat Gonzo leise.

Marcel drehte sich in seine Richtung und öffnete mühsam ein Augen. "Mhm... Gonzo?"

"Guten Morgen", grüßte Gonzo ihn.

"Morgen... hab ich verschlafen?"

"Nein, hast du nicht, keine Sorge. Ich war nur schon wach..." Mit einem Lächeln reichte Gonzo Marcel den Kaffeebecher. Als der sich jetzt langsam aufsetzte, betrachtete Gonzo ihn genauer. Verwuschelte Haare, gerötete Wangen - er sah schlicht zum Anbeißen aus.

"Danke", sagte Marcel und trank einen vorsichtigen Schluck.

Gonzo lächelte leicht - und rutschte näher an ihn heran, das konnte er gar nicht verhindern.

"Ich hab total gut geschlafen", sagte Marcel und sah Gonzo an. "Ich hab von zu Hause geträumt, also von Magdeburg, als Martin und ich noch klein waren und uns ein Zimmer geteilt haben."

 

Gonzo lächelte weiter, das hatte er sich gedacht. "Und du hast dich wohl gefühlt."

Marcel nickte. "Kennst du das? Manchmal hat man einfach Sehnsucht nach zu Hause. Nach seinem Zimmer, seinem Bett..."

Gonzo nickte leicht. "Nach der Geborgenheit als Kind:"

"Ganz genau. Wo nach einem heißen Kakao und einer Gute-Nacht-Geschichte alles wieder gut war."

Gonzo legte ihm einen Arm um. "Soll ich dir einen Kakao machen?", bot er an.

"Kaffee ist super", schüttelte Marcel lächelnd den Kopf.

"Schön" lächelte auch Gonzo.

"Und warum bist du schon so früh wach?" fragte Marcel.

Gonzo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab nicht so gut geschlafen... hab viel nachgedacht."

"Worüber?"

"Über... über dich."

Marcel seufzte leicht. "Ihr macht euch immer noch Sorgen um mich, oder? Ich... ich weiß, dass ich immer noch an Felix denke und von ihm erzähle, aber... es geht mir doch schon besser."

"Nein keine Sorgen, Marcel, diesmal nicht. Natürlich denkst du an Felix, und erzählst von ihm, und das sollst du auch. Du musst ihn nicht aus deinem Leben streichen - er war dir schließlich lange sehr wichtig."

"Ist es, weil ich noch nicht wieder in meine Wohnung will?"

"Nein - im Gegenteil. Weil ich dich unheimlich gern hier bei mir habe."

"Dann versteh ich es nicht."

"Ich... ich hab gestern doch noch mit Martin gesprochen."

"Ja. Geheimnisvolle Dinge, die ihr mir nicht sagen wolltet."

"Martin meinte, ich soll es dir sagen. Wenn er es schon sieht..."

"Du redest in Rätseln, Gonzo."

"Ich... ich habe dich gern. Also... ach verdammt, ich hab mich in dich verguckt."

Marcel sah ihn ungläubig an. "Du...?"

Gonzo nickte leicht.

"Wow... das... das kommt nun wirklich überraschend..."

"Ja, ich weiß... ich hoffe, es ist nicht schlimm?"

Marcel sah einen Moment in seine Tasse. "Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich sagen soll Gonzo. Ich bin... ziemlich verkorkst und... noch nicht über Felix hinweg", sagte er leise. "Im Moment... kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, jemand anderen... Aber das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, verstehst du? Du bist ein toller Mann mit den wahrscheinlich längsten Wimpern und den wunderschönsten Augen, die es gibt. Aber... da ist immer noch Felix hier drin", sagte Marcel und deutete auf seine Herzgegend.

 

"Es ist okay, Marcel, dass du noch Zeit brauchst", meinte Gonzo leise. "Du bist nicht verkorkst, du hast eine schwere Zeit hinter dir. Und dass du noch nicht so weit bist, das ist völlig okay, das ist doch klar. Ich wollte nur nicht... weißt du, sogar Martin hat's gesehen, und es wäre doch doof, wenn du es zufällig rausfindest. Ich wollte einfach ehrlich sein." Er lächelte Marcel leicht an. "Und dass Felix da drin ist", legte er seine Hand auf Marcels, die noch immer auf sein Herz deutete, "der wird immer da sein. Alles andere würde mich enttäuschen."

"Ich finde es gut, dass du es mir gesagt hast. Und ich fühle mich echt geschmeichelt", sagte Marcel mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Meinst du... wir können erst mal weiter Freunde sein? Bis... bis ich bereit über was Neues nachzudenken?"

"Mehr möchte ich im Moment gar nicht", erklärte Gonzo ehrlich. "Martin meinte, du solltest einfach wissen, dass ich... verfügbar wäre. Und ich glaub, das trifft es ganz gut. Wenn du irgendwann so weit bist..."

Marcel musste leicht lachen. "Du hast dir also erst den Segen von Martin geholt, ja?"

Gonzo grinste leicht. "Macht man das nicht so?"

"Lass mich raten, Mats weiß es auch schon?"

Gonzo blickte auf seine Hand und nickte leicht.

"Marco auch?" fragte Marcel.

Gonzo schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, eigentlich nur Mats - und Martin hat es halt gesehen

Marcel seufzte leicht und trank dann noch etwas Kaffee.

"Alles okay?", fragte Gonzo leise nach.

"Ich frag mich nur grad, was Felix zu all dem sagen würde", sagte Marcel und grinste schief.

"Ich glaub, er würde sich freuen, dass du wieder lachen kannst. Und dass es dir besser geht."

"Ja das denke ich auch."

"Dann bist du doch auf dem richtigen Weg, Marcel. Und alles andere ergibt sich dann. Oder auch nicht. Das sehen wir dann einfach."

"Ich will dir nicht wehtun", sagte Marcel.

"Das tust du nicht, Marcel. Ich bin gern mit dir befreundet. Alles andere kann - muss aber nicht."

"Versprichst du mir eins?"

"Hm? Was?"

"Das du mir sagst, wenn es dir zu viel wird. Wenn du mal ne Pause brauchst."

Gonzo nickte. "Mach ich, versprochen."

"Gut", sagte Marcel und lächelte Gonzo an. "Soll ich uns Frühstück machen?"

Gonzo nickte leicht, "Klingt gut. Und ich spring kurz unter die Dusche."

"Dann bis gleich."

Gonzo löste sich schweren Herzens von Marcel und stand auf

Auch Marcel stand auf und ging in die Küche während Gonzo unter die Dusche sprang.

Bald darauf kam Gonzo fertig angezogen in die Küche.

"Guck mal, was ich gefunden habe", strahlte Marcel ihn und hob eine Packung "Cini Minis" hoch.

"Oh, die magst du?"

Marcel nickte. "Ich find die voll super!"

"Wir haben Milch da, oder?", fragte Gonzo und trat gleich an den Kühlschrank und holte die Packung heraus.

"Ich hätte sie auch ohne gegessen", verkündete Marcel glücklich.

"Aber mit Milch sind sie bestimmt besser... wenn man sie mag", grinste Gonzo und holte Schüssel und Löffel aus dem Schrank.

"Du magst sie nicht?" fragte Marcel.

"Nein, nicht so. Mochte sie aber auch irgendwie nicht wegwerfen."

"Du Banause", sagte Marcel. "Felix..." unwillkürlich verstummte er und sah Gonzo entschuldigend an.

Doch Gonzo lächelte ihn nur an. "Was war mit Felix?"

"Er... er mochte sie auch nicht. Stand nicht auf Zimt. Aber er wusste, dass ich ihn mag", sagte Marcel leise.

"Marcel? Sieh mich mal an, ja?", bat Gonzo.

Marcel hob den Blick.

"Ich höre gerne von Felix. Es ist... etwas ganz Besonderes, wenn du von ihm erzählst. Etwas ganz... privates, irgendwie. Ich finde es schön, wenn ich es hören darf."

"Wirklich?" fragte Marcel. "Ich mein, er ist ja der Grund warum... du und ich nicht... na du weißt schon."

"Nein, so darfst du das nicht sehen!", widersprach Gonzo heftig. "Er steht nicht zwischen uns, Marcel."

"Du bist nicht... eifersüchtig auf Felix?"

"Nein", schüttelte Gonzo den Kopf. "Auf keinen Fall." Gonzo zögerte und suchte nach Worten. "Er ist zwar da, aber andererseits ja auch nicht. Er kann dich mir nicht wegnehmen oder so."

"Trotzdem finde ich es dir gegenüber unfair, ständig von einem anderen Mann zu reden."

"Ich fände es unfair, wenn du das nicht mehr dürftest Außerdem... ich weiß nicht, ich höre gerne von dem Mann, der dich so glücklich gemacht hat."

Marcel lächelte leicht, sagte aber nichts mehr.

"Also..." Gonzo hob die Milchpackung. "Essen?"

"Essen", nickte Marcel und schob seine Schüssel ein Stück in Gonzos Richtung.

Gonzo goss ihm Milch zu den Cini Minis ein.

Er selbst machte sich einen Toast mit Marmelade.

Dann sah er Marcel beim Essen zu. Er selbst war wirklich eher für Brot als für Cornflakes oder ähnliches.

Aber wenn Marcel sowas mochte, dann würde er ab sofort immer eine Packung im Haus haben.

Er wollte einfach, dass Marcel sich bei ihm wohlfühlte.


	26. Zurück bei Mats

Marcel schien sich die nächsten Tage wirklich wohl zu fühlen Hin und wieder war er niedergeschlagen, besonders, wenn sie - wie etwa alle drei, vier Tage - auf dem Friedhof gewesen waren, aber Gonzo fühlte einen weiteren Aufwärtstrend.

 

Die Tage vergingen schnell - für Gonzo zu schnell. Denn schließlich kamen die Nationalmannschaftsfahrer zurück und damit zog Marcel zurück zu Mats.

So war es ausgemacht gewesen, und so war es sicher für beide auch besser. Sie hatten tolle Tage miteinander verbracht, aber Gonzo fühlte auch, wie es ihm immer schwerer fiel, so sehr in Marcels Nähe zu sein.

Ein bisschen Abstand würde ihm gut tun.

Nach dem zweiten Training des Tages waren sie noch mit Mats und Marco essen gegangen, dann fuhren alle bis auf Marco zu Gonzo. Marcel hatte seine Sachen schon zuvor gepackt und holte nun die Tasche herunter. Während Mats sie einpackte, trat Marcel zu Gonzo. Der umarmte ihn kurz, "Machst gut - bis morgen."

"Nochmal danke für alles", wisperte Marcel.

"Kein Ding. Schlaf gut, ja?"

"Du auch", sagte Marcel.

Gonzo lächelte ihn leicht an, dann ließ er Marcel wieder los.

"Na Jungs, könnt ihr euch nicht trennen?" fragte Mats neckend.

Dafür fing er von Gonzo einen sehr düsteren Blick ein.

"Ich steig schon mal ein", sagte Mats grinsend.

Gonzo sah wieder zu Marcel. "Ich fands schön mit dir hier bei mir."

"Ich auch", lächelte Marcel. "Ich hoffe, es war nicht zu... schwer für dich..."

"War es nicht", versicherte Gonzo ihm. "Vor allem wars schön."

Marcel nickte. "Ich geh dann mal, sonst wird Mats noch ungeduldig."

"Bis dann", verabschiedete sich Gonzo schnell und ließ ihn nun ganz los.

Marcel winkte Gonzo noch einmal zu und ging dann zum Wagen um einzusteigen.

Er fühlte, wie Gonzo ihm nachblickte, sah sich aber nicht mehr um, als sie wegfuhren.

"Und?" fragte Mats.

"Was - und?", fragte Marcel nach.

"Wie geht es dir? Ich mein jetzt wo du weißt, wie Gonzo für dich fühlt", fragte Mats.

"Es ist... merkwürdig. Ich mein... ich mag ihn, wirklich. Aber... und das weiß er auch... dass ich das noch nicht kann. Also quäle ich ihn."

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "So darfst du das nicht sehen Marcel. Gonzo weiß das alles. Er hat dir davon erzählt, weil er ehrlich sein will, nicht weil er irgendwas von dir erwartet."

"Ich weiß. Und trotzdem... irgendwie ist das doch gemein. Er muss mich jeden Tag sehen..." Genauso, wie seinen Ex, schoss es Marcel durch den Kopf. Den hatte er auch jeden Tag sehen müssen. "Ich will aber nicht, dass er geht."

Mats sah ihn verwirrt an. "Wie geht?"

Marcel zögerte, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das verraten durfte. Oder wie... "Ich möchte nicht, dass er es irgendwann nicht mehr aushält und deswegen wechselt."

"Ach Marcel", sagte Mats und strich ihm kurz über den Arm. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir da Sorgen machen musst."

 

Marcel nickte wenig überzeugt. "Aber... es muss schon kacke für ihn sein. Und ich kann einfach noch nicht."

"Das verlangt ja auch niemand von dir. Und deshalb hat Gonzo dir das ja auch nicht gesagt."

"Aber es muss einfach hart für ihn sein."

Mats nickte. "Aber es macht ihn glücklich zu sehen, wie es dir jeden Tag ein bisschen besser geht. Und das er die Möglichkeit hat, dir zu dabei zu helfen."

"Ja..." Marcel sah zu Mats. "Es geht mir wirklich immer besser."

"Und das ist erst mal alles was wichtig ist."

Marcel nickte leicht, das war in der Tat das wichtigste. "Er ist echt ein guter Freund. Er meint sogar, ich soll ihm ruhig von Felix erzählen."

Mats lächelte. "Dann schieb erst mal zur Seite, was Gonzo dir von seinen Gefühlen gehabt. Denk erst wieder daran, wenn du bereit bist darüber nachzudenken."

"Ich kanns versuchen."

"So, wir sind da", sagte Mats und parkte seinen Wagen. Er sah zu Marcel. "Vielleicht solltest du mal mit Dr. Bachmann über das Thema reden."

"In einer Woche habe ich den nächsten Termin... sollte ich wohl machen."

"Genau deshalb gehst du ja hin", lächelte Mats und stieg aus.

Auch Marcel schnallte sich jetzt ab und stieg aus. Er holte seine Tasche raus und folgte Mats nach oben.

"So, da wären wieder", sagte Mats, der seine Tasche einfach im Flur fallen ließ.

Marcel hielt seine noch in der Hand. "Ja, wieder hier..."

"Wärst du lieber bei Gonzo geblieben?"

"Nein", schüttelte Marcel den Kopf. "Es ist besser für ihn."

Mats lächelte leicht, beschloss aber das Thema zu wechseln. "Wollen wir noch ein bisschen fernsehen gucken?"

"Ja, ich bring das hier nur noch weg", hob Marcel kurz seine Tasche.

"Kannst du doch auch später machen", meinte Mats.

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte einfach seine Tasche ab.

"Was ist los Marcel?" fragte Mats und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

"Ich weiß nicht... Ist doch alles okay, oder?"

"Ich frag dich. Du bist grad... irgendwie komisch."

"Es ist irgendwie... merkwürdig. Jetzt wieder hier zu sein."

"Wegen Gonzo? Oder... möchtest du zurück in deine eigenen Wohnung?"

"Nein, nicht in meine Wohnung, noch nicht."

Mats nickte. Das hatte er auch nicht wirklich gedacht. Also war es wohl die Tatsche, dass er nicht mehr bei Gonzo war, die Marcel grad zu schaffen machte.

Offenbar hatte er Gonzo ziemlich gern, auch, wenn er noch nicht weitergehen konnte.

"Also, ich mache uns beiden jetzt einen Kakao", sagte Mats und schob Marcel ins Wohnzimmer zur Couch. "Und du setzt dich hin und guckst mal, was es heute so in der Glotze gibt."

Marcel nickte und zappte durch die Kanäle, dann suchte er doch etwas aus der Online-Videothek heraus.

Mit Gonzo zusammen hatte er angefangen "Dr. Who" zu gucken und er hoffte, dass das für Mats auch ok war.

"Dr. Who?", fragte Mats auch gleich, als er mit dem Kakao reinkam und der Vorspann lief.

Marcel nickte. "Ok?" fragte er.

"Ich kenns nicht, musst mir also kurz sagen, worum es geht. Aber dann ists sicher okay."

"Ich bin auch ein Neueinsteiger", grinste Marcel und fasste kurz zusammen, was er bisher gesehen hatte.

"Na, das klingt doch gut", meinte Mats und lehnte sich bequem zurück.

"Gonzo ist voll der Serienjunkie", erzählte Marcel.

"Also habt ihr, wenn ihr nicht gerade trainiert habt, Serienmarathons gemacht?"

"So schlimm nicht", sagte Marcel. "Dazu war das Wetter auch zu gut. Aber die erste Staffel von dieser Zombie-Serie haben wir geguckt. Das waren aber auch nur sechs Folgen. Und dann haben wir eben mit Dr. Who angefangen. Ich wollte was lustigeres und... mit weniger Eingeweiden und so."

"Zombies... Walking Dead? Das ist aber auch ziemlich... fleischlastig."

"Ja, heftig. Aber irgendwie auch faszinierend. Felix hätte das unrealistisch gefunden und deshalb nie geguckt. Aber... wenn ich Fernsehen gucke, dann will ich nichts realistisches sehen. Und weder Zombies noch Dr. Who ist das und deshalb gefällts mir."

"Realismus haben wir schon um uns herum."

Marcel nickte. "Genau das meine ich."

"Dann lass uns mal gucken, wie Dr. Who so ist."

Marcel lächelte und lehnte sich zurück.

Die Folge begann, und bald waren sie förmlich von der Handlung gefangen.

Mats verstand bald, was Marcel so an der Serie gefiel. Die Mischung aus Spannung und Humor war sehr gelungen und so verging die Zeit schnell.

Schließlich war auch die zweite Folge beendet, und sie beide müde genug um ins Bett zu gehen.

"Schläfst du im Gästezimmer oder bei mir?" fragte Mats.

"Eigentlich wollte ich im Gästezimmer schlafen", murmelte Marcel.

"War nur ein Angebot Marcel", lächelte Mats.

Marcel nickte leicht. "Ich glaub, ich schaff es jetzt alleine."

"Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht Marcel."

"Dir auch, Mats. Schlaf gut."

Mats nickte und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer, so dass Marcel als erstes ins Bad konnte.

Wenig später lag er im Bett und sah zu Felix. Das Bild stand wieder auf dem Nachttisch. "Hey", wisperte er.

Zögernd nahm er das Bild in die Hand und betrachtete Felix Gesicht.

Er strahlte so wundervoll auf dem Foto - es war sein Lieblinsgbild von Felix. "Wir sind wieder bei Mats", erklärte er ihm im Flüsterton.

Er blickte das Foto an und überlegte, was Felix wohl jetzt sagen würde. "Gut, dass sie auf dich aufpassen", wäre sicher dabei und, "du solltest wieder Leben." Oder einfach, "Ich liebe dich, Marcel." Mit der Fingerspritze streichelte er über Felix' Wange, dann wisperte er, "Ich liebe dich auch." Dann stellte er das Bild wieder auf den Nachttisch.


	27. Ein langsamer Anfang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Langsam geht diese Geschichte zuende, es folgt nur noch der Epilog.

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen ging der Alltag wieder seinen gewohnten Gang. Sie trainierten und spielten, schließlich standen viele englische Wochen an. Marcel nahm noch immer - mehr oder weniger regelmäßig - seine Termine bei Dr. Bachmann wahr und hatte ihm auch von Gonzos Interesse erzählt. Der Psychologe hatte sich für ihn gefreut, besonders, weil Marcel, wie er bemerkte, mit leuchtenden Augen von Gonzo erzählte.

Dennoch blieb ihre Beziehung weiter auf der freundschaftlichen, platonischen Ebene, Gonzo nahm einfach Rücksicht und ließ Marcel das Tempo bestimmen.

Schließlich standen die nächsten Länderspiele an. Marcel war aufgrund einer kleinen Verletzung, die er schon seit einiger Zeit mit sich herumschleppte, nicht nominiert worden

Für Marcel war das ein Zeichen, endlich den nächsten Schritt zu gehen. Und der hieß: zurück in die eigene Wohnung. Er konnte nicht ewig bei Mats bleiben, auch wenn der offenbar nichts dagegen hatte. Aber... inzwischen fühlte sich Marcel bereit. Jedenfalls einigermaßen.

Dr. Bachmann hatte ihn bei der Entscheidung bestärkt und ihm auch ein paar Tipps gegeben. Beispielsweise hatte er empfohlen, vielleicht nicht gleich alleine in die Wohnung zu gehen, sondern die ersten Stunden mit Begleitung zu verleben.

Für einen Moment hatte er an Martin gedacht, aber nicht lange und auch nicht allzu sehr Denn wen er dabei haben wollte, das war Gonzo.

Er fühlte sich Gonzo einfach nahe, er fühlte sich wohl in seiner Nähe. Seit seinem Aufenthalt hatten sie nicht mehr darüber gesprochen, dass Gonzo sich etwas zwischen ihnen vorstellen konnte, aber Marcel fühlte es immer wieder - auf angenehme Weise. Ein Blick, ein Lächeln, mehr war es nicht, aber es fühlte sich gut an.

Vielleicht... vielleicht war es ja auch langsam dafür Zeit. Diesem etwas zwischen ihnen eine Chance zu geben. Aber erst mal war die Wohnung jetzt wichtiger. Das würde noch einmal hart werden, dass wusste Marcel.

Aber er würde nicht alleine sein - alleine würde er es nicht schaffen.

"Bist du bereit?" fragte Gonzo, als sie wenig später vor dem Haus parkten, in dem Marcels Wohnung lag. Oder Wohnungen, denn schließlich war da ja auch noch die Wohnung von Felix, für die er Miete zahlte.

"Nein, aber das werde ich wohl auch nie sein", antwortete Marcel ehrlich

"Du kannst auch bei mir schlafen, das weißt du", sagte Gonzo sanft.

"Ich weiß. Aber ich kann nicht ewig davon weglaufen."

Gonzo nickte. "Dann lass uns hochgehen."

Marcel nickte leicht und stieg aus dem Wagen aus. Er wartete auf Gonzo, der ihm nach einem Moment folgte, und ging dann langsam auf die Haustür zu.

Er schluckte, als er seinen Schlüssel hervorzog. Den Schlüssel mit dem kleinen Elefanten mit Blume im Rüssel, den Felix ihm geschenkt hatte.

Er strich leicht über den Anhänger, dann steckte er den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Hinter sich fühlte er Gonzo.

Er holte tief Luft und öffnete die Haustür.

Sofort kam ihm der vertraute Geruch entgegen, nicht aufdringlich, und doch erkannte er ihn sofort.

Marcel wartete auf den Schmerz und er war da, aber... er überwältigte ihn nicht.

Ein wenig beruhigter begann er die Treppe in den ersten Stock hochzugehen.

Er hörte Gonzo hinter sich, war aber dankbar, dass er nichts sagte. Im Moment brauchte er Ruhe.

Es war schön, dass Gonzo das zu spüren schien. Langsam näherte er sich seiner Wohnungstür und schloss auf. Frische Luft kam ihm entgegen - Gonzo hatte die Wohnung in den letzten Wochen betreut und offenbar auch regelmäßig gelüftet.

An der Garderobe hing eine von Felix Jacken. Marcel seufzte. "Ich... ich werde seine Sachen zusammenpacken müssen", sagte er leise.

"Lass dir Zeit", riet Gonzo. "Ich helfe dir dann dabei."

Marcel nickte. "Ich weiß." Er streckte eine Hand aus und berührte den Stoff der Jacke. Eine schwarze Sweatjacke, die Felix gern unter im Frühling und Herbst angezogen hatte.

Ob er sie selbst einmal tragen würde? Oder sollte er sie weggeben?

Dr. Bachmann hatte gesagt, dass viele das so machten. Sie behielten nur wenig Erinnerungsstücke und spendeten den Rest.

Es war sicher auch richtig - er konnte schließlich nicht auf ewig Felix' Wohnung behalten, und wo sollte er dann all die Sachen lassen?

Außerdem waren das alles nur Dinge. Felix würde dadurch nicht wieder kommen. Und die wirklich wichtigen Erinnerungen, die waren sowieso

in seinen Erinnerungen gespeichert. Und in den Fotos.

Er sah sich um zu Gonzo, der die ganze Zeit schweigend hinter ihm gestanden hatte. "Ich... ich werde die Sachen weggeben", erklärte er dann mit zittriger Stimme.

"Ich glaube, das ist ne gute Entscheidung", sagte Gonzo. "Aber mach es in deinem Tempo."

"Und ein paar Sachen... behalte ich."

"Natürlich. Komm, soll ich uns einen Tee machen? Oder Kakao?" bot Gonzo an.

"Es ist doch nichts da ... oder?"

"Doch. Ich war gestern einkaufen und hab was hergebracht", sagte Gonzo.

Kaum merklich schob sich ein Lächeln auf Marcels Lippen. Es war so schön so umsorgt zu werden. "Dann... Kakao."

Gonzo lächelte. "Dann Kakao. Ich bring ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wenn er fertig ist."

Marcel nickte und ging ganz langsam vor. Alles war, wie er es verlassen hatte. Nein, die Blume auf dem Fensterbrett blühte. Und... es lag keinerlei Staub.

Das alles hatte Gonzo für ihn gemacht.

Langsam ging Marcel durch das Zimmer, während er über Gonzo nachdachte. Ja, Gonzo war verliebt in ihn, aber er zeigte es nicht so deutlich - nur in dem, was er für Marcel tat. Und das war so viel!

Und er tat das, ohne etwas von ihm zu verlangen.

Es tat einfach gut. Er tat gut, Gonzo.

"Wärst du einverstanden?" wisperte Marcel. "Mit Gonzo?"

Natürlich antwortete Felix nicht, aber Marcel konnte sich sein Lächeln und sein Nicken vorstellen.

Felix hätte Gonzo gemocht.

Marcel hörte, wie Gonzo in das Wohnzimmer kam und drehte sich zu ihm um. In beiden Händen hielt Gonzo Becher mit heißem, dampfenden Kakao.

Marcel lächelte ihn an und nickte zum Sofa.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen setzte sich Gonzo und reichte ihm einen der Becher.

Marcel setzte sich neben ihn. "Es ist komisch wieder hier zu sein."

"Das glaub ich dir. Aber du machst das gut, Marcel."

"Ich versuche es. Aber es ist schwer."

"Natürlich." Gonzo rückte ein wenig näher und legte Marcel einen Arm um.

Marcel lehnte sich gegen Gonzo und schloss die Augen.

Er spürte, wie Gonzos Hand leicht über seine Schulter strich.

"Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist", wisperte Marcel.

"Ich würde dich nur ungern alleine hier reinlassen", erklärte Gonzo.

"Findest du es falsch, dass ich weiter hier wohnen will?" fragte Marcel.

"Kommt drauf an, wie es dir damit geht. Aber es ist deine Wohnung, also - warum nicht?"

"Mats meinte, dass es leichter wäre, wenn ich ganz neu anfange. Mit ner neuen Wohnung."

"Vielleicht, aber das musst du entscheiden. Und nicht gleich heute. Versuch es ruhig hier, dann merkst du es ja."

Marcel lächelte. "Ja, nicht heute."

"Heute gucken wir mal, wie du es hier aushältst." Gonzo nahm einen Schluck aus dem Kakaobecher.

"Im Moment gehts ganz gut. Aber... ich war auch noch nicht im Schlafzimmer."

"Willst du es versuchen?"

Marcel zögerte. "Lass uns erst mal austrinken."

"Ja, ganz in Ruhe", nickte Gonzo und zog ihn ein wenig dichter an sich.

Marcel lächelte und schmiegte sich an ihn. "Wir müssen noch das Gästezimmer fertig machen."

"Jetzt? Dann müssen wir später nicht mehr dran denken."

"Ist aber grad so gemütlich. Und der Kakao wird kalt, wenn wir jetzt aufstehen."

"Gemütlich", wisperte Gonzo und lächelte.

Marcel nippte an seinem Kakao.

Auch Gonzo trank noch einmal, dann sah er Marcel prüfend an. "Es geht dir ganz gut, oder?", bemerkte er.

Marcel nickte. "Traurig, aber... ich hab es mir schlimmer vorgestellt."

"Das ist gut." Wieder strich Gonzo leicht über seine Schulter.

Marcel lächelte leicht. "Vermutlich. Aber... damit ist er dann wirklich weg, weißt du? Wenn ich hier wieder einziehe und seine Sachen zusammenpacke... wenn du... wir... dann ist er weg..."

"Nein", widersprach Gonzo, "Er wird nie ganz weg sein. Du wirst ihn immer in deinem Herzen haben, und in deinen Erinnerungen. Und wir... du wirst Bilder von ihm in der Wohnung haben. Nur, dass es nicht mehr so weh tut, heißt doch nicht, dass du ihn vergisst."

"Ich weiß. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich ihn vergesse. Aber ich... lasse ihn los. Bisher... da gab es noch immer Momente, in denen ich mit ihm gesprochen hab. In dem ich mir eingebildet hab, dass er mir... naja zusieht oder so. Aber... das wird jetzt wohl aufhören."

Gonzo lächelte. So deutlich hatte Marcel es noch nie ausgesprochen, dass das zwischen ihnen langsam Form annahm. Leise antwortete er, "Du musst weiterleben, ohne ihn, da ist das wohl natürlich. Und da ist es gut, wenn du ihn loslässt.

Marcel nickte. "Aber ein wenig tut es noch weh..."

"Natürlich tut es das", sagte Gonzo verständnisvoll und streichelte weiter seine Schulter. "Gerade hier, jetzt."

"Du hast so viel Geduld mit mir", sagte Marcel und lächelte ihn an.

Gonzo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was wäre ich für ein Freund...? Es ist doch völlig klar, dass dir das nahe geht - anders würde ich dich gar nicht wollen. So als Eisklotz, dem das alles am Arsch vorbeigeht."

Marcels Lächeln vertiefte sich und aus einem Impuls heraus, küsste er Gonzo leicht auf die Wange.

Überrascht drehte sich Gonzo zu ihm - und strahlte ihn an. Er hob die Hand, die bis eben noch auf Marcels' Oberarm gelegen hatte, und schob sie ein wenig höher auf die Schulter und dann in Marcels Nacken.

Marcel spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln im Magen.

Unendlich sanft und vorsichtig zog Gonzo ihn näher, so behutsam, dass es Marcel ein Leichtes gewesen wäre sich dem zu widersetzen.

Aber Marcel wollte sich nicht widersetzen. Irgendwie fühlte es sich... richtig an.

Es kribbelte in seinem Bauch, und ein leichtes Lächeln schob sich auf seine Lippen. Dann geschah es - Gonzos Lippen berührten seine hauchzart.

Marcel schloss die Augen. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie sehr ihm das gefehlt hatte. Diese Nähe, Küsse...

Er fühlte, wie er näher an Gonzo, fester in seine Arme gezogen wurde, aber der Kuss blieb weiterhin zurückhaltend und zärtlich.

Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander und Marcel öffnete die Augen um Gonzo anzusehen.

Er erblickte ein tiefes Strahlen in den dunklen, warmen Augen, das er dort noch nie wahrgenommen hatte.

Unwillkürlich lächelte er und hob eine Hand um über Gonzos Wange zu streicheln.

Jetzt schob sich das Strahlen weiter über Gonzos ganzes Gesicht.

"Schon komisch", meinte Marcel ein wenig nachdenklich.

"Hm?", machte Gonzo fragend, hielt ihn aber weiter fest.

"Dass wir uns ausgerechnet hier zum ersten mal küssen."

Gonzo nickte. "Auf jeden Fall... bemerkenswert. Aber nicht falsch, oder?"

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Im Gegenteil. Irgendwie fühlt es sich sogar richtig an."

"Schön", lächelte Gonzo, dem es noch immer nur darum zu gehen schien, dass es Marcel gut ging.

"Dann... also... können wir ja damit weitermachen", sagte Marcel.

"Ja... gerne", strahlte Gonzo und zog ihn wieder dichter an sich um ihn erneut zu küssen.

Diesmal schlang auch Marcel die Arme um Gonzo. Er schmiegte sich eng an ihn, ließ sich halten - und küsste ihn. Und Gonzo erwiderte den Kuss. Ganz zärtlich, aber allmählich nicht mehr ganz so zurückhaltend. Aber viel weiter, als ein paar heiße Küsse, ging es nicht.

Schließlich ließen sie ziemlich atemlos voneinander ab.

"Das hat mir echt gefehlt", sagte Marcel grinsend.

Gonzo lächelte. "Mir auch." Er zog Marcel einfach wieder eng an sich und streichelte seinen Rücken. 

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mich so schnell wieder...", wisperte Marcel.

Er fühlte Gonzos Finger in seinen Haaren. Der sagte nichts dazu, sondern hielt ihn einfach fest - und presste ihm kurz die Lippen hinters Ohr.

Marcel gab einen kleinen behaglichen Seufzer von sich. Irgendwie tat es gut, dass jetzt alles klar zwischen Gonzo und ihm war.

Gonzo hatte nie etwas gesagt, ihn nie etwas spüren lassen, aber auch für ihn musste es schwer gewesen sein. Und auch er hat sicher mit sich zu kämpfen gehabt.

"Tut mir leid, dass du so lange warten musstest", sagte er und sah zu Gonzo hoch.

Der lächelte nur leicht. "Hat sich doch gelohnt. Aber das wichtigste ist, dass es dir jetzt wieder besser geht."

"Geht es. Auch dank dir."

"Das ist schön", lächelte Gonzo und küsste ihn wieder leicht.

Zufrieden kuschelte sich Marcel enger an Gonzo. So ließ es sich doch aushalten, überlegte Gonzo, der Marcel jetzt einfach festhielt. Endlich konnte er ihn so festhalten und musste seine Gefühle nicht mehr verstecken. Und endlich konnte sich auch Marcel ganz darauf einlassen, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.

Felix würde immer ein Teil von ihm sein, aber das hieß nicht, dass es in seinem Herz keinen Platz für jemand anderen geben konnte.

Marcel schloss die Augen und genoss einfach die tiefe Ruhe, die sich jetzt in ihm breitmachte. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie angespannt er gewesen war, aber die ungeklärte Situation mit Gonzo hatte ihm offenbar mehr zu schaffen gemacht, als gedacht.

Und jetzt - jetzt war alles gut.


	28. Epilog

Fast zwei Monate waren Marcel und Gonzo nun ein Paar und hatten die Zeit fast komplett in Marcels Wohnung verbracht. Zusammen hatten sie damit begonnen, einige von Felix Dingen einzupacken und diese erst mal in Felix Wohnung zwischenzulagern, bis Marcel sich endgültig entschieden hatte, was damit passieren sollte.

Selbst in Felix' Wohnung hatte er sich inzwischen wieder getraut. Erst nur ganz vorsichtig, mit Gonzo an seiner Seite, aber inzwischen ging selbst das ohne größere Probleme. Natürlich tat es noch immer weh, und natürlich vermisste er Felix noch immer, aber der Schmerz war nicht mehr unerträglich - gerade, wenn Gonzo an seiner Seite war.

Schließlich entschloss sich Marcel zu einem weiteren Schritt und kündigte Felixs Wohnung. "Es ist gut", sagte Marcel, als er Gonzos besorgten Blick bemerkte. "Ich... würde das sonst noch ewig vor mir herschieben. Und so habe ich noch etwas Zeit, um mich um die Möbel und so zu kümmern..."

Gonzo zog Marcel wortlos in seine Arme. "Ich bin stolz auf dich."

"Ohne dich würde ich das nicht schaffen."

"Möglich", nickte Gonzo und hielt ihn einfach noch ein wenig fester.

Marcel drängte sich an Gonzo und sog die Wärme und Nähe in sich auf.

Gonzo gab ihm in solchen Moment unendlich viel Kraft.

"So", sagte Marcel, als er sich schließlich von Gonzo löste. "Ich hab noch eine Bitte."

"Ja?", sah Gonzo ihn fragend an.

"Ich möchte zu Felix", sagte Marcel. "Und vorher... Blumen holen."

"Ja, klar", nickte Gonzo. "Wann willst du hin?"

"Jetzt gleich? Hat grad aufgehört zu regnen..."

"Stimmt, das ist eine gute Idee", meinte Gonzo und stand gleich auf.

Auch Marcel stand auf und die beiden zogen sich schnell passend zu diesem trüben Herbsttag warm und regensicher an.

Sie stiegen in Marcels Wagen. Anstatt zu dem üblichen Blumenladen fuhr er ein wenig außerhalb zu einem größeren Gartencenter.

"Suchen wir was bestimmtes?" fragte Gonzo.

Marcel zögerte. "Lass uns einfach mal gucken. Vielleicht so eine blaue... Hortensie, glaub ich?"

"Du möchtest was zum einpflanzen", sagte Gonzo.

"Ja", nickte Marcel. "Ein paar blühende Sträucher und so. Vielleicht eine Rose statt dieser Hortensie?"

"Was buntes", meinte Gonzo. "Du hast gesagt, dass Felix sowas mochte."

"Ja, dann... guck mal, da drüben sind schöne Blumen", ging Marcel durch die langen Gänge. Mit Hilfe einer Gärtnerin stellten sie ein Arrangement verschiedener bunt blühender Pflanzen zusammen.

"Das sieht bestimmt gut aus", sagte Gonzo, als sie alles im Wagen verladen hatten. "Felix war, wenn ich das aus deinen Erzählungen beurteilen kann, ein fröhlicher Mensch. Da passen bunte Blumen am besten."

"Ja, er lachte gerne. Und er mochte bunte Farben. Sieht man ja auch in seiner Wohnung."

Gonzo lächelte und schob eine Hand auf Marcels Oberschenkel. "Dann lass uns fahren."

Marcel nickte und gab Gas. Bald darauf parkten sie am Friedhof, genau da, wo Mats Marcels Wagen vor Monaten entdeckt hatte.

Im Nachhinein war Marcel ihm so unendlich dankbar, dass er ihn damals nicht in Ruhe gelassen hatte.

Erst durch ihn hatte er anfangen können das alles zu verarbeiten.

Und nur durch ihn, hatte er jetzt Gonzo.

Genau dieser Gonzo ging jetzt vor ihm den Hauptweg des Friedhofs entlang und bog dann in den Seitengang ein, in dem Felix' Grab lag.

Inzwischen kannte Gonzo den Weg gut. Die letzten Monate waren sie immer zusammen hergekommen.

Schließlich stellte Gonzo die Pflanzen ab, lächelte Marcel an und sammelte die verwelkten Blumen ihres letzten Besuchs ab.

Marcel trat zu Felix Grabstein und berührte ihn leicht. "Hey", wisperte er.

Er hörte, wie Gonzo sich von ihm entfernen wollte. Kurz drehte er sich um, "bleib bitte, ja?"

Gonzo drehte sich zu ihm. "Sicher?"

Marcel nickte und griff nach seiner Hand. Dann blickte er wieder zum Grabstein. "Felix...", begann er, auch wenn er sich jetzt doch ein wenig komisch vorkam, hier mit Felix zu sprechen, während Gonzo dabei war.

Marcel nickte und sprach dann in der Tat stumm mit Felix. 'Hey, Felix... hier bin ich wieder. Hier sind wir. Gonzo und ich. Wir sind zusammen, Felix. Ich liebe ihn. Ich...' Jetzt flüsterte er doch, das war zu wichtig. "Ich liebe dich Felix, und ich werde dich immer lieben. Aber ich liebe auch Gonzo - er tut mir gut, weißt du, Felix? Ich liebe ihn."

Gonzo schluckte, als er das hörte und drückte erneut Marcels Hand, sagte aber nichts. Er wusste, dass das hier extrem wichtig für Marcel war. Es war... ein Abschied von Felix.

"Du wirst immer ein Teil von mir sein", wisperte Marcel weiter, "aber Gonzo ist hier, bei mir."

Marcel sah kurz zu Gonzo und lächelte ihn leicht an. Gonzo erwiderte das Lächeln und drückte wieder seine Hand.

"Wir... wir haben dir Blumen mitgebracht", sagte Marcel nun wieder zu Felix Grabstein. "Die pflanzen wir ein. Es... sie hätten dir gefallen..."

Er blieb noch einen Moment stehen, dann strich er noch einmal über den Stein und hockte sich dann hin. "Gibst du mir mal die Schaufel?", bat er Gonzo.

Der nickte und reichte Marcel die Schaufel. Ganz langsam und gemütlich bepflanzte Marcel das Grab, so, wie die Gärtnerin es ihm empfohlen hatte.

Schließlich war er fertig und sah wieder zum Grabstein. Er würde nun nicht mehr so oft herkommen, dass wusste er. Genau deshalb hatte er sich dafür entschieden, nun endlich etwas zu pflanzen.

Er strich noch etwas Erde glatt, dann stand er auf. Er fühlte sich erschöpft - und war froh, als Gonzo ihn in seine Arme zog.

"Noch einen Moment, ja?" wisperte Marcel.

"Jede Zeit, die du brauchst", erwiderte Gonzo ähnlich leise.

Fast zehn Minuten blieben sie so stehen, bis Marcel schließlich nickte. "Ich denke, wir können jetzt gehen."

Gonzo nickte, küsste Marcel kurz und bückte sich dann, um die leeren Pflanztöpfe und die Schaufel aufzuheben. Marcel trat währenddessen ein letztes Mal an den Grabstein und fuhr mit einem Finger Felix Namen nach. "Machs gut Felix", wisperte er.

Dann sah er zu Gonzo. Hier, auf dem Friedhof, lag Felix. Seine Vergangenheit. Doch Gonzo war das Jetzt - und der Mann, mit dem er in die Zukunft gehen würde. Er lächelte schwach, als er den Schritt zu Gonzo trat. "Lass uns gehen."


End file.
